


Contact Improvisation 接触即兴

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Series: Contact Improvisation 接触即兴 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 舞蹈风暴
Genre: Contemporary Dance, M/M, 舞蹈风暴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 155,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 伪现背，时间线不可考，圈地自萌，全是编的，切勿上升真人。两人还是舞蹈演员，还跳过现实那些舞剧，其他均是想象产物，如有雷同，纯属热爱，莫要当真！！！出现人物性格均为想象。CP洁癖勿入。虐。缓慢发展。舞蹈细节不可深究。HE完结，番外另见合集。
Relationships: Hu Shenyuan/Zhu Fengwei (Dancer), 胡沈员 & 朱凤伟
Series: Contact Improvisation 接触即兴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 0

出了地铁，外面在打雷，雨声混合着车流声震得耳鸣。撑着的伞没有任何遮盖的效果，浑身淋了个透彻，不说裤子了，T恤也黏哒哒的贴在前胸后背，抬头看，街对面的人行道灯红惨惨的亮着，感觉已经等了一个世纪了。

北京的夏天，就算雷暴雨也无法降低分毫热度。雨水打在身上都是温热的，在蒸笼一般的练功房里闷训了一天，浑身汗水终是这瓢泼大雨中冲了干净，痕迹不可考。就好像不曾去过一般。

如果昨天的演出也能如此就好了。拿着伞的手攥得紧了，生疼。硕大的雨点打在伞面上，层层叠叠地炸在头顶，好像昨日编导的训斥。在群舞里出错是多么可笑的低级错误，可是又一次地犯了。同舞团的演员安慰自己，可是抚不平内心的不甘。因为自身身体条件的限制，矮小，五五分，无论自己多么刻苦，终究还是不能得到a角的机会。自毕业后加入舞团，昙花一现般创作了个人短篇舞蹈作品之后，就再也没有更多的发挥机会了，难道自己就要一直这样下去吗？想到未来，雨雾蒙了眼。

今天是难得的休息日，但他还是起了个大早跑去练功，不这么做就无法安抚内心，可是就算这么做也按捺不住焦躁。一天练下来，本以为会有所进步，却越练越乱。状态不在了，他自己知道，昨天的失误也是必然。几个月来的压抑，已经让他无法喘息了，也直接体现在了他的舞蹈上。舞蹈与他的生活紧紧纠缠在一起，他原本是享受跳舞的，他热爱现代舞的自由无拘束，现在他不那么确定了。舞团的期待禁锢住手脚，更禁锢住灵魂，他喘不过气。但是除了舞蹈他又能做些什么呢，他已经投入了四分之一的人生，母亲也为此付出了巨大的牺牲，沉没成本太高，即使看不到前路，也只能钉在此处。

街对面的红灯转成绿灯又再次变红，然而他都没有看到。

停着的车子猛然开动，太过靠边压过街肩下的水洼，脏污的水朝着他横飞喷溅，胸口像中霰弹一样，痛感点点蔓延，他才从混沌的思绪中醒来。

当红灯再一次转为绿灯的时候，沉重的脚才被拖起。

城市哪怕不用设计也会有自然的聚集，就好像六环之外的宋庄是美术村一般，作为舞蹈演员的他所居住的地方也被各类舞蹈表演行业相关的店面、机构所围绕。一路撑着伞，一路淋着雨，已经快要到家了。在寸土寸金的北京，只有在如此偏僻的地方才会有坐落于街边的练功房。也只有在热爱舞蹈的人聚集的地方，才会有人在这个点还在练习。一路上，从或大或小，或新或旧的窗户里透出黄白的灯光，让里面还在挥洒汗水的一个个年轻的逐梦人能够透过雨幕清晰地印在从中穿过的行人眼中。虽然这个点，这个天气，路上的行人只有他一个。

他看得稀稀疏疏，觉得刺眼，现在他人努力的模样都成了刺伤他的武器，他只感到焦虑。就在他觉得无法忍受的时候，想要丢下伞奔跑而过，手欲松的那瞬间，前方空荡荡的马路上，哗啦啦地冲出来一个人，是从他身后冲出，他被冲击地踉跄一步，原本就没发挥作用的伞掉在地上。

他如何没注意到这个人？

在瓢泼大雨里，从身后如箭般射出，若是巨大的雨声遮掩了他的脚步声，也不至于完全失了气息。他在表演，在没有观众的深夜暴雨的大街上，轻盈奔跑。看不清他的脸，看不清神情，光着头光着上半身，高大的身体有着常年练舞所突出的肌肉线条，雨水不断反着光，在他肌肉之间的凹壑顺流而下，在周围练功房窗户透出的光线映射下，如同裹了油一般。他在雨中恣意放飞，没有意义，却震撼人心。只有那颀长的身体在暴雨中舒展着，前胸向天，张开双臂，肌肉绷紧以至青筋暴起，明明无声，耳边却真真切切听到嘶吼。

他是谁？

好像天与地的孩子，那成熟的身体之下蕴藏炙热的赤子之心，在这燥热的夏天午夜，鼓动着。犹如再现几千万年前夸父逐日，他是世间唯一的存在，他只为自己。

那个人完全没有注意到自己，雨水顺着自己散乱的头发紧贴着肌肤滑下与降落的雨融为一体，几乎睁不开眼，而相同的雨水打在那个人的脸上，却让他更猛烈的舞动身体。犹如横空出世，英雄降临。

半夜发疯。即使心里做如此想，却无法缓解这个人带来的冲击。雷声轰隆，闪电划过，苍白的光霎时降落在他身上——

好美。

即使不想看也会被挤进视野，他不愿看他的眼睛却在追逐。他忘却了焦躁感，他被这个人灌进了全身心的震荡，而他无力抵抗，只能随波逐流。

他站在那，在温热的雨中，手脚冰凉。这才是他所追求的，自由。也是他永远无法企及的野蛮生长的力量。终于在震惊中拉回了记忆，他似乎见过这个人，曾经在忙碌的出门回家之间打过照面，他不知道他的名字，此时也无所谓知道。比起头脑，身体先开始呼应，他伸出手……

雨声磅礴，没有停歇的迹象，空荡荡的大街上，一高一矮，隔着一条马路的距离，伴着无节奏的雨声舞蹈着。他似乎通神，终于知道古代萨满为何以舞蹈为引子请神降临。对方似乎注意到了自己，未曾言语，动作却莫名的配合着。一个百炼刚，一个绕指柔，在无名的街道无名的夜里，交相成趣。雨水模糊的视线里，他看见对方无限延长，天生的绝佳条件，仅仅是简单的动作就好像延展了身体。他不知道自己什么模样，闭上眼回忆镜子里的自己，他皱起眉头。

好羡慕，好羡慕这个人。

他是上天的宠儿。自己拼命努力才能达到视觉上的延伸，他轻易的就拥有了。

不可乱想，用力甩头，短发带动雨水如同珠帘旋转，身子也顺势转着圈儿。他眼里映着他，并不是没有见过天才，以专业的眼光看，那个人甚至不是天才，较于自己，他缺少柔韧，乏于乐感，动作单调，舞蹈练习虽在他身上凝成肌肉，却如脆弱的结界一般，在舞动之时碎了满地，因承不住内里灼灼升烟的庞大存在感和澎湃激荡的原始生命力。那个人的条件太好了，好到让人觉得上天只宠他一人，在创造他的时候倾倒了全部的偏爱，以至于在此人降临之时众人拜服。好想看一次，他在舞台上舞蹈。他一定是那种，不是他寻找舞蹈，而是舞蹈寻找他的人。编导愿意为他编改作品，导演愿意为他调转镜头，评委愿意为他做出基本功大于一切的让步。

他何其幸运。拥有上天赐予的纯然之美，生生的粗犷与质朴的野蛮。钻石原石一般，虽粗糙天然，却无法掩盖他本质的高贵。无人能敌。反观自己，从小就在炎凉中跋涉，靠后天的拼命去弥补身体条件的不足，即使如此还是处处碰壁，痛苦挣扎，在这场暴雨中达到顶点又随着舞姿倾泻而出。这几个月来的抑郁，于此时得到释放。他不知道在另一个人的眼里，自己就如同暴风雨中的海鸥一般，有着多么决绝的魅力。

雨停了，舞停了。

他和他伫立原地，剧烈的喘息，半夜疯狂的后遗症。他们之间的距离不算近也不算远，周围的灯灭了，只剩下昏黄的路灯。他还是看不清他的脸，但是他近乎完美的身体却更加清晰，随着呼吸节奏起伏，静地听得到。

刚刚的一切好像一场梦。互有默契地未询问对方的名字，就算是舞蹈演员，此时情境也太过尴尬了，不如永远埋藏。默默捡起伞离开。

他记住了他。

当他再次见到那个人的时候，他已经是众人口中的 “完美演员”。

以虞姬一角惊艳，以磨练、汗水与岁月砌成的完美。

胡沈员是完美的。

无论是舞蹈，还是待人接物。

“小胡，来见一下我们新的刘邦。” 

听到杨老师的声音转头，那身形一落到眼里，直觉似的知道就是那个人。相比起五年前，他的身材更加精干。抓着把杆的手攥了紧了。

那场雨之后，经过了四年。胡沈员将举过头顶的脚放下，自如地走到杨老师和高大青年的面前，带着礼貌矜持的微笑，周到得了无痕迹。给杨老师示了意，再抬头看青年，他穿着宽松的练功服，领口敞开，半光的头顶扎着小揪揪，微微弯了腰，四目对上。

“胡老师，大朱，朱凤伟。”


	2. Chapter 1

初次进入《十面埋伏》排练场，就算是心比海宽、天不怕地不怕的七尺男儿大朱也有点紧张。其实在进入剧团之前，舞蹈都熟悉过了，师傅叮嘱了几次，给了大朱不少建议。师傅就是演刘邦演了三年的巩中辉，和他也在另一部剧里合作过。他俩感情很好，虽然年龄有差，但是性格相近，都是粗犷汉子不拘小节，亦师亦友。师傅和杨老师都认为他很合适刘邦这个角色，杨老师更是一眼看中他，认为大朱只要往那一站就是风景，说不定会成为比师傅自己更有野性的刘邦。但是剧团里还有不少人不知道换演员的事情，也有不少人还不认识大朱，杨老师就趁着今天大家聚在一起，驱散之前互相许久未见的生涩的时候，将这个消息通知大家，也大朱介绍介绍剧团和其他成员。

“你紧张什么，又不是第一次。这么大个人，像话嘛。”

似乎是从大朱的表情里看出了他的紧张，杨老师皱眉笑了，对他嗔了一句，手上却拍拍大朱的背，以示安抚 。大朱也撇起嘴巴笑了一下，低声应了，紧张的原因，见新剧团成员是其一，却还有其二的内容。接着杨老师便打开了排练厅的门，迎面而来的是熟悉的练功房的味道，很难形容，汗水和塑胶混合的味道，让大朱松弛下来。

门开在侧墙，旁边就有把杆，环视四周，长方形的排练厅长面一面是镜子，一面白墙，墙下零散堆放的众人的物品，还有木质箱型矮凳，门对面远处的短墙也有把杆，他看到有几个人扶着把杆练习。厅顶部很高，窗户开在屋顶侧面，既挡住了太阳直射，又能采集足够的天光，让排练厅每一个人都落入大朱的眼里。除了最远端把杆处的人，成员三五成群或聚或离的散落在偌大的排练厅，不少人还在聊天，却并不妨碍拉伸和练习。

是他熟悉的场景。杨老师不喜欢一群人围过来，就带着大朱一个个单独介绍认识。大家都很友善，有些演员在其他的舞剧之中也有零碎地合作过。但是心里还是有点忐忑。

一个成型的社团，就像一张细密的网，每个成员之间都有着既定的位置，各司其职，线与线之间，点与点之间，都绵密的交缠纠葛在一起，构成不同的中心，各中心之间又松散的联合，牵一发而动全身。对于一个需要各个成员之间紧密配合的剧团而言，更是如此，一个演员的调动可能会产生蝴蝶效应，对整体表演产生影响，更何况还是主演之一。

一个新人的加入就像在平静的湖面投下石子，涟漪圈圈扩散，即使身处友善的氛围，还是会感到自身作为异物入侵所带来的不和谐。对于一个已经演了多年的成熟剧团，陌生带来的无意识排斥感让大朱感到更加尖锐。

“大朱你好啊。” 和尚在杨老师身边跟他打过招呼，和尚已经很高了，但是和大朱比起来还是矮了那么一点。条件真好啊，和尚默想。

大朱鞠了个躬，跟和尚攀谈了起来。和尚在这部剧里是项羽，会是之后排练里跟自己相处最多、排戏最多的演员。以前跟他也打过照面，和名字一般儒雅的人，想到自己之前看的舞台上的和尚，差距还是很大的。这种差异在优秀舞蹈演员身上太过常见，并不奇怪。大朱算是个例外，无论他跳什么角色，都带着自身的生猛与野蛮，属于个人特色特别明显的舞蹈演员。简单聊了几句，觉得应该会相处的不错。

“小胡……”

后半句被大朱漏掉，他被叫来的“少年”吸引了全部的注意力。黑衣黑裤，其貌不扬，气质却绝佳，带着鲜明的少年感，走路姿势和大部分男性舞蹈演员有些差异。一个人常年练习一种舞蹈，或者常年接触一种东西，就会沾染上那个东西的颜色气味。长期跳男性化舞蹈的演员，走路多少会带上一种飒爽或粗犷的感觉，就连儒雅的和尚也多少有种大侠的走步气度，更不要说师傅还有自己了，而面前这个人却精巧的不得了，挺直着背，伸展脖子，轻盈又优雅的走过来。远看觉得高，站近了才发现，他远比看着的矮，才到自己胸口。

这就是虞姬的演员胡沈员，滴水不漏。

作为舞蹈演员，可以说是大朱非常敬佩且渴望合作的人了，之前看舞剧的时候被吸引，在得知自己要演《十面埋伏》的时候，一度想演项羽，因为和他有双人舞。但实际看到他的时候，大朱却莫名有种直觉，可能不太合得来。过于诚实地生活的大朱，胡沈员是他棘手的类型。看模样可能比自己年轻，但是他毕竟比自己早在剧团，还是编导之一，之前师傅也跟他提过这个小小的身体里有着绝佳的爆发力，还是按照规矩老实喊“老师”的好，他鞠躬弯腰对上胡沈员的眼睛，介绍了自己的名字。

“叫我大朱就好。”

“请多多指教，欢迎你加入。” 

礼貌的回话，莫名的带着距离，胡沈员没有过多开口的意思。于是一来一往之后，一瞬间陷入了尴尬的沉默。杨老师则丝毫不觉。

“小胡是非常厉害的演员，第一次见他的时候，我看他身体条件，一开口就是你有什么能给我看的，结果我就被他的完美震惊了。他精致细腻，你和他是两个极端。”

“杨老师说笑了，并没有那么夸张。我看过大朱的表演，我也很喜欢。狂放又不失精准，是很好的舞蹈演员。”

并不是谎话，胡沈员确实看过大朱的演出，看到的时候就知道是那个人，只不过从未想要去面对面确认过。舞台上的他比起雨夜里的他多了一分拘束，是优秀的舞蹈演员，但是少了点说不清道不明的东西，而那是胡沈员当时被震撼的东西。而面前的人看上去完全忘记了四年前的那场雨，说来也是，对他不过是平凡夜里的一次心血来潮，并不是值得记下来的事情。其实他也看过大朱的资料，在发现他的那一天就去找了认识的人要到了简历，比自己小三岁，16岁才开始正式学舞蹈，因身体条件太好，加上鲜明的个人特色，成为各色编导老师的宠儿，和自己当年的预感一样，这么想着，一边观察着大朱。

“你看过我的表演啊？我也很喜欢你的虞姬。” 大朱听到被夸有点兴奋，咧嘴露出笑脸，手也不由自主伸去后脑勺捋了捋揪揪下的毛。

胡沈员微微仰头，大朱傻呵呵的笑脸便映在余光里。

“谢谢喜欢。” 

真的是个孩子。明明看上去人高马大的。

“我看的是你的一只双人舞，名字不太记得，但是内容印象很深。你和陈梓豪合作的，模拟卵生万物，用弹力布代表对世界、对人的束缚。开始时你们蜷缩布下，模拟生命的鼓动，缓慢的四手在内里挣扎，猛然双手冲破布的屏障，再是四手，两脚，四脚，两人是一体的，你包裹着他，他吸附着你，直到如同分娩一般，陈梓豪从布中脱出，过程之艰难用绝妙的肢体律动所表现，你也随之出生。布在此时如同脐带一般连接着两人，也禁锢着你们，在脖子上缠绕，对峙、拥抱，分离又结合，最后再次归一。是非常细腻又不失刚毅的作品。”

“你们聊着，我去那边看一下。准备准备排练了。”杨老师听着胡沈员说话，他一直很有想法。看到他们合得来，她也放心了。

“你居然喜欢那个，那是参加国际比赛的一只舞，我也非常喜欢。是我之前没怎么尝试的风格。”

“你可以更多的尝试，编舞方面有很多巧思，你还有很多的可能性。”

“你身体条件很好，有一定柔软度和精确性，力量更是你的优势。刘邦很适合你。” 

“哈哈，我也觉得。” 大朱本来觉得胡沈员会难以相处，没想到其实很健谈，“我其实也想过项羽，我其实很想跟你跳双人舞。”

“……”

“你们在聊什么？” 正在自己不知道如何接话的时候，和尚凑了过来，胡沈员意识到自己说了许多，一谈到舞蹈，便停不下来，算是自己的坏习惯。

“哦，胡老师在给我提建议。” 本身就是爽朗的汉子，放松了之后就直接插话了。

“他可是很厉害的编舞老师，你们多交流交流。”

“哪有，你不也是吗？”

和尚很自然的揽过胡沈员的肩膀，胡沈员带着略微为难的笑，偏头撇了和尚一眼。看在他人眼里，多少有点媚的意思。

“没有你厉害。” 

大朱看着两个人的互动，生出个疑问，却被杨老师的喊排练的声音所打断，便忘了。

真正开始排练的时候，大朱之前感觉到的轻微的不和谐又回来了。紧张的原因其二比其一难以解决。

不在剧场的排练，更像是一种即兴，所有的动作都在脑子里，但是对方却有可能忽然改变。纵然被杨老师重视，自己在与其他演员交锋的时候，大朱体会到了经验在众多出色舞蹈演员面前的不足。尤其是与饰演项羽的和尚配合的时候，在量上的缺乏直接体现在排练的时候的磕磕绊绊，动作是正确的，位置也是到位的，但就是违和。现代舞和古典舞不同，本应该是用来释放和表达的，他现在却感到拘束。

“行了，换虞姬和霸王！”

大朱和和尚分开。第n次的被叫停，大朱感到挫败，这种情绪也直接体现在他的脸上。他感到周围围成一圈一直坐在地上的其他演员的视线一直凝聚在他的身上，让他背如针扎。交换的胡沈员与他擦肩而过的时候，脸上淡淡的，却伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

没有音乐，胡沈员开始了他的舞蹈。他在剧场看过，最开始的赤裸的独舞，此时他穿着丝毫不显身段的宽松练功服，每块肌肉的律动却真真实实的穿透了布料，直直得传入观众的眼睛。镜子倒影着他的背影，霸王站在后面，默默等待。随着他的动作，大家的呼吸都变得缓慢了，紧紧几秒，整个排练厅就被他的结界覆盖。安静的只听到互相之间的呼吸声。他不需要剧场，他所在之地，就是舞台。

胡沈员变得透明，在那里的是虞姬。虞姬也变得透明，融化在空气里。

突然一句唱词，他身体的节奏在未曾注意之时转变，穿衣，梳妆，迎接霸王的到来。和尚的霸王进入，他的到来打破了结界，万物有了声音，似乎听到了他背后刀矛剑戟之声，带来了血与火的战争之味。

他与她指尖相接，像连绵的命运，却又随时会被斩断。

四面楚歌，退路，没了。

他们告别、亲吻，诉说着爱意，肢体的接触又分离，支撑或悬空，空气中满是情色与绝望。

力拔山兮气盖世，时不利兮骓不逝，骓不逝兮可奈何，虞兮虞兮奈若何？

罢、罢、罢。

最终她在他面前自刎，啪嗒一下折断。

结束之后，排练房还是安静的。没在舞台上竟然也拥有这样惊人的魄力。完美舞者的称谓第一次让大朱有了实感。更令他惊叹的是，胡沈员并没有完全按照舞台上的编排来进行，他边舞蹈边改编，在细微之处有了奇妙的变化，与他配合的人不自觉的被他带动，而在场的所有人情绪也被他左右。胡沈员的舞蹈，无论看多少次，还是会惊艳。但这份冲击对于剧团里的其他人减缓了效果，只有第一次近距离看的大朱还缓不过劲儿来。下一个舞者自发的上去了，胡沈员和和尚把中心让出来。当他俩坐到大朱旁边的时候，大朱还是一副呆呆的模样。

“看傻了？”和尚肩膀挤了挤大朱。

见他回过神，用下巴示意大朱看在中心练习的成员。

“你的动作对，肢体能力也没什么好怀疑的。别太担心。束手束脚的不好。你之前排练应该也和我们差不多，很多舞蹈都是即兴的，有时候互相可以激发，许多新动作就是在碰撞中发现的。除了和我配合，也可以找小胡练练接触即兴，他很擅长这个。”

“嗯。” 不表演就什么情绪都会写在脸上的大朱顺从的点头，与高大的体格配上，多少有点反差萌。

胡沈员盘腿坐着，一边平复着呼吸，一边隔着和尚看大朱，欲言又止。

之后自由训练的时候，大朱和和尚配合了几次，就跑来找胡老师了。接触即兴是什么其实大朱也只是有个模糊的概念，他凭本能跳舞，多少少了理论的支撑，有些名词他有的时候都已经实验过了，却依然不知道。

“胡老师，接触即兴能不能跟我讲讲？”

“接触即兴起源于美国，是即兴舞蹈的一种，强调对身体的探索，在与他人的接触、承载、联合的舞蹈之中认知与探索自我。在这个过程中，通常使用坠落、平衡的技巧，注意呼吸和默契。说起来很晦涩，但是其实和我们的双人舞的舞蹈实践很类似。你可以当做双人舞的即兴创作。这确实有助于提高配合能力，不过你应该和和尚练习更合适。”

“他没空，我之后会找他的，想先和你试试。”

胡沈员又露出那种皱起眉头的为难的微笑，因为出现的太多次已经成为他的标志性微笑。看得多了，也不会觉得他真的是为难。

“不过你懂得真多哎，我除了跳舞就不太能记得住这些。你应该比我还小吧？”

胡沈员的微笑加深了，面对大朱的时候会莫名的感到焦躁，这是他在自己身上不乐见的情感。

“也没有，我也只会跳舞，因为不会其他的所以在不跳舞的时候就喜欢看书，大学的时候也有学到一点。我比你大一点。”

“真的假的？”

“真的。我们来试一下接触即兴吧。” 

大朱注意到了胡沈员稍显冷淡的态度，便不再多话了。他有着与外表不符的敏锐触觉和洞察力，如果并非如此，他这些年的舞蹈也不会打动人心。只有与现实接轨，与情感联结，舞蹈才不仅仅是技法，而是艺术。

乖顺的服从着胡沈员的指示，就好像一只哈士奇。大朱的手附上胡沈员的身体，热意透过薄薄的布料，温度不高却感觉要灼伤自己。手掌几乎和自己半个胸一般大小，带来大山一般的安稳。之前被托举过，自己本身就瘦小，有些女演员都可以举起自己，演虞姬的时候也经常被和尚托举，可大朱的力量比和尚来的还要强。很痛，但是很安全。若是怕痛的话自己也就不会选舞蹈这条路了，他在这种无惧坠落的安心感之下，恣意的施放身体内部的能量，专注于动作。与和尚配合的时候不一样，大朱与胡沈员的即兴顺利地不可思议，大朱总是能知道胡沈员的意图，稍微一动就能立刻跟上。他的手掌感知着对方的皮肤下肌肉的运动，起承转合都清晰明了。

在实践的两人都感到惊奇，明明是第一次试验，他们就好像跳了一辈子舞了一样。

胡沈员远离，大朱就拉近，他上他下，他左他右，一时整齐，一时凌乱，却都默契。胡沈员产生一种幻觉，他好像是在连绵不绝的山脉上跳舞，几乎上瘾，一直以来无论是舞蹈还是处事，他极端克制，拿捏分寸，以求精确完美，此时却有失控的感觉。

不能继续下去了。

胡沈员毫无预警地跃起，空中的一瞬见大朱的惊恐，他以为会落空，却还是被后退的大朱稳稳接住。

“你吓死我了，我差点以为我接不着。”

头上传来大朱的虚惊未平的声音，整个被覆盖式拥抱的胡沈员猛地推开大朱，踉跄后退了几步，掉头就走。

“……今天就到这里吧。”

“就这样吗？” 大朱追了上去，大朱对于胡沈员的莫名已经习惯了，以为胡沈员性格如此。他不知道对于其他人，胡沈员从来没有失态过。

“我觉得我刚刚很有感觉哎，要不要再练习一下？”

“胡老师，再练一下吧？”

“拜托，再练一下吧！”

刚刚和尚说没空的时候，大朱很果断地就来找胡沈员了，现在却缠着胡沈员，胡沈员不胜其烦，内心的焦躁升到最高点，却硬生生压下去。

他露出微笑，用诚恳的语气说：“明天吧。”

“那就明天。” 大朱趁机揉了揉胡沈员的头发。

自那次之后，大朱有事没事就会找胡沈员，一开始还不好意思，但一来二去也就没了太多的礼数，称呼也从“胡老师”变成了“小胡”。在剧团里和大家相处了两三周，也都熟悉了起来。舞蹈方面，因为缠着胡沈员的加训，也渐渐走上了正轨。大朱的进步肉眼可见，成为合格的刘邦。排练也从排练厅进入剧场。

胡沈员还是一如既往的冷静克制，甚至有些腼腆。舞蹈却发生了细微的变化，但是还是一如既往的精准到位，所以只有和他配合的和尚感觉到了。

“你最近舞蹈不太一样了。不过应该算是往好的方向发展吧。应该说，更有人的气味了。”

明天就是正式演出了，剧场排练结束之后，在化妆间换衣服，和尚跟胡沈员提了一句。

“什么意思？”

“就是，以前你是以完美的技巧隐藏着你个人的感觉，现在那藏在底下的东西冒出来了。”

胡沈员看了看他，套上连帽衫，不置可否。

“是因为大朱和你练习的关系吗？”

“不是。”

“否定的这么快反而让人觉得很可疑哦。我们之前出去，你朋友跟我说过你刚毕业遇到的在下雨天跳舞的……”

“要不要一起回去？”大朱突然闯进了化妆间，他赤裸着上身，露出肌肉，不论看几次，都不得不服气于他的肌肉线条是多么美。大朱也自知，所以总是会有意无意地炫耀。

“好啊。” 没等胡沈员回答，和尚代为回答了，“你跟小胡都要去地铁站，你们一起吧。我先走了。”

一起回去的路上，胡沈员和大朱有一打没一搭的闲聊着。

每次和大朱相处，都会涌起一种难耐的焦躁，一起跳舞的时候更胜，那种身体的每一根神经都兴奋起来的感觉，不能说他不享受。

但是他讨厌失控的感觉。就像他的舞蹈，他强迫自己要无论何时身体每一寸都尽在掌握之中，包括骨头，动作肌肉可以控制，可以通过练习达到最好，但是骨头不行，于是就连骨头他都一寸寸掰成理想的模样。他一刻都不曾放松过对自己的要求，就连说话都是字斟字酌。他本不擅长言辞，就如同训练自己的身体一样训练自己的表达。一直以来都是这么走过来的。

他不喜欢暴露情感，这让他觉得自己脆弱。

“你是什么时候开始学舞蹈的？”

“三岁就开始学了。”

“那么早？为什么学舞蹈？”

“你为什么学舞蹈？”

被反问了回来，大朱却想都不想回答道：“因为舞蹈让我觉得明亮。我觉得自己是明亮的，跳舞的时候我觉得自己清醒，从不迷茫，甚至是可以照亮别人的。”

“16岁的时候，我进入艺校正式学舞，有一天我走进排练厅，就我一人，硕大的镜子照映着我。真实，但又比真实明亮。”

胡沈员抬头看他，大朱却目视前方，眼睛看着前方，好像看着信念。经过路灯，灯从上方照射在他光洁的头顶，闪着光。

明亮确实是明亮的。胡沈员低头笑了，他笑起来的时候肩膀微扣轻轻抖动，还用手捂住了嘴。

“你笑什么？！”

胡沈员却越笑越厉害，甚至笑出了声。这是大朱认识他以来第一次看他笑的这么开心。

“喂你别笑了。”

“好啦。” 终于止住，胡沈员扣着手，慢慢开口，“我小时候学舞，挺辛苦的。”

“家里没有很富裕，我是单亲，我妈妈先是送我去学体操，我上肢力量不够，才去学了舞蹈，当时学跳舞也给我的家庭造成了经济负担，我不能辜负她。所以我每天除了吃饭和睡觉，所有时间都用来练功了。即使中午和周末练功房被锁上，也会偷偷翻窗户进去练。所以我从小就很努力，因为这是自己的选择，必须为这份选择埋单。而我的身体条件摆在这里，我必须通过后天的练习去弥补，才能让自己有更多的可能性。比如延伸这件事，条件好的人不需要刻意去延伸。但我必须下更多功夫，通过肌肉的力量，去达到视觉上的延伸。”

大朱看着胡沈员一字一顿的，缓慢的把这些话说出来。 

“你委屈吗？” 随口的疑问，却如同平地落雷一般把胡沈员惊得跳起。这才意识到自己说的太多了。已经不止一次了，在这个人的身边总是会……

礼貌而周到的他，克制而矜持的他，每每遇到大朱的时候，却总是失控。 

“关你……”

意识到自己变尖锐的音调，胡沈员压制住了冲动。

微笑是最好的伪装，胡沈员平静下来。

“委屈吗，我也不知道。” 

“不过你现在很厉害啊，过去的就过去了。”

大朱伸手揉了揉他的头发。

地铁站到了。

“明天演出加油小胡。”

“你是第一次，你比较需要担心。”

“我很有信心！”

19小时之后，舞台灯光打下来，侧幕帘之间烧的炙热，胡沈员觉得有点晕眩。第一日公演正式拉开帷幕。


	3. Chapter 2

“今天大家都很棒，尤其是大朱，第一次舞台完成的非常好。明天也要继续保持。”

谢幕之后，杨老师来后台，“都辛苦啦，早点回去休息吧。”

大家应着，演出的体力消耗和排练不是一个重量级的，就算是已经演了多年的舞剧，演员们还是精疲力尽，但还是掩盖不了演完的兴奋劲儿。

无视周遭的嘈杂，胡沈员翘着脚休息，半阖着眼，回忆刚刚台上的情景。

这是胡沈员第一百次表演虞姬。

他一直默默计数，对于每支舞蹈，每个角色，表演的次数，他都会记下。

台下无论排练了数百次、数千次，都不算的，只有上了舞台，才能算是表演。台下的训练，枯燥的重复， 重复达到精确，精确带来自然，再到强烈的表现力与感染力。

舞蹈不仅仅是做好动作，就像马斯洛需求层次一样，从生理需求、安全需求、到爱与归属和尊重，最后自我实现高于一切，从低级需求逐渐发展到高级层次的需求。舞蹈演员对舞蹈的追求也以层次的形式出现的，从低级到高级，当下一层的需求被满足的时候，下一组需求就成了渴望。

胡沈员一直在追求的过程中，如同一直在攀登险峰，从追求动作的精准到位，到确定风格自然呈现，胡沈员已经抵达了两层，而他被困于此。实际上他已经做得很好，他的舞台是感染人的……

但是还不够。

他追求更高的层次，用真实浸染舞蹈，将自身带入舞蹈，最顶层的自我实现，但是他一直无从下手。

在舞台上的胡沈员一如既往的精确、完美。他清空头脑，全身心专注于动作。如同实行外科手术一般的冷静……

他以技巧包裹而成的代表作，虞姬是完美的，也是按照编排的，观众所牵挂的只是技巧的迷雾，他知道他并不是虞姬，自己还是在演。对身体可怕的控制能力来自于理性，但理性却成了他的更进一层的桎梏。

他想到上台前从侧幕帘的间隔中看到的大朱的舞台。他本无意观看，化完妆便就位等待，只是因为这样所以才看着舞台——

大朱的舞台是极具烈性的。和排练时的他判若两人，如果排练时还是大朱在跳舞的话，现在台上的人是谁他已经分不清了。

那个人不是在演刘邦，他就是刘邦。

不同于其他任何的刘邦，是只属于他，唯有他才可能的刘邦。

他第一次看到大朱的正式舞台。亲眼去体验舞台和看视频是完全不同的冲击。

在自己这里理性的现代舞，在他那里却满溢出激情。场内成了海，观众被淹没，在表演的冲击下，感受海面之上的暴风雨。

他的激情把观众拉进了舞台。

当时的胡沈员站在那，等同于未着寸缕，他还是觉得燥热。大朱的激情笼罩着他，好像他就在身后拥抱着自己，宽阔的肩膀完完全全地把自己包裹住，他手掌的触感似乎又复现在身体上，烧灼着。

“胡老师我来帮你卸妆。”

“……啊，谢谢。” 

从思绪里回过神来，胡沈员轻声道谢。工作人员是很年轻的女孩子，细腻的手凉凉的，触碰在滚烫的脸上，好像冰。胡沈员庆幸京剧妆容足够浓。随着妆容被擦拭掉，胡沈员脸上的热潮也渐渐散去。

镜子里倒映着剧团里的各色成员，那个高挑的身形即使不想看也会挤入视野。

经过一个月的相处，加上初次演出的成功，大朱已经跟和剧团里所有人熟稔起来。跟几个男生称兄道弟，关系尤其好。他性格在其中也起了作用，虽然看上去凶巴巴的，实际上是个爽朗的大男孩。

“干得不错啊？比排练有感觉多了！” 

“哈哈我也觉得。”

“你这家伙知不知道谦虚啊，别被人夸了就得意忘形。”

“你说知不知道啊！” 大朱利用身高优势用胳膊圈住吐槽他的岩金的脖子，潘宇在旁边看热闹不嫌事大。

“哎哟，知道知道…” 岩金吃痛地求饶。

“叫声爸爸就放开你。”

“打死都不叫！” 

“叫不叫叫不叫？啊？”

“行啦你们别闹了。” 女演员看不下去出言阻止，“到底是有多少体力。”

大朱一看是女孩子，悻悻然放开，却积极的追问，“我今天表现怎么样啊？” 随着女生回“你呀，很好啦”， 便聊开了。

大朱和女孩子谈笑的身影落到镜子里，再落到胡沈员的眼里。

不知为何，胡沈员似乎看到镜子上方跟舞台顶上一般吊着密密麻麻的剪刀，带着随时会砸下来的危机感。大朱的存在就像悬在胡沈员头上的达摩克里斯之剑。

平时胡沈员多少会和其他成员寒暄一下再离开，今天胡沈员卸完了妆，便匆匆回家了。通常第二天有表演的时候，大家不会过多停留在剧场，一般都会直接回家，为了第二天表演能够有充足的体力。也没人觉得胡沈员的状态有异。

回到家，一个旋转把身体交给重力，摊到床上。好累。

想到大朱和女生聊天的情景，胡沈员皱起眉头。

大朱毫无疑问是直男。

难受，焦躁，紧张，这都是在日常的自己身上不乐见的情感，只要靠近大朱，就控制不住。

明明没有精力分心，却无法不面对。

自己的舞蹈也遭遇瓶颈。无论是和尚还是巩中辉，他们都没有大朱带来的威胁和焦虑，他们那种类型与自己相差太远，本不应该对自己产生如此的压力。到底是为什么呢？

门铃响了。

这么晚了会是谁？完全不想起身开门。

耐不住门铃一直响，拖拖拉拉去开了门。

“我打你好几个电话也不接。我去看了你们舞剧，想着顺便去接你，结果你不接电话。”

门一开就风风火火冲进屋的，是好友钱敏。两脚一甩，脱了鞋就跑进厨房找吃的。

“你不是去上海了嘛？什么时候回来的？” 关了门，帮好友整理好玄关的鞋，胡沈员也跟进去。

“我下午刚到，我朋友之前不是寄给我票嘛，我就来看了。虽然之前也看过，但是这次不是换人了吗？那个刘邦……叫什么名字来着？” 嘴里咬着面包，钱敏从冰箱门侧面露出脸来。

“朱凤伟。”

“对，就是他。因为我之前也有看过他别的舞剧，就想来看看。是个蛮特别的舞蹈演员。跟我们不太一样。”

“你冰箱里吃的挺多，饮料还是很少啊。”

“我一般都喝茶，你要喝茶就有的是。”

“那给我泡杯茶吧。”

“这么晚了也不怕睡不着嘛？”

“你管我。赏光喝你的茶不是你的荣幸吗？”

说着两人就挪到了客厅。钱敏坐到沙发上，舒展身体，胡沈盘腿坐到地上开始泡茶。烧水，从茶几抽屉里选出茶叶，橘普，又从电视机柜子里挑了茶壶，把茶叶放入茶壶，水烧好了，提起水壶倒入茶壶，水汽升腾，放下水壶，双手放到膝盖等待数分钟，取了茶漏置于茶盅之上，再提起茶壶倾倒。

“看你泡茶真是种享受。一气呵成，跟跳舞一样。”

胡沈员笑笑，放下茶壶，取开茶漏，从茶几隔层取了两只浅口茶杯，一只放好友面前，一只放自己面前，再捏着茶盅把手倒茶。红褐的茶液汩汩流到青玉色的茶杯里，两杯先后飘起了茶香。

在对方杯上单手摊开示意，好友就拿起抿了一口。

“嗯，好喝。” 放下茶杯，钱敏询问道，“我打你电话怎么没接？消息也不回。”

“有点忙。” 一边喝茶，一边回应着。

“今天有采访？”

“没有，下午采访过了。就是有点累了赶着回家，毕竟要连着演好几天。” 

“你没事吧？”

“……也不是没事。”

看到好友这样，钱敏也不追问，看着他又喝了一口茶，竟然喝干了，对于爱喝善喝茶的好友来讲，比较反常了。她与胡沈员相识多年，见过他最灰暗最艰难的日子，一步步陪他走到现在，时间所积累下来的默契与耐心，她并不急着询问。想说胡沈员自然会说的。如果他不愿意，追问也得不到答案。看似柔软的胡沈员异常地固执，放在专业上是好事，放在生活中就平白增添了许多本可以避免的困苦。

胡沈员将自己团起来，把下巴放到膝盖上，双手把玩起喝完了的茶杯，显得更加娇小了。

“在私下和朱凤伟一起练习的时候，时不时的会产生失控的感觉。他很擅长即兴，即使没有经过你我这样专业的训练，他的舞蹈来自本能，有天分，再加上绝佳的条件……”

“……我没有确认过，但是我觉得朱凤伟就是那年雨夜里的那个人。身材太有辨识度了。”

“他让我焦躁。他的舞蹈，让我觉得有冒犯的感觉。”

“我从来没有产生过嫉妒的感觉，在舞蹈方面，我相信只要足够花够了时间、精力，足够努力，我就能成为比任何人都优秀都特别的存在。”

钱敏自己给自己加了茶，只要给他足够的时间，他非常能说。是很有想法的人，选词也会非常精确。她有预感，胡沈员要说的，是非常重大的事情。

“杨老师说我是舞蹈天才，其实不是的，如果被说是天才感觉之前的努力就全都被否定了，靠着天赋吃饭，舞蹈对我而言并不是那么轻松的事情。大家都只看到成品，不知道成品之前的模样。”

“我知道。”

将视线从手里的茶杯移到好友的脸上，冲她笑了，“嗯，谢谢。我对我的成果感到骄傲，但是我慢慢发现了局限，我的现代舞太理性了。不断地重复，越多的重复，我越冷静，我慢慢跳的没有感情了。今天看他表演，那种澎湃的感觉，他是真的热爱舞蹈，每每投入是绝对的，让我承接不住。与他练习的时候，我感觉自己也被带动了，我可以宣泄情感了。有好几个瞬间，让我觉得我就要突破一直以来的……”

“天花板。你总是在追求更高的目标，一直跳虞姬确实让你触及了天花板。”

“嗯。一开始我被现代舞吸引，就是被他的自由。在他身上我看到了原生态的自由，一种野性。”

“他被舞蹈之神眷顾着。拥有我没有的先天条件，还……”

拥有自己所无法企及的，那石头里蹦出来的生生之气。

嫉妒吗？

羡慕吗？

不，并不是，不是这样的……

和大朱跳舞时候的触感再次出现在身体上，肌肤发烫。胡沈员抱紧了双腿，就好像幽灵作祟一般。

想要，好想拥有。那种具有破坏力的真诚。

想要据为己有。

他是贪婪的。有关舞蹈的一切他都想拥有。

欲望在未曾注意的角落暗暗滋生。

他忽然意识到了，与大朱一起时的焦虑是什么。

是爱慕。

从那个雨夜开始，如同平静水面下的汹涌暗流，他被他打动。他的出现，直直捅破他的现实。

“想通了？”

“嗯？你怎么知道？”

“你身体都舒展开了。舞者，身体永远是最诚实的。”

“我想我是想通了。”

停顿了许久，见胡沈员没有继续开口的意思，钱敏拿起手机看了看时间。

“……时间不早了，早点休息吧，明天你还要演呢。你这么一说，我真想见见朱凤伟。”

“会有机会的。”

看着胡沈员脸上又浮现距离感的笑，钱敏总觉得放心不下，于是转口说道，“我要睡你家，这么晚了懒得回去了。”

“沙发随你睡。”

“你好无情！这么对女孩子嘛！”

“你只有这个时候才会说自己是女孩子。别想睡我床。”

好友就这么住下了，明明有自己的房子，却硬是赖在自己这里，大概是不放心吧。自己暂时还不能告诉她，不过总有一天会跟她说的。

想通之后，胡沈员就好像经历了佛教的顿悟，之前的不安定仿佛不曾存在过一样。大朱现在和大家都熟悉了，主要还是跟他玩的好那几个一起，很少主动找胡沈员了。但如果有心人注意，他们两个人待在一起相处的状态却比以前亲昵了不少，比如上完妆之后和大朱和小胡会合照自拍，小胡在大朱看手机的时候靠上他肩膀窥屏，看到什么有趣的还会直接上手滑屏幕，排练的时候他们不上台就会自然地站在一起看其他人跳，还有聊天的时候，小胡笑得多了，手上的触碰也多了。

大朱本来就心大，无论是个人边界的归零还是许多似有若无的触碰，只要对方是个男的，就根本引不起他的注意。

只有一次上台之前，他装备齐，正坐着弓着背看手机，感到一个人凑近自己，贴的很近阴影从自己头顶落下来掉在手机上。他一侧抬头鼻子和胡沈员的脖颈就差那么零点几公分，皮肤白皙细腻，还带有一股淡淡的清洁味道。心脏漏跳了一拍。

“哇你吓死我了。” 

然而也就只有那么一次。

公演一日日进行下去。

对于和尚来说，与胡沈员对戏的难度加大了。异变是一点点发生的，每一日表演都会加深一次。

霸王虞姬的戏他们演过数百遍，包括排练，二者之间的爱情荡气回肠，但是无论怎么虐心，他总是能够将自己抽离，表演的时候就好像清明梦一般，自我的意识仿佛浮在空中，低头观看霸王与虞姬的人生，虽心情异动，也不过是感动于他者的故事。并没有自身爱上虞姬的感觉。想必胡沈员也是如此。舞蹈演员和演员终归是不同的，他们首先考虑的是技术，而不是情感。舞蹈是抽象的，他不能像演戏那样是什么就模拟什么，不能难过就哭，开心就笑。就好像手语有自定的规则，共通的规则让其能够交流。舞蹈有其象征，假以技术，动作臻于完美，肢体才能化作语言。

所以舞蹈大多是理性的，对技术、对人体的追求贯穿了整个舞蹈的历史，虽然现代舞是为了反叛传统的舞蹈追求而生，它们寻求进一步的表达，需要和自我的身体和外在都进一步沟通，但在职业表演上，并没有逃脱这一套。只有技术达到一定程度，他们才开始思考传达情感。这种表演方式是他熟悉的。和大朱饰演的刘邦对戏，大朱的情感丰沛到溢出，但是是积极的，反过来激发了自己的表达，而在和最近的虞姬对戏的时候，感觉一开始与大朱类似，却逐渐展现出不同，他似乎要被对方吃掉。在排练的时候觉得是好事，现在他不这么确定了，他面对的几乎是具有破坏性的侵略性。虞姬更活了，他感到了浓烈的情感，被卷入进去。他是项羽，他爱上了虞姬，一直悬浮在空中的自我意识被强制性的拉回身体，分不清到底是在演绎霸王的人生，还是他就是霸王，正在经历自己的人生。每次演完，不仅仅是身体上的累，精神上也饱受压力。随着次数的叠加，和尚越来越疲惫。

他在二者之间疲于应付。

“你还好吗？看上去很累。”

最后一场表演结束，和尚妆都没卸，把自己闷在角落里，脸埋在双手之中。演白韩信的潘宇过来询问。

“还好。” 和尚把脸从双手里抬起来，“你有没有觉得最近小胡的舞蹈有变化？”

“有什么变化？”

“没事。”

除了自己和胡沈员直接配合的并没有，如果不是亲身体验，从观看上来讲，是感觉不出来的。

“都结束了你咋还是这么愁眉苦脸，庆功宴可要多喝点啊？” 说着猛拍了一下和尚的背，“放轻松！”

和尚苦笑。在他的对角线上，胡沈员一边卸妆一边和工作人员聊天。看上去很是轻松。那才是公演结束的状态。

“小胡，待会庆功宴去吗？” 

“去啊。”

“之前你每次结束都走那么早，是又有情况了吗？”

“哪有？我朋友最近赖在我家而已。”

“哦~难得你处在空窗期呢。”

“什么？小胡你之前很多女朋友？” 大朱惊讶地插了进来，“看不出来啊？”

“这个嘛……” 胡沈员又露出那种微笑，周围的人也露出暧昧的笑容。

“大朱一看就是处男！” 岩金隔空喊了一句。

“胡说什么！找死啊！”

大朱转身冲过去作势打他。哄笑一团。

胡沈员也在众人之中笑成一朵花。


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于写肉了，可是也要开虐了。

庆功宴很热闹。一如既往地选在了五星级酒店。辛苦了这么久，大家都值得吃顿好的。虽然有人觉得酒店的食物没有大排档的好吃，但是肚子饿了，也就无所谓味道了。  


“……公演的成功给这一季开了个好头，算是告一段落，希望之后的巡演也希望一切顺利。  


大家吃得很开心，最重要的是，喝酒喝得开心！干杯！”  


舞剧也演了很久了，杨老师讲话也没讲太多，她手底下的演员都明白她，随着话音落下大家一起举杯，杯子在空中浮起又落下，里面的酒液都进了一个个舞台上历史名人的肚子。  


胡沈员就是干杯的那个。他酒量很好，虽然外表几乎看不出来，但是他的酒量在舞团里是个传说，记得第一次参与《十面埋伏》演出的时候，也是庆功宴，大家觉得他小小只又斯斯文文的应该不太能喝，就开玩笑似的跟他斗酒，结果一轮下来，桌上12个人无论男女全倒了，他没事。从此以后就没人敢真的跟他斗酒了，但是大家劝他酒的功力倒是一年比一年厉害。今年不用再跟胡沈员较劲了，来了大朱，跟新人斗酒这个传统今年可以发挥一下。  


不多时大朱就被五六个人灌了。大朱偏偏是个不服输的性格，还实诚，什么偷偷吐掉啦，白酒掺水啦这些技能统统不会，就算会也不愿干，就这么硬喝。隔着两位坐的胡沈员见他面色不对，开口阻拦：“你们不能喝那么多。”  


这么一听，大朱不乐意了，“什么不能喝？能喝！”  


周围朋友也起哄，“今天就是开心嘛，开心就要喝！”  


“就他娘的喝啊。草莽英雄，当然要喝！”  


拦不住，眼见着大朱和一群人又喝了三四轮，宴席才接近尾声。大家却还是一副没喝够的模样。  


“哎，要不要继续喝？”  


“喝啊！”  


“那走啊，我知道一家不错的酒吧，有stripper哦。”  


“Stripper是什么？”  


见大朱一脸懵逼，岩金凑到他耳边悄悄说了一句，让大朱因为喝酒而红的脸更红了。  


“去不去，去不去？” 岩金说完还用肩膀顶大朱。  


“去啊！还怕你嘛？”  


“我不担心你怕我，我怕你……” 意有所指的笑，大朱按住他的头做出猛锤的势头。  


“我也去。”  


胡沈员从缝隙挤入众人，抬头在一群高个男人之间，气场丝毫不输。  


“好啊，欢迎！”  


胡沈员虽然能喝，但并不喜欢应酬的场合，尤其不喜欢劝酒的氛围。他就喜欢单独跟朋友出去喝，三杯两盏，喝到酒醉微醺掏心掏肺地交流一通，抒发轻松愉悦或一扫抑郁不平，那才是符合他氛围的地方。而人多嘈杂的酒吧是最违背他审美的地方，能不去就不去，这次竟然主动要求一起去。不过要去的众人都不是会在意这种细节的粗心汉子，人多总是好玩，尤其是胡沈员这种能喝的，更是欢迎了。

叫了几辆的士，坐一桌的六个人一起去了酒吧。看上去并不是很合法的酒吧。藏在巷子里，下了的士还弯弯折折走了好久。不知道岩金是从哪里得知的地方。  
大家一进酒吧就是一副壮士上梁山的感觉，嚷嚷着不醉不归，就差撸起袖子大干一场。胡沈员是唯一冷静的，在的士上，听同车的几个人说这个酒吧多么多么好，实际到了，和印象里的酒吧并无太大差别。  
一样的灯红酒绿，一样的食色男女，千篇一律的无聊肤浅。因为没有预定包厢，跟着众人找了地坐了。打开手机，点开地图确认了一下定位，离家不算太远。  


“小胡，你喝什么？”  


“啤酒吧。”  


“那跟我们点一样的了。哎服务生，先来两打喜力！”  


大朱略显拘谨，一八六的大个子窝在低矮沙发上，或许是刚刚喝的酒太多，因为醉酒才显得不自然，但胡沈员认为他是第一次来这样的地方。毕竟大朱坐下之后，眼睛就没敢往上看，这个酒吧特色的脱衣舞娘就在舞池中间竖立的几个圆柱台子上跳舞。  


酒上来了，胡沈员一边跟着他们有一搭没一搭地喝酒，一边刷着手机。他对这类地方很难提起劲儿。DJ水平不怎么样，震耳欲聋只觉得吵闹。实在无聊到看脱衣舞娘，心里暗暗评价着她们的动作，完全跟音乐脱节，手也不到位，脚也不到位，四肢无力，精神萎靡。如果是自己的话，绝对可以做的更好。在胡沈员眼里，就连酒吧里的脱衣舞都是值得认真对待的舞蹈。  


酒消耗得很快，动不动就吹一瓶，喝了酒的大朱自然多了，勾肩搭背装凶打闹，眼神却恍惚，明显是醉了，醉得厉害。  


“我，我要去厕所。” 话都说不清楚，大朱摇摇晃晃站起来，脚步虚浮，打着圈差点摔倒，朋友欲扶他，被他几次甩开，摇着手嘟囔着没醉没醉！拗不过他的力气，任他扶墙离开。  
大朱好久没回来。  


喝high了的几个人没有一个人发现，只有胡沈员留了个神，略微担心，就去了厕所。  


酒吧厕所并不好找，扯着嗓子问了好几个人才找到，庆幸只有一个厕所，不至于找错。胡沈员推门，可以推开，明明没锁却觉得沉重，心下不妙，低头一瞧发现扎着髻的光脑勺，是大朱，他摊在地背抵着门了。  


“大朱，大朱？” 唤了两声，他都没反应，胡沈员猛力推出将将一人进入的缝隙，钻了进去。刚进去门又被无意识的大朱抵了回去。厕所一米见方，狭窄的空间几乎被大朱塞满，人坐抵在门，脚却弯折着顶到对面墙去了，松垮的裤子被厕所的水濡湿。墙上满是海报和涂鸦，味道也难以言喻，想是刚吐过，亏得他在昏迷之前记得冲厕所，不然他现在身上到处是呕吐物了。胡沈员一边叫着大朱的名字，拽他胳膊试图拉他起来。可喝醉的人死沉死沉的，哪里能拽得动。胡沈员抬不动大朱，大朱不起来他也打不开门出不去。进退不得，急了，胡沈员蹲下就扇他的脸，一声脆响，大朱猛然惊醒，扭动身体哼唧着。  


“这是……在哪啊……”  


“这是厕所，你得出去，大家都在等你。”  


大朱缓缓摇头，表示不愿。刚勉强睁开的眼睛又要闭上。  


“大朱，大朱？” 胡沈员拍了拍他的脸，“你醒醒！” 见没效果，又大力拍了一下，啪的一声。  


“嗯，嗯……”  


大朱又被吓一跳，虽然很明显还在迷糊着，但终于有了起身的意图，手扑腾着去扶墙，胡沈员钻到他抬起的大臂下，努力用肩膀撑他起来。  


刚起一半，大朱的手按到一张快剥落的海报，当下一滑，侧身又倒，胡沈员哪里撑得住，两人又跌落下来，这一落，两人变成面贴面半跪着的姿势。胡沈员夹心一般夹在被大朱和墙中间。  


大朱曲折着手臂撑着门，巨大的身体完全包裹住胡沈员。粗重的呼吸喷在对方的额头，热裹挟着浓郁的酒腥气，吹动刘海短短的毛，痒得不得了。沉重的心跳连同醉酒滚烫的体温隔着薄薄布料， 一下下撞在胡沈员的胸脯上。  


胡沈员被困在大朱的身体围城里，空气湿热黏腻，他喘不过气，姿势还尴尬极了，双腿分开，被大朱的体重压着，呈M字型弯曲直贴着门，左手因为刚刚扶他背现在成了环抱着他，因左肩也被大朱胸脯压着抽不回来，只有右手还能勉强自由活动。为了呼吸，他不得不把唯一自由的右手攀上大朱的后颈，稍微借力，试图紧贴着门上滑，却不曾想大朱连这一点支持都做不到，自己的双腿还没来得及蹬起，大朱整个身体坍塌下来，两人贴的更紧了。  


好热、好热、好热……  


胡沈员闪电击中一般全身紧绷，大朱进一步的坍塌使得他的大腿顶住了胡沈员，直冲着他的命根子。他双腿点着地，尽力保持悬空，大朱的膝盖就在裆下，稍一松弛就会挤压到。大朱的上半身却毫不体谅他的努力，千斤一般重压在胡沈员的肩膀上。绕在大朱背上的双手就跟拥抱一样，只不过是胡沈员在下方苦苦支撑着大朱。胡沈员本就乏于力量，以如此难以发力的方式艰难地保持着平衡，双腿因为过于用力而颤抖，即使极力避免下身还是被摩擦着。大朱的脸埋在他脖颈，热气一下一下喷在颈窝，极热又痒。大朱的体味在狭小的间隙浓重地氤氲……  


胡沈员支持不住了。  


重力一下子支配了两人，于致命处的刺激令胡沈员发出暧昧的喟叹。  


他的心跳和大朱的心跳混在一起，一快一慢，交互奏鸣。  


他仰头，悬在花里胡哨天花板的灯刺目到留下影斑。酒吧激烈的电音和嘈杂的人声隔着门板传，闷闷的，仿佛都是世界另一头的事情。在这个一米见方的空间里，只有呼吸声和心跳声才是真实的，哦，还有滚烫的肉体。  


此时的大朱醉得黑白不分，眼前的人是谁都不知道。就算发生什么，也一定不会记得。  


既然如此……  


胡沈员的双手从脊椎骨往上摩挲，划过肩胛，略过脖子，掰起大朱的头，胡沈员吻了上去。刚吐过的嘴里一股酒气和酸味，但是他并不介意。大朱皱起眉，虽不清醒，但他终于有了活人的反应，双手撑地，本能驱使回应着这个吻。胡沈员双脚盘上大朱的腰，两人顺势下滑，瓷砖地已经被两人的体温捂得温热，胡沈员贴在地上也不觉得冷。  


男人就是男人，更何况大朱这种野蛮生长的男人，即使醉酒，不，正因为醉酒才会有如此暴力的性事。  


大朱曲着四肢像蜘蛛一般在地上匍匐，身下是几乎与他粘黏的胡沈员，巨大的猎食者以残酷的方式掠夺，侵犯，摧毁猎物。而猎物却是心甘情愿进入网中。  


胡沈员衣服被撕裂，身体被啃咬，疼痛伴随着快感，连同偌大的手掌在他身上留下青一块紫一块的淤痕。  


胡沈员怎么也没有想到，自己会在这脏污、混乱、邋遢的狭窄空间，如此狼狈不堪地，和一个神志不清的人交媾。  


观众也不会想到，舞台上何其璀璨绝代风华，竟会情愿委身于这般情境。谁能想到，大幕落下，尽是狗碎鸡零。  


大朱不知道自己是怎么回家的，醒来的时候天已经大亮。窗帘没拉下午的太阳直射着自己的肚皮，暖暖的。脑袋内部生疼，重得抬不起来。他极力回想昨夜发生了什么，记忆却好像不全的拼图，怎么拼都拼不成。他只记得眼前大片大片的色彩、腥臭的酒气、任由蹂躏的身体和破碎的呻吟。  


他有不详的感觉。那是是梦还是现实？昨晚难道强奸了别人？  


是梦的话，真是个良心不安的梦。  


是现实的话，自己又是怎么回家的？  


头痛欲裂，心理上的内疚敌不过生理上的不适。大朱最后放弃了思考，再次沉入了梦乡。阳光温暖，没有半寸阴霾。

时间倒回十一个小时之前。  


钱敏到达酒吧的时候，她差点报警。她从来没有看过好友那么凄惨的模样，瘫坐在酒吧脏兮兮的厕所外廊，被扯得七零八落的衣服根本遮不住遍布身体青黑的淤伤和紫红的吻痕。旁边还倒了个睡得死沉的男人。她在听到要多带一件上衣的时候就有不妙的预感。  


110都拨出去了，被好友拼命抢过手机才挂断。  


“你怎么搞成这样？到这种酒吧？你不是最讨厌这种地方的嘛？还是脱衣舞酒吧？一看就是非法的啊！这男人是谁？你怎么回事？我没听说你有新男朋友啊？还把自己搞成这样？你到底怎么回事啊？要不要去医院啊？”  


疑问跟机关枪一样蹦出来，钱敏语无伦次，她太过混乱已经没办法正常思考了。  


“嘘、嘘、嘘，冷静！” 胡沈员紧握着钱敏的手，紧盯着好友的双眼分明透着明确的意志。  


“你叫我怎么冷静啊？你看看你！”  


虽嘴上这么说着，钱敏却慢慢平复了情绪，这眼神她熟悉，他已经做了决定，没人能阻止他贯彻下去。他知道自己在做什么。  


“到底发生了什么！”  


“现在不是说的时候，我们先离开这里吧，把大朱送回家，回头跟你说。”  


“你说的啊？你待会给我一个字一个字交代清楚，一秒钟都不能漏！”  


用手指着胡沈员，钱敏的怒气从手的颤抖中清晰可见。而胡沈员丝毫不以为意，转身拽地上男人的手。  


“你过来搭把手，我抬不动他。”  


“他谁啊？你刚刚说大朱？朱凤伟？”  


“就是他。”  


钱敏看着好友，看他吃力地拉拽他，她觉得朱凤伟这个男人不一般，和胡沈员之前所有处过的对象都不同，叹了口气去帮忙。  


“我靠他怎么这么沉！”  


“人家一米八六呢。比我俩高两个头。”  


“你咋不叫个男生来，我和你哪搬得动。”  


虽然嘴上抱怨着，他们还是设法将大朱挪进了后车座。两人一左一右，筋疲力尽地坐进车里，啪的一声关上车门，喘息了半天，钱敏欲言又止，最后发动了车。  


“去哪里？”  


胡沈员目视前方报出一个地址，输入手机，冰冷的机械女声响起：“开始导航。”  


一路无言，行驶的车辆就像摇篮一样，可坐在前排的两人一丝困意都没有，后座有节奏的呼噜声更是横亘在他们之间的粉红色大象。  


到了目的地，他们如法炮制将大朱抬回了家。钥匙是从大朱口袋里找到的，大朱的公寓设计风格简洁，充满了生活气息，很符合日常的他给人的印象。胡沈员根本没有精力去看他的房间，他和钱敏费尽全力将大朱拖到床上，一阵手忙脚乱之后，他们终于再坐进了车里。  


“现在可以说了吧。”  


时间似乎静止了，钱敏等待着。她终于理解了为什么人要抽烟，正如她此刻无比希望能来支烟。  


“大朱庆功宴的时候喝醉了，但是他们还要来第二场。我不放心就跟着他们去酒吧，好看着点。他们在酒吧喝得更多，最后大朱去厕所吐了，我去找他的时候，他在厕所昏迷了。我抬不动他，就试图叫醒他，然后……”  


“然后你们就睡了？在他喝醉的情况下？他根本不知轻重啊？你到底是多喜欢虐待自己？”  


钱敏一听就来气，又是一连串急促的问句。  


胡沈员好像没听到一样，继续说道：“大朱是直男，如果他不醉酒，大概我们一辈子不会有肉体关系。我也不想让他知道……”  
我的心情。  


“我衣服破了，没办法出去，也不可能让他们过来。我就打电话跟他们说大朱喝醉了，我们先走。也以此为借口询问了地址。然后就在厕所等。大概今晚酒吧很多人奇怪为什么一晚上厕所都有人吧。哈哈。”  


“你还有心思笑？”  


“一直等到刚刚，三点多了，我觉得岩金他们都走了，才打电话叫你来接我，把他送回家。”  


胡沈员说话的全程都很平静，眼睛一直盯着前方，仿佛看到某种遥远的未来。说完才将目光移向好友。  


“你脸上是什么表情啊？” 胡沈员笑道。  


钱敏整个脸皱在一起，她好心疼。又不知道该怎么说他，脑子乱成一坨浆糊，几次想开口最后还是作罢。  


她哭了。哭得鼻涕眼泪一起流，完全不顾形象。胡沈员将她揽到怀里，抚摸着她的肩膀，任由刚换的上衣染脏。  


“你到底怎么回事啊！” 边大哭边质问，她替他觉得委屈，为什么她总是看他受伤沮丧难过却丝毫帮不上忙，为什么他在经历了这种事之后还能如此平静，还有最重要的——  


“你到底为什么爱他啊？”  


是的，她和他相处太久了，太了解他了，以至于她知道这个人对于他的特别。  


为什么爱他，就算逼问胡沈员，他也答不出来。或许在那个雨夜，有萨满给他下了蛊，从此他就疯了魔。未曾遇见的时候毫无察觉，面对面之后解开了封印，感情总是来得好没来由。和之前所有的感情经历都不同，大朱是特别的。他每每出现都会给他带来新的灵感，每每出现都会冲击他的世界，而每次影响都直接体现在他的舞蹈上。对于舞者而言，言辞是没有用的，只有舞蹈才是他的真实表达。  


他是如此的沮丧，又是如此的爱慕大朱。  


但是也就到此为止了。  


“敏，要不要一起做工作室？”

和尚来找胡沈员的时候，是听说他拒绝了巡演的时候。他觉得就算这一季不再一起表演霸王虞姬，还是需要跟他讨论一下他舞蹈的变化。  


胡沈员一个人在空荡荡的练功房发了疯一样的跳舞。没有音乐，没有观众，他闭着眼睛，每一个动作都无可挑剔，感情汹涌如风暴。他所有的技术都在感情里。  


和尚看哭了。他明白了，他知道自己疲惫的原因了，感情的浓度不是一个量级的，才会感觉被吞噬。自己所需要的，是更多的、更多的练习，搭档质变了，自己不能停滞原地。希望下一年的时候，能够势均力敌。  


他们是舞者。  


在舞蹈里，所有说不清道不明的、难以化为言语的东西都能得到妥帖的放置。  


艺术是他们释放的渠道，是他们的语言，互相沟通的方式。也是与世界沟通的方式。

胡沈员停下的时候，累到喘不过气，和尚上前递了毛巾。  


“我们聊聊吧？”  


“好。”  


两人靠在把杆上，背后就是窗子，阳光从上面洒下来，整个练功房清亮通透。  


“要问为什么不去巡演嘛？”  


“我知道答案了。并不用回答，我想问的是，你这一年打算做什么？”  


“嗯……我之前攻于克制，但是舞蹈其实是要求暴露的。至少我追求的是。我一直觉得自己触及到了天花板。而现在，那个天花板似乎松动了……这一年我想扩充我的简历，现在有想过参加几个国际比赛，具体哪几个还要

再计划一下。成立自己的工作室，沉下心来，专心做几个自己的作品。我之前也接到了国外舞者的邀约，我也想看看更大的世界，应该也会去吧。”  


“你的变化，是因为什么呢？” 和尚心中其实也有答案，只是想确认一下。  


“因为我自己。”  


他笑了，胡沈员还是那个滴水不漏的胡沈员。


	5. Chapter 4

胡沈员开始像上了发条的木偶人，以近乎胁迫的方式，驱赶着自己一昧地工作。

拉着自己的朋友们一起做的工作室以难以想象的速度推进着，选中了要参加的舞蹈比赛，惊人的速度准备好了作品投递，还接到青年舞蹈人才培育计划的项目，作品《流浪》的编排修改也在同步进行。工作是多么切实的东西，只要努力，就会有收获。

而在那些寂静的深夜或清晨，从深深压实的心底一隅冒出的哀伤，都被他无视了。

有些事不去想，不代表会消失。

在经过那些繁忙的街道，曾经路过的店铺，身体总是莫名地瑟缩，就算头脑强行遗忘，身体还会记得。只要生活在一个城市里，他的潜意识就在期待偶遇又无比恐惧偶遇。

为了压制，为了掩盖，穿上的铠甲一层比一层厚。

英国的Aakash Odedra发来邀请，表示在看过他的虞姬之后被他的舞蹈震惊，想要和他一起创作一个独特的双人舞作品。

他像抓住救命稻草一样答应了。逃也似的飞去了英国。

然而因为匆忙，在英国仅仅度过不到一个月，就被如山的工作拉回来。在换上国内手机卡的瞬间，收到雪片般的消息，有不少是未接电话的通知。

其中一个号码，是大朱的手机号。

他们两三个月没有联系了。

肺部缓慢变沉，心脏被揪紧，自己在下沉，他觉得头晕。

以为已经遗忘了，却在看到的瞬间仿佛溺水。

为了抑制悸动用手按住胸口，大口大口喘着气，呼吸竟然是这么困难的事情。

“你还好吗？！”

“过呼吸了！找乘务员！”

从手指间开始颤抖，手机掉在地上，屏幕碎了。

“……没、没事。”

吃力的从牙缝里挤出字，靠着意志力平复呼吸。过呼吸在跳完舞而呼吸过于急促的时候偶尔也会发生，他知道如何应对。只是他没想到自己会因为这样发作。

地理位置的影响已经沉重到无法忍受。仅仅因为踏上同一片土地，手机里收到他的消息，就会让自己产生如此大的动摇……

“我要搬家。”

胡沈员对着急忙赶来的医疗乘务这么没头没脑地说了一句。

他跟朋友兼同事的钱敏和刘骥解释搬家的原因，由于工作重心的转移，搬到他们的城市比较方便。说实话，以他长期出差的情况，住在哪里都是一样的。

他回到阔别两个月的家里，打开灯，一切都是曾经的模样。好像他都不曾离开过，却又有着疏离的陌生感。在玄关站了许久，才走进去收拾东西。

这间屋子里，无论是与剧团众人的合照，还是带回来的戏服，抑或是手机里的那些未接来电，都好像上辈子的遗留，他竭力摆脱，却又逼迫着他，让他无处可逃。

他从柜底翻出来那件被撕的支离破碎的衣服。他没有丢掉，他那晚之后小心翼翼地洗了，叠好收进柜子的最底层，好像生怕给它弄坏了。明明都已经成了破烂。

明明告诉自己忘记……

早知道就不回来了！

将脸埋在破碎的衣服里，好痛苦，痛苦到呼吸再次变得困难。空气凝滞。心脏，胸腔，胳膊，手掌，指尖，渐渐冰凉，就连头发丝都在诉说着思念。好痛苦好痛苦，感到冷，从里冷到外，思念一个人竟然是这么痛苦的事情吗？

他觉得自己身处宇宙之中，没有传播的介质，这样难熬的思念，也无法被听到。

过去的爱情经历也不算少，大学时代老师给的建议，多多去恋爱，去联系，去感受痛苦，越痛苦你对舞蹈的体验就越深，痛苦是艺术的催化剂。诚如老师所说，这份传递不到的思念，确实地将自己的舞蹈送上了又一个层次。

如果这就是艺术的代价……

蜷缩着，他笑了。

肩膀抖动，再扩散到全身，从内里引发的地震。笑得何其惨烈，震开了身体，呈大字摊在地上。

身处荒芜的宇宙，拥有绝对的孤独。

胡沈员全身心地投入工作。

英国，意大利，韩国。

莱斯特，罗马，首尔。

辗转在航班与舞台之间，2018年的夏天是最忙碌的季节。7月12日刚在意大利比完，就马不停蹄地飞去韩国参加7月17日开始的另一场比赛，现在正在飞英国的航班上，和Aakash在比赛前刚开了个头的编舞。没有了往日的巡演，自己安排时间竟然是更加紧张的吗？

胡沈员疲惫地摊在经济舱狭窄的座位里，手肘遮住眼睛，露出的下巴胡渣长出来了。

“……we are about to take off, please adjust your seat and fasten your safety belt. Thank you for your cooperation.”

跟随着机上广播，顺从地将座椅调整成近乎直角的初始状态。太过吵闹干脆调成了航空模式的手机在口袋里安静，长达十二个小时的飞机，胡沈员终于有了片刻喘息的时间。他太累了。刚刚在首尔机场与钱敏和刘骥分别，他们回国继续料理工作室的事情，而自己则踏上去英国的旅程。

结束了首尔的比赛，成绩并不算特别满意，现代舞男子组评审团主席奖，名字长到让人怀疑这个奖的含金量，但也算是拿到了足以在简历上添上一笔的成绩。相比而言，在罗马的Premio Roma Danza获得的编舞银奖比较符合预期。

在罗马的比赛简直可以说得上是惊心动魄，在三个月前拿来报名且通过了初赛的项目，可是同舞伙伴的意大利签证迟迟不出签，一直等到他们比赛前两天都没能拿到，胡沈员不得已自己一个人踏上了出国的飞机。然而就连飞机都给自己设坎儿，延误到留给自己的转机时间只有15分钟。着急总会坏事，当自己在莫斯科的航站楼上发现手机丢在另一头的时候，杀人的心都有了。站在原地两分钟，那大概是这一年最艰难的两分钟了，最后以改签为代价回去拿了手机。

改签的过程也是非常艰辛，因为是联航航班，必须要跟工作人员沟通不能网上操作，一句句俄罗斯口音浓重的英语听得自己大舌音过敏。没有签证也出不去机场，最后在机场板凳上体验了一把莫斯科郊外的夜晚。

到了罗马，面对第二天的比赛只有一个晚上准备全新单人舞加对光，工作人员还傲慢地坚持用意大利语讲话，一口咬死单人舞就只能有四分钟的表演时间。当时愤怒到无以复加，却无处发泄也不能发泄，默念着完成比赛更重要，在一旁守着，用手机掐秒表计算他们当地人单人舞的时长，比与他们规定的多接近一倍。一面气极一面又庆幸意大利人的散漫。

亏得最后结局不错。

孤身在外，变数实在是应接不暇。肩膀上的事情多了太多，不再仅仅是一个舞蹈演员，自己的重心更多地转移到编舞创作之中。对整体的把控，对舞蹈的追求，对自己的要求，都不在以前的层次上了。

生活于他从来就不是容易的。自己只会跳舞，人生只做一件事情，不疯魔的话，是不得好的。他是如此地擅于隐忍，在多年以前，清晨的薄暮中翻过杂技房的墙，用老虎凳夹自己腿的时候，就埋下了根。

……

你委屈吗？

猛地睁开眼。飞机已经在八千米的高空中平稳地航行。

自己是什么时候睡着的？胡沈员略略平复。飞机遮光板没有拉，外面天还是大亮，望出去朗朗晴空，低头才是白云，构成连绵的云海，微微浮动，铺展开去。在云层的尽头，蓝与白清晰的分界线也切割了太阳，只漏出一小截，光线四射，金黄刺眼。

完全没有生物的广阔世界。每一分每一秒都存在于世人的头顶，却无人察觉。

他没有移开目光，光在他眼底留下青绿的影斑，他想起悬在头顶上苍黄的灯。

无边无际的辽阔天庭和逼仄的天花板，唯一共同之处，就是给人以绝对的孤独感吧。

那时候的自己无法抵挡这种孤独感。

他拉下遮光板，把座位调低，合眼入眠。眼底的光斑还在随着心脏跳动。

当飞机稳稳地降落在莱斯特机场的跑道上，极度忙碌的几个月也随之告一段落。

胡沈员睡饱了，这么多天来难得睡得那么沉，座椅不符合人体工学的设计也没对睡眠质量造成影响。打开手机，换了手机卡，手机一阵狂响，Aakash说来接他的消息，朋友们回到上海报平安的消息，还有其他有的没的消息。他扫了一眼，跟着其他乘客闹闹哄哄地下了飞机。

英国的天气即使是七八月的夏天也维持在十几度，一出飞机空气清冽地冲击鼻腔，清爽的凉意，汗毛竖了起来。胡沈员怕冷，拿了行李立刻找了毛线帽和外衣穿带上。

Aakash不知道是因为什么耽搁了，许久没来。胡沈员也不着急，就坐定等着，他觉得打电话催促是最无用功的事情，催了又有什么用，到不了还是到不了。打开微博，许久没看有种与世界脱节的落差，又点开朋友圈，试图隔着屏幕参与进熟人的生活。

大部分是略过，只有偶尔，手指会停下。在那些停留的照片里，总有个瘦高的身影。

“胡，你在看什么呢？”

英语的询问。

“啊……嗨，Aakash。”

“欢迎回来。”

胡沈员被这个大胡子的印度人抱了个满怀。

Aakash的工作坊位于莱斯特的Belgrave，一楼是处理公事和接待客人的地方，二楼是排练厅。排练厅不大，长方形的，一面镜子一面窗，地面上有塑料人形雕塑，用作装饰也用作练舞的道具。窗户带着岁月的痕迹，望出去就是闲适的英伦小镇。时间的流速仿佛都是不同的。

从紧绷中慢下来，却没有不适应。

在英国的生活很是惬意。

每日就是编舞、排练，出去吃饭，回来排练，不跳舞的时候就交谈、读书，看看视频，若逢剧院演出，就相携去看。朋友有时候会飞过来，陪同排练。

惬意到不现实的感觉。

与Aakash的排舞轻松，甚至近似于玩耍。两个人舞蹈系统完全不同，Aakash从小接触的就是传统的印度舞，胡沈员在学院接受的是民族舞和古典舞的训练，成长环境也天差地别，两个文明古国明确而强势的文化，纠缠在他们身体上、灵魂上，无声无息地寄宿，最后表现在他们的舞蹈上。在一起跳舞的时候，这种骨血里的差异产生了各色各异的化学反应。舞者就是这样的存在，用舞蹈沟通，就算不互相倾诉，也能深刻理解。

他们花大把大把的时间在练习中互相探索，做大量的即兴，强调呼吸、身体的和谐，以一呼一吸、一张一弛，探索各种各样肢体的可能性，从固定的形，到流动，再到质，从舞蹈再到瑜伽和冥想。把舞蹈从传统意义上沉闷无聊、痛苦不堪的形式重复中解放出来。这种方式促使着胡沈员不断地与自我沟通，舍弃自觉动作的外观，纯粹聆听自己的身体。在这样的练习里，他很愉悦。

除去跳舞，他也很喜欢这个温和的印度人。他们性格相似，长时间待在一起也不会厌烦。Aakash常领他去各类小剧场看演出，英国的剧场胡沈员很喜欢，有种漫不经心的精致感，通常从外表难看出是剧院，门面很小，落座于社区中心，和周围商店融为一体，进去里面会发现它们对空间的利用很合理。剧院常年有演出，或戏剧、话剧、音乐剧，或舞蹈、乐队、脱口秀。他们并不是很挑剔，胡沈员更像是久旱逢甘露一样吸收着任何可能的艺术养分。熟悉了之后，胡沈员经常一个人跑去看。

有时候胡沈员还会被Aakash邀请，去他的工作坊做舞蹈讲座。Aakash的工作坊致力于舞蹈的社区普及，在这过程中，他尽可能支持与帮助舞蹈艺术家，还有在当地维护印度社群的和谐。因此他时常办舞蹈班，不少是义务的，去当地的社区、学校，让莱斯特的居民，尤其是老人、孩子更多地接触舞蹈。

他总是说，艺术与文化应该是触手可及的，并不是遥远的事物。从来没有什么曲高和寡，有的只是人的傲慢而已。

他希望能够保护和维持，如果可以还希望扩大，能让人自由地表达的环境。而舞蹈就是表达的语言，无论什么年龄，无论男女，无论身在何处，人们都可以自由地使用舞蹈。

“因为大家一起跳舞，才快乐啊。”

Aakash腼腆地搔搔头。

艺术应当根植于所在的土地，生活是艺术的底子，没了底子，艺术也就失了灵魂。

现代舞(Contemporary dance)难懂吗？它难懂，就像抽象绘画一样，运动，声音，光线的变化，这些抽象的元素都是现代舞表达的对象。它也不难懂，它更是自由的，每支舞的意义、传达的信息可以完全由观众决定。

德国的Kiel大学的Suse Tietjen在TED演讲[1]里给了个示范，先展示一支舞蹈，她询问观众看了那支舞蹈有什么感受。舞蹈中，男人与女人挣扎向上，女人被托举在空中做出躲避脚沾地的动作，两人双手握拳用力到全身颤抖，分开又重聚，最后双双下台。观众的感觉是近似的。她声情并茂地讲了一个难民的故事，父与子被困于逃难船，被水淹没拼死求生，痛苦卓绝无力拯救对方。然后又说或许这个舞蹈是关于性别主义，女性的觉醒躲避旧有规则的支配，最后达到性别平衡的目标。让观众再看一遍，观众的感觉还是一样的。舞蹈的欣赏不需要背景。

他们只要能够感觉，意义可以自行赋予。

在时间上、空间上以特定的模式、特定的规格运动肢体，从而形成与某一特定的音乐相和谐的动作组合，被定义成舞蹈。用语言枯燥描述出来的这个东西，影响它的本质吗？或许有一天将其命名换掉，把舞蹈、唱歌的名字与形式互换，叫舞蹈为“唱歌”，叫唱歌为“舞蹈”，人们会认为“舞蹈”是声音的艺术，而“唱歌”是身体的艺术。

从观众的角度是如此，从艺术家的角度也是如此。

如果不能让更多人看到，那么舞蹈作为一种展示的艺术，被创作出来又有什么用呢？任何一个艺术家都渴望被看到，否则就不会在痛苦里开出花儿来。但是作品如何被观看，观众如何体会与理解这个作品，对于艺术家来说并不是那么重要。

背景的不同，意义的不同，对与观众观看时候的感触，并没有直接的关系。欣赏是感性的，理性只是点缀，让一块好吃的蛋糕更加的诱人且易于贩卖，但并不会改变吃进嘴里的味道与口感。

欣赏只在于观看者愿不愿意去看，去接受，去体会。

“那要是，观众不愿意呢？”

“这就是我们存在的理由啊。”

“我们引导，教育，努力让他们接纳，一遍不行，再来一遍，一遍又一遍讲述给他们。或许他们不看，但是他们想看的时候，只要一抬头就能发现我们一直都在。”

“这需要耐心和韧劲。你我都不缺乏。”

“因为你有这样的环境，我们并没有。比如说，我在国内的表演很难卖票，每每都要提前半年大力宣传，还未必会满座。而出国演出，票一个月就会被抢完。”

“你认为没有。我以前也认为我的祖国没有，可是有一次我回去，在街上跳舞，人群渐渐围过来，有些人开始跟着我跳，不会跳的也开心地笑。我就意识到我错了。人的感知力是天生的。听到鸟鸣会感到愉悦，看到美景会觉得赏心悦目，为悲剧流泪，为喜剧欢笑，大家会在街上跳舞，会装饰住宅，会想要唱歌，会注意穿着，环境一直都在，你要给它时间。而且，我们并不是被动的，我们是主动地，人们有的时候只是需要一点点引导。”

“更何况你的国家给了你们艺术家很多支持，论自由艺术家的生存环境，你们要更好。要有信心。”

关于舞蹈，关于艺术，总是胡沈员与Aakash聊天的核心。他们似乎永远谈不腻这样的话题。在与Aakash的相处里，胡沈员只有舞蹈的世界，宽广了起来。

在英国的日子让胡沈员有时间呼吸，慢慢沉淀，把前半生一层一层披上的铠甲暂时卸掉。他被治愈了。

唯一的缺憾，大概就是没得辣吃。

四川人怎么会有人不爱辣椒呢？任何离家久了的四川人，无一不会想念家乡的那一口味道。对于出身泸州的胡沈员来说，最想念的是街边的小吃，什么酸辣粉、豆腐鱼，不过身在国外也不能要求太高，做顿火锅也可以一慰口腹之欲。

好在Aakash也能吃辣，在钱敏来的日子里，拿着托她带来的火锅底料，胡沈员拉着他们俩还有翻译一起做了顿火锅。

去华人超市买了一堆食材，胡沈员兴奋地像个孩子，回家的路上走路都是飘的，几乎要蹦跳起来。

当然，食材都是其他三个人拿的也是原因之一。因为石头剪刀布的胜利。

火锅准备起来十分简单，洗洗切了菜，到了家不到半个小时就都准备齐全。

来自四川的红油锅底翻滚着，好像红艳艳的岩浆孕育着一条龙，看上去凶猛，然而那些或红或绿的食材倒下去，龙的不安分就给压了个七七八八。再凶猛，也是要进肚子的。

典型的英伦二层独栋房里飘满了地道的四川火锅味，跨越了大半个地球的味道混合着蒸汽熏得习惯香辛料的Aakash频频擦泪，吃进嘴里的辣又刺激着泪腺。胡沈员笑他，钱敏又嗔怪他不该取笑，翻译纠结着要不要翻译给眼泪狂掉的Aakash……

“Cheers！”

四个杯子碰在沸腾的火锅之上，清脆作响。

那顿火锅之后，Samsara的编舞也进入尾声，钱敏的到来是为了沟通工作，之前准备的《流浪》在国内也等待着灵魂人物的归来，胡沈员觉得自己是时候回国了。

这些日子，过得好像做梦一样，虽然平淡却有滋味。他有点不舍，但也只有一点点而已。

还有新作品在脑子里酝酿。

他的灵魂并不安分。如同修行一样，进入深山老林是为了更惊天动地的出世。

他渴望被看到，他做好了准备。

Aakash给他的启发，让他更是怀抱了新的理想。

他是胡沈员，也是个艺术家。至少他想做。

只隔了一年走在同一个城市的街上，竟有恍如隔世的错觉。

熟悉的街角，他转了个弯。

[1] https://www.tedxkieluniversity.com/suse-tietjen


	6. Chapter 5.

大朱不是一个擅长思考的人，但他喜欢思考。而往往，他的思考产生于事情发生之后，而非之前。

如果评选最能印证那句“人类一思考上帝就发笑”的人，大概大朱可以榜上有名。

他像那种浅浅的湾，一眼就能透过薄薄的浪看到底。

比起深思熟虑，本能与直觉反而更能让他靠近真实。只不过他不会承认就是了。

他自从庆功宴那晚宿醉之后，不安忐忑如影相随。他总是试图回忆到底发生了什么，可无论如何都想不起来。

他别别扭扭地从岩金那边打听，那天晚上他们喝了多少，他怎么从酒吧回去的。

“你喝多了去厕所吐了，小胡老师就送你回去了。”

“他送我回去？”

大朱心下奇怪，自己和小胡并没有熟到那种程度啊？而且……

“他怎么知道我家地址？”

“他打电话来问我，我就告诉他了。”

“你以后别乱把我地址告诉别人！”

“哎你凶什么凶？不就是个地址吗？人家是好心才把你送回去。”

大朱也不理平时的好兄弟，就给了个背，走了。心里憋着气，不知道如何抒发。脑海里不时闪过零星的画面与声音，燥热就浮了上来。

绝对不是梦。是真实发生的事情，但是，对象是谁？

他忍受着对他酒量和醉态的调笑，跟那晚一起去的其他人也打听了一下。对于生活中薄脸皮的大朱来说，可以说是豁出去了。

然而无一例外不验证了胡沈员送他回去的事实。好像被关进大铜钟里被猛敲了一下，不详的预感阻止他继续想深。

不会的，不可能的。

打开微信，那个对话框里上一句还是“对方已接受您的加好友请求”，点进去打几个字，却又作罢。又尝试打几个字，又作罢。反复几次。最后颓丧地把手机丢到一边，拿双手猛搓脑袋。

在旁人看来，大朱拿起手机又放下，拿起又放下，最后把发髻都搞得乱糟糟的苦恼模样，真的是很难得了。毕竟平时他总是一副故作深沉的样子。

大家都知道他实则天真的本质。这也是他可爱的地方。身高是全团最高的，年龄可以说是最小，大家其实都还蛮宠他的，只是尽可能不让看上去是那么回事，不然他可能不依。

上舞台之后要什么有什么，演什么像什么，可谓是魅力无限。一旦下了舞台，他总是让人无奈，嘴比脑子快，爱逞强，迟钝却在奇怪的地方感觉敏锐。真是让人不知道拿他如何是好。

而颓丧的大朱并没有意识到自己在众人眼中的形象，一个劲儿地思考着。

想到之前人们说胡沈员很受欢迎，虽然他很有才也很温柔，但是女孩子会喜欢那么矮的男生吗？以大朱从小直到大的常识来看，他觉得很不可思议。但是，如果，并不是受女孩子欢迎呢？

他不敢深想，越想越糟心。虽然身处舞蹈圈，这种例子并不少见，好友罗天就是其中之一。他并不反感。只不过发生到自己身上，又是另一回事了。

联想到罗天那令人头疼的性格，怎么看都觉得小胡不是同一路人，虽然个子小，性格分明成熟稳重。因为那种性格，就算自己跟他开玩笑也不敢开得太过分。不过因为小胡人很好，所以还是会忍不住亲近他，但最多也只局限在熟人的范围，连朋友都算不上。

谁知能出这种事。

大朱心想幸好短时间内不至于会再见到胡沈员，要不然就尴尬了。

下次不能再喝那么多了！一边在心中狠狠骂着自己，一边暗暗下定决心。

自己到底在搞什么啊？对方是男的还是前辈，居然……

到底要不要道歉啊……

于是大朱在众人眼里又成了不断给手机做仰卧起坐的人。最后他跑去走廊跟师傅打电话了。他心里憋不住事儿，这个问题又很敏感，不敢随意找人询问。思来想去，做了这个决定。想着师傅之前演刘邦也有四年，总会知道些消息。

师傅巩中辉是个很有意思的人，如非必要不会主动联系，在舞台上狂放不羁让人怀疑是重度SM爱好者，下了台却安静沉默甚至让人怀疑自闭。实际上却是逻辑非常自洽的人，比自己成熟太多。之前在现代舞团与他相处最好，受他照顾最多，不少都是从他那里学来的，大朱很信任他。

两人都直来直去，电话通了大朱开口便是“小胡是同吗？”

电话另一边沉默了。大朱瞬间知道自己说错话了。他总是这样，说话不经大脑也要有个限度，然而说出去的话泼出去的水，他只能硬着头皮等着。

“大朱你学舞蹈应该很熟悉灵魂自由这个概念。”

“嗯啊。”

突然抛出的话题让他摸不着头脑。

“现代舞尽可能地突破界限，无论是传统，还是身体，还是灵魂。我也尝试在突破舞台与现实的界限。”

“在舞台上男女重要吗？你在跳舞的时候会注意其他人的性别吗？”

其实还是会有一点在意……

但大朱没有胆子说。

“演员的肉体是欲望的投射，现代舞是解放的产物，你所践行的正是那样的东西。如果不能从狭隘的性别观念中突破出来，你也不过尔尔了。”

竟是不知如何应对。

对面挂了电话。走廊独留僵在原地的大朱。

好在生活还在继续。一旦忙碌起来，就不会胡思乱想。

他的生活可谓简单，就是跳舞，偶尔还会有课业。毕竟还在兼职读书，进修现代舞编导。理论上，知识与眼界决定了创作的高度。即使他大部分的舞蹈来源于生活，摄取理论上的支持总该是有极大帮助的。

出演刘邦之后，杨老师给予了更多的信任。在新舞剧《春之祭》之中，给自己越来越自由的编舞权力。

他不想让杨老师失望。

他在《春之祭》里饰演祭司，也是整部剧唯一的男演员，被女生围着原本是件挺开心的事情，刚接到这部剧的时候，大朱心里还偷着乐，然而来到昆明正式进入排练场，他才发现这部舞剧远没有想象中的简单。自己参演的无论是《十面埋伏》还是《平潭印象》都不及这部困难。

《春之祭》自从诞生之日起被世界无数艺术家所演绎，作曲家斯特拉文斯基以叛逆著称，是20世纪现代主义音乐抬头时期的重要代表。大量的空白挤压着段落，惊惶的节奏断裂停滞，莫名其妙的重音时不时地恐吓，在滞重中倾轧前进。明明是交响乐却极度不和谐，扭曲得让人毛骨悚然，仿佛来自深渊，毫不留情地攻击听者——看啊，你们没有人是无辜的，你们都是加害者，你们都有罪！唯一无辜的少女被众人围困，跳舞至死祭献神明，以牺牲为名的谋杀，神明蔑视人类的愚蠢，春天建立在血腥之上。

祭司就是压迫者。

无论是音乐，还是角色，都不在大朱擅长的范围里。不能理解。

不能理解就没办法跳，更何况杨老师还让他自由发挥，“你尽管跳，我来把关就行了”，历历在耳。压力越来越大。

不懂，就去查资料，去学习。大朱相信勤能补拙，于是只要有空就上网搜、去图书馆查，看了大量的书和影视资料，脑子却并没有因此变得更灵光。反而更不知道手该往哪摆，脚该往哪去，他的舞蹈在排练时变得更加困惑了。

对于音乐的把握也很艰难。反复地听，有空就耳朵里塞着耳机，曲子大都有着和旋律相配的诡异名字，《诱拐的仪式》、《敌族的仪式》，《土地崇敬》或者《贤者的行进》等等，大朱很难想象一个正常人能创作出这样异质的音乐，这些音乐攻击性强到能把人逼疯，大朱还要在它的伴奏下舞蹈，加上舞蹈编排上的艰难，他几乎要精神分裂。

“‘我听到并写下我被传达的一切，我只是一个管道，《春之祭》经我流出。’你听听这是人话吗？我怀疑这是被恶魔附身了，才会有这么诡异的音乐。”

小金花一脸懵地看着大朱拿着不知从哪里搞来的书义愤填膺地吐槽。她饰演少女，也觉得难，但是她并不能理解为什么大朱这么吃力。少女的角色某种程度上与小金花如出一辙，小金花生性纯良，未经世事沾染，在对角色的理解上，并没有太大的困难。

“你本来就不适合想事情，别想太多。”

“我得想啊，我们那个双人舞，怎么跳都不顺畅。音乐也很难，和以前跳的都不一样。”

“关于双人舞，你托举能不能不要使那么大劲儿啊，你每次都把我弄好疼。”

“我不是怕把你摔着吗？”

“摔着也没你勒得疼。”

小金花是个实诚人，大部分时候脾气很好，不过对上大朱有时候也憋不住脾气。

午饭时间一过，杨老师回来了，排练继续。

大朱和小金花的双人舞进度停滞不前。

“大朱！你别那么使劲！你是在抚摸她，抚摸怎么能下手那么重？”

杨老师吼他，大朱的表现已经不能仅仅用糟糕来形容了。他明显不在状态。

“大朱！放轻松！”

“大朱！这个动作不行，要重来！”

原本排练的时候杨老师就异常严厉，而一整个下午杨老师全都在批评大朱，小金花都有点看不下去。可是也不好说什么。

当时大朱人还挺正常，下了排练，就憋不住了，一个人窝在男厕所隔间大哭。场地隔音并没有很好，隔壁女厕其实都听到了。大家不知道该如何安慰他，装作没发现是最好的尊重。

等他红着眼眶出来，杨老师找他谈。

“大朱啊，你对春之祭是怎么理解的？”

“嗯……用献祭以换取春天，少女为了不让不牺牲他人，自己自愿成为祭品，跳舞直到死亡。因为是不可避免的事情，我不下地狱谁下地狱，大概是有种拯救众人又命运无奈的意思在里面。”

“你这是闭合的思维。我知道你查了很多资料，但是我的这个和西方那些都不相同。我们是东方的，我运用的是藏传佛教的理念，音乐也有所不同，请了何老师给我们作曲，会加很多我们的元素。我们强调的是轮回，少女拯救他人是对的，是正确的，因为她怀有大爱，她愿意牺牲，主动献身，这不是被动的献祭，从生到死再到涅槃，轮回演化。你不要管前面的人是怎么做的，你要想你自己要怎么做，你自己是怎么理解祭司这个人物的。”

“杨老师你之前说祭司象征压迫和无情，我已经是很努力地表现出狠的感觉了。”

“不是狠。祭司是压迫者，但是他更是人与神沟通的桥梁，他是复合的，你不能简单用狠来表现他。而且你的表演也只是浮于表面。你想太多，没有进去。你要想的是如何以你来诠释这个祭司，我选择你不仅仅是因为你是个好舞蹈演员，而且你适合这个角色。我觉得你可以的。”

“给你放两天假，你回去理一理。多揣摩揣摩角色。”

“瞧你，眼睛都肿了。男子汉，别哭了啊。”

跟对待自己孩子一样的语气，到底杨老师还是宠他的。

“好。”

跳舞很辛苦，不如意的跳舞更是辛苦。大朱不想闷在酒店，云南风景很好，自从来了就一直闷在排练场，都没空出去。得了这两日空闲，决心出门走走。

在酒店附近随意找了站台，坐上公车。他不关心目的地，也无所谓迷路，只要愿意，总能归来。

公交车晃晃悠悠，额头靠在窗户上，窗外的景色倏倏而过，车上的人上了又下。从繁闹的市区渐渐将大朱拉到人烟稀少的郊外。阳光淡淡的，车里面是，车外面也是。

大朱觉得自己是时候下车了。

大片大片的绿，衔接着一片云也没有的天，蓝得纯粹。

风带来了植物的气味，闻得到露水、花苞、新芽，深吸一口气，肺部被浸满，湿湿凉凉，清爽无比，人变得澄澈，每个血管都充盈着新鲜。

鬼使神差，他穿过马路，跨过灌木，行走在田埂上。脚底柔软的触感透过鞋底，他觉得累赘，便脱了鞋。土壤濡湿微凉，与记忆里的感触一致，召唤着他的童年。从小生长在乡村，最熟悉的莫过于土地。

小时候也是这样在田间赤着脚的走，和同龄的孩子疯玩，追逐着目之所及的一切动物。母猪下了小猪，粉红粉红的，还带着白绒绒，他捉来揪人家的耳朵和尾巴；山羊顶着角，蓄着胡须，他拿胡萝卜引诱作为伪装，靠近了就拔胡须毛，被顶着屁股狂追；跟狗吵架，追猫爬房梁，上树摘果子，结果捅了马蜂窝，逃命过程中跳进粪池躲避峰蛰…… 那些真实荒唐而又天真无邪的日子，是他的珍宝。

自小就是村里最顽劣的孩子，为了消耗他的精力，父母送他去学各类事物，武术、厨艺、舞蹈等等，他只拣喜欢的学，那么多东西就学进去了舞蹈。他跳舞跳了十几年，条件极好，一路多是顺遂。人们总说命定，或许他就是命里要求他跳舞。

他是被眷顾的。

然而自己是有多久没有这样在田间行走？

师傅说舞蹈应从一个人的出生、童年、经历等所有的生命历程中所提炼。自己也将其奉为圭臬。实际上却是，自己着急与向上看，向他人看，浮在空中。即使看了那么多他人的作品，了解了那么多他人的理念，终究不是自己的，反而让自己陷入了困惑。

太过于专注于外在，甚至忘记了自己已经脱离土地很久了。

回忆最开始跳舞的感觉，不过是因为在田间奔跑想要恣意舒展身体。舞蹈让他感觉幸福。他不是为了其他任何人，他是为了自己而跳。

脚下的大地坚实而柔软。

感觉自己又扎根于土地之上了。

他想要跳舞。

他是大地的孩子，他的舞蹈是从土地生长出来的，质朴，纯粹，野性，浑然天成。放浪不羁的童年，沐浴的阳光、风的触感、濡湿的土壤、花的香气，都是他的养分，他在其上破土发芽生长，他越是跳，越是扎根，越来越深，越来越扎实。

才极富感染力。

于是世人都爱他，都称颂他。

舞蹈是人用神的方式行走，在规则中诠释自由。

周国平总是能以一语平淡道出事物的真谛。

舞蹈在早年间借巫存在，巫即祭司，舞动而出神，以超脱请降，舞蹈是人与神明的沟通，是这荒凉人世灵性的凝聚。若是生在人们还对自然拥有敬畏的年代，他定然是部落里巫的继承人。他忽然理解了祭司，以人的形态行走人间，又以仆的形态匍匐神脚下，他上达天听又下传神谕，他不是凶狠的，他是悲悯的。

就好像小时候他在田间窄窄的阡陌上雀跃，又小心翼翼不得踩到作物，世间万物在他的麾下，又接受他的侍奉。

大朱逡巡了两日，回来再跳祭司。

小金花见他排练前连音乐都不听了，有点担心。大朱却反过来安抚她。

神经质的交响乐再度响起，于大朱已不再是惊惶。听，从悠远之处飘来暮鼓晨钟，庄严肃穆，连绵不绝。这是降神的前奏。

四周变得清明，每一个动作都变得缓慢，肌肉的收缩，血液的流动，骨头的牵动，清晰在目。

他进入了神性。他理解了斯特拉文斯基，作为介质，传达神明的意志，那些沉重的、不连贯的、惊惶的乐章，是他的控诉，他的悲悯。自己的舞蹈与之连接上了。

他抚摸自愿献身的祭品，轻柔地，像是对待易碎品一般。

可叹的祭品啊，你尝尽苦楚而意欲自绝，牺牲自我而拯救众生。

你可知道世人遗弃你？

即使知道也心甘情愿是吗？

弱小却无处不体现生之强大。神被自己的造物感动。

我附身祭司，予你加持，许你永生，待你轮回之日，与我并驾齐驱。

神度自度者。

一片寂静。半晌杨老师才起身抓着他说这一段很好，不用改了。小金花呆然说不出话，喃喃一句，“你这两天，到底发生了什么啊？”

大朱也觉得懵，好像刚刚在跳舞的，并不是自己。当他放空头脑，不再特别注意编舞技巧与动作到位与否，不再刻意去扮演祭司之后，祭司反而降临在他身上。

跳舞的方式似乎并不是只有唯一的一种。按照自己的道路前进，一定会看到不一样的景色。

编舞进度突飞猛进，另一边《十面埋伏》的巡演也要开始了。大朱拿到出演人员表，才发现虞姬换人了。

“杨老师，为什么，小胡不演虞姬了？”心里咯噔一下，太过专注于练习，竟然忘记了跟小胡聊聊。那天晚上的事情，他总得面对。

“他说想参加国际比赛，扩充一下简历。”

“那之后他还会演吗？”

“当然。他想沉淀一年，一年后自然会回来。”

“为什么选择今年啊？之前不都演的好好的。”

“大概就是想到了吧。”

“咋这时候突然想去？”

“我也不知道。”

“那他现在在哪呢？”

“大概在英国……你怎么那么关心小胡？你又不跟他跳。”

“……哦，没啥，我就好奇。”

躲了杨老师询问的视线，大朱拿着名单匆匆转身走开。

“奇怪……”杨老师看着背影，嘟囔一句，转头就忘了。而对大朱来说，可不是那么甩甩头就可以丢掉的轻松事情。他很担心，胡沈员是因为自己才不演的。

“他娘的……”

手里的名单被他越揉越皱，他心里乱糟糟的。如果胡沈员真的是因为自己而放弃演出，他该如何是好，对胡沈员而言一定是非常深的伤害了。这个责任也太大了。他是个优秀的舞蹈演员，不能因为自己而断送了人家的前程啊。

大朱此时的心声若是被他人听到，定会哑然失笑并被吐槽，你到底认为自己有多重要啊？不过，大朱是发自内心地感到内疚。

到底是时隔两三个月，大朱也不至于觉得尴尬了。考虑着，至少要传达到抱歉的意思。若是能讲清楚，回来再请他吃顿饭弥补一下。翻了翻手机，一狠心把电话拨了出去。

“您好，你播的电话不在服务区，请稍后再拨。您好……”

在手机里的电子音重复第二遍的时候，大朱挂了电话，舒了一口气似的全身放松了下来。

是了，不是说小胡还在英国吗。那之后再打吧。

当下这么想着，之后却因为一出接着一出的舞剧而忘了个干净。这一忘，就忘了大半年。

一年的光景说长不长说短不短，一眨眼就过去了。

和云南相比，任何一个城市都显得沉闷而呆滞。更何况这个城市一直以空气污染而闻名。

大朱百无聊赖地在大街上散步，轻车熟路地拐来拐去，毕竟是市中心，想不熟悉也难。

十字路口车水马龙，这里向来热闹。

下一条街道有常去的饭馆，五点多了，他肚子正有点饿，去那里随意吃点吧。

正这么想着，在马路对面的人潮中发现了一个熟悉的身影。

他瞪大了眼睛，猛追了过去。人太多，他撞着了好几个，被斥责，被咒骂，他充耳不闻，闯了红灯也不自觉。

终于在下一个转角，在对方转弯之际，伸手抓住了肩膀。


	7. Chapter 6

“……嗨。”

抓住了对方却不知道说什么，大朱最后只憋出了一个招呼。

胡沈员大睁着眼，大朱太过大力把他硬掰过身，他面对着他。

之前想象过无数次，害怕过，担忧过，再次见面的情景，切实地发生了。这么随意，这么轻巧，出乎意料，举重若轻。

“好久不见，大朱。”

胡沈员笑起来，还是眉头微皱，带着略微困扰的模样，温润且少年。

“啊，好久不见。”大朱如大梦初醒，猛地松开手，在肩膀上留下清晰五指印，“好、好巧啊。”

“是啊好巧。”

两人尴尬地站着，中间只有一臂距离，却好像隔着山隔着海。面前的胡沈员越亲切地笑着，对大朱来说越陌生。

总得说点什么，自己半路抓住他，一定要说点什么。

“大朱你没什么事的话，我就先走了？”胡沈员说话有着朗诵的腔调，好听，却透着说不出的疏离。

“哎，小胡！”

大朱从来没这么怨过自己笨嘴拙舌，卡了半天，就吐出了“我也走这边”五个字。

胡沈员困惑的表情更深了，但他没有表示不同意。大朱就跟他并排走。胡沈员个子矮，步子小，大朱一步他要走一步半甚至两步。一开始大朱没注意，不一会发现身边没人了，惊慌地转头，胡沈员在两步之外。他赶忙停下等他。

胡沈员似乎完全没在意一般，保持着一致的步调，赶上来又走过。大朱跟着，小心地调整着步伐，稍不注意又会走快。

“我走太快啊不好意思啊。”

“没事啊。”

又陷入了沉默。

他们沉默着走了好远，其实也没有很远，也不过半条街，但是时间却那么漫长，沉默是那么难熬。难熬到大朱低头数着一步步跨过去的地砖。朱砂砖表面粗糙，一个个灰头土脸的，好像沮丧的自己。

大朱忍不住了。

“你要不要吃点东西？”

“……好啊。”

从侧上方看胡沈员的脸，波澜不惊。得到了首肯，大朱胆子稍微大了点，继续试探性地问：“前面有一家我常去的店，要不要试一下？”

“可以啊。”

大朱瞬间恢复正常的步伐，自然地领路，换成胡沈员跟着。不久便走到大朱口中的店门口，挤在大学附近的小巷子里，很吵很小的餐馆，望进去都是人，最多不过两排八桌。落地玻璃门窗关着门，起着水汽，脏兮兮灰蒙蒙的，像是隔了一层雾，隔着也还是能听到里面人声鼎沸，聊天喝酒喝饮料，吃着小菜大菜，老板娘吆喝着服务生，香味从缝隙里丝丝缕缕渗出来，就是普通的家常菜馆。

秋天的风刮着人也有点疼，本不觉得，和店里热乎乎的气氛一冲突，倒是感觉冷了。胡沈员瑟缩了一下，大朱站到他右边，耳边风一下子消失了，完完整整地把他挡在风的外面，给他拉开门，裹着他般就进去了。

“哎，老板娘还有位置吗？”

“啊，大朱你回来啦？好久不见你，又出去演啊。有有有，那桌就要走了，快去。”

赶着他俩就去靠近厨房的那桌。

“老板娘您生意好啊？都会赶人走了。”

“你都搁这坐了多久了，再不回去你老婆可要赶我这儿来了。”

“不是喜欢您这儿氛围嘛。”

“去去去，你这下午就跟人喝酒，尽给我添麻烦。你是天天见，人家可是稀客。”

“好啦，我走就是了就是了。老板娘你单纯是看脸吧。”

“那可不，人家多好看多高啊。”

在这儿吃的分明都是熟客，老板娘嘴上不饶人，却笑得灿烂，脸上常年辛苦构成的沟壑都是开心。看得人心情都轻松了。原坐在那桌的两客起来结账走了，大朱和胡沈员落座。

“这里葱爆羊肉宫保鸡丁还有包子都挺好吃。”

“我点个辣子鸡就行了。”

看着菜单上清一色的清淡，最后好不容易在一行又一行的菜名里找到带辣字的。胡沈员就点了那个。他一路都有点迷茫，不自然感在他身上成了挺直的背、变缓的语调和揣在口袋里握成拳的手。大朱叫住自己到底是为了什么，现在还来吃饭。他盯着大朱，大朱盯着菜单，认真地在选菜，大朱一抬头，他忙转移视线。

“那好，老板娘，点菜。”大朱喊点菜的时候，喉结滚动，下颌和脖子之间拉出好看直线。

“你喝什么？”

“茶就可以。”

“那我再加一厅啤酒。要冰的。”

菜上得快，两人面对面的尴尬没有持续太久。腾腾白气，面前的人模糊着，两个人都看不清彼此。天知道气氛如何能在这暖气开着的店里显得这样烫。

“来吃吧。”大朱单手打开啤酒，咔啦一声，二氧化碳爆出的声响紧跟着，胡沈员想象着细密气泡在金黄液体里上升再破碎，拿起了筷子。

食物确实不错，刚刚在外面走不觉得，等到食物到了嘴里才发现自己确实饿了，但并没有胃口。胡沈员原本是准备回酒店叫外卖的，收拾收拾东西明天就飞回去了。一个人来这边准备培青计划的作品，最近有点陷入瓶颈，时间紧迫，想尽快回去再跟刘骥讨论讨论戏剧构作方面。本来应该没有时间坐在这里，优哉游哉地吃饭。可自己鬼使神差地答应来了。

因为这个人。

菜已经没那么热了，大朱的轮廓清晰又鲜明。

原本以为自己会更加动摇一些，可实际上见到这个人，虽万般滋味又涌上心头，却能平淡相对。说起来自己倒也是有一点点享受，任何经历和感情，对于演员来说，对于创作者来说都是有价值的。之前那段时间的荒唐对他现在在编的作品是极好的素材。他惊讶于自己的冷漠。

不过成年人的感情本应如此，没有撕心裂肺也没有非谁不可，不是要么干柴烈火要么老死不相往来，任何感情放到漫长人生的刻度上，都是过眼云烟。

只是看着眼前人的时候，心里坠着的这份滞重让他有那么一点点遗憾。

他还是喜欢他，只是不再重要了。

大朱完全没注意到面前的胡沈员几乎没怎么动筷子，他快被自己内心的焦躁逼疯了，一个劲儿地狂吃，也不在意落在对方眼里自己的饕餮模样。

他提起啤酒一饮而尽，锡罐撞在桌子上，空落落的声音。他开口了：“小胡，不，胡老师，对不起！”

“对不起什么？”

“就是……”

“就是……庆功宴那天晚上……我……你……我想我……”

他说不下去了。他实在找不到词。大朱就差抓耳挠腮了，脸涨得红，青筋都暴起，他分明鼓起了十二万分的勇气，可对方如此坦荡，显得他十二万分的滑稽。

妈的你能不能给多一点反应啊。稍微慌乱一点可以吗？你这样搞得我真的很傻逼……

大朱不知道的是，这一句话在胡沈员心里卷起的激浪。

以前面对大朱的那种焦虑又回来了。他道歉？因为草了自己吗？今天他所有的行为都是出于愧疚感吗？无论是不适合他的体贴还是扭捏，全部都是因为加害者心理吗？

胡沈员仿佛被看不见的暴风席卷，他只感到愤怒，他感到屈辱，因为自己当时鲁莽的决定，因为对方顾忌自己的吞吞吐吐。自己不是被害者。原来他是这么看自己的，他以一个简简单单的对不起，否定了自己之前所有的感情，抹消了那些无比沉重的痛苦、无奈和悲伤。他为什么不早点说，自己的坦荡在对方看来都是那时候的卑微的掩饰吗？现在的自己在大朱看来不过是一个笑话吗？

即使面对着面，即使瞳仁里倒映着彼此，他们之间的距离，还是以光速拉大。

胡沈员又笑了，他总是在临界点上将真实隐藏。经过一年的时间，明明以为自己已经可以成熟应对了，而大朱一句话就打回原形。他的平静是他的自我保护，在那平静之下，多少汹涌，那些远比常人要来得浓烈的感情，几乎要将他单薄的身体从内里引爆粉碎。以出走和创作获得的安宁，好不容易找到的平衡，毁于这旦夕之间。这个人出现就只会破坏吗？ 

“你以为那是误会吗？”

“你以为我想要你的道歉吗？”

大朱被微笑的胡沈员严峻的语气吓到了。他不知道真相，像一个被指责的真正的加害者一样缩着身子，大高个此时看上去如此小。

“你找我就是因为这个吗？”

“如果你只是想要自己安心而道歉的话，没有必要，我诚实地告诉你我没放在心上。”

“不……不是这样。听我说！”大朱慌忙地插话。

胡沈员坐得挺拔，好像撼动不得的树木，等待着。

“我不是想求安心，我觉得我应该一直都不会安心。毕竟做了那样的事情，唉……我想说的是……”

“不管你怎么想，我想让你知道我很抱歉，你没来巡演，我很担心。”

“我不想你因为我受影响……”

“我那时喝太醉了，但是这种事不能拿喝醉来当借口。你是很棒的舞蹈演员……”

大朱尽可能地组织着语言，可心里那团纠结如何能理清并且化作清晰的字句呢？语言怎么那么困难，如果是跳舞的话一定可以更顺畅更准确地传达吧？

“就是，我还想跟一起你跳舞。”

大朱真诚地盯着胡沈员，毫不躲避他凝视的目光。

毫无逻辑的话语，并没有起到解释的效果，可是最后一句话，却敲进了胡沈员心里。简单的直球反而比琐碎的解释更有杀伤力。这个人真的，每次都以粗糙野蛮的方式径直撞进自己的世界，避之不及。

我多希望我能够放弃你。

一向能言善辩的胡沈员不知道该说什么。

再张嘴时，说出口的却是无关的问句。

“你最近怎么样？”

“啊？我最近挺好的。”大朱把这句话当做和解的号角，忙不迭地回应，“我现在是独立舞者嘛，主要就是参加杨老师的舞剧，另外也准备一些比赛吧。”说完了，顿了一下，才想起加了一句，“你呢？”

“我也挺好的。”

对话就顿在那，人与人的交流之所以叫交流，因为是流动的，从一个人，流到另一个人，只有每一方都有接续下去的意愿和能力，才会连绵不断。大朱有接续下去的意愿，却没有能力，胡沈员有接续下去的能力，却缺少意愿。对话就这么卡在了断崖。

“我在排一个舞，等公演的时候，你有空的话来看吧。”

悬崖松动了，瀑布冲下来。

“啊好啊！叫什么啊？”

“叫暗夜彩虹。十月中旬会在大剧院演。”

“那不就是下个月？你怎么不早点……”

才想起来今天之前都完全没有机会也没有缘由联系，大朱住了嘴。胡沈员却接了下去，“具体时间今天应该就会定下来，之后会告诉你的。”

胡沈员的姿势连同两人之间的空气都松懈下来。

“你要不要再吃点？你都没怎么吃。”

“不用了，我想喝奶茶。”

“那一起去吧？我请。”

“不用你请。”

不过这顿饭，还是大朱请了。

奶茶店也在步行可到的商场里。有名的牌子所以排队很长，胡沈员并不着急，大朱更是不赶时间。他们就老实地排队。

胡沈员忙着看手机，不停地回着消息，看得见得忙，大朱则无所事事地站在旁边，他还没有自在到可以刷手机，不过明显轻松了很多。他凑过去窥屏，阴影将胡沈员完全遮住，他没有注意到，胡沈员耳朵红了。

屏幕上是和刘骥的消息：我明天不回上海了。

“你要回上海？”

“本来说明天回去的，作品编得有点卡，但现在已经想通了。我觉得并不需要专门跑一趟让刘骥看。刘骥是我的好友，也是戏剧构作的指导。”

“戏剧构作？”

“我现在更多的是做编导，舞蹈很抽象，我们作为舞蹈演员是能够懂得的。我们常年用肢体来表达内容、情绪，熟悉肢体的规则，而且动作就算没有意义对我们而言也无所谓，只要跳得爽就好。但是做编导就不行，做舞蹈编导和做舞蹈演员某种程度上是相悖的，编出来的作品需要展示给并不是舞蹈演员的大众。一个观众可能并不了解舞蹈，他不会像我们一样，花费以年计数的时间与精力研究舞蹈，可以讲述舞蹈的漫长历史，可以指出动作的标准与否。大众缺乏这些知识，但是他们是观众，编导必须要考虑到他们，并且吸引他们，再引导他们。戏剧构作就是起着让舞蹈更能深入人心，更能让大众懂得的作用。”

仰头看到大朱满脸的懵逼，胡沈员改口道：“其实戏剧构作对我的作用，简单来说就是在编舞过程中加入戏剧性，让舞蹈更精彩，更易懂，更能打动人。比如你表现愤怒，你在舞蹈里不可以骂人，但是可以以急促的动作、较大的力度和幅度表现，戏剧构作可能会增加一些剧情在里面，人的性格在里面，让人遐想为什么要愤怒，愤怒的程度有多少这样。在创作的时候就可以更多联想，同时在审视的时候也能删去多余的无用的动作。”

“嗯……”大朱一看就是似懂非懂，最后丢出一句，“你就是想太多。”

“不想多没办法做一个合格的编导啊。”胡沈员不恼，他现在心情很好。

“我觉得没必要迎合观众，他们会选择吧，选择自己能理解喜欢的，所以总是会感受到的。我跳舞的时候并没有这样的烦恼。”

“那是大朱你有感染力。你只要保持你的特质就好。”

大朱的舞蹈，每每想起，都能燃起绚烂光华。简单直接真诚，太好理解了，他本能地抓住世人瘙痒之处，自己的思维相对而言更复杂更抽象，必须要设一个闸门，否则就会过度曲高和寡。

但他没必要说出来。胡沈员欣赏这样的朱凤伟，他开始觉得自己能够驾驭他。

如果是自己来编舞，一定能更好地展现他的特质。想让他来跳自己的舞，想和他跳舞。

“你笑的好瘆人。”大朱双手交叉摩擦大臂装出冷的模样，故意夸张地往后挪了一步。

“哪有。”

等拿到奶茶，其实没有再呆在一起的必要。可是他们还是一边喝一边在商场里乱晃。他们总是默契，相处也多是舒适，就像接触即兴时那般，不用言语也能够一拍即合。好像磁铁，两极之间反而互相吸引。大朱没想多，不觉得奇怪，只是觉得胡沈员周边的氛围和之前不太一样了，晚饭之后，莫名地亲近了些。

有时候人很奇怪，会以莫名其妙的事情为拐点，生生地熟起来，粘合起来，从此便和以前大不一样了。之前一起排练、演出的时候，大朱为了搞好关系刻意交流，胡沈员费了那么大力靠近，相处都不曾这么轻松、这么自然。

“我想去超市买点东西。”

“啊。”

“你可以不用跟来。”

“我反正也没啥事。”

大朱丢掉喝完的奶茶，顺嘴说着，低头看胡沈员，小小只的，黑发修剪得整齐，认真地吸着卡在杯底的珍珠。他没忍住去揉他头。

“你干嘛啦。”

泥鳅一样从大朱手下滑出，胡沈员并没有真的怪他，耳朵有点烫，略拖长的语尾像在撒娇。然而下一秒——

“你是不是快秃了，你看你头顶那块……”

胡沈员瞬间气短，白眼都翻上天。耳边是大朱的笑声。

大朱在胡沈员身边，逛着负一层的超市，看他跟松鼠一样不停的从货架捡东西进篮子，篮子越来越沉，在胡沈员又一次放下篮子去挑选商品的时候，他把篮子从地上拎了起来。胡沈员转身把东西放进大朱手里的篮子，两手空空往前走了几步，忽然觉得不对，“你怎么拿了我篮子？”

“我拿着快点，你老是一放一放的，慢死了。没什么力气就要认。”

胡沈员今天第二次翻白眼。

一直到出了商场，东西都是大朱拿的。胡沈员叫了个的士，大朱看着他的车开走。放在口袋里的手机震了一下，打开一看，是胡沈员的消息。

\- 暗夜彩虹，10月15日，国家大剧院。

大朱发了个点赞表情作为回复。


	8. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章完全脱离了我的预期。  
> 感觉自己投下了炸弹……  
> 因为很喜欢暗夜彩虹，所以写了很多，又或许是因为感同身受。  
> 故事纯属虚构，借鉴了真实真是不好意思……

的士飞驰在城市的夜晚，霓虹如层叠的流星般划过，绚丽而遥远，映在胡沈员的瞳孔里，却失落在意识之外。他还在回忆刚刚的情景。

一年的出走，尽可能地躲避，不是为了躲避大朱，而是为了躲避自己的内心。只要不去面对，只要远离大朱，自己就不需要面对那种几乎冲破胸腔的浓烈情感。只要不去想的话就不会感到痛苦，但是他不是可以控制自己不去想的人，所以只能依靠物理上面的隔绝将自己抽离。而他已经做到了，不仅仅做到了，也找到了新的开始。

如果没有再次遇到大朱的话……

他不明白，自己为什么偏偏对这么一个人执着。

无论是这情绪的起因，还是浓烈程度，都显得好没来由。可是一件事的开始，并不需要理由，就仅仅是发生了这样简单。而一旦发生，却让人抖脱不掉，什么交代都不给。世界好不公平，就好像他爱他而他不爱他。

仅仅一顿饭，一杯奶茶，一起逛超市的经历，让自己强行扑灭的内心之火再次被点燃，幽幽地、无声无息地摇曳着。他忽然理解了亨伯特，如同忏悔一般诉说着“我的希望之光，我的欲念之火”的意味与沉重。

他佩服自己可以做到表面上波澜不惊。

他对大朱的迟钝感到无奈，但又庆幸于他的迟钝。他似乎完全误解了那一晚，而且以全然无措的姿态面对自己。于是主动权完完全全地交到了自己的手中。被害者对于愧疚的加害者，永远具有掌控的权利。他原本没有设想这样的发展。

其实他才是铺设陷阱的人，尽管多有种无心插柳的意思。大朱以莫名的迟钝冲进网中，震动着捕网中心的蜘蛛。

既然如此，就没有再放走的意思。

他拿起手机，搜寻到那个沉底的对话框，把之前收到的《暗夜彩虹》演出日期发了过去。

《暗夜彩虹》是描绘同性之爱的作品。胡沈员对这部作品太过投入，他构想了许多，导致在创作的时候带入了太多太多自己的情绪，也因此变得难以控制。作品其实已经成型了，他却无法满意。太过饱满的情绪具有破坏性，威胁创作，以至于他在排练的时候对着他舞团的成员无数次地发脾气。他本来是讨厌失控的，讨厌一切与预期偏离的事物，或者说他讨厌无法控制的自己。但是偏偏以这种失控的方式来发泄对自我失控的厌恶，陷入了恶性循环。这样的胡沈员是很少见的。

他需要一个冷静自持的自我，来表现，来创作，来平衡对艺术的沉湎。虽然创作者所拥有的一切都是养分，但是创作是严谨的。一个好的舞蹈作品，即使看上去有多么地自在，多么地即兴，其实99%都是编排好的，再以100%的执行力，才能完美展现作品。

所以他陷入了瓶颈。白天还在跟刘骥打电话吵架，怨他不在此地，说他觉得作品还缺少一个层面，可是隔着电话刘骥无法安抚也无法给出建设性的意见。就这样焦躁地在路上徘徊的时候，遇见了大朱。

大概是天意。

爱和呼吸一样，从出生开始到死亡结束，无从选择，自然生发，只要存在，就会呼吸，就要爱。而爱的对象却不是人作为主体可以控制的，才会带来痛苦，带来绝望。在社会的建构中，同性之爱一直被视为异端，人们因为他们无法繁衍指责他们，因为他们伦理孤独压迫他们，因为他们染病污名化他们。又因为同样的特质，浪漫化他们，以幻想、误解和好奇——古希腊神化少年与导师之爱，垮掉一代践行同性恋对抗固执传统，现代人想象耽美体现爱情纯粹……同性之爱成了象征，所有人都是想象中的同性恋，却没有人理解真正的同性恋。他们不浪漫，不美好，不纯粹，他们卑微、平凡、自私，他们在煎熬与压迫的夹缝中求生，他们只求爱与呼吸的自由，却因爱之名被打上了罪的烙印。

他们只是想要成为普通人，在阳光下拥抱自己的天性。这种渴望不仅仅是与外界的对抗，更是与自我的战争。

而他的现在的作品，浓墨重彩地强调着外部的暴力，脆弱的同类一个个分离，独自承受来自社会结构的侵犯，传统道德的无情审判和规则的反复折磨。他们试图把自己削成规矩的模样，被虐待被毒打也咬牙忍耐。以为已经足够痛苦了，但仅仅与外界的对抗，还是单薄的。何以对抗，以何对抗？他不断地质问自己，质问他人。

当他面对着直得不能再直的大朱之时，如同看着他人故事一样审视着自己天人交战的内心，苦苦追寻的答案，竟然就此解开。

缺乏的是内在的矛盾——

要是自己不爱他就好了。

要是自己不是同性恋就好了。

要是自己能够和其他人一样就好了。

在阴暗角落的隐秘欲望，渴望与道德的冲突，自我的冲突，他必须忍耐。

要是没遇见他就好了。

要是能理解没来由的感情就好了。

要是世界都是可以解释的就好了……

然而世界就是不可解释的。

为什么要忍耐？他不愿忍耐，他寻求释放，他几乎要拥抱对方诉说爱意。如果自己是女性，一定是不会陷入这样尴尬的境地。可以光明正大地追求，甚至失败也会有众人的安慰，而不是在醉酒后卑微地献身，无处诉衷肠。

苦苦寻求和谐自处的方式，努力摆脱对自己的厌恶、痛恨、难以忍受。

——存在即合理。

就好像出生于黑夜里的彩虹，即使需要极其刁钻极其苛刻的诸多条件，它依旧存在，并且绚烂无比。

胡沈员不断地在脑中重新构建着作品的编排：男人与男人之间，女人与女人之间，男人与女人之间，人与人之间，形体的组合，空间的调度，意象的使用……

他迫不及待地期待着明天的排练。

大朱站在剧院的门口，他不着急进去，倚靠着墙等待。

“哟，大朱难得好兴致啊，来看演出，还叫我来。”

光听着声音就骚气十足，罗天姗姗来迟。大朱看他终于走近，才立起身。

“问了一圈就只有你闲。”

“我还不是看着你的面子才赏光过来，一般人我还不来呢。”

罗天是Social Queen的事实人尽皆知，只要有热闹凑他怎么会不来？

“别贫。进去啦。”

明明已经要开场了，剧院里依旧寥寥数人，而且大部分都是熟识的同行。草草寒暄几句，大朱和罗天落座。

“好少人啊。”

“行情如此啦，普通人很少会来看的，又是新节目，宣传也不够，虽然我们知道这些都是厉害人物，”罗天顿了一顿，“当然我也是啊，不过就连参加大型比赛观众都很少。”

“知道的，不过对比有点大。”

“和你杨老师的舞剧当然不能比，她都已经成为现象了。”

四下观望，多少有点寂寥。不被看见的表现者，或者说不被大众看到，只在固定群体狂欢的表现者，还能叫表现者吗？

大朱忍不住发问，“你说，即使这样还那么努力是为了什么？”

他脑海里浮现出胡沈员的模样，他在舞蹈上总是很拼命。

“哪有为了什么，为了自己开心呗。我喜欢跳舞，没人看也要跳。” 

“你？你跳舞敢说不想有人看？”

大朱眯起眼睛做出怀疑模样，故意拉远肩膀与几乎走到哪都想要成为聚光灯焦点的罗天划清界限。

“那没办法，我魅力无限到哪里都有人看。” 手在脖子处翻了个花，罗天冲大朱抛了个媚眼，大朱一阵恶寒。

“噫，你看我这一身鸡皮疙瘩起的。” 大朱搓了搓肩膀，罗天得寸进尺隔着座椅扶手整个贴到大朱身上，大朱猛扒拉他还扒不掉。

就在两人闹成一团的时候，灯光暗了。

“要开始了别闹。”

罗天端坐回自己的位置上，从魔爪下挣脱的大朱也调整了坐姿。

剧场正式开始。

在胡沈员的节目前还有别的舞蹈，毕竟短短几天要上演十几支节目，都挤在一块儿。风格不同，各有千秋。

前一个还是灯光打的舞台白灿灿的，到了暗夜彩虹，呼应名字般霎时全黑了下来。

众人在死一般的黑暗中等待着。

先是水滴玻璃般的音乐飘扬，继而舞台上凭空出现一把伞，破破烂烂，不规则地反射着光，原是有人举着、转着。几乎同时中央出现一束幽幽的蓝光，像是从黑暗里长出来似的，不仔细看还看不真切。幽微之中，人影蠢动，和那转动的伞同调，复数叠加的人纠葛在一起，似乎本来一体连胞，缓慢地开合、舒展，血脉关联，从下往上地律动，仿佛生命通过，如同花瓣挣开又收覆，延伸分裂伴随着音乐铺展，而撑伞人开始行走。

是小胡的风格，大朱在心里评价。一开篇就满舞台无处不附着胡沈员的气味，太过鲜明的个人特色，一下子观众被拉入他所构建的幽深世界，不知道前方会有什么。

如果是自己一定不会有这样的想象，还有在舞台上营造一整个世界的魄力。

然后他才看到胡沈员。

并不是一眼认出那么容易，他一开始融化在黑暗里。伞游荡着，消失又出现，视线跟着移动，最后一齐占据制高点。音乐陡转激越，却穿不破某种东西变得粘稠，像沙槌里被胁迫的砂砾，众人踩着沉重的节拍，一齐张开双手崇拜可见的伞，如同不可见的神灵。舞台成了部落的场地，众人举行着神秘的仪式，行使着奇妙的巫术，感慨之余才发现，胡沈员是首领。

大朱瞥了一眼罗天，平常吵闹的人此时眼睛里有光，认真地凝视着。

他看到了什么呢？和自己眼中的不一样吗？

舞蹈还在继续，明黄灯光降下，男人与女人共舞又分离，性别设下了看不见的墙，相同者开始斗争般的缠绵。沙槌的打击混入了脚步声与拍击声，愈渐响亮，愈渐迅疾，追逐着观众，光线灼热，却感到冷，汗毛倒竖，紧张感激起层层战栗。等到速度达到饱和，灯灭了。

孤独的人被群体裹挟，攻讦她的不同。女人被扛起，被摔打，头发散乱，肢体颓丧，懦弱的人被施暴被强迫，被丢进异见者的身上，一次次逃离，一次次被抓回，直至绝望放弃。重复的音乐急促攻心，越来越诡异，混乱的和弦如细细的丝线缠绕人心，逐步抽紧，蛇一般的不安爬过全身，湿黏腻滑。

透不过气的难受。

待到伴奏缓和，女人却被男人像物品一样抬起又丢下，声声剧烈的喘息直冲台下，演员的疲惫无所遁形，真实到恶心。最终她蜷缩在地面，颤抖而孱弱，痛苦以她为中心向外蔓延，一圈一圈被不和谐的乐音送至剧场的每一个角落。男人踩到了她的身上。

音乐停止。

大朱感到耳鸣，不存在的尖叫刺入脑海。他皱起眉头，许久听觉才恢复被嘈杂的背景音充斥。

嘈杂轰鸣的寂静中，落于孤单的女人被拥抱了。她被同类拥抱，被扶起，被支撑，她从蜷缩转变成站立，挺起胸脯，如同飞蛾破茧挣开双臂，肢体以极大的幅度张开，再悄然收敛，面对着面，脸贴着脸，亲吻，爱抚，异体的双手合十，生长、波动。水滴在玻璃上，冰凉固体的表面泛起涟漪，这样的乐声下，男人躬身败落在角落，再静悄悄地离开。她们持续地依偎，从未离开彼此。直到漆黑散去，头顶降下光。

残破的雨伞又一次出现，明晃晃地，参与仪式的众人再次聚集，他们俯身再挺立，圆润地挥舞四肢，水母一般鼓动肢体，祈求万物生长一般绕圈，抖落身上尘埃。以虔诚姿态向上伸展，伞下的人舞动地忘我。音乐愈加高昂，要带领他们升到天上。静止的动作缓慢连成线，大朱盯着胡沈员转身望向头顶残破的伞，他爬上去，光变得幽蓝，再熄灭。

大朱决定给自己几分钟消化一下。他静静坐在位置上，一时间不知道作何感想。胡沈员的节目是最后一支，剧场的灯大亮，大朱闭上眼睛，适应一下突兀的光。

细不可闻的吸鼻子的声音，他觉得奇怪，转头一看罗天红着眼眶瞪着舞台，居然是罗天，那个平时自恋、乐呵呵、没心没肺的罗天……大朱看了他一会儿，他完全没注意到。在大朱眼里，男儿有泪应是不轻弹，所以大朱决定什么都不问，或许不戳破是最好的。若不是戳到心里了，罗天也不会如此真情实感地失态。虽然他平时也没什么形象可言。

舞蹈演员们出来安可，其中的胡沈员扫视着台下，跳舞的时候没心思想底下观众有多少，实际看到观众人数少得可怜，虽然并不意外，心里也是不舒服的。直到看到大朱，旁边的罗天朝自己招手，他冲他们笑，再跟着舞团的其他人一起鞠躬。

罗天拽着大朱冲到后台，幸好大部分人都认识，也知道他的性格，不然以他莽撞的模样，赶出去也是不过分的。

“小胡你真的每次都能给惊喜呢。我好喜欢你这个，当然和我的比还是差一点的。”

“是了，你最厉害。” 胡沈员也不跟罗天较真，他很满意今天作品的完成状态，应该是排练这么多天以来最好的一次。坐在镜子前面，因为很累所以什么都不想干。

“你刚刚都哭了，还好意思说。”

“那是被烟呛了眼睛。” 

“哪里来的烟？”

“只有聪明人才能看到的烟。”

大朱不想理罗天，和他待在一起基本上不是自己被逼疯就是发疯。罗天内心世界的和谐太强大了。转头喊了胡沈员一声，他似乎在发呆。

“哎，小胡。”

“嗯？”

大朱回忆着宣传海报上的话，“我们寻找与我们内心骚动和谐相处的方式，以此愉悦和享受生命的路途”，百思不得其解，到底哪里和谐愉悦了？他看着胡沈员，对方还在等他的下半句。大朱张了张嘴，想问，最后又作罢。作为一个舞蹈演员，询问作品到底表达了什么意思，多少有点丢面子。更何况罗天还在旁边，肯定要笑自己。换了个问题问，“暗夜彩虹，是什么啊？”

“我之前在书上看到过，一个罕见的光学现象，更多人知道的应该是月虹这个名字。由月光反射的彩虹，因为月光微弱，所以在明亮的白天是看不到的，只有昏暗的夜晚才可以被看见。就好像潜藏在阴影下的，我们的感情。”

胡沈员解释的时候，看了一眼罗天，罗天心领神会，难得脸上闪过认真的神情。

这个“我们”，大朱你知道吗？这半句胡沈员没有问出口。

就算不问出口，他也认为自己知道答案。

罗天在大朱和胡沈员之间左右探头，他们一站一坐，一高一矮，罗天脖子转得都疼，他对恋爱酸臭的雷达鸣响了起来，但是考虑到他之前得到的消息，他又觉得应该不至于。大朱是直的，而胡沈员，据自己的小道消息，现在又不是单身了。

“你们饿吗？” 他实在耐不住眼前两人黏在一起的视线，开口打断，“一起吃饭呗？”

“我不了，我跟舞团其他人一起。”

“我也有事。”

“喂大朱你不跟我吃饭还叫我来？”

“都说了问了一圈只有你闲。”

自从那顿晚饭之后，大朱与胡沈员就像是朋友一样经常互发消息，胡沈员会跟他简短地诉说排练的辛苦，或者用大段的文字回答他对编舞的疑问。他不敢断言现在他们是朋友，他总觉得与普通朋友关系相比，他和胡沈员之间哪里不太对。但是他不作深想，就这么放着。也是因为这种违和感，他叫上罗天一起来看，都是朋友，如果遇上不会尴尬。这才是大朱的考量，自然是不会跟罗天说的。

“我不管，我就要跟你去吃。你肯定没什么重要的事。”

“哎呀你好烦。”

胡沈员不理他们吵嚷，手机震了好一会儿了，终于接了。

“演出怎么样？”

“挺成功的。”

“我来接你了。抱歉之前不在。”

电话的另一端，是男朋友兼制作人的声音。


	9. Chapter 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于写车了，可是却不是我cp的车……  
> 我到底是多喜欢虐自己………………  
> 好害怕冒犯……

到底是拗不过罗天，大朱也确实没什么事，两人还是一起去吃饭。因为胡沈员和舞团其他人另有安排，大朱和罗天就先走。  


行到剧院门口，路边停了辆车，还站了个人。那人不高，其貌不扬，穿着黑色棉质运动外套，脚下踩着穿久了的运动鞋，没有跳舞的人的感觉，温吞而安宁，本没有什么存在感，但大朱就是多望了两眼。  


罗天顺着他视线望过去。  


“那不是小胡的制作人嘛？刘骥！” 大幅度地招手。  


对方才注意到这边，点头算打了招呼。  


“好久不见啊？来接小胡？” 隔着几步远罗天喊着，他可连低调二字怎么写都不会。另一边微笑致意，表示肯定。  


“小胡还在里面呢，我们先走啦，下次一起吃饭哈？”  


走了挺远，大朱才终于开口。  


“小胡什么时候有的制作人？”  


“啊？你不知道啊？他们一直都是朋友，去年一起合作的吧，就成了制作人。我以为小胡跟你说了，你们不是挺熟的嘛。”  


大朱甩手加快脚步，罗天追了上去。  


“你走那么快奔着投胎啊？”  


罗天观察着大朱的脸色，嘴上开着玩笑，心里多少有数了。他只是觉得奇怪，这印象里直得铁板一块的大朱，居然还上心了。小胡可以啊，到底是使了什么魔法，他之后可得取取经。哦不，天才般的罗天在这方面也是天赋异禀的，并不需要额外的帮助。但他还是决定找个时间问问。  


不过大朱应该丝毫没察觉吧。这个人迟钝地也跟个铁板似的。  


罗天抱着看戏的心态突然挽住大朱的胳臂，预想之内被大朱嫌弃得甩开，他笑得可开心。

胡沈员跟舞团的其他人一起出了剧院，一抬眼就看到刘骥。  


他走过来，接了他的包，理了理他的领子。匆忙换的衣服，高领翻得乱。胡沈员的视线随着他的手，嘴上有一搭没一搭地跟他人聊着天。  


“哎胡老师，我们去哪吃啊？” 张引讲话糯糯的，胡沈员和大家关系都好，他跟她很亲。  


“我都可以，你们定吧。”  


“去吃烧烤吧？我知道有一家特别好吃。” 走在前头樊小芸转头插嘴，刘学站她旁边，不多话，没有异议。刚刚跳舞的人都在这儿了，除了有事先走的刘森林。既然大家都没有异议，吃饭的地方也就定了。根据樊小芸的说辞，烧烤店走路就能到，一行五人就这么三两走着，朝着目的地前进。  


刘骥一直在胡沈员半步内跟着，离得近，却也是让人舒适的距离。两人的手随着走路的节奏若有似无地碰触着，不知道是刘骥的有心，还是胡沈员故意躲了他的手。但是这细微的动作，除了当事人并没有旁人注意。  


张引知道他俩关系，不过并不是胡沈员告诉她的，是她猜出来的。就算是制作人和演员的关系，他们的相处也有些过于黏稠的亲密在。刘骥好像胡沈员影子一般，平时并不显眼，只有专门跟他搭话的时候，才勉勉强强显出身形。但是一旦涉及胡沈员的事情，就变得过于较真，给人印象鲜明到强硬。位于细节之处的亲昵，比如刚刚整理衣领，比如稍稍越界社交距离，他们之间笼罩着奇妙的氛围，只要够敏感就会察觉。但也会发现不和谐之处。胡沈员这个人看上去礼貌而温和，行事周到而沉着，很容易和他成为朋友，相处也很舒适，但相处越久，越感觉他周围横了一条看不见的线，那条线坚硬锋利，越靠近越觉得危险，靠近他的人害怕了，为了自保都被拦在外面。张引觉得刘骥应该是不怕那条线的，但是他不知道为什么却没跨过去。所以她的胡老师才会对待他也是跟对待自己一样的态度。  


又或许是自己直觉错了。人的面貌很多，在人前和人后的表现不同是演员的基本修养。胡老师又是优秀的演员，自己认识他也没有到能拍胸打包票一定了解他的程度。  


说起来在这个节目排练的期间，胡老师情绪都不是特别稳定，有的时候排练特别凶，几乎要把自己骂哭了，让一向以为很了解他的为人的自己不得不产生怀疑。虽然这个迹象在半个月前突然销声匿迹，他又恢复成原本那个温文尔雅的胡老师，动作大改了一次，排练也顺畅多了。  


是因为刘骥过来的关系吗？不过据说之前刘骥和钱敏一直都在上海忙另一个项目的事情，抽不开身。今天也是自排练初期他露了脸之后第二次见到。暗夜彩虹十分耗费心力，能够完满的告一段落真是庆幸。似乎触及了胡老师内心深处，是他对爱情幽微和艰难的理解，自己在跳舞的时候确切地感受到了那种苦闷的情欲，仿佛灵魂被抽紧。胡老师到底是经历过什么才会有那么痛彻的表达啊。  


张引觉得自己好八卦，又不太好意思问。如果刘骥能带给胡老师安宁就好了。  


“到啦。”  


众人止步于大排档一样的露天烧烤摊前。人声喧哗，肉香浓郁且诱人，刺激着味蕾，让因跳舞筋疲

力尽的人们口水直流，肚子叽哇鬼叫。  


“哎呀我闻着味就要不行了……”  


“最爱就是烧烤了。”  


年轻的几个叫嚷着对这种原始烹饪方法的热爱，从人群中找了个小桌坐了下来。摆在外面的桌子矮，几个舞蹈演员都曲着腿挤在一块，热热闹闹地查看着菜单点菜。  


“我跟你说这里的牛肉串可是一绝，别的地方羊肉串好吃，这里是牛肉串，切得小又薄，穿在签子上，烤得酥脆。”  


最熟的樊小芸跟张引夸着这家的招牌，胡沈员就远远瞧着她们手里举着的菜单，她们手舞足蹈地，看不清楚。等一回头，面前一张菜单递了过来，刘骥离开了一下问服务员专门要了来。他道谢，接过菜单的时候手碰到一起，胡沈员的手凉，刘骥的手暖，像被烧着了一样。  


各自点了菜，服务员看着这一群瘦得麻杆一样的人点了山一样多的肉，善意提醒，你们可以先点一部分，不够再点，这可是快十人份了。却被两个女生给瞪了回去。  


“放心，我们肯定能吃完。”  


对食物的渴望，女生似乎总是来得比较强烈，其他三个男的知道他们这群人能吃，但不至于会张扬到吓到服务员。但是点酒就不会那么矜持了。  


胡沈员的发条也紧了太久，需要点酒润润生涩的关节。这样杂乱的场合，最适合演出结束之后的放纵。  


似乎学艺术的总是喜欢这种满是烟火气的场所，他们也经常出没于高级的奢华的酒店、餐厅，但是都没有在这种街边嘈杂之地来得轻松自在。那句话叫什么来着？“生机勃勃得一团糟”，就是这样体贴生活，才不至于让所谓艺术落得缥缈。  


“哎呀你怎么抢我的肉呢？”  


“怎么是你的肉了？又没有写名字。”  


“刘学你平时倒是挺乖巧的啊，没想到居然干这种偷鸡摸狗的事！”  


“不就是一肉串嘛？”  


“那是我特意留到最后吃的！那块肉最大！”  


“谁刚刚说喜欢这边牛肉串脆薄的啊？那不是羊肉嘛！”  


“好啦好啦，我的这个给你。”  


张引看不下去，给了樊小芸自己的一串，并不是她多慷慨，她在肉上来一句话没说埋头吃，之后不像刘学樊小芸还为肉争执，反而错过了不少，所以张引现在可是饱了，她面前的签子是最多的。  


因为其他人都忙着吃，他们完全没注意到胡沈员和刘骥。在低矮的桌子底下，后者将对方窝在口袋里那凉凉的手握到自己手里，即使那凉意直到胡沈员啤酒下肚才开始暖起来。刘骥几乎没怎么吃，但他拿得倒是勤，放到胡沈员面前的盘子里。胡沈员慢条斯理地吃，他自己还在拿新的。  


总共就五个人，一张小桌，以张引为节点，却是截然不同的氛围，刘骥如此觉得。  


“你怎么不吃？” 胡沈员刚从肉串上咬下一块，嘴角沾上了混着孜然和辣椒的油。刘骥欲伸手帮他抹掉，举了一半，被问句制止，胡沈员却似乎没有发觉。  


“我不饿，来之前买了包子吃。” 未达目的而局促不安的手又放回了大腿上。  


“那你还跟我们一起？AA可不划算。” 胡沈员看着那群像是小孩抢吃食的自己舞团的舞者们，弯弯的眼角都是笑意。  


“陪你嘛。”  


“那你还拿这么多？”  


两个人共用一个盘子，刘骥才发觉原来胡沈员一直以为是自己要吃才不停的拿。他不禁失笑，自己的感觉竟然有如此的偏差，以为一面恣意，一面克制，实际上原来是自己想多了吗？  


胡沈员对于刘骥来说，是个谜，是个他无论如何都无法理解的谜。如同深不见底的溶洞，他几乎用发现他的所有时间深深地凝望着溶洞的入口，才终于有胆量探入。那里面伸手不见五指，缺乏空气几近窒息，但他是最勇敢的探险家，有着百折不挠的毅力和热衷，他坚持前进，如果他可以，他愿意用一辈子去探索。他不如钱敏那般与他亲近，但是他很努力，竭尽全力地深入，可是等到意识到的时候，自己早已迷失了方向，其实一直在原地打转。  


他就近在咫尺，刘骥靠近他，胡沈员有些醉了，他还在笑。可以闻到他的气息，感受到他的体温，看到他脸上的绒毛和睫毛在脸颊上落下的锯齿状阴影，就是这么的近，这么的真实，他确确实实坐在自己身边，可是为什么，他就像随时会消失一样呢？  


自己一直以朋友的身份守在他的身边，看他云淡风轻地换一个又一个男友，他好像是听从老师的教诲，致力于做个体验派的演员。而实际上，不过是他本性如此，借口师训而掩藏。然而他自己却并未意识到。因为不自知，反而更加危险，仿佛魔物一般以纯良的姿态吸引世间众人飞蛾扑火。  
自己也是这样受到了魅惑吧。  


他从未拒绝过自己，因为这样，刘骥以为可以跨过他的那条界限，实际上却连那条线在哪里都寻不到。  


被他一举一动牵动心弦，对方却毫无察觉。  


以为他对他发怒是终于展露真实一面，但那是隔着电话，拼命地工作，把工作收尾交给钱敏，马不停蹄地跑来，可是实际见到面，胡沈员还是带着那样咫尺天涯的疏离感。  
胡沈员并没有喝多，他只是放纵自己，看上去才是醉态。所以当刘骥亲吻自己的时候，他清醒地把他推开。  


“周围还有人啊，你在想什么？” 胡沈员略微皱起眉头，低声对他说。幸好其他三人都忙着吃肉，并没有在看他们。  


又或者是看到了也识趣地装作没看到。  


“你喝酒了吗？怎么跟醉了一样？”  


看啊，连自己喝没喝酒都没注意到。  


“我待会开车，没有喝。太久没见你，有点想你。”  


“嗯……回去再说。”

等到与其他人告别，已经凌晨，刘骥载着胡沈员回了酒店。  


进入房间，门在身后被关上，发出咔哒的声响。胡沈员感到背后男人的气息。他有点累了。  


对方的手从双臂之下伸出，如同痛击一般紧紧拥抱住自己，在胸脯上揉搓。湿黏的触感贴上后颈，吸吮着，似乎要把那块肉吞下去。在胸脯的一手隔着衣服掐住乳珠，拽起又按下，大力到棉毛毛衣都感觉粗糙，麻钝的刺痛感。另一只手沿着胸膛中央的凹陷按压下滑，干燥的手掌却有着黏腻的意味，仿佛蜗牛爬过留下痕迹，最后在胯下停驻，隔着长裤掐捏着。  


性冲动是不受自由意志控制的，身体诚实地给了反应，他好久没有开荤了。轻叹似的呻吟从嘴里漏出，胡沈员放松身体，将将够力站着，仰起头后脑勺搁到对方的颈窝，偏过脸，抬手揽了男人的头，吻了上去。  


这个吻潮湿绵长，舌头紧密地缠绕，嘴唇柔软还带有刚刚烧烤的香气，让刘骥感觉自己真的要把怀里的人吞吃殆尽。  


他把胡沈员抱上床，褪去对方的衣物，以无限的柔情。胡沈员大张着腿，伸手去扒他的衣服，三下两下把对方身上的套头衫拽了下来。用双腿缠住对方的腰，倏然拉近对方。刘骥瞬间失了平衡，上半身如城墙倾倒压向胡沈员，他害怕压到他，双手猛地撑住，如同城墙支柱在倾颓瞬间起到了最后的支撑作用，胡沈员头两边的床垫承受了男人的重量，深深地凹坠下去，再缓缓地复原。他们四目相对，胡沈员的眼睛湿润又红，因酒醉，因情欲，即使覆盖在男人的阴影下，却还是闪烁着点点流光，他冲他笑，迷惑又天真，像少年又像娼妓，细长的单眼皮此时增添了多少风情。他双手环住男人的脖颈，在男人耳鬓轻轻摩挲，最后伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，男人听到自己血脉贲张的声音，两手支柱应声而塌。  


他们滚落在床上，四肢拧在一起，长久地接吻，在做爱的胡沈员是贪婪的，身为舞蹈演员所以体力惊人，身体柔软可以做到各种姿势，即使刘骥是进攻的一方，却仿佛被蛇缠绕，不被榨尽最后一滴生命不会罢休。  


刘骥如同着魔一般掐揉着纤瘦的肉体，从背，到腰，再到屁股，肌肉在他手下变成柔韧的橡皮泥，在指缝间变出各种形状。两人的嘴唇分开，拉出口涎，晶莹又邋遢，胡沈员占据高地，骑在刘骥身上，他挺着胸，睨视着身下的男人，腰背反弯出完美的弧线，经过刚刚的刺激少年一般的性器挺直着立于男人的胸脯之上。刘骥从下往上望着他，觉得他美，像柏拉图珍视的少年。  


胡沈员俯下身，胸脯贴着胸脯，勃起的性器贴在肉上，压折着，刚刚坠于体侧的手拉着男人一直按压在臀股上的大手进一步地深入，直至进入那幽深的股间。  


少年发出喟叹。  


男人根据指示在他的身体内开拓着，触感从干涩到黏滑，手指从一根到三根，他随着男人的动作有节奏的喘息呻吟，好像一件魅惑人心的乐器，而自己就是弹奏乐器的人。这一事实几乎让刘骥失了神志。  


被这独享的一幕，被这自己才能见证的模样，被胡沈员在自己手下展现最隐秘最原始形态的事实……  


他翻过身把胡沈员压制在身下，少年双手被男人扯至头顶，大腿被打开，男人的象征早已蓄势待发，他忍不住了——  


愣生生地停住。  


“怎么了？” 胡沈员落在床上，孤零零觉得冷，身上的热气在消散，连同刚才的狂热。他忍不住出声询问。  


刘骥支棱着下床，走去房间门口，从掉在地上的包里找出安全套。  


胡沈员在床上翻了个身，挪了个姿势看清刘骥的动作。他总是这样，谨慎认真，就连性事都不会逾矩，虽然是出于安全考虑，但胡沈员觉得扫兴。不过他不会表现出来。一如既往。  


胡沈员看着刘骥取了安全套，再走过来，坐在床边给他自己套上。  


不记得自己是如何和刘骥成了现在的关系的，当他辗转往返于各个外国城市的时候，在疲惫不堪之际，他向他倾身过来，他没有拒绝。他们之间没有告白，也没有什么特别确立关系的仪式。他甚至不记得和刘骥是怎么认识的，等到意识到的时候，就已经身边都是他了。胡沈员不喜欢一个人，只要有人能安抚他心中那黑洞一般的孤寂，是谁他并无所谓，或许并不是是谁都无所谓，但是他想要的人，永远不会为他而来。和刘骥在一起，是长久的习惯，是寂寞，是方便。而且刘骥很好，即使他总有种过度保护的倾向，但那是他爱自己的表现。  


等到刘骥再继续的时候，他们就好像例行公事一样地做爱，或者叫性交，以最保守的姿势和最枯燥的节奏，刘骥撞着胡沈员，看见他的头一下下磕在床头，刘骥用手护住。胡沈员的头就一下一下撞在他的手上，手背撞在床头冰冷的木头上，疼。  


在几近沉闷的沉默中，在两人干枯的喘息中，两人依次发泄完毕。


	10. Chapter 9.

日上三竿。

就好像做.爱之后会有贤者时间，完成一个作品之后，创作者同样会有那种绷紧完满之后的放空。作品对于创作者而言就是孩子，每次创作都像是一次分娩，经历无数次阵痛，艰苦地、鲜血淋漓地将孩子生到这世上。

所以不跳舞的时候，胡沈员什么都不想做。暗夜彩虹又是他格外疼爱的孩子，消耗更为巨大。

刘骥深知他这个习性，便放任他在酒店里暴睡。下楼去买午饭。出门的时候看了一眼时间，下午一点四十，通常胡沈员都会睡到下午三四点。他有两个多小时的时间。

虽然从事的是艺术娱乐行业的工作，但他本人却很朴素，总是穿着素色的衣裤和方便行动的鞋，看上去既没有艺术家的风流倜傥，也没有娱乐业的引人注目，不工作的时候掉到人群里就找不见了。让人不敢想象许多作品是从他手里把关而诞生的。

酒店楼下挺多小吃店，选择一多反而不知道要吃点什么。他也并不是很饿，就先随意走走。

街上人来人往，每个人都行色匆匆，脸上神色各异。刘骥喜欢在街上看行人，颇有种人间观察的意思。人又能够对虚构事物产生等同现实的真实感受，戏剧就是基于人的这种特性而产生。任何表达，只有与人产生联系，才具有打动人心的魅力。所谓的人文关怀，就产生于此。对刘骥而言，世界是他的箱庭，时间久了，观察行为已然内化到他的性格之中，成为习惯。就在他神游众人之际，眼前出现了一个高大的身影。

灰色连帽衫，黑色的运动裤，几乎和他一样普通的装扮，却兀然立于漫漫人群之中，张扬又显眼。

他们擦肩而过。

刘骥对这个人有印象。他太难让人遗忘，胡沈员跟他有合作，昨天在剧场也见到他。名字是……

“朱凤伟、老师？”

他忍不住出声叫住了他。本来只是念出了名字，但是觉得不礼貌，又加上了老师二字。在这个圈子里，叫老师总是没错的，无论自己是否真的认为对方有资格。

被叫到名字的人停了下来，转回头的脸上略微迷茫。刘骥又叫了一声，大朱才看到他。

“啊？你是昨天……小胡的制作人？”

刘骥礼貌地点头，“我是刘骥。初次见面，你好。”

“啊，刘老师你好，不用叫我老师，叫我大朱就好。”

和粗犷的外表不同，大朱似乎是个老实人。这是刘骥对大朱的第二印象。

“啊，刚好我要去找小胡。不知道在哪里，碰见你可太好了。”

“你找他有什么事吗？”

“其实也没什么事。”大朱踟躇着要不要跟这个人说。

之所以跑来找胡沈员，到底还是因为昨天的暗夜彩虹。

大朱只有在面对舞蹈的时候是敏感的，他在这方面有着野生动物一般的敏锐直觉，因此他跳什么都动人，他跳刘邦，便是极致贪婪，他跳祭司，便有大慈悲。正是拥有这种直逼本质的感受力，所以大家总说他是神明眷顾的舞者。

而这种感受力同样能带领大朱进入他人作品的幽深之处。

昨晚告别罗天，他回到家便觉着胡沈员那个舞的后劲儿上来了。辗转反侧，现场的冲击很大，以至于他来不及消化，但是他确实接收到了。那份浓郁到近乎漆黑的情感，在夜深人静之时朝他汹涌而来。在台上的舞者们似乎是胡沈员精神的肉体，他的痛苦、他的挣扎、他的倔强、他的不妥协和固执，一股脑儿的透过他们的肢体发泄给观众，榴弹似的打在观众心里，打在大朱的心里。他无法想象胡沈员平和温柔的外表下，会有如此热烈又凶猛的表达。

一夜难眠，他觉得不能不来。冲动来了，才发现并不知道胡沈员的房间，发消息也不回，已经在这附近闲逛了好久了。

刘骥温和地看着他，看出了他的疑虑。

“我是他的制作人，更是他的朋友，我想你想跟他说的，大概是昨天看完舞蹈之后的感想吧。他的作品总是如此，有着巨大的魄力，给人深刻的印象，看完总是有种冲动要找他聊一聊。我很能理解。第一次看的时候，我也被打动了，我当时也是一晚难眠，也是因为我也在这个行业，就硬是找人介绍认识他。我不是跳舞的，一开始并不喜欢这种抽象的表现形式，直接直白的戏剧更适合我。可是看到他之后，完全扭转了我对舞蹈的态度。他很神奇。” 

刘骥的语言中的真诚获得了大朱的信任，大朱顿了顿，开口道：“我确实是想聊一下，昨晚我回去，那些动作在脑中翻来覆去，就来了。”

“他估计还在睡，你也可以跟我讲讲。我挺想听听同行作为观众时的感受。”

“大朱你吃过饭了吗？”

“没。”

“我也没有，一起吗？”

“行啊。”

两个人一起吃饭，就没那么难做选择了，毕竟吃饭比起填饱肚子这个功能，更重要的是社交。所以总是说，重要的不是吃什么，而是和什么人吃。刘骥和大朱就近找了个面馆吃午饭。

已经过了饭点，小店里很冷清，就他们两个客人。

刘骥和外表不一样，和他聊天并不会无聊，而且他给人的氛围让人非常容易亲近他，愿意敞开心扉。简单聊了聊感想，大朱把话题引向了刘骥身上。他对刘骥这个人很好奇。他是怎么认识胡沈员的，又是怎么成为胡沈员的制作人的？

大朱他没发觉他把对胡沈员的好奇，直接平移到对刘骥的好奇上。

“刘骥我听小胡说你是做戏剧构作的？戏剧构作到底是做什么的？”

大朱发问了。之前胡沈员解释的时候，他没过脑子。

“戏剧构作是源自德国的概念，在戏剧里和导演、剧作家几乎同等的一个很重要的角色，还可以叫剧场理念指导，”刘骥一开口有种上课的感觉，跟胡沈员几乎是一个腔调，是长篇大论的节奏，“英语是Dramaturgy，源自德语Dramaturgie。”

“在戏剧里，戏剧构作主要负责的是文本方面的工作，主要是挑选剧本，改编剧本，提供背景知识等等，使戏剧具有时代性、社会性，关注当代的现实问题，升华作品的主题。比如可以把《奥赛罗》这个莎士比亚的剧本背景从十六世纪换到现代，把伊阿古和奥赛罗换成现今的不同族裔来构建新剧本。伊阿古对奥赛罗的嫉妒深入骨髓，出于白人对摩尔人的排挤。现代摩尔人和白人并没有矛盾了，但是族群之间的排挤仍然存在，剧本的改变上就将人物身份替换，使其适合现代语境。再比如说《红与黑》，是法国大革命催生的产物。于连因为自我的骄傲、怯懦和贪婪而走上绝路。他为了地位与市长莱纳夫人通奸，又与侯爵女儿玛蒂尔德有私情。于连因为莱纳夫人被砍头，可是莱纳夫人却得到了于连的真心，玛蒂尔德嫉妒莱纳夫人，在最后买走了被砍下的于连头颅。因为莱纳夫人是富裕的农民，而玛蒂尔德是官爵，她们各自身为新兴资本主义和传统资产阶级，这种处理代表着作家的倾向性。如果把人物改编置于现代背景，便会去除两种资产阶级的斗争，更多地强调对权势的贪婪最后导致自我的毁灭，两个女人分别成为象征，批判资本主义对人的异化。”

大朱低头吃面，其实一大部分的内容他都是左耳进右耳出。刘骥还在继续。

“在德国，会设有专门的戏剧构作部门。调整以戏剧文本为基础的戏剧排演的整体架构方式，他们认为创作不能只依赖艺术家的灵光一现和本能创作，这样的创作不够厚重且无法引人共鸣。艺术不应该凌驾于普通人的生活之上，一个作品必须具有思想性与现实意义，并且清楚地陈述立意。因此德国戏剧构作是涵盖社会学的，去了解社会，了解现实，并将其浓缩进剧场，从而让戏剧有了真实的底色。在舞蹈方面……”

终于转到与舞蹈相关的部分，大朱停下了筷子，打起精神认真听。 

“戏剧构作的核心价值就是把控一个剧场舞蹈的理念。首先确定主题，也就是确定理念，将舞蹈与社会、舞蹈与生活相连接，让舞蹈具有人文关怀与现实价值。其次参与编舞与排练的过程。相比于戏剧，舞蹈是观众难以理解的存在，而舞蹈编导倾向于动作优先而非意义优先，这种时候就需要戏剧构作来将其创作拉回轨道。让编导充分解释动作与站位的意义，并且懂得利用舞台和道具。最后戏剧构作还需要连接观众，与观众沟通，宣传作品，为下一次创作提供建议。总体而言，戏剧构作就是督促并监督编导和舞蹈演员，在创作的过程中把理念锐化到极致，不偏离目标。戏剧构作确保这个理念实现和维护的存在，为了达到这个目标，他可以拉赞助，进行制作，参与排练，监督舞美和灯光，在剧场里可以什么都参与。”

刘骥结束这么一长串演讲般的发言，终于得空开始吃自己那碗面。

对面的大朱几乎已经吃完了，“听起来很重要的角色。不过我是觉得，舞蹈并不太需要别人的理解吧。人文关怀也好，现实意义也好，其实跳舞的时候，想得越多，四肢越沉重，越难以发挥。至少对我来说是这样。”

“但是胡沈员不这么想，另外，因为你们是专业的，所以你们懂得舞蹈本身的价值，就像你刚刚给的评论，大部分是直接针对动作编排的。普通观众不会这样看舞蹈，他们更多的是感性理解，要吸引他们就需要从他们的视角出发。毕竟不考虑观众，那么无论这个东西多么好，也难以普及，如果不普及，就卖不出票，养不活自己啊。很现实的问题。”

刘骥静静盯着大朱的眼睛，露出无奈的笑。

“之前有一次，沈员他编排的一支舞蹈在剧场演出，已经提前三个月宣传了，但是等到演出当天，也只卖出十多张票。他当时实在没办法，给有名的朋友发消息，求他们转发，这样可以卖多点票。那之后他就找到我，说舞蹈这样下去不行，他这样下去不行。舞蹈值得被看到，他要被看到，不是在业内这个圈子里，他在圈内已经很有名了，但是还是卖不出去票，他想要大众也能看到。看到舞蹈是多么美好的东西，是值得人付出热情的东西。他希望能够更多地推广舞蹈。所以不能再像以前那样，需要主动吸引观众。他不仅仅找到我，还积极参加电视节目。希望能够以此让更多的人看到。”

“小胡总是想太多。”

大朱从认识他就没有停过这个评价。

“应该说他是理想主义者吧。而且积极地去实现他。我觉得这样的他很有魅力。我想我的存在就是让他的理想实现吧。只要是他的愿望，我都尽可能帮助他。”

刘骥说这话的时候，眼底有光。

大朱觉得刘骥让他浑身不对劲，可他不懂是因为什么，是刘骥提起小胡时候过于温柔的语气，还是那种全世界只有他懂他的意味？心仿佛被一块大石头压着，钝钝的难受，纾解不得。

“你们会在这里待多久？”

“明天就回去了。他还有一个作品在排，要尽快回去。”

“哦……”

大朱语气里的失落明显到刘骥不禁拧起眉头。短短一瞬而已，没有人注意到。

这个人，也是被胡沈员吸引来的飞蛾吗？

刘骥忽然对面前这个人产生了隐隐的敌意。

两人之间陷入沉默。话题耗尽了，大朱掏出手机。

“啊，小胡醒了。”大朱忽然说道，他收到了胡沈员回他的消息。

刘骥也连忙拿出手机，手机里消息不少，唯独没有胡沈员的。手机上的时间显示已过下午三点。

“你吃完了吗？回酒店吗？”

“啊。等一下，我买一份打包。”刘骥又点了一份清汤馄饨。

大朱在座位上抖着腿，桌子都跟着微微震动。

是迫不及待吗？

因为要见到胡沈员吗？

为什么他给他发了消息，而不是自己呢？

隐隐的敌意变成了冷漠显示在脸上。

刘骥拿了外卖就走，大朱赶忙跟上。

大朱跟着刘骥到了酒店房间门口，刘骥从口袋里掏出房卡准备开门，门却从里面打开了。

睡眼惺忪的胡沈员站在门里面，穿着酒店的白色睡衣，一手拉着门把，一手揉着眼睛，短发乱翘，全无防备。

站在门外的两个男人就愣住了。

大朱是因为没见过这副模样的胡沈员，刘骥是因为没想到他暴露这副模样给大朱。

胡沈员打了个哈欠，让出了位置，“进来吧。”

大朱的步子大，先一步进门，擦身而过的时候，余光里钻入了一点红色，是胡沈员睡衣领内的红痕。他的脚步停顿了，就一秒也够他定睛确认，然后大踏步地走了进去。刘骥跟在后面，进来的时候，胡沈员接了他手上的食物，让刘骥关门。

“你随便坐。”

大朱趁胡沈员把吃食放桌上的短暂时间，环顾了一下房间，两张床，一张床是没睡过似的整洁，另一张则乱七八糟，连床单都翻起来了。联系到他刚刚看到的胡沈员脖子上的吻痕，就算是大朱，也知道发生了什么。

最后大朱选择坐在窗户边的茶桌椅子上，一落座视线刚好对着胡沈员的背影。胡沈员缺乏睡眠而黑眼圈深重的脸经过桌前镜子的倒映，再落到大朱的眼里。

那随他动作而在衣领下若隐若现的红痕，像毒一样刺痛着大朱的眼睛，大朱不知道为什么。镜子里又出现一双手，一张平凡的脸，是刘骥。他和胡沈员贴的极近。

大朱不知道自己露出了怎样的眼神。那眼神刘骥只在戏剧中看到过，像马蒂尔德看莱纳夫人，像伊阿古看奥赛罗，像猎物被抢走的野兽，下一秒就要扑上来把自己撕得粉碎。

大朱终于注意到镜子里刘骥在看自己，匆忙收回了视线。

四只手的准备对于打包回来的现成食物来说明显太多了，反而忙乱，搞了一会儿胡沈员才吃上第一口。

“好烫。”

胡沈员明显是饿了，一整个馄饨塞进嘴，果不其然被烫到了。

“你慢点吃。”刘骥的语气很柔，甚至可以说是宠溺。

下午的阳光拉得长长的，从窗外洒进来，室内通透，甚至能看到空气里的灰尘。房间好像被摇晃的观赏玻璃球，那两人就是里面的景观。大朱在房间里面，更在景观外面。

如坐针毡，大朱觉得自己不能再呆下去了。

焦躁。

这焦躁如同踩了蚂蚁窝一般，蚂蚁从脚底密密麻麻地攀上来，一个个咬在身上都是火烧般的麻。

他对这整个房间感到焦躁，为杂乱无章的床感到焦躁，为刘骥看胡沈员的眼神感到焦躁，为胡沈员脖子上的一点感到焦躁。

为自己身处的位置感到焦躁。

“我走了。”

“这就走了？你找我什么事啊？”胡沈员嘴里塞着馄饨，转头询问猛然站起来的大朱。大朱从镜子里可以看到胡沈员对着镜子的那侧脸颊被馄饨撑得鼓了起来，像只仓鼠。

大朱对认为一个男人可爱的自己感到焦躁。

“没什么。走了！”

又大踏步地绕过胡沈员和刘骥出了门。只是这大踏步，同手同脚。

“大朱你同手同脚啦。”

胡沈员冲着大朱的背影喊了一声，大朱甩上门看不见了。

刘骥原本盯着大朱匆忙离开，关上门之后一转脸，胡沈员的表情掉进眼里——嘴角掩饰不住笑意，之前的疲惫一扫而光，连黑眼圈都黯淡下来，明媚到好像个天真的孩子。

他从来没有在他的脸上看到这样单纯的快乐。认识胡沈员的时候，他已经是“完美的胡沈员”了。虽然他听钱敏说胡沈员以前并不是那样的，会有更多的表情，更多的喜怒哀乐，但是他都没有见过。今天是第一次。

刘骥把这个表情拓印在心里，同时感到苦涩。

他花费了多少时间，进行了多少努力，始终没有达到的境界，被刚刚那个人轻而易举地跨进去了，以同手同脚的姿势。即使他与胡沈员相处了这么久，即使他们做了那么多次，即使他们就肩并肩坐着，他们之间也只靠近了一厘米吧。

但是他不会放弃，一厘米一厘米，也总有一天会到达足够接近的距离。

“我不会放弃你的。”

“嗯？你说什么？”

刘骥的声音太过细微，在阳光里飘散，胡沈员并没有听到。

随着时间推移，越拖越长的阳光地毯一样铺满大地，公平地洒在每个人身上，黄澄澄地给北方的秋日增添了暖意。

胡沈员吃饱便又去睡了。不曾想踩着阳光回家的大朱思绪有多么混乱，站在床侧看他的刘骥思念有多么苦。他的假期只有一天，要充分休息。

只有一天的假期就这么结束了。工作不放过他，他又得收拾行装上路。

第二天，他和刘骥回到上海，接手流浪的排练。不久之后又和钱敏出发去英国，继续和Aakash的合作。

“你真的不跟我们一起？”送机的时候，钱敏再三确认，刘骥也再三地肯定。

在机场停车场，刘骥一个人坐在驾驶座，透过挡风玻璃，远处飞机压着地面起飞。


	11. Chapter 10.

地理位置的不同并没有带来生活内容的实质变化。日程很慢也很满，每天排练、跳舞、看书、和朋友出去逛逛，偶尔做饭，看剧场。平淡且忙碌。

一成不变的日子总是需要找点不一样的乐趣，表达欲强的人总是免不了找个渠道分享，于是就养成了拍vlog的习惯。摄影总是很神奇，透过无机质的镜头，那些琐碎的生活细节，平平无奇的日常活动，变得如此不同，开始有趣起来。

因为自身是舞蹈演员的关系，被摄影、被记录本是常态，不会觉得不习惯，可是从镜头里看到日常的自己，还是觉得新奇。状态不同，在舞台上、或者单纯是跳舞的时候的自己会带着表演者的气质，在观看的时候，都是审视的眼光。而日常生活里的自己被记录下来，别有一番滋味，观看的时候也轻松多了。每每编辑的时候，看着记录下来的日常，会发现许多当时没注意到的情状，自己平时无意识的小习惯，那些潜藏在生活里的点点碎片，对比记忆，有种在过去里寻宝的错觉。当然，还会伴随着自己怎么那么好看的感叹。这种时候就会被钱敏用鄙夷的眼神看着。

角色、观看角度的差异竟然会带来如此变化。有时候会为这种新鲜感而忍不住看多好几遍。

无比熟悉的自己，隔着镜头变得陌生，如同看着另一个人的生活一样，百看不腻。大概明白为什么越来越多人迷恋拍摄vlog。录了就会忍不住想公之于众，经常是各类社交媒体一起发。

回应有那么一些。

胡沈员发呆似的盯手机里的消息，任思绪翻飞——

来了英国之后，和大朱之间的联系就变淡了。这大概是地理位置的改变带来的最大变化之一。回国偶遇之后，以令人惊异的速度熟了起来，大朱没有想到，他更没有想到，恍若神迹。原本以为庆功宴之后就是结束，再怎么样都要把失序的心情封印。甚至接受了刘骥。

他对刘骥是有感情的。无论是因为疲惫，还是因为寂寞，无论出于什么理由，当时的自己确实没有拒绝。第二天刘骥躲避着他的眼睛，以局促和慌乱，以孤注一掷的勇气，向他叙说爱意：

“沈员，我一直都很喜欢你。”

刘骥在细水长流之下的执着，令他感动。他一定不会遇到比他对自己更好的人了。如果不是大朱的话，是谁都好。那时候的自己是如此地，渴望被爱，以至于，无论是谁。所以……

“嗯。”

他当时这么回答。

现在想起来，那时候的自己大概很卑劣吧。然而木已成舟，胡沈员都会负起责任。刘骥对他而言就像家人一样，他并不觉得勉强。

只是他没想到，原本平静无波的生活上会再次被大朱投入石子。以他惯有的，野蛮近乎荒诞的形式。

一旦有了联系，便会控制不住想要联系更多的心情。在国内的时候，总会辛苦地找话题去聊，即使理智告诉自己不要这么做，可是拿起手机的时候，尤其是，当前一天聊了，对话框出现在聊天页面的首页，忍不住就会点进去。而每次发完消息，就会抱头怨念，想把自己藏起来。

真是不好意思啊，又去打扰。

这么想着，却会收到大朱的回复。大朱通常回复地很快，除非是真的排练或者演出的时候，而因此而回复晚了会说明。隔着屏幕胡沈员会忍不住想象他诚恳的样子，心情会变好，从而甩开那些担心他不回复或者他回复慢导致的些微不满。等到意识到的时候，已经是天天联系的程度了。

给他人添麻烦的事情，胡沈员向来是厌恶的。如果自己可以完成的事情，便尽可能地不依赖他人。即使在以往的感情经历中，也都尽可能不予对方麻烦。和刘骥之间，也多有相敬如宾的意思。虽然刘骥总会比自己更为周到，凡事都能比自己想多一步，提前帮自己安排，以至于旁人看上去，自己是依赖刘骥的。事实并不然。刘骥深知他的性子，如果给了选择权，一定不会麻烦他，所以才先发制人，看上去无比重要。他似乎，执意要将自己留在身边。而自己也随波逐流。在情感上，胡沈员似乎缺乏像对舞蹈、对事业的那份热情。

或者说他害怕。他害怕面对自己，害怕面对自己真实的情绪。他知道一旦直面就意味着失控。胡沈员讨厌失控。舞蹈要求精准，要求到位，对细节近乎病态的琢磨，在舞蹈中的失控就意味着错误，意味着失败，意味着不专业。这是他的自尊所不允许的。而情绪的失控，意味着一个人的失格，意味着崩溃，意味着脆弱。他不允许自己不做到完美。所以情绪，是他的禁忌，被封印了太久，以至于存在与否都被忘记了。攻于克制和忍耐的胡沈员，才是完美的。

是因为什么养成了现在这个个性呢？

或许是母亲的关系吧。一个人孤身抚养自己长大，生活的不易让她没有更多的精力照管孩子的情绪。记得很小的时候，将自己送去体操院校。那么小的自己，还没有经历过任何苦难，还是如此的依赖母亲，却被丢下，没有给任何解释。体操的培训，比舞蹈来得更为残酷，何况那时候还没有接触舞蹈，只知道枯燥，只知道疼。

实在忍不住了，自己逃出宿舍，以幼小不知世事的勇敢一个人跑回家，天知道自己是如何没有迷失方向，怎么认得路的。庆幸自己没有被人拐走。终于到了家门口，家里的铁门紧闭，冰冷，坚硬，冷漠无情。他猛烈地敲，大声地哭嚎，以近乎燃烧生命的方式寻求母亲，寻求家的温暖，哭到跪坐到地上，失去知觉。

那扇门没有开。

等到醒来的时候，母亲看着他，哭，却又责备他，硬扯着他回去学院，让他跟体操老师道歉。他不愿道歉，被扇了一巴掌，被按着弯腰鞠躬。然后他站在老师的旁边，看着母亲离去的背影，在体操学院大铁门外，用掸灰尘的手势对自己告别。

去吧，别再回来。

在一次又一次的失望之中，胡沈员学会了责任，学会了坚强，学会了一个人面对所有。

而坚强又何尝不是为了隐藏灵魂的遍体鳞伤呢？只是时间久了，一个人把伤口缝起来，用美好掩盖，把所有的痕迹收集起来，封尘在箱子里，在心里挖个坑，一抔土一抔土把它埋了起来。

他不能让母亲失望，也不能让自己失望。原本是母亲的选择，变成自己的选择。自己选择的道路，就要一条路走到黑，走到极致。

因为自身的局限，他必须付出比常人厚重太多的辛苦，至臻完美，为了让任何否定的声音都在他面前自动销声，没有出现的可能。

只有面对大朱的时候，他会以自己都不可思议的方式，从严丝合缝的密封箱之中漏出暗地里汹涌如潮的情绪。他记得初次见面的那场雨，大朱好像神明降临一样自由地即兴舞蹈着，不完美，满是瑕疵，却那么真实，真实到让人心潮澎湃。那一个夜晚，胡沈员仿佛被闪电击中一般，以至于改变了自己舞蹈的方向。没想到会再次相遇，那个如同神明一样的人，平平凡凡地，以毫不惊艳的形象出现在他面前，他幼稚、孩子气，性格大大咧咧毫无自觉，甚至是个直男，可是自己却义无反顾地栽了进去。

结果却是更深沉的哀伤。

连语言都无法形容的苦涩，溺水一般的苦闷。从未愈合的灵魂被丢进无边苦海，咸涩的海水涌进无数或深或浅的伤口。佛家遮那八部刑[1]也不过如此了吧。

不抱期待的话就不会痛苦。

以为已经忘记了，以为已经习惯了，以为已经过去了。大朱却再次出现，又是那种粗糙又莽撞，又是像神灵故意恶作剧一样的方式出现，摧毁他的重建的秩序结界。

顽劣的神啊，为什么要这样开玩笑？

胡沈员从来不觉得自己有什么特别，他的天才，他的完美，都是孜孜不倦的努力和恒河沙数的汗水换来的。那些不叫才能，不叫天赋。

大朱才是拥有那些的人。他是上天的宠儿，他即使不做到完美也拥有璞玉一样珍贵的特质。他才是被眷顾的。一开始以为自己嫉妒他，看他跳舞、与他共舞那种焦虑与不平就升腾上来。世界多么不公平，他伸手即摘星辰，他却日日当午锄禾，秋收的喜悦都逊了色。还硬是设下陷阱让自己认识他，与他同台，连同心都沦陷，对方还毫不在意。甚至在自己拼命游出苦海之际，再次安排重击将自己打落入水。

可是见到他的时候，所有的一切都不再重要。目光会不由自主地追随着他，还是会在看到他的时候忍不住微笑，还是会为他的一举一动而牵动心弦。

所以才会一次次，违背自己的原则，不断地给他发消息。

非常偶尔，大朱会主动给胡沈员发消息，通常是有事，他们之间工作的交集并不多。不过有时候他会心血来潮发搞笑视频，自己就会窝起来捧着手机憋笑。

一点点，只有一点点，他摘下的星辰里，一点点光洒落到自己身上。而自己因为这一点点的不经意，而雀跃不已。

只要与他发消息，会忍不住期待，心情像过山车一样。这样患得患失的自己，在与大朱的相处之中，胡沈员悄然地，以自己未曾注意的方式，自由地面对自己。享受从大朱那里获得失控的感觉。

他是如此享受。享受到，他机关算尽，步步为营。

现在与大朱之间的关系，如果不是自己故意去找话题，恐怕是早就断了。

而物理上的距离，他无能为力。人与人之间建立关系既容易又脆弱，如果每天低头不见抬头见，再陌生都会混熟，如果生活没了交集，即使能依靠网络维系，慢慢也会变得辛苦。国内的事情刘骥都安排的很好，他甚至可以完全不用操心，身在英国的他不能再借口工作而联络大朱，或者借口随时会过去而关心他所在城市的情况。

他又不能像和刘骥之间一样，日复一日地互相聊废话，讲：

今天莱斯特的天气很冷，难得地出了太阳，太阳晒到毛呢帽子上很暖。

午饭吃了牛油果火腿三明治，已经连续吃了三天了，今晚再吃就要吐了。

鸽子会从排练厅开着的窗户里飞进来，它们会停在雕像上，歪着头看我们跳舞。本来不影响，但是他们排泄弄得到处脏兮兮的。我，Aakash还有钱敏抓了半天才把它们赶出去。

……

听对方回答：

上海越来越冷了，一如既往的很潮湿。工作倒是很顺利。你不用担心。

你换点东西吃，中餐馆可以找一找，有时间可以自己做。下次再去的时候我帮你准备点酸辣粉。

鸽子是挺可爱的。很开心吧。小心一点，不要被抓伤。

……

胡沈员不敢这样跟大朱发消息。怕这些太过琐碎的絮叨消磨大朱对他的友好与耐心。他们之间没有到可以肆无忌惮地无话不谈的程度。他们只是朋友而已，不是那么熟的朋友。可是，多么想与他分享自己的生活。又好想知道他在做什么。

他对于自己生活的记录，那些发在各类社交媒体上的vlog，每一条，都是一封情书。无论发生什么都记录下来，无论有没有意义，有没有价值，满腹的话，想要诉说的人只有一个。

若是他人问起来，他是一定不会承认的。

他有自觉，但是他不承认，好像只要不承认，就不是真的。

就好像，他不承认，他和刘骥之间，越来越疏离。

要看呐。

在心里默念。

胡沈员刷着留言和点赞记录，忽然手机一震，收到一条消息，来自许久许久未曾联系的人。

母亲的消息。

他稍稍怔了怔。和母亲已经两三个月没有联系了。这样联系的频率，若是放在他人身上，其实并不算生疏，但对象如果是自己的母亲，可以说是间隔非常非常久了。

他脑海里闪过各种可能的内容，母亲不常给自己发消息，发的消息内容多是些关心的话，他反而有点不习惯。因为常年与母亲分隔，母亲在自己漫长童年里的缺席，在长大成人的当下，让他不知道如何应对每每突然的问候。

最后点开看了。

“你在看什么呢？”

钱敏坐到他旁边。

“你盯着手机看了好久了。”

“我妈给我发了消息。叫我过年回去。”

“对哦，马上一月份要过去了。要过年了。我们在这边已经呆了一个月了哎。”

“是啊。时间过得好快。”

“每年都要这么纠结吗？过年回去不是很自然的事情吗？”

“我不纠结啊。我妈妈也是习惯性地说一下吧。”

“你还说你不纠结，你以前不是老是往我老家跑？我家里人都当你是我男朋友了。现在还会经常问我你要不要来。”

“也就那么一两次，我大部分时间都是回自己家的啊。”

“但是每次都是不到最后一秒不买票。能拖就拖，刚过完初五就又走了。搞得我老是被阿姨打电话追问你的情况。我接阿姨的电话次数都比你多。”

太熟就会被抓住把柄。胡沈员撇了撇嘴。

“今年待久一点呗。”

“我看看吧。今年比以前还要忙。”

“工作很重要，和家里人搞好关系也很重要啊。你还是不习惯你继父吗？都这么多年了。”

胡沈员不说话了。母亲为了自己，为了供自己上学，嫁给了一个比自己大了太多的男人。回去过年就意味着要见到他，这是自己难以跨越的一道坎。自己毫无疑问是依恋母亲的，即使不知道该如何与她相处。但毕竟血浓于水，不思念母亲是不可能的。聚少离多的日子，自己每次回去都能在母亲脸上、身上发现岁月凿过的的痕迹。每一年，一年比一年深，一年比一年让自己心疼。他总是不知道如何面对，他总觉得是因为自己而导致的那些沟壑，自己的成长给母亲带来了太多太多的坎坷，那些就是自己的罪状。可是他不能说，无处纾解，内疚、悲伤、无奈，都只能往自己肚子里咽。

母亲每一次送自己离开，都是那个掸灰尘的手势。他知道母亲的那个手势，蕴含了多少辛酸，多少爱意。

不要管我，你要好好的。

母亲一直是自己最坚强的后盾，而这份坚强，是以母亲无与伦比巨大的牺牲换来的。他懂。

他拼命努力，让自己不愧对母亲的牺牲，让自己比任何人都优秀，让自己过得好，这样与母亲说的时候，才减少一点母亲的担心，与自己的歉疚。

那个男人对母亲的态度，不是不好，只是不够好。只要看到他，更是加强了他的罪恶感。即使过去了那么多年，时间积累的越多，他越觉得难以相处。

周全的胡沈员，只有在面对所谓家人的时候，才会应接不能。所以他才会逃，才会尽可能减少接触。

与母亲，只有冰冷的手机消息传递着自己的思念与深情。可是终究是词不达意，传达不得。

他看着母亲发来的消息。千言万语凝在心头，最终回了一个字，“好”。

钱敏拍拍胡沈员的肩膀，“这次回去好好聊聊吧。别想了。走，去吃饭，Aakash说今天带我们去吃印度餐。”

胡沈员一听，眼睛都亮了起来。

“不用继续吃三明治真是太好了！”

[1]遮那八部刑：所谓八大苦刑，指刺足、链身、黥体、针掌、封眼、锁喉、栓耳和焚业，其中，焚业即是烈火焚身，这在佛界是最高修炼的苦刑。以上八刑各有针对性，可消除不同罪孽，如焚业能消除杀佛子之罪。这八刑是佛门中的顶级惩戒手段，又叫“遮那八部刑”，遮那便是大日如来的别称之一。


	12. Chapter 11.

胡沈员从英国回来的时候，已近年关。

简单收拾收拾，胡沈员就再次踏上了回家的路。匆忙的行程，接送都是刘骥，钱敏还打趣他俩比起情侣更像是经纪人和明星的关系。

“我毕竟是制作人嘛。”

“是啦，连私生活都包办的制作人。”

“说什么呢，我又不是明星。”

“我们的胡胡一直都是万众瞩目的，哪里不是明星。”

“别瞎说。”

“不开你玩笑啦，一路平安啊！”

“一路平安。到那边发个消息。”

胡沈员从刘骥手中拿过行李，挥手示意之后就一个人进入了安检口。留下两人目送他的背影，直到看不见。

“啊，不知道为啥有点担心。” 钱敏撑着腰舒展了一下身体，“今年好累，送走了我们的大明星，我也要回老家好好休息了。你呢？”

“嗯。我也是。” 刘骥一直望着安检口，即使钱敏向他提问，他也没有回神。钱敏看着他的侧脸，看不出情绪。

几个小时就能到达的地方。中午从上海出发，傍晚已经站在自家楼栋的门口。胡沈员仰头，找到自己阔别一年的窗棂，深深地吸了一口气。

晚霞满布在天上，云彩一条条的，橙黄与蓝紫渐变交替，悠悠无尽，太阳已经找不见了，弯弯的月牙在色彩的缝隙间显出身形。

夜晚即将来临。他还没有做好准备。

即使他很渴望回家。

从机场打车回来的路上，就已经有回家了的感觉。一年回来那么一次，这个坐落于长江出口的小城还是记忆中的模样。相比起繁华的上海，自己的家乡有着县城特有的慢节奏和清淡的街景。街道很宽，楼房低矮，单调的黑白灰，千篇一律切割一样的窗户，偶尔几栋大楼突兀而高耸，具有现代化的钢铁骨架，反而显得格格不入。街上的行人稀稀拉拉，不少人穿着花哨的棉睡衣就出来行走，小店很多都将铺子摆到了宽敞的人行道上，少人的店面外，店主还会坐在塑料椅子上发呆，如此种种，都是大城市里看不到的景象。

即使如此，毕竟是同一个国家，差异并没有很大。不过，因为自己以往的飞机大部分都是十几二十个小时，如果要转机，更是漫长，不同国家之间的奔波，下了飞机也多是截然不同的另一个世界。这种无论是时区还是街景都没什么巨大差异的情况，反而让他有些不大习惯。

熟悉的乡音萦绕在空气中，上海冬天的空气潮湿阴冷，英国的空气透彻清新，而家乡的空气，拥有童年的质感。难以形容的感觉，带着几十年未变的气味，亲切又私密，温柔地环绕着胡沈员。仿佛在他耳边低语，告诉他，他回家了。

家的感觉，往往来自于氛围，来自于空气。来自于目不可见的事物。

胡沈员双手拍了拍脸，提着一颗心，上了楼。

窄小的楼道里弥漫着饭菜的香味。晚餐的时间，家家户户的大厨都在各显神通。

按了按门铃，老旧的房子隔音不好，隔着铁门可以听到屋内尖锐的蜂鸣。一直没有换过的门铃还是千禧年初的配置。好怀念。

咚咚哐哐的声音，应该是母亲放下手中的锅碗瓢盆从靠近大门的厨房里走出来开门。如预期一般，门开了，里面是比自己矮一头的满脸笑容的母亲，操着泸州话念叨着。

“回来了哇？”

“嗯，回来咯，妈。”

胡沈员想给母亲一个拥抱，而母亲用围裙擦了擦湿漉漉的手，意图接自己的行李。胡沈员赶忙把行李提了进去。

“东西放到屋头，你地屋头收拾得好巴适哦。” 说完母亲就又转身进了厨房。

胡沈员怕行李在地板上拖出痕迹，便用提着的方式走进里屋。

家是再普通不过的两居室，进了大门一条走廊，采光不是很好，左边是厨房，再走几步豁然开朗，客厅一边摆放着沙发和电视，一边是餐桌，餐桌的那边连通着阳台。

进了客厅，果然看见了那个男人。比母亲几乎大上三四十岁的继父。电视在播着地方新闻，他倚躺在沙发上，眼睛半睁不睁。在播报新闻的间隙，不时响着缓慢而滞重的呼噜声，不大不小的声音，就好像其主人也在半梦半醒之间。

不是第一次看他这样，他知道若是关了电视，他一定会立刻清醒过来嘴里还骂骂咧咧。小时候曾经因为这样而被狠狠地骂过。看着他睡着，胡沈员似乎松了一口气，提着行李从沙发旁边走道进去，折进与母亲房间相对的右侧小房间。他自己的房间。

打开灯。房间的全貌映入眼帘。母亲说收拾过了，一点不假。齐整，干净，近乎一尘不染。似乎直到昨天都还有人住在这里。只有那毫无褶皱的太过平整的床被出卖了事实。这个房间，太过熟悉，以至于觉得陌生。平淡无奇，一张书桌，一张床，一面书架，一个衣柜，就是这个房间全部的家具了。窗帘是淡蓝色的，因为常年清洗而泛着干涩的白，还带有洗不掉的灰，已经失了原本色彩的活泼了。把行李推到窗帘前面，打开收拾东西，就好像小时候那样。因为学舞多是寄宿的关系，他在这个房间所做的最多的事，就是收拾东西。难得从学校回来，收拾东西，过不了几日，又要出发，再收拾东西。

不是只有伤感的记忆，他很庆幸能拥有自己的空间。他记得小时候在房间里看书，和自己的想象力玩耍，盯着天花板发呆，任梦想遨游，像一个真正的孩子一样。在自己的房间里不用练功。这是他最喜欢自己房间的地方。躲在房间里就可以从痛苦的练功里逃出来，喘息一会儿。自己的房间狭窄，无法伸展四肢。对门母亲的房间也不大。这个房子只有客厅较为宽阔，这一点是母亲当初买房的唯一考量，为了让他能够在家里练舞。

小时候自己是多么不喜欢舞蹈啊，没有小孩会真的发自内心喜欢。练舞太辛苦了，基本功太疼了，一次次重复那些意义不明的动作，一次次强行把肢体凹成柔软的模样。在学校的时候辛苦，回家了还要辛苦，在学校被老师骂能忍着，在家里却被母亲强行逼着继续拉筋，就忍不住了。多么痛啊，双腿贴着墙壁，平滑笔直一条直线，已经觉得感受不到下肢了，却还要在两脚之下垫上东西抬高。再柔软的身体，都是有极限的，要痛的啊。

不断地、不断地突破极限。痛到哭耗，母亲却是咬牙充耳不闻。慢慢地，连自己都咬牙任由眼泪自己淌自己的。他与他的眼泪，他的稚嫩分道扬镳。后来老师经常在练功房看到他，用最疼的方式拉伸，眼泪在脸上一个劲儿地流，他表情却是固执地纹丝不动。

现在想来，在自己心里凿下不成功便成仁决意的人，正是母亲吧。

东西就要收拾完了，浓郁又冲鼻的辣椒味从关着的房间门外渗进来。

“切饭啦！”

母亲在外面唤道。

胡沈员便放下手中的东西，出了房间。和蓝色调的房间不同，客厅完全是另一幅景象，暖黄的灯光，热气腾腾的饭菜，母亲围着围裙，手上戴着护手把炖锅放到桌上，听见门开，转头望向自己，她的发丝因为弯腰而从耳侧掉落一缕，随着她的笑而晃悠。

却忽然注意到继父的视线，背对着自己坐在桌前，扭过头审视他，两鬓花白，不怒而威，脸上皱纹好像枯萎的老树。一时间胡沈员不知道是进是退。

“快来坐哇，饭都舀在碗里啦再不吃就冷咯。”

才踏出脚步。三人坐在餐桌两侧，胡沈员跟母亲坐一边，继父坐一边。母亲做了一桌菜，粉蒸肉、豆腐鱼，八宝粥，都是自己爱吃的。

“快吃咯。”

食物进口的瞬间，胡沈员觉得眼眶有点湿。

“干啥子哟，吃个饭能把自己吃哭咯。”母亲拿纸巾，擦着胡沈员的脸。长这么大，却把自己当孩子。可是这种温情更让他不适应。自小母亲都是严厉的，这种严厉加上自己独自经历的漫长寄宿生活，让母亲这个存在，对自己而言，不知道该以何种方式相处才合适。而成长为人之后，母亲的态度开始改变，变得亲昵，变得直白。好像自己童年记忆中的是另一个人。

受宠若惊。

如同实验室里被糖果装置电击了太多次的白鼠，真的面对糖果的时候，却步了。他觉得生疏，可是糖果确确实实是甜的。他无数次地揣摩母亲的心理，或许是对他的愧疚，在他童年里的缺席，对他过于严厉的态度，没能给他完整家庭的遗憾，母亲才在现在，在他翅膀硬了飞出巢的时候，试图弥补这份生疏。即使，已经不再必要。

“想家了哇？这个娃娃想家还不早点回来？”母亲一边擦，一边嗔怪。

“大男人怎么还哭兮兮的哟？” 

然而继父的一句，打断了他们之间的温情，话音不重，语气却很重。

“哎呀你说啥子哟。难得回趟家。”

“要是有那个心回来，早就回来了。每次过年都只待那么几天，现在装啥个样子？”

“你醒豁点，娃娃才刚到家。”

“刚到家怎么了，我哪个说的不是真嘚？不稀罕我就不稀罕，别在这儿假巴意事。”

“你哪根儿不对？自英儿找不愉快？再说我毛咯？”

母亲说话急了，就会不断地加上手势，似乎手臂不动就无法确切的表情达意。手挥舞地越勤，幅度越大，母亲的情绪越激动。

开心的时候会挥舞，生气的时候会挥舞，只有悲伤的时候会双手捂住双眼。

比起表情，手似乎才是母亲真实感情的体现。

胡沈员眼睛干干的，母亲的手不断地在他眼前晃。刚刚还在自己脸上温柔拭泪的白色纸巾，现在好像战场上挥舞地白旗。握着白旗的手，那是一双怎样的手啊。

沧桑，干枯，粗糙，满是皱纹，像深山老林里的藤蔓。母亲并不老，按照她的年纪，模样甚至可以说是年轻。可是这双手，却浸满了岁月与辛劳。

看着心疼，更心惊。

是自己的原因。

这双手花了他的眼。伴随着这双手，和耳边的争吵，从此刻，再到以往种种，母亲与他紧密又短暂交集的人生在他眼前过。他没法不责怪自己，即使他知道母亲的人生并不是他的人生。但是母亲的人生确实为了他的人生牺牲了太多。他与母亲，有太多太多的话需要说，又有太多太多的话无法说。面对着她，喉头就哽住。

最后他握住那双手。

“不得哟，马上过年不得吵架。外头工作是真的忙，我一直很想回来，只是抽不开身。” 

胡沈员微笑着，淡然地解释。

他面上笑着，每次他在不想笑又不得不笑的时候，就会想起小时候读的百科全书里面，写着大猩猩是除了人类之外唯一会笑的动物，但是他们的微笑是为了防卫，露出牙齿警示对方不要靠近。

母亲的手因为气愤而颤抖，握在手里的感觉和看到的模样一致。他握得紧了，母亲抽回了手。

“切饭切饭。都烦求得很。”

说着把纸巾狠命往餐桌上一丢，母亲拿起筷子吃饭。胡沈员也重新动起了筷子。

吃饭的沉默最为难熬，一桌鲜香麻辣的饭菜都变得味同嚼蜡。

距离除夕还有两天，离自己定的离家的机票还有八天。

“妈，你去休息，我来收拾。”

“要你不得。你刚回来噻，我来。”

说不通，便上手，端了碗盘就去厨房，母亲用身子拱他不让他收拾，拉锯了两下，她儿子的力气已经远远比她大了。最终是拦不住，母亲的固执也就作罢了。而继父吃完饭则又去沙发上躺着了。

在厨房里，母与子肩并肩洗着碗。

“哎呀，娃娃长大懂得疼人了。” 

（我尽力了，真的不会四川话……从这之后口音全靠脑补哈……）

“说的好像我以前没有帮妈洗碗一样。”

母亲笑了笑。水声流淌，家里的水龙头没有装加热器，冲在手上，冰冷刺骨。不一会儿，手就冰透了。

“妈，之后我给这个水龙头装一个加热器。冬天洗这个水太冷了。”

“不得，这个水习惯了。加热器多麻烦。”

冰透了的手不觉得冷，甚至一点点反暖。失温的规律。

“一定要装。你每天都要用水，冬天哪里受得了，要得关节炎的。”

母亲抬头望了他一眼，好久，点点头。

水声充斥着厨房。

母亲忽然开口，“你叔他近些年身子也不大好，所以脾气不好。之前怕你担心就没跟你说。你别跟他计较。” 

这么多年，自己还是执拗的叫着叔，母亲也不勉强。

“妈，我不会的。叔他什么事啊？”

“也没什么，人老了，身体总是会出些毛病。你不用担心。”

“你说说，说不定我可以帮忙。”

“不用帮忙，你在外面好好把自己照顾好了就行。”

关了水，母亲把洗好的盘子和碗放进橱柜。胡沈员就站在旁边，他的东西都被母亲抢去了。

“最近在外面怎么样啊？”

“过得挺好的。”

“那就行。”

胡沈员张了张口，其实有太多太多的话想说，想跟母亲分享。自己这一年，拒绝了杨老师的巡演，工作室越做越好，工作也很忙；收到了国外舞者的邀约，一起创作作品，因此去了英国；参加了两个国际上厉害的舞蹈比赛，获得了不错的成绩；编排了新作品，进行了公演，口碑也很好……不仅仅是工作上的事情，还有生活上的事情，遇到了几年前让自己惊艳的人……太多太多太多的话，可是却发不出声音。

眼看着母亲拿下围裙，走出了厨房。

自己明明就是表达欲那么强的人，为什么面对母亲的时候，失语了呢？

他追出去，“妈！”

“啥子哟？”

母亲坐在沙发上，旁边是继父，电视的声音很吵。

“……没事。”

“好好休息噻。刚回来累了吧。”

“妈你也是。”

就这么顺势进了房间，把门带上，灯都没开，胡沈员一个人坐到床上。没拉窗帘，外面路灯散发的光透进来，家具隐隐地显着轮廓，在黑暗里好像蠕动的怪物。小时候也曾经被黑暗吓到，跑去找妈妈，想一起睡，结果安慰了几句又将自己一个人送回房间。回到家，尽是想些以前的事情。

“要好好和家里人相处啊。”钱敏的话回响在耳边。为什么每一次都不能迈出那一步呢。摊倒在床又抱紧双腿，回归母体的姿势。

不知道该怎么相处啊。没办法以对待旁人的态度对待他们。如果是陌生人怎么样都可以，自己有绝对的自信保证能做到万事妥帖。正因为是家人，所以才不知道如何应对。即使没有长久地生活在一起，也能够感受到那种血浓于水的牵绊，正因为如此，无法撒谎，无法隐瞒，想要展示自己最柔软，最真实的一面，想要寻求依靠。但没有长久的生活在一起，所以互相之间无法理解。这种悬在半空中不知安放的心情，该如何是好呢？

昏暗的房间刹那被照耀，外面忽然放起了烟花，一瞬，接着一瞬。

临近过年，大家的心一定都雀跃不已吧，急不可耐，烟花就是证明。

拿起手机拍了一张，便定格了又一次爆炸在天空中的烟花。配上浅淡的文字，选了定位，发了朋友圈。就切出去看别的内容，各类社交媒体，各种消息，让人沉浸在自己与世界相连结的幻觉里，手机是现代人最好的伙伴。

过了一会再切回去，大朱给自己点了个赞，还留了一句：回家了啊？

不知道为什么很想哭。点进对话框想给他发消息，好想好想让他知道，好想向他寻求安慰。打了字又删掉，打了字又删掉。最后，胡沈员还是关闭了对话框。

越是想要亲近的人，越是无法亲近。

他选择把一切都憋在心里。一直以来都是这样，以后应该也不会改变。

刘骥和钱敏陆续给他发来消息，应该是看到了朋友圈，除此之外还有许多零零散散的消息，不间断地响。一直震动的手机，就好像是不停地提醒他“你并不孤独”一样。胡沈员终是坐起身，开灯回复消息。


	13. Chapter 12.

在家的日子出乎意料的不算难熬，原本以为时间会变得漫长，然而一眨眼就到了除夕。

继父年迈，大部分时间都在睡觉，于是有了大量与母亲相处的时间，他很珍惜。

基本上不会闲下来，能帮忙的地方就尽可能地插手，胡沈员一直都在母亲身边晃悠。母亲总是赶他。明明小时候不断地叫他干家务活，多做事，现在却什么都不让干，还嗔怪他。父母这种存在总是很神奇，在孩子成年前与成年后割裂，不过也不能怪他们，就来人世间走一遭，谁人不是初次做父母。

再过一天就是新年，明明只是日历上的变化，一个数字的改变，甚至不是平常使用的阳历的变化，却让人心多少欣悦了起来。

日积月累的习俗，在人身体里沉淀成习惯，没有什么特别的事，也会因为这样的日子到来而感到兴奋。母亲的脸上分明挂着喜悦，为这一年一度的节日，完全不觉得辛苦。不上脂粉都觉得格外好看。过年总是忙，即使是三个人过的年。忙年忙年，不忙怎么能叫年。大扫除，贴春联，准备食材为年夜饭打前哨，母亲总是围着围裙忙上忙下。比起实际意义，更多的是为了过年那个氛围。即使如此，胡沈员不能让母亲操劳太多，至少在他所能呆在母亲身边的这个短暂年节里。

家里亲戚并非不多，其实可以回乡下，只是母亲不喜欢凑那个热闹。想来年轻的时候，因为一个人带着孩子，在那个年代，并非可以被全然接纳的。后来再嫁，家里人也都反对。背后指指点点总是有的，母亲回去跟七大姑八大姨过年不过是给自己添堵。后来母亲也就不强求了。过年本应该是开开心心的，不至于要回去故意添这个堵。

一边帮母亲剥着豆角，一边跟母亲唠着家常。母亲做得一手好菜，晚上的年夜饭母亲花了很多心思。虽然只有三个人，也要把仪式感做足。做饭是最提升日常幸福感和成就感的活动了，自己也很喜欢做饭，可能也是影响自母亲。

“今晚还放烟花哇，家里买了。”

“好啊。”

“前几天邻居就在放了。你小时候可喜欢烟花了。”

“是吗？不太记得了。” 其实不是自己喜欢，是母亲喜欢吧。逢年过节，只要有机会就一定会去买烟花来放。只是因为母亲是大人了，就不能那么明显地表现出来。借着小孩的口说，不显得突兀。

“要是家里有小孩就好了，小孩最喜欢放了。也好玩。” 母亲就这么随口一说，可是压到了胡沈员的心上。自己大概是不会有小孩了，母亲可能没有办法抱上孙子。想到自己已经28岁了，过了年就是母亲生下自己的年纪。白驹过隙，还没意识到，就已经这个岁数了。

让母亲失望是他最不愿见的，可是在这方面，他无能为力。还没有跟母亲说，这种事跟朋友说好像蜻蜓点水，跟家里人却怎么都说不出口。他们接受不了吧。身边有因为出柜而断绝关系的朋友，也有相安无事的情况，但他们父母只是装做没有发生过，再也不提。他听了那么多经验，知道就算是再和谐的家庭，这件事的震惊和造成的损害都无法衡量。所以他胆怯，勇敢总是莽夫的行为，顾虑太多的人无法勇敢。不能再给母亲增加负担，能让母亲更安心的话，自己到底怎么样不那么重要了。父母与子女的关系有些时候就是这么吊诡，子女若是对得起自己，就对不起父母，而要对得起父母，往往就要对不起自己。

两个人忙里忙外，很快就准备了一桌子的菜。屋子里飘满了辣椒油的香气。

电视里播放着《一年又一年》，每年的配乐都是一样，内容也没什么差别，不断地重复，奠定喜庆的氛围。一家人又坐到餐桌上。和重复的电视节目一样，重复着和昨天别无二致的行为。所谓仪式，就是重复。在特殊日子里进行的重复，被赋予了特殊的意义。

团圆。

即使互相不说话，就很美好。

继父默默地吃着饭，第一个晚上之后，他就变得和家里的摆设别无二致，睡醒就摊在沙发上看电视，迷糊打盹，到了饭点被叫起来吃饭，再睡去。今天也是如此，在菜上桌的那一刻才被母亲叫起来吃饭，他与母亲并排坐着，默默地坐在母亲旁边动着筷子，胡沈员则单做一侧。胡沈员审视着对面的男人，人老去了，便是这幅模样，生命黯淡，在他身上几乎能看到人生隧道尽头的光。

“过年就是要团圆啊。”

母亲吃着饭，笑成一朵花。她多喜欢看自己的儿子。从自己骨肉里出来的另一个截然不同的生命，完全独立的个体，自己作为凡人创造了奇迹。这么多年的辛苦都是值得的。

“多吃点，你看你瘦的。”

“妈我已经吃很多啦。在同行眼中我几乎都没有节制了。”

电视里在播春晚彩排的情况，再过不久联欢晚会就要开始了。后台的景象在自己眼中却再普通不过，在其他观众眼里一定很新奇。母亲也觉得新奇，伸着头看。

“哎呀，这些演员，过年不回家，真是敬业哪。他们的父母应该现在坐在桌前看他们的孩子吧。”

“嗯。”

听着这话，胡沈员脑中出现了母亲守在电视前面等着自己出现的模样。

“我的儿子说不定也会上春晚呢。”

“怎么会，我跳的是现代舞。这个舞种不属于主流，风格也不适合这样的舞台。”

“你这么优秀，总有一天会的。”

母亲直直的看过来，眼里透着认真。

“在一个领域的优秀而已。这种通俗的舞台，和优秀的直接关系不大。”

“你一聊到舞蹈就这么认真。” 母亲给胡沈员夹了一口菜，“吃点这个鱼，你向来爱吃鱼，做起来麻烦得不得了。”

母亲又何尝不是呢？送自己去学舞蹈，本身就是因为母亲也热爱着，小时候对自己的要求很高，总是严厉地评断着。母亲自己虽不会跳，却有着很好的审美触觉。口拙不懂表达，但总是会带自己去看，让自己去感觉。能让自己坚持下来的，除了自律，母亲的坚持，更有兴趣。兴趣就是在母亲的潜移默化之下培养起来的。

电视里主持人还操着标准的普通话介绍着春晚的情况。屋内都是乡音。

“虽然我看网上越来越多人说春晚不好看了，我倒觉得不错。没了春晚，好像没有年味的。” 

“咦？”

母亲会上网这件事出乎意料，胡沈员看着母亲，一时停了筷子。

“你的微博我都有看哦。”

“哎？哪一个账号是你？” 胡沈员在脑内不停地反复过自己以前发的微博，千万不要有什么不合时宜的东西。

“怎么会告诉你哇？现在孩子都会屏蔽父母的。不能让你知道。”

“妈，你可以直接问我啊？”

“你那么忙，不能打扰你噻。”

想到母亲偶尔才发过来的简短关心，还有不断打去钱敏那里的电话，母亲其实非常在意吧，在外的儿子的情况。但又有太多的顾虑，一直克制自己。

真的是母子。连别扭的部分都那么像。

“看你在外面过得好我就安心了。你回来什么都不说，我只能这样了解你啊。从小你就是独立的孩子，虽然我很欣慰，我还是担心的。”

“妈……”

母亲一定有很多很多话想跟自己说，就像自己也有太多太多话憋在肚子里。明明如此，见了面却只在轱辘话里兜兜转转。

对比之下，总是那么直接地表述自己的继父更轻松吧。他们之间的相处过于诚实。直接的表现不喜欢，直接地表现不关心，不用别扭地取悦对方，所以大家都减轻了负担。

在他和母亲的对话之间，继父偶尔抬眼看下他。胡沈员觉得他与以往并不相同，但又摸不透这个老人心里到底在想什么。不过既然双方都互不在意，也就无需上心。正因为胡沈员一直都是这么认为的，所以当吃完饭那个老人突然给他递了个利是的时候，颇为惊愕。

这么多年来第一次，他主动靠近自己。这个寡言、严肃、冷漠的老人。

为什么是现在？

就连第一年结婚，自己还是十岁出头的孩子的时候，都未曾这么做过。他应该从来没有想过要与自己处好关系才对。

年夜饭后长辈给自家小辈派利是是家乡的习俗，希望儿女能在新的一年里利利是是，一切顺遂，讨个好意头。若是回老家，老人家们一定还是会给自己派利是，即使大家关系并没有很好，但表面功夫总是要做全的。而一直以来连表面功夫都不愿意做的继父，居然给自己准备了利是。他有点迷惑。

母亲正在将多出来的米饭从电饭煲里盛出来，装作没有注意到只隔了一个餐桌的情况。

“这是？”

“要你拿着就拿着。”

一把塞到胡沈员手里就又转身走去沙发躺着。胡沈员怔怔地看着手里的红包，不薄，沉甸甸的，分明价值不轻。

这是那个吝啬的继父吗？结婚时说供养到高中就停止，自己读完了高中就真的决定不再供养，母亲跪着求继父都不松口。最后是母亲把自己所有的家当给自己，才得以去北京考学。

这样的继父为什么会如此？

其实自己给母亲准备了利是。对于金钱，利是更多的是情感的价值。他不知道怎么关心母亲，便用利是还有每月的打钱来表达。更多的是想要当面诉说，比起那些数字，母亲一定更想要听自己亲口说出的话，亲眼看自己站在她的面前。而对于继父这样的人而言，钱就代表了最真实的价值。

母亲突然出声，“今年米留得挺多的，这样不错。”

“留米？”

“娃娃你不知道呢，年夜饭的米一定要多做点，以前在老家的时候，过年还会专门有米坛坛，都要装满。”

“虽然意味很简单，就是希望年年有余，我倒是觉得算是给明年留个念想，给之后的人留个念想，今年不是就这么没啦，而是接续下去。”

胡沈员敏感地觉得母亲这话里有话，又看着手里的利是，想到前两天母亲对自己说的话。涌起了不详的预感。

母亲端着碗进了厨房，客厅里就剩下胡沈员和继父。欢闹的音乐响了起来，电视画面大红配大绿，眩得人眼花。春晚开始了。

胡沈员将利是放到了餐桌上，让它静静躺在那里。他看了看躺在沙发上的老人，沧桑而疲惫，双眼看着电视，又似乎没有聚焦，已经看到了隧道尽头的光。

他走回房间。老人在他身影不见之后扫了一眼桌子，桌上的利是红得刺眼，把视线又收了回来。

电视里的人们笑得那么开心，声音那么高昂，过年要喜庆。

花里胡哨的画面里突然出现了红艳艳的小信封。老人抬起眉头看，额头上的皮肤就皱成一条条的。

“这是做啥？”

“派利是啊。你和妈一人一个。”

老人没接，也不接话。胡沈员把利是放到他面前茶几上，然后在他旁边坐了下来。他没有赶。

母亲出来了，看到这个景象一愣，一老一少，就这么在沙发上一躺一坐。她从来没有见过的。

“妈？过来坐哇。” 胡沈员要站起来接，却被母亲三步两步赶到身前按下。

“哎呀春晚都开始啦，快看快看。”

过了零点。

母亲硬是要拉着胡沈员下楼放烟花，天知道她怎么还有精神，继父已经在沙发上睡熟。胡沈员抱着一捆棍状烟花跟着母亲下了楼。

小时候还是有点害怕放烟花的。手持的棍状烟花要自己拿近点火，有的点火很快，有的点火慢，在十几秒和一分钟之间烟花会从长条的圆棍里迸出来，点着了就要立刻放远，可是放远了之后又慢腾腾地出来，永远摸不清脾气。等到真的喷发了，手心里就感觉火热，烧着了的火药从引信腾腾催下来，再变成猛力冲出去。一发接着一发，好像活物的脉搏。

每每母亲拿着火机刚靠近，还没点着，手已经拿着烟花伸得远远的。

“怕啥子哟？” 母亲会站在他身后，会握住他的手，小小的自己就被母亲圈在怀里，母亲和他一起把烟花拿近，再点，看火星烧着，一起把手伸向远方。

烟花咻地窜出去，在空中爆炸，星星点点。

迷了孩子和母亲的眼。

找了小区楼栋后面的角落，没有灯，四周一片黑暗。不过周围很吵，鞭炮声、烟火声不断，过了零点，乡镇的人们都出来放炮了，仿佛还在旧时。

“妈你来放吧？”

“哎哟我放啥，都是小孩子放啊。”

“那一起放。”

给母亲一根，自己也拿了一根。

现在早就已经不怕了，自如地点火。母亲倒是有点害怕，缩着脖子手伸出去，在火焰爆发的一瞬间，小小地尖叫，紧接着咯咯咯笑个不停。

看上去好像十几岁的少女。烟花的光闪在脸上，明灭不定。

胡沈员看着她，小时候那个挡风遮雨又严厉的母亲形象在她身上溶解、消散，取而代之的是她本人的模样。

最后一束火星在空中熄灭，一支烟花放完了。

天上还萦绕着烟。能闻到烧焦的味道。远处的高空有大大的烟火。

母亲仰头看天，对他说：“我每天都有对佛祖祈祷，保佑你平安，一切顺利。”

“会担心你在外面吃不饱穿不暖，可是你从小就在外面，肯定会照顾好自己的呀。”

“很喜欢看你分享的日常，就好像你隔着屏幕对我说话一样。”

“也想跟你说说近况呀，家里出了不少事。今晚我们一起看电视，我很高兴呀。”

“妈……” 

胡沈员觉得心里有什么东西破土而出。

不知道如何相处，并不意味着他们不爱对方。人们总是将爱圈在一个固有的框架里，以至于爱这个字已经变得太过狭隘和局促，无论是父母与子女的爱，男人与女人的爱，人与人的爱，都被设想了太多预判与准则，仿佛不按照既有的说法做法来，就不是爱。于是所有人都被嵌进模子。事实是，越是具体才越是不准确。[1]

模糊之中，他找到了路。

“哎呀说得多了。我们再放，放完回家。”

“我也有很多话想跟你说。”

胡沈员在昏暗之中看不到母亲的表情。

“这些年我走得很艰难……” 以此为开头，话语便如同大坝里的水被放了闸，汹涌地，一发不可收拾地，不到干涸不停止倾泻。

他们从站着，到坐在台阶上，从人声吵闹，到万籁俱寂，一直不停地，互相诉说着，好像不把十几年的情感在这一晚上说完，就再也没有机会了。太多太多的事情，隐藏在曾经那些反反复复的“你最近怎么样”“我很好”之中，而现在都要把它们一一展开。胡沈员握着母亲的手摩挲着，他想把这一生都诉说给她听。

然后母亲揽过他，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀，就这样拥抱着。即使冬日夜凉，也丝毫不觉得冷。

“把烟花放完吧，都受潮了。”

“吵到邻居怎么办？” 胡沈员掏出手机看了看，已经四点了。

“那就让他们骂！”

只被点燃两支就被弃置的烟火再被捡起来，他们俩在寂静中放着烟花。稀稀落落的，一点都不热闹，但握着烟花的手心多么暖。

烟花之下，母亲的脸终于被看见，胡沈员觉得明年会是个好年。

[1]化自微博上看到的一句，非常喜欢：“爱这个字太过狭隘和局促，规定了许多准则说辞做法意识形态，变得大路且合群，也非常具体，那是不准确的。”


	14. Chapter 13.

又是一季《十面埋伏》，大朱忙不迭地就赶到了排练场。之前在老家赋闲，觉得身体都硬了，回来之后一个人练舞，颇觉得无趣。

进入第二年，和公演剧团的大家都相熟了，见到面就嬉笑怒骂，好不快活。跟杨老师问了好，就跟其他人一起做基本功训练，一个个用身体歪出常人做不到的姿势，还能轻松的聊天。

“大朱你过年过的怎么样啊？” 

岩金在地上劈叉，胸压在右腿大腿上，旁边大朱两腿并拢伸直坐在地上，手抓着脚。

“还能怎么样，在家就是吃吃睡睡，感觉都胖了。”

“我回家可是到处串门，亲戚好多，累死了。”

“我不爱去串门，我妈拉我我也不去。” 

“羡慕。说起来一年才回一次家，看到家里老人还是有点感慨的。”

“有什么好感慨的？”

“大朱你不觉得家里人一年比一年老了吗？”

“那不是很自然的事情。”

“而且回家之后，就不知道跟父母说啥，亲戚就更烦了，整天撮合我跟不认识的女孩子。这东西哪能说来就来啊。”

“我没遇到过哎。”

“你家里人不催着你找对象啊？”

“还真没有。”

“我觉得我得赶快找个女朋友，再多一年我就真的要被拎去相亲。”

“相亲不是挺好的，省事。”

“你还真是心大。话说跳舞的女孩子那么多，你有没有看上的？”

“哈？” 一时间脑子里闪过胡沈员画着妆的脸，大朱拽自己的脚用力太猛，大腿后侧的筋抽得可疼。

“你哈什么，你看看你还有春之祭，你是唯一的男演员哎，我可羡慕死了，没看上的嘛？”

“没有！”

“哎你激动啥？”

“都怪你乱问，我拉筋抽着了。” 大朱立起上半身，给岩金就是一顿猛压。

“草，疼死我了。你别跑！” 好不容易从大朱手下挣扎出来，单手撑地爬起来就去追打大朱。大朱一个箭步起来就跑。不断地躲避着零散的演员，在各种缝隙间穿过。

光顾着看后面的岩金，大朱没看前面，排练厅没有达到够他的长腿跑长跑，一下子就到了头，也一下子撞了个人。反作用力冲得两人都往后倒，大朱两脚一前一后，靠后脚蹬地的力量愣是稳住了身子，被撞的人就没那么幸运，几乎要飞出去。大朱手疾眼快反射性抓了面前后倒的人。

身形比自己小太多，轻得不行，难怪会被撞飞，这么想着，又没控制住力气抱了个满怀。下一秒岩金追了上来，跳起就攀到他背上，大朱中心本来就还没完全稳定，于是三个人跟多米诺骨牌一样朝门口倒了下去。

“大朱……”

“大朱你被我抓到了吧！”

一上一下两个人一起叫自己的名字，都耳熟得不得了，一个憋闷，一个得意。岩金骑在大朱的背上，听到另一个声音，觉得不对劲，低头一看……

“妈呀，对不起啊胡老师！” 立刻跳了起来。

大朱也终于看清身下压着的人，在岩金跳起的瞬间，他也赶忙撑起了身子。

“你没事吧？”

胡沈员夹在他两臂之下，仰面低头，细细长长的眼睛垂眸看他，不知道为什么让他想起春之祭里那些西藏菩萨的眼睛。

“没事。” 

胡沈员的目光就在大朱身上停了不到一秒，就越了过去看向岩金，用淡淡的语调安抚他，嘴角微扬给出个笑容。上身作势要起来，一动脸上表情扭曲了一下，摔疼了。而大朱还撑在自己上方，他就一手撑地一手按在大朱的胸上。

“你还不快起来？” 

大朱才连忙站起来。

“真是不好意思啊，胡老师，没看到你……”

“没事没事。真的。” 起来拍了拍衣服，胡沈员又给了岩金一个安抚的微笑。

“人家知道道歉，你傻了啊？” 看大朱站在岩金旁边一动不动，胡沈员忍不住丢他一句。岩金用胳膊肘猛戳大朱。

“啊，不好意思，没看到啊。”

胡沈员又想嗔他几句，没见面的时候明明想得不得了，可是见到面就忍不住想对他翻白眼。没关的排练房门口这时候又出现了一个人。

“胡老师，你忘拿外套了。”

随声出现的人是刘骥。他没脱鞋，就站在门外把手伸进来，胡沈员听见了，转身过去接了衣服。他们还低声说了几句，凑得极近。一米外的大朱和岩金都没能听着说了什么。

岩金伸着头看，“这人是谁啊？”

大朱定在那儿，突然转身走开。

岩金见他走得快，觉得自己一个人站在这儿尴尬，两边看了看，也跟着大朱去里面继续做基本功训练。这回两人都安静了不少。只是岩金专注着把腿搁在把杆上压，大朱压着却不时眼光飘到门口。排练房的门关上了。不自觉之间，眼睛又寻到胡沈员，他已经开始活动筋骨。

旁若无人地，胡沈员掰腿过头压在墙上，与墙之间严丝合缝。不一会儿又坐到地上，两腿一字打开，上半身前倾贴到地上，下巴也搁在地板，眼睛平视，盯着镜子里的自己，神情专注。

大朱才回忆起刚刚与胡沈员肢体接触的感觉。极瘦的躯干，柔韧的肌肉，干净的气味，还有撑在胸口却不用力的手。和庆功宴那晚酒吧里，仿佛做梦一样的触感一模一样。

原本只是知觉上理解这件事发生了，因为害怕尴尬和理性上的愧疚，让自己觉得一定要跟他解释不可。对方是个男人，他并没有对那件事上心多少，也没有与胡沈员发生关系的实感。然而就算头脑不记得，身体记得清清楚楚。刚刚那一撞，仿佛撞开了开关，一直模糊的记忆突然清晰，连同那晚的狂热，在脑海中席卷，放电影一般回放。

他又想起之前在酒店撞见的情景。那时候想象中被另一个人压在身下的胡沈员，一年前酒吧里的胡沈员，和刚刚被压在自己身下的胡沈员，全部都叠在了一起。

胡沈员。

全部都是胡沈员。

大朱腾地收了腿站好，岩金还在压，疑惑地看着大朱步伐局促地走出排练厅。

“你去干嘛？马上杨老师要来啦。”

“……去厕所。”

一个人呆在厕所隔间，好不容易冷静下来的大朱抱头蹲在地上。他没办法接受自己对一个男人涌起欲望。他尽可能地不去想，但越是不让自己去想，想得越厉害。

在酒吧里，在酒店里，在舞台上，逆着光，胡沈员的肢体只剩个轮廓，舞动着，比水更流畅，比皮筋更软，或者穿着虞姬那套透明的裸纱，或者穿着酒店的睡衣，或者干脆什么都没穿，妖娆婉转之间，他转过身面对自己，一瞬又变成在自己身下辗转低吟。

那一声声低沉分明的男声，不断回响在自己耳畔，抓耳挠心的，大朱头上青筋都爆出来了。

太糟糕了。一切都太糟糕了。

他从来没想过自己会上一个男人，也从来没想过居然会喜欢那种感觉。当时在酒吧里，之所以会那么暴力，就是因为自己是着迷于征服而十分愉悦吧。平时淡然而克制的胡沈员，居然会发出这样的声音，做出这样的行为，露出这样的表情。这份记忆确实地，以他不可能再无视的强势，再次撩动着他。而他看到刘骥，还有那天酒店里胡沈员的模样，那张乱七八糟的床，烦躁不安。这种感觉就跟童年里自己最喜欢的玩具被邻居家孩子抢了似的。当时自己把邻居家小孩揍得鼻青脸肿，差点进了医院。

他跟胡沈员好不容易修复关系，成了朋友。确定对方不因为酒吧那晚的事责怪自己之后，他跟胡沈员相处就随意了不少。自己和他性格相差那么远，但出乎意料地莫名很合得来。其实仔细想想，大多数时候都是胡沈员包容自己，自己做人处事多少还是幼稚，这一点大朱有自觉。只是他改不了。

在日益频繁的交流中，胡沈员从来不会让对话无聊，循循善诱。不同的舞蹈，不同的舞蹈家，舞蹈的历史，不同时代的潮流，还有对同一支舞蹈不同的理解，他总是能够以简单清晰的语言描述出来。虽然腹诽胡沈员整天聊天跟上课一样，但大朱觉得有趣，让他有种开阔的感觉，世界被拓展开来。还有他偶尔聊起的日常，在国外的经历，和不同艺术家的交流。有时候真的好奇，都是跳舞的人，为什么身处的世界会那么不同呢？

自己也并不是没有出过国，也不是没有跟外国的艺术家交流过，却不会像他那样想。一直以来自己都评价胡沈员想太多，其实也是称赞。因为自己想不到。小胡也会看自己的舞蹈，给的建议他都很受用。

心里一直很佩服作为舞者的胡沈员，不过大朱不会告诉他人，面子薄，他才不会承认他从“小胡”那里学到了很多。

那么对作为一个人的胡沈员，自己又是怎么想的呢？

自从胡沈员年前去了英国之后，他跟胡沈员之间的联系就少了很多。他就只能看他发的vlog，有时候会想，有空录vlog为什么不跟自己聊一聊。而自己主动去发消息什么的，这个想法居然从来没有出现在大朱脑子里。这次接到十面排练的通知，他拿到名单的第一反应是在名单上寻找胡沈员的名字。本来他没有多想，可是看到名字之后松了一口气的自己让他迷惑。

他不能想，更不敢想。

把头顶的发髻弄得贼乱，这个时候他觉得自己还不如当一个傻子，就不用烦恼这么多了。

“大朱？”

听到有人叫自己的名字他吓了一跳，蹦了起来。仔细一听是岩金。

“你在哪呢？杨老师来了，大家都要排了。”

“来了。”

开了隔间的门走出来，大朱走到镜子前面重扎头顶发髻。

“哎哟你拉完屎居然不洗手？”

“滚，你说啥呢？我才没拉屎。”

“那你在隔间呆那么久干嘛啊？刚刚看你走路那么怪，是不是昨天吃坏肚子了？”

“你滚，别瞎猜。”

“我还不想在这儿呆呢，臭死了。你快点，我先回去了。”

厕所里又只剩下大朱一个人，他快速的扎完，打开水龙头，手捧冷水扑在脸上，身体的热度还没有下来，水格外得冰。

别他妈的胡思乱想了。

单手一抹脸，大朱站直身子，深吸一口气，走了出去。

第一天的排练还蛮轻松的，不过还有一些人没有到，比如和尚就发来消息说有事会晚一两天，所以大朱就和项羽B角一起练。

B角之所以是B角，有时候可能是导演或者编排的喜好，有时候是因为外形，有时候是真的因为水平。这个B角就是因为最后一个。他很年轻，第一次进这个组，虽然可以看出来其实受过很专业的训练，就是跳不出感觉。大朱跟他合作有点不得劲。不过他倒是很乐意跟他相处和排练。毕竟去年自己是全剧团资格最小的，现在好不容易来了个新人，可以过把前辈瘾。

不过当胡沈员跟B角跳的时候，违和感特别明显。哪怕业余的人恐怕都能看出强烈的不和谐。水平的差异太大了，B角根本没办法和胡沈员配合。胡沈员的虞姬还是那个虞姬，但B角根本就只是在完成动作而已，甚至还会失误。正因为是胡沈员的虞姬，才让人觉得缺了项羽更加难以忍受。

通常杨老师的剧团不设B 角，她很仰赖一起编舞一起创作的舞蹈演员们，也希望每次都能够与他们一起完成。和尚回来的话，B角其实几乎没有上场的可能，即使如此，这样的完成度也让人焦心。

当胡沈员又一次因为对方托举的失误而衔接不上时，胡沈员从他身上下来，脸上划过不耐，他很少在这样公共的场合露出严厉的神情。

杨老师也已经很不满了，她都懒得吼B角了。对于她不喜欢或者不承认的人，她一个字都不想多讲。

“杨老师，要不然我今天就一个人练吧。”

胡沈员跟杨老师请求道。

杨老师板着一张脸，沉吟半晌，最后喊来了大朱，“大朱，你记得项羽的动作吧？你跟小胡配合一下吧。”

“啊？”

大朱和小胡同时发出了疑问。

两人面面相觑。他们已经好久好久没有一起跳舞了，上一次还是排练时候的即兴接触。或者说，他们从来没有真正一起跳过舞。

“你们磨磨蹭蹭什么呢？快点。” 很明显杨老师被B角搞得不悦极了，对她喜爱的两个演员都凶起来。

“那，大朱，我们开始吧？”

从稍矮的地方传来声音，大朱不敢看胡沈员的眼睛。他觉得窘迫。之前借口想要跟他一起跳舞来表达对伤害感到愧疚的诚意，实际上对方不认为那是伤害，而他也没有跟他跳过。他无法想象跟他的双人舞会是什么样，更何况，他的心乱了。

原本技术上就有差距，以前可以靠着蛮勇，现在自己完全没有自信能跟他跳好。

但还是得上，不能让他看出端倪。

两人站好了姿势，剧团里的其他人都停了动作。他们站在一起，就合衬得不得了。即使不想看，也会被吸引视线，不由自主地看向他们。

胡沈员蹲了下来，身形一起，眼神、身躯、四肢、手指，无一不到位，无一不具神韵。分明是排练，却如舞台上一样的格局与魄力。他就是虞姬。

他在对镜梳妆。

问，霸王何在？军帐之外。军帐之内他在等待。

他不着急，他知道霸王会来，为他而来。

于是自己走了进去。

他看着虞姬，心中感慨万千。

面前的人儿无邪又天真，但他了解，她内心对终局一清二楚。

他们走了这么久，走了那么远，走过了艰难困苦，走过了辉煌显武，他们怎么会不心灵相通。

没有过配合，没有过预演，可他知道自己该怎么做。随时所谓的默契，不就是如此吗？即使不言语也能深刻理解。

手与手接触的瞬间，仿若触电，仿若雷击。手跟随手，他在颤抖。危机已经无法消解，这就是终点了。

走过那么长的一段路，终究是结局悲凉。

身为霸王，连自己心爱的女子都无法保护，他却被她安慰。她靠近，在他耳畔细语，不用担心，我们一直会在一起。

他将她抱起，那么轻，那么纤细，那么脆弱，又那么坚强。你不恨我吗？我将你带来，却走上绝路。

她飞出去，在他怀中展翅。她本是自由的，是自己束缚了她。好悔恨，好无奈，即使如此，就算真的误了一生也无法放手，不可放手！揽住腰背，揽住大腿，在高空中将她紧紧束缚。

她拥抱他的头颅，将之包裹在怀中，像母亲用翅膀保护幼雏，紧贴着，没事的，没关系的。我愿意的。

她向他诉说，这样深爱，霸王松了手。他多么于心不忍。放下了她。你走吧，你不应葬送此地。你有多少美好，值得期待。

不，不是的，若是没有你，之后皆是灰暗。两手分离的瞬间，她颓然倒下。

她倒下，他的心剧烈地疼痛。不可！万万不可！

冲过去接住她，她不可以死，不可以在自己面前死去。这是自己最后的私心。他俯身下去……

如此之近，手捧小小的头颅，脸贴着颊，他们嘴唇相触，如此之近。

太近了。

这是大朱离胡沈员最近的一次，他甚至忘记了该如何呼吸。时间停止在这一刻。

胡沈员还在戏里，大朱已经出戏。他不知如何是好。

轻轻地，轻轻地，胡沈员反拱着腰圆滑地挺身，他的脸擦过大朱的鼻尖，逐渐分离，他的身体远去。大朱呆立在原地，手依旧跟随着那颗头，却空了，失了温度，失了短发毛茸茸的触感，幻觉残留。

胡沈员继续舞蹈着，他的肢体还在扭动，他的手还在言语，他站立伸展，手在空中一弹，无限延伸开去。

“大朱你在搞什么啊？”

杨老师平静的语调蕴含着严厉，不过相比之前已经舒缓了不少。看来她还是挺满意的。

“你最后那里！根本没集中！”

胡沈员在杨老师的厉声中回头看他，已经不再是虞姬，而是平时的而胡沈员了，温和的眼里流露出疑问。

大朱慌忙低头。

“啊，不好意思。”

陈恳地认错，是为了掩盖慌乱。

“你真的杂念太多，要进去啊。” 柔和了语调，杨老师话锋转开，“不过总体还是不错的。”

“你也跟他们学学！”转头跟B角嚷了一句，又走去别处看其他演员的练习了。

胡沈员看着大朱，大朱塌着肩膀，头始终没有抬起来。以为是被批评了沮丧，就走近准备安慰几句。除了最后一下，刚刚跳得真的很好。没想到从来没有搭档过却能如此默契。胡沈员其实很开心。而大朱看他过来连忙后退了几步。

“你怎么了？大朱？”

“没，没事。”

胡沈员觉得不对，伸手抓大朱的小臂，却被一把甩开。

“你不要碰我。”

大朱余光瞥见胡沈员脸上的震惊，他现在一团乱，比起担心他，他更害怕自己。

“我是刘邦，不是霸王。”

丢下这么一句，大朱走开了。


	15. Chapter 14.

罗天接到大朱的电话的时候刚下训练，跟朋友兼同事正聊得火热。

手机震个不停，他一开始不想理会，但对方连着打。错过了两个，就在第三个也快要结束的时候，他终于看了眼手机，发现是大朱，才接了起来。现在这个年代，会打一个接着一个打电话的人可不多了。

接起来的时候还想调侃几句，对面异常低落的语气让他开不起玩笑了。

“你怎么了？”

“出来喝酒。”

脑子里接连蹦出“你不能喝还喝每次喝醉还要我抬你”，“夺命连环call就为了这个？”等吐槽的话，罗天嘴巴也要跟上脑子。可注意到今日的大朱和以往不同，罗天最后说出的是：“你把地址给我发来，我过去咯。”

看上去一副戏谑轻浮的样子，实际上是体贴细致的人。

挂了电话不到十秒就收到了大朱发来的地址，老地方。

“罗天你不跟我们一起去吃饭啊？今晚准备去卡拉ok呢。”

“不去啦，朋友有难呢。”

“你还能救人呀？”

“我罗九儿什么不能做？全能好吗？”

“好好好，明天见哦。”

披上外套，罗天跟舞团其他人告别，去找大朱。

罗天走进餐馆的时候，大朱已经喝了不少了。大朱每次都选在这家没有格调的家常餐馆，无论是吃饭还是喝酒，说是因为和这里老板娘相熟，自在。罗天心想，如果是自己选地方要么是夜店要么挑更高档更有氛围的清吧，这样的地方完全没有生活品质。

拉开椅子坐到大朱对面，大朱头上青筋起了，红从黑皮下透出来。分明起了醉意。

“一个人在这喝什么闷酒呢？我可是推了一个大局专门跑来陪你呢。说，你怎么补偿我？”

“去你的，没有。”

“哎，我好心来找你你还这个态度，我走了啊。”

话音刚落，起身作势要离开，被大朱一把抓住胳膊，手上肌肉线条分明，用力得很。

“哎呀你放开，可疼了。”

重又坐回来，看起来大朱肯定是心里有事。

“你到底怎么了啊？”

刚刚在电话里问了一遍，现在又问了一遍。

问句跟沉入死水一样，大朱一言不发。

罗天试图在心里列举能让大朱这样的人如此烦闷的事，想了半天没有头绪，大朱最近都挺正常的啊。问：“失恋了啊？”

“胡说八道什么，先喝酒！”

“你这么凶干嘛呢？”

看来不喝这人是不会说了。要不是熟知大朱的秉性，罗天早就不乐意了，看在他是自己多年好友的份上，罗天叫来了老板娘。

“老板娘，好久没见又年轻了呢。”

“哎呀就你嘴甜，你对面那个，来了就喝闷酒，都不知道遇上什么事了，”相熟的老板娘看见喜欢的客人总是会多说一句，“要什么？”

照常点了啤酒和一点小菜，罗天先拿了筷子吃大朱之前点的凉菜。面前的大朱又抓起瓶子灌自己，这大概是罗天与大朱相识以来，他第一次喝的这么，痛苦。

“你慢点喝，到底什么事能把我们这顶天立地青春无敌的大朱朱凤伟弄得这么愁苦？跟阮籍似的。”

“阮籍是谁？”

“魏晋的一个酒鬼，我说了你也不知道。”

罗天抖书包让大朱的烦躁又上了一筹，印象里也有一个人喜欢抖书包，还不像罗天说了就过，喜欢解释。

“罗老师，你们的啤酒，”老板娘豪气地把酒掼在桌上，弯腰起身之间又用启瓶器开了一瓶，“就算是年轻人也少喝点。”

“知道啦，谢谢您。” 罗天给老板娘一个挑眉，笑着取过那瓶开着的酒。转头看大朱的时候，又是一副担心的神情，大朱正低着头，盯着桌子的一角，要把那一角盯出洞来。

“干杯？”

大朱对这句话的反应积极了很多，两个人的啤酒瓶碰到了一起。

酒过三巡，罗天也有些醉意了，桌上的菜盘空了，一边堆满了空酒瓶。

“……”

罗天似乎听到大朱说了什么。面前的大朱头埋在臂弯里，几乎剃光的头颅红彤彤的，还反着光。

“你说什么？”

“我问你！喜欢男人是什么感觉……”

大朱这句开头大声，语尾却像蒸发一样消失，几不可闻。但罗天却听得分明。

哎哟喂，这太阳打北边出来，这家伙是要开窍啊？

去年被大朱拉去看小胡的暗夜彩虹，他就感觉出来了，他们俩肯定有猫腻，本来还想着找胡沈员聊聊这事儿，不过罗天生活多精彩，那天之后就抛到九霄云外去了。

没想到大朱居然跑来跟自己提这茬儿。

“你觉得是什么感觉？”

“我他娘的怎么知道什么感觉！”

大朱啪的一下把酒瓶砸在桌上，没喝完的酒因为惯性溅了出来，沾了他一手。他也不在意。

“那你问我干嘛？不就是喜欢人的感觉呗。你这么大火气给谁看啊？”

看他反应那么大，罗天本来就不太满意他的态度，现在因为他这明显的偏见态度搞得不爽了。

“……抱歉。”

只有直觉灵敏的大朱喝醉了还是能察觉对方的不愉快，低声道了歉。罗天见他如此也不追究，反正他大人有大量。

“你怎么想起来问这个？”

罗天心里有个七八成的数，但他还是决定问问。这么问，还这么烦闷，不是被男人缠上了，就是自己看上谁了。大朱的情况罗天觉得是后者。而对象，从他的交友状况来讲，只有可能是胡沈员。

罗天周围同类很多，这种事不少人都有经验，见得多了自然也就见怪不怪了。不过大部分是另一边苦闷不堪，立场完全颠倒过来的情况可是真的罕见。罗天心里对胡老师又添了几分敬佩。

“我……我也不知道。”

大朱抓头，把自己的发髻又弄松了。他心里憋不住事的。

“就，就是。”

罗天不急，他觉得今晚有的是时间，饶有兴味地看着大朱。大朱几缕头发从头顶乱了的发髻垂到脸两侧，添了落魄。落魄的人又举起酒瓶吹，这一回咕嘟嘟把剩下半瓶都喝完了。灌完嘶了一声，才又开口。

“去年十面庆功宴的时候，那个，我喝醉了，我也不知道怎么回事就……”

似乎不知道眼珠往哪里摆，大朱一会儿看看桌子，再看看罗天，一会儿再看看酒瓶，端起来欲喝，发现没酒了，才又放下。

“就怎么了？”

罗天着急，他好奇极了。

“老板娘！再来四瓶。”

“好嘞。”

“哎呀你快点说，急死我了。”

大朱红着脸，不知道是因为酒，还是因为想起来什么。

啤酒又上来了，老板娘看着他俩，笑骂，“你们少喝点，你看看你们这个瓶子堆的。”

“不用你管！”

大朱醉的夸张了，罗天慌忙打圆场：“老板娘你可别生气，他醉了。”

“我长着眼睛呢，知道他醉了，我哪会生气，又不是第一次见了。你们悠着点儿喝哎。”

好歹是熟悉的老板娘，不然估计是得把他们赶出去。

罗天松一口气，转头又问：“你酒也上来了，可以说了吧？”

大朱睁着红肿的眼睛，瞪着罗天。他也憋得辛苦，再不说他的脑袋就要爆炸。深吸一口气，躲开眼睛，他终于是开口了。

“我找不到别人说，只能找你说。”

“你可不要跟别人说。”

“哎呀知道啦，你快说。别吊人胃口了。”

“我上了小胡。”

罗天确定他听到了每一个字，每一个字都是中文，可是每一个字都好像不是他能理解的。

“等一下，你再说一遍？”

大朱的眼睛清醒了。

“我上了胡沈员。”

“等等？？？”

大朱感觉自己都能听到他语尾的问号。

罗天需要一点时间消化一下。罗天的外表很欺骗人，他看上去万花丛中过片叶不沾身，实际上大部分潇洒都来自于听闻，一手经验是有限的。不过他不会为了谁上谁而惊讶，他惊讶的是大朱上了小胡这件事。因为是大朱，所以他才惊讶，还惊讶得下巴都掉了。

卧槽，以为小胡只是诱导而已，这直接上三垒啊？

说出来之后大朱反而觉得轻松一些，他继续说：“我那时候真的是完全醉的不省人事，后来也只有模糊的印象。可是发生了就是发生了啊。我知道小胡是gay，对于他可能也是意外吧，但是总是我不对吧，毕竟我很清楚我是上面那个。我就去道歉。”

“你去道歉？”

这是什么骚操作？罗天更懵了。先不说小胡如果不是自愿肯定大朱连头发丝都挨不到，要是非自愿，你去道歉，能有用吗？这事能重来吗？对方还不得把你打死？

“对，”大朱还理直气壮的，继续说，“这不是重点。”

“你说的哪个不是重点？！”

今晚的罗天一定是满头黑人问号的模样。

“小胡他没在意，而且道歉之后我们反而更熟了。我也不知道为什么。”

罗天想翻白眼但是忍住了，腹诽：为什么，因为人家喜欢你啊。等下，现在他不是和刘骥好好的吗？罗天心算了一下时间，庆功宴是他和刘骥传出风声之前。

那为啥现在大朱跑来找自己？

“就因为熟了，我们就天天聊。”

“平时你也没跟我天天聊啊？”

一个没忍住，罗天还是吐了句槽。

“跟你聊没意思。”

“跟小胡聊就有意思？”

大朱脸更红了，“不是这个意思！”

“你别打岔！我这说认真的！”

“行行行，你说。”

“然后我们不是去看暗夜彩虹，第二天我去找他，就在酒店里看到……”

“看到什么？”

“别打岔！”大朱一怒头上就暴青筋，像个愤怒的南瓜，“我在酒店里看到小胡脖子上的草莓……”

草莓，用这么可爱的说辞。罗天今晚的心理吐槽也异常丰富。

“还有他和刘骥的关系。当时就觉得心里难受，也没多想。然后今天，和尚还没赶回来，我就被叫上去跟他练双人舞。”

“你演项羽啊？”

“对。然后，就很近。”

大朱又顿，罗天等着，他也拿起酒瓶喝了一口。

“我起反应了。”

罗天一口酒喷了出来。

胡沈员不明白，“你不要碰我”和“我不是霸王”哪一句更让他难受。

在大朱匆忙离开之后，他走近岩金询问情况。得到的答案是大朱吃坏肚子了，所以才不在状态。

胡沈员觉得不是这么简单的事情。他又想不通，为什么大朱会是这个态度。他们明明是过年之后第一次见面，他也什么都没有做啊。

他走到窗边的时候刚好看到大朱从出口走出去。头顶的发揪兀自竖立着，人却垂着头，驼着背，十足的沮丧。他在打电话。

自己很想再见到他，因为怀抱着期待，所以接到杨老师的联络的时候便立刻飞过来。一直都有正常的联系，在线上的聊天自在且愉快，有时候一聊起来可能会聊一两个小时，当然之间也有等待回复的时间。因为这样还有耽误工作的时候。

以为关系已经修复了。即使没有到无话不谈的地步，至少也是互相信任的朋友了。频繁的联系让自己产生了错觉吧。

可是就算如此，那样的反应也太不正常了。

他不明白。

他已经习惯了。如果比喻的话，现在他的心像澄澈透明的池，所以并不会觉得特别难过。只是不明白而已。

这一点不明白成了墨汁滴在水面，迅速蔓延污染了整池清水。

看了好久，直到大朱变成一个点消失。他收回视线，楼下停了刘骥的车。

刘骥来接自己了。

下了楼，他坐进车里，就一直看着窗外。刘骥敏感发觉胡沈员的不对劲。往常，若是高兴的时候，会手舞足蹈地告诉自己，平淡的时候，也会评论一下今日的情况，再不济也多少会跟自己打个招呼。这样异样的安静，肯定是有事。

他想问，但想着若是他想说，自然会说，不想说，追问也没用。便作罢。

轿车安静地行使着，一如车内那样安静。

罗天喷出的酒弄得到处都是。大朱连忙扯纸巾擦桌子，菜是不能要了，幸好基本都吃完了。

“你恶心不恶心啊！”

大朱骂他。要是平时，罗天肯定要顶回去几句。可是他现在脑内活动过于频繁，以至于来不及反应。

这是自己一直以来认识的直男大朱吗？自己居然能亲眼见证一个直男被掰弯的过程。罗天体会到活久见的感觉。

“你这是要弯的节奏啊！大朱。”

“不会的！我想其他男人根本就硬不起来啊！”

“你怎么知道？你又没试过？”

“这种事根本不需要试！”

大朱嘴上这么说着，心里却是虚的。他现在也没有十足的自信了。于是在脑子里想象了一下和罗天的“香艳场面”，他差点没吐出来。

“绝对不可能！！！”

“你不就是试过了才会对小胡上心吗？”

“不是因为那个！”

大朱继续尝试解释：“他一碰我，我就想起他那时候的样子，才会……”

“那不就是尝试过了知道甜头了？”

“开什么玩笑，不是！”

大朱进行着苍白的辩解。越是解释，越是没有说服力。他不仅说服不了罗天，也说服不了自己。非常奇怪，只有和胡沈员他不觉得难受，反而觉得自然。

“别狡辩啦。说不定你就是喜欢男人呢？”

大朱被激怒了，他猛地站起来，椅子在他身后倒下。哐当一声，震得桌子抖动，老板娘回头：“你们俩干啥呢？吵架我可不给面子，出去吵去！”

大朱充耳不闻，大声吼道： “我根本不喜欢！我就不该找你！”

大朱踢开椅子，跨步出去，头也不回地走了。

罗天才发觉自己说错话了：“哎呀，大朱你没买单啊！”

可是大朱早就走得不见人影了。

老板娘也怒气冲冲地走了过来，罗天心底叫苦，仰天长叹，真的勇士敢于直面惨淡的人生。

虽然这店不贵，罗天还是觉得肉痛。还被老板娘训了一通。暗暗下决定，一定要讨回来。另一边则想着：不行，之后自己一定要小胡问个清楚。

不过胡沈员的难约程度和他可不是一个重量级的。罗天根本没有难约程度，他基本上都能叫得出来，对于亲近的人或者好玩的事更是没有时间挤出时间也会赴约。胡沈员则是有时间也更乐意一个人呆着，社交并不积极。加上现在工作日程满，他几乎都在各个排练厅之间奔走。要么是自己的排练，要么是给人家上课。

罗天约了胡沈员好几次，胡沈员都推脱说真的没空。

“你到底什么事啊？约得这么锲而不舍。我都要感动了。”

“感动了还不能赏脸出来见一下？”

“跟罗大师怎么能说赏脸，好啦，我明天去歌剧院舞团做客，结束之后应该就没什么事了，可以约个晚饭。”

“哎哟说什么做客，是去上课吧？胡老师又被请去做讲座了。”

电话这边的胡沈员哭笑不得，不过罗天说的没错，自己又被请去上课。那样声名显赫的地方请自己，有点受宠若惊，但不会觉得担当不起。

对面没声，罗天接着说，“刚好离我那儿近，就这么定了，不见不散。”

“好。”


	16. Chapter 15.

进入中国歌剧舞剧院的排练厅，胡沈员走进身高压制的世界。全部都是比他高的人，无论男女。原本跳舞就以手长脚长身高高为身形优势，而在这个全国顶尖的舞团，挑选出来的演员们更是一个赛一个的先天条件优越。自小都是科班里最矮的，胡沈员还是暗暗叹息了一下这样齐整鲜明的差距。一边叹息，一边环视排练厅。  


排练厅很大，可以说是自己见过最宽敞的之一，堪比一个室内运动场。天顶极高，四面围墙半截漆着青瓷绿，巨大的十字格窗通向天上。一说话就在偌大的室内荡起回声。  


舞团团长杨奕正在与众人介绍他，她一路领他进来。胡沈员与她相熟，这次也是应她邀请而来。  


三十来岁的年纪，已经是舞团团长了。在国内这种资历与年纪成正比的地方，可以说是年少有成。只是她很少再登台。舞蹈本是吃年轻饭的行当，年纪一旦上去，就会往管理和指导方向转换身份。至少在国内是如此，年轻时候优秀的舞者，现在多数都退居幕后，多少有些残酷的事实。自己也在逐渐转换身份。创作作品就好像创造一个自己的世界，在这个世界里，自己就是神。胡沈员对于做编导还是很乐在其中的。  


在国外的话，跳一辈子舞的艺术家太常见了。追溯到两个世纪之前有伊莎多拉.邓肯，之后有玛莎.格拉海姆，朵瑞斯.亨弗瑞，再到现在，有皮娜.鲍什。她们不仅源源不断地创作编舞，篇篇作品都极富有生命力，而且到老都依旧能在舞台上迸发光辉，是战胜年岁的优异舞者。  


如果可以，自己希望也能够跟她们一样。不光到老还能创作，也能跳一辈子舞。做纯粹的舞者有做舞者的乐趣，做舞蹈编导也有做编导的乐趣。舍弃任一，对于胡沈员都是莫大的遗憾。这也是自己独立的初衷之一。自己的工作室可以自己做主。不用去墨守成规。  


此时杨奕语毕。  


“胡老师好。”  


大家跟他微微鞠躬打招呼，不少人还在交谈闲聊，声音嗡嗡。  


“大家好。” 从容地站立在演员围成的高墙之下，胡沈员回应着招呼，他的声音沉稳，不大，却足以回荡在排练厅，每个人都听得一清二楚。嗡嗡声停止了，所有人的注意力都集中过去，这样小的身体散发着强大的存在感。  


“我是胡沈员。可能大家都已经听杨老师说了。我现在跳的是现代舞，算上今年已经九年了，不过以前是中央民族大学舞蹈学院跳古典舞和民族舞。所以杨老师才叫我来，觉得我可以给到一些建议。”  


胡沈员面向大家，目光不着痕迹地落在每个人的脸上，在场的人不多，也就十来二十个。有些人曾打过照面，有些人则不认识。来之前他看过资料，记住了每个人的名字，现在确认以防叫错。  


“大家都是优秀的舞者，这次杨老师邀请我来我很受宠若惊，没有到讲课的地步，应该说是互相指教。”  


“站着大家都好拘谨。杨老师，要不然我们都坐下吧？”  


杨奕习惯了这类的情况，并不觉得，不过表示了同意。于是大家便就地而坐，摊开在排练厅地板上，在扇心的胡沈员开讲了。杨奕则走到场边的椅子坐下观望。  


“今天想要说的是细微肌肉控制的经验。是我个人练舞的经验。我是致力于于柔软，不少男舞者强调力量。在我看来，二者并不矛盾，正如古典舞讲求刚柔并济，柔软是任何舞种，每个舞者在舞动过程中的共性追求。柔软并不单纯指身体骨头肌肉的软硬，而是一种质感效应。是一种肢体行进的流畅流动感，避免卡顿和不自然的衔接，观看者会十分的舒适，我们这样跳舞也会更舒服。”  


“质感很多时候只能意会。但是肌肉能力和身体控制做的越好，就越能做出质感好的动作。肌肉记忆大家一定深有感触，练习到足够多次，身体自然而然就会做到那个程度了。大家也一定有经验，柔软的动作要做到干净利落，特别需要细微的控制力量。”  


“舞者需要对舞蹈时使用的身体不同部位的肌肉有精准的认知。各类小肌肉群运动都要有所体感。细微肌肉的训练，我举个例子，一个腿部的训练方法。”  


胡沈员说着就开始动作起来，一腿盘着，一腿从旁笔直地伸出去，伸出去的同时脚背已然绷起，好像人的脚本该如此，形成完美的弓形，脚尖、脚跟，跨跟三点一线。而躯干在整个过程中笔挺。毫不费力，优雅自然。  


那是常年严格要求自己形成的习惯。即使是随意的展示也精准到位。  


在场的众人不经提醒就开始跟着做，杨奕观察着他们，皱起眉头。舞团里的演员一个个儿都是业界翘楚，却有很多小细节做得不够精致。比如有人劈叉的时候就是先伸出腿，等到劈到位了才绷起脚尖。有些人脚尖不是完全贴地板，还差那么一点儿。有些人只注意脚，上半身松垮着做动作。平时自己也没有很注意这些，而此时相比于胡沈员，这些小细节就被无限放大了。  


“绷紧大腿前侧根部的肌肉，内侧也同时用力，这样就可以抬起小腿。膝盖不要卡死，要放松。”  


胡沈员保持着单腿劈叉的姿势，伸出去的腿依旧笔直，大腿贴地，小腿翘起，脚尖还是那样完美地绷着。  


“再做上下触地。”  


绷起的脚和小腿以固定频率上下抬动，远看好像颤抖一般，大腿则紧贴着地面，纹丝不动。  


胡沈员做得那么轻松，看上去也是不大的动作，众人亲自试了才发现十分困难。  


不是脚带动腿，而是大腿肌肉用力从而带动小腿以至脚。光是抬起小腿就已经感到大腿根部的肌肉因为用力而酸涩，不能自如地上下动作。跟着练习了半天，不少人才终于能够跟上胡沈员的频率。  


“厉害啊。”  


众人的敬佩之情从声音里，从眼神里，渗透出来。有关艺术和表达的专业总是方便，身体一旦动起来，就知道对方是骡子是马。一开始的拘谨过去了，原先不认识的演员本来还抱持着质疑的态度，现在则认真地听他继续。  


在场的可都是以舞动身体为职业和爱好的人，已经开始动用身体，自然是不会停。于是胡沈员起身，面对着镜子，继续示范一些全身动作。大家就跟在后面一起做，他一边动作，一边在镜子里仔细地观察每一个人的动作。不时出声给予建议。  


“袁竹，你的脚踝在步伐开始的时候可以借着脚尖动作轻弹，这样重心可以平顺地从脚跟到脚尖。”  


“郭海峰，头部可以再重一点。”  


“郝若琦，腰侧不必那么紧。”  


“贺梦娇，非重心脚的脚尖朝向地板会更好。”  


“胡阳，肩膀手臂不用太坚硬。”  


杨奕坐在一边，心下觉得奇异。她熟悉这个团，今天来的是十几个佼佼者，她能叫出名字是自然，可胡沈员不是。不少点到名字的人都是他今天第一次见，居然能准确叫出名字，而且给出的指导都很有针对性。  


胡沈员真的是，太细腻了。  


而他的动作，从未马虎。  


就在惊叹之余，杨奕又看到胡沈员转过身，对大家笑道：“对了，还有一个训练方法。”  


胡沈员一边说着“感觉我去哪里都会跟人介绍”，一边给大家做展示。  


“就是想象一个球……”  


他双手相对，左指进，右指就退。一手五指此起彼伏，另一只手对应着你进我退，似乎有一个无形的小球在手指尖弹跳。  


“它有生命，不停跳动，你试图用双手抓住它，然后，哎——”  


胡沈员的手忽然打平向下，他的眼睛也追去，微屈腿而侧弯腰，“它掉到了地上，你去抓他，却没抓住。球弹了起来，直往你的脸上撞。”  


只见他的手又在空中画了个圈往脖颈去，稍早已经下盘顶起，胸部上提，挺起脖子，恍若足球运动员胸部停球，却是如抖动的绸缎一般，“你又去接，这个球却往下坠。”  


他的手一上一下顺着身体的扭动从颈部往下追去，突然大腿抬起，膝盖在空中一顶，“你抓住时机用膝盖顶起了球，你用手与身体按住了球。可是球还是不听话，在你身上乱滚。”  


于是单手离着身体一拳的距离，磁悬浮一般开始在身上游动，就好像那个球就夹在手心与身体之间，松了就掉了。从腹部到肩膀，再到腰，再到腿，经过之地跟随着手起伏扭动。而自始至终，胡沈员的眼睛始终盯着那不存在的球。最后那只手在空中横着一丢一抓，“终于抓住了球。”  


语音落，动作停。一连串的动作轻柔优雅，流畅自如。胡沈员对着看呆了的众人微笑。  


舞蹈总是口说无用，一定要身体动起来才能体会。  


大家又纷纷开始尝试，自由练习开始。这种练习方式不特殊，但是做起来却不容易，尤其对于科班出身的人而言。他们一路上都有老师专门地去纠正、指导动作，做着编好的动作，照着前人的录像练，即使学习了编舞，也多少缺乏发散的思维和充足的想象力。他们都是优秀的舞蹈演员，只是少了一点自由的气息。  


胡沈员想到自由，就想起一个人。垂眸露出落寞的神情。  


“胡老师！”  


闻声抬头，一个精神的高个女孩子冲他笑，高高的颧骨之下露出两个酒窝。  


“您好厉害啊！我之前就听过您。以前扒录像的时候也有扒过您的哈哈。”  


“谢谢！我也听过你的。不用称您，感觉都老了。你在军艺没毕业的时候就已经开始演花木兰对吧，郝木兰。”  


“您居然知道这个？”瞪大了眼睛表示惊讶，郝若琦什么都显在脸上，之后又笑。一看就是很率直的女孩子，“哎呀我都有点不好意思。”  


“没什么不好意思的呀。花木兰很适合你。”  


“哈哈，我老师也这么说。说我性格像男孩子，刚好适合演木兰。以前我在军艺的时候，也是整天跑去跟男生们一起练。”  


胡沈员微笑着听，他觉得郝若琦给自己的感觉很亲切。  


“我平时也喜欢去练练拳击什么的，给人的感觉就很女汉子。从小就是，我小时候长在镇子里嘛，就上房揭瓦下河捞鱼，我妈都快烦死我了，就把我送去学舞蹈。觉得应该会女孩子气一点，结果还是没能如愿哈哈哈。”  


胡沈员意识到为什么郝若琦让他觉得熟悉，这样的童年经历，他几乎听过一个一模一样的版本，从大朱那里。相似的童年经历，造就了相似的气质。他有点恍惚。郝若琦没有注意到，继续说着：  


“不过真的演的时候，倒是体会到了不同。木兰不仅仅是一个刚强的女子，其实也有柔弱的部分。舞剧角色好复杂，不同于单纯跳作品。作品就只有几分钟最多十几分钟，舞剧的话，不可能一个多小时跳下来都是一个感情，就会要很多理解什么的。胡老师你跳虞姬的时候是怎么理解角色的呀？咦？胡老师？”  


被唤了两声，胡沈员才回过神来，“嗯，虞姬也是一个很复杂的角色。她是女性，我是男性，我首先要去理解她女性的身份。”  


胡沈员看了看郝若琦，若有所思地说，“其实和你的花木兰有点像。你以女性去理解男性，我以男性去理解女性。因为从对立的视角进行解构，反而更能突出特性。虞姬虽然是女性，但是她与霸王东征西战，战乱、鲜血、恐怖，她见了太多。已经不是寻常女子。所以她有豪情。另一方面，她深爱着霸王，她有柔情。她可能原本是害怕战争的，害怕死亡的，但是她因为爱全部都不怕了，她的柔情超越了那些。所以她有一种超脱在。”  


“这两点都不是单纯模仿女性可以表现出来的。所以我更多的是从男性视角解读再重构。另外，虽然十面埋伏说的是一个历史故事，但更多的是借古喻今，用这样一个经典的故事来暗示现代社会。人性和道义的埋伏，贪欲、挣扎、痛苦还有无可奈何。虞姬也是一个象征，在四面楚歌的当下，被矛盾利益等现实中的黑暗所包围，她是唯一的良知与美好。她的自刎是不妥协，是坚持。我也希望能通过我把这样的现代意义也表现出来。”  


“你真的好厉害啊。想这么多。”郝若琦诚实地表示敬佩。这句“想多”让胡沈员又联想到大朱。  


“我其实还没有去看过你的十面埋伏，不过有在网上看过片段，下次我一定要去看！”  


“郝若琦，你认识朱凤伟吗？”  


“嗯？”面对着没有由头的问题，郝若琦歪头想了想，“我没有当面见过，不过听说过他。好像也在十面埋伏里面演过对吗？怎么了吗？”  


“没事，就问一下。”胡沈员露出他的习惯微笑回应。这时候其他演员也都围了过来，毕竟看他们聊天聊了好一会儿了，都想与胡沈员更熟一些。  


在聊天兼教学中时间过得飞快，一个下午转眼就过去了。胡沈员妥帖地跟杨奕告别，表示感谢。走出歌剧舞剧院的大门时，罗天已经在外面等着了。  


“讲课怎么样啊？”  


“挺好的。大家都很优秀。我来其实还是有点不安的。”  


“怎么就没有人请我去讲课呢，真是的。”  


胡沈员脸上有了真实的笑容，罗天这种自信特别使人愉悦。要是放在别人身上一定是招人讨厌的特质，放在他身上就浑然天成，幽默感十足。两人边闲聊边走，走了几步，看见刘骥从停车场走了过来。  


“啊，刘骥。”  


罗天看着胡沈员慌忙迎过去跟刘骥说话。他也走过去，听得他们讲话：“你怎么来了，我跟你说过今天约了罗天。”  


“我就来确认一下，那我先回去。你结束要我接就给我电话。”  


“嗯，好的。”  


“你去吧。”刘骥伸出手，这时看了看罗天，伸出的手就落在胡沈员的肩膀上，只拍了拍。  


“我走啦。”  


“拜拜。”  


胡沈员跟他挥了挥手，像个小孩子跟父母挥手一样。罗天站在他后面，看刘骥走远了，终于是忍不住：“你们真的在交往啊？”  


“嗯。”  


语气确定。  


罗天双手抱胸，说他：“你这样让大朱很难办哦。”  


“什么意思？”刚刚还在目送刘骥的胡沈员倏尔转头。  


“我今天找你就是为了大朱。”  


罗天仔细观察着胡沈员的神情，而胡沈员脸上波澜不惊。  


“大朱前段时间找我喝酒，我第一次看他喝得那么难受哎。虽然他总是喝得烂醉。”  


“然后他什么都跟我说了。”  


胡沈员嘴角上扬，似有若无地笑着。什么都看不出来。  


“罗天，我们找个地方坐下说好吗？”


	17. Chapter 16.

胡沈员跟着罗天去了一家装修颇为别致的清吧。罗天偶尔审美很好，胡沈员难得对他的品味表示欣赏。  


他们坐下却不急着开口，双方像是互相比着耐心一样，举止一如往常，言辞之间还能插科打诨。  


胡沈员也觉得自己很奇怪。自己居然这么有耐心。就在第一天排十面之前，自己决然是忍不住的，一定在听到大朱的名字时就要强问罗天。就在那天之前，自己一个人的时候，跟大朱聊天的时候，思念烧心蚀骨，他几乎控制不住自己。面对着刘骥，也多为冷淡。  


然而那天之后，在大朱说“你不要碰我”之后，在大朱说“我不是霸王”之后，那仿佛天罚一般的痛苦就倏忽消解，只余落寞。之前的一切仿佛都是谎言一般。他专注于工作，专注于舞蹈，甚至专注于刘骥。  


或许是过年与家人的和解让他看开了吧。有些事强求不来，就随他去。  


大朱是直男，自己的愿望本来就是痴人说梦的妄想。  


他不再去找大朱聊天，大朱也从未找他聊天。  


而在十面埋伏的排练场，非明眼人都能看得出大朱在躲他。和尚回来了，两人没有一定要交流的理由。即使大朱躲着他，也相安无事，公演顺利地进行着。在拒绝罗天三番五次的邀约期间，演出季已近尾声。  


他觉得人也空，心也空，反倒落了个清净。  


这样等着，哪怕等上一小时，一天，一个月，一辈子都无所谓。  


两个人的擦边球打得足够，终究是罗天按捺不住，把话题扯回了他们的初衷。  


“你到底是怎么想大朱啊？我对你的眼光真的很迷惑。大朱要是弯的也就算了，他条件是真的好啦。可是性格怎么说，直得不能再直吧。你居然还能下得去手。”  


罗天和胡沈员熟，但是没有那么熟。他看不透他。  


他知道胡沈员受欢迎，风言风语听了太多。他比起担心胡沈员，更担心大朱。  


在圈子里都说千万别动直男。一是不可能，自讨苦吃惹得一身骚，二是万一成了，责任重大担待不起。这圈子乱，因为没有约束，没有未来，一个个都是姜太公，愿者上钩，钓完鱼就拍拍屁股走人。长久在一起的，真没见几个。像现在大朱，要是真的动心了，胡沈员这样的人，会不会负了他？一开始觉得胡沈员是喜欢大朱，两情相悦无妨。  


本来只是看热闹的心理。胡沈员撩一撩就算了，而且大朱是直男，撩着玩也不会真上钩。可刚刚目睹了他和刘骥的互动，联想到大朱的情况，一开始没细想的他细细想来，觉得担忧。胡沈员跟刘骥没有分手的意思，而大朱对胡沈员是真的上心了。  


罗天心疼他兄弟。胡沈员是他朋友，只是看在他眼里，太过圆滑，太过完美，以至于看不到真心。大朱要是被摆布，定然是蛛网里的昆虫，在劫难逃，还可能死无葬身之地。  
他得问问清楚。  


胡沈员可不知道罗天是这么想自己的。他觉得罗天没心没肺无忧无虑，生活单纯美好，现在不过是八卦而已。  


“他跟你怎么说的呀？” 胡沈员用另一个问题回答一个问题。  


他不愿意这样的事被拿来当谈资，自然是以一贯圆滑的方式处理。  


“他说，你们睡了。然后，他后来想起你，会起反应。”  


平静无波的黑水池沉寂，被这一句话激起涟漪。胡沈员强装镇定，继续问：“什么时候的事？”  


“他找我喝酒，应该是你们开始排练十面吧。几个星期之前。”  


罗天没意识到他被牵着走，都老实回答了。  


就是那一天了。  


大朱的一切行为都可以被解释。并不是讨厌自己，并不是发觉了自己喜欢他，只是因为大朱对自己的恐惧。没有想到那一晚上的冲动，居然能有如此深远的影响。他原本只是想要一个完结罢了。那一晚就像分手炮一样老套，甚至连分手炮都算不上的惨淡。  


以为大朱会忘记，结果大朱记得。以为大朱会装作没发生过，结果他认认真真来道歉。以为大朱会因此而疏离，结果他居然比之前更亲近自己。甚至，居然，会对自己有所渴望。  


他忽然觉得自己和大朱冥冥之中或许有缘。多年前雨夜的那一晚，一如神的安排。  


胡沈员的内心瞬间翻涌起惊涛骇浪。  


但是不可以。  


他想到刘骥。  


他与刘骥之间的相处，比起情侣更像是家人，让他觉得平和且安全。他享受被爱，被呵护，就算有过度保护的嫌疑，他并不觉得难受。刘骥像羊水，将自己包裹其中，让他多年的不安定找到依附。刘骥了解和尊重他，没有波澜反而是最好的相处模式，平等而平静。  


他不能辜负他。  


大朱不过是一时糊涂。这样想着，勉力将波涛汹涌的内心压下。太过浓烈的感情只会伤人伤己。只是又一次克制而已，对自己下暗示，他习惯如此。  


罗天从胡沈员的表情里什么都看不出来，他又问了一遍：“小胡，你到底怎么想的啊？”  


“说实话我不明白你为什么会看上刘骥。我一直以为你是颜控……”  


“不是说他长得不好的意思啦，只是你周围那么多人，还有和你之前的对象比，确实差那么一点。”  


“刘骥他很好。”  


胡沈员似乎是听不下去罗天说刘骥，开了口，“我老了，外表这样的东西对我而言不那么重要了。每天面对面，再怎么看都会习惯的。对现在的我而言，性格合得来更重要。”  


“你哪里老了？” 想到自己和胡沈员差不多年纪，罗天听到这句话一阵心梗。  


“心老了。” 胡沈员又笑。  


“你不用担心。我和大朱现在没有联系了。那次是个意外。以后如果不出意外，应该就会淡了吧。”  


罗天觉得不对，可他不知道如何追问。如果这件事就这样消弭，大朱继续做他的直男，小胡继续和刘骥在一起，看起来也并没有什么不好。但是就是哪里不对，他放心不下。担忧归担忧，私心里，罗天还是有点希望他俩凑在一起。  


罗天到底没问出胡沈员是怎么想的。而他更不知道的是，他原本可以问出点什么，只是他的打岔让胡沈员许多准备说的话又憋回了心里。  


两人吃了饭，喝了点小酒。各自回家。胡沈员没有叫刘骥来接。他需要自己静静。  


胡沈员一个人走在街头，他摸出手机打电话给钱敏。  


“你在哪呢？”  


“在酒店啊。”  


“我去找你。”  


自从搬家之后，他、钱敏和刘骥在这里就没有居住的地方了。来这边和刘骥又重新租了房子。钱敏偶尔才来，便住在酒店。  


还好她在。  


胡沈员庆幸，匆忙叫了个车奔赴酒店。路上给刘骥发了消息，通知他今晚可能在钱敏那边住。刘骥回了“好”。  


他总是这样，从他简短的回话里，胡沈员总是能感觉出欲言又止。可是他没有精力去追问。相安无事相敬如宾就好，再进一步，胡沈员也害怕会无法回应。  


自己或许真的太卑鄙了。  


他必须要找人倾诉一下。捂住胸口，再不找人诉说，这疯狂的内心就要迸出来了。

到了酒店，钱敏一开门，胡沈员就快步走进房间，一下子趴倒在床上，拿枕头盖住自己的头。  


钱敏见状，拍他露在外面的屁股，“你干嘛啊，跟鸵鸟似的。”  


“我还希望自己是鸵鸟。” 闷闷的声音从枕头下面渗出来。  


见状，钱敏就抱着枕头盘腿坐去另一张床上，又开始看电脑。先处理工作，等胡沈员自己理清楚了，自然会跟自己说。  


她知道胡沈员一定遇到什么事了，毕竟只有他所信任的朋友，才能见得到他“鸵鸟”的一面。而他也只有真的一个人顶不住的时候，才会暴露出自己。  


完美，都是骗人的。其中辛酸，又有何人知。  


胡沈员来找钱敏的时候，刚过十点。等到他从枕头下露脸，已经过了十二点。钱敏还在看电脑，原本抱着枕头，现在又多抱了个茶杯喝热水。  


他在床上坐起身，也学着钱敏抱起枕头。  


“敏，你觉得刘骥怎么样？”  


“为什么这么问？” 钱敏还是看着电脑。  


“就想问下你的意见。”  


“我觉得很好啊，办事靠谱，井井有条。虽然不会跳舞，但是在自己的专业上毫不马虎。能够准确的把握作品的主旨，因此能够将过于发散的你拉回来。”  


“不是问你工作上怎么样啦。”  


“那你问我什么？” 钱敏抬头看胡沈员，她明知故问。  


“嗯，作为一个人来说，作为对象来说。”  


胡沈员没有说是“作为我的对象”，但钱敏懂，所以回答：“从我的角度，他很爱你。谁都能看出来这一点吧。而且你们很合得来。”  


“你们互相之间很了解，他在生活上很迁就你，但是在工作上绝不宠你。你的很多作品都是在他帮助下完成的，因为他的存在而变得更好。你需要他。而且我们的思想水平是一样的，所以能有很多交锋。人生难得一知己啊。你还有俩。”  


“我很知足啦。”  


“不过从你的角度，大概不是这么一回事吧。不然你也不会这么问我了。”  


胡沈员抱紧枕头。他犹豫了半晌，最后终是开口。  


“我觉得对不起他。”  


“怎么说？”  


“我觉得我可以和他走下去，只是我对他没有喜欢。这样让我很愧疚。”  


“你不喜欢他，为什么要在一起？”  


很自然地询问。其实她早就想问了，只是一直没有机会。  


钱敏见证过不少胡沈员的恋情。他对那些人的态度和对刘骥的态度差别不大。她也搞不清楚胡沈员到底是怎么想的，以为他就是如此。所以经常会好奇，他明明有那么丰沛的感情，从作品之中就可以看出来，可为什么到了自己身上，在恋爱之中，感情却那么淡薄。  


或许只有在自己面前，胡沈员才会暴露出真实的自己。但是钱敏觉得这样的胡沈员活得太委屈了。她希望能有另一个人能让他轻松一些。  


正如她所说的，刘骥是非常合适的人选。比起之前的，刘骥足够爱他，足够宠他，性格也合得来，而且有共同的奋斗目标。就算胡沈员在刘骥面前展露真实的一面，也绝对会被包容的。  


唯一横在他们俩之间的，就是胡沈员自己心里那道坎。  


“喜欢，有用吗？” 胡沈员低着头，枕头在他怀里被抱得变形。钱敏看着他，他的发言总是有着长长的铺垫。  


“喜欢就能在一起吗？喜欢太难得了，因为难得所以不能浪费。”  


“在作品里面，比如暗夜彩虹，爱终究能够洒下来，人终究能获得内心的安宁。可是现实不是这样的。喜欢太过不确定，太过虚无。”  


“我讨厌不确定的事物。我不喜欢失控，不喜欢没有未来的事情。我需要走在确定的道路上。”  


毫无逻辑的话语，勾勒出胡沈员内心的慌乱。但他还是在用极其冷静的语调诉说着。  


“合适才能在一起。刘骥和我是合适的。”  


“又不是小孩子了，不可以任性。而且我就算是小孩子的时候，都不能任性，更别说现在。”  


“我没有不喜欢刘骥，我喜欢和他相处，他一定是对我最好的人。我需要确定的事物，他的爱就是最确定无疑的事物。”  


钱敏觉得他在给自己找借口，一直在兜圈子。他在说服自己，说服自己去和刘骥在一起。  


越是遮掩，越是暴露出其下的荒芜。  


钱敏放下电脑，坐去胡沈员的床。她与他并肩，凝视着他。  


是从什么时候开始的呢，一直稳重的胡沈员开始变得兵荒马乱。这样凌乱的诉说，这样暴露的脆弱，钱敏觉得哪里不对劲。他不是因为刘骥，而是因为别的什么人或事。而且这个因由由来已久。  


钱敏蹙眉，追溯记忆。  


对了，是从去年那个糟糕的夜晚开始的。她看到他遍体鳞伤，还与他把一个叫朱凤伟的男人搬回家。那该是一场多激烈又糟糕的性爱啊。  


如果不是爱，他怎么会容许他人那样对待。  


那是这么多年来，她第一次看到他这么狼狈，又那么心甘情愿。  


胡沈员知道刘骥喜欢自己也不是一天两天了，偏偏在那之后接受了刘骥。让钱敏不得不联想。虽然结果发现刘骥其实比任何人都更合适。但那是逃避吗？是逃避吧。这样的话，确实是该愧疚。  


“你确实对不起刘骥。”  


胡沈员的脸上终于浮现痛苦。钱敏可不会宠他，她在必要的时候一定会指出来他的错误。  


“但是你可以改变这个事实，从现在开始。”  


比起那个朱凤伟，钱敏觉得还是刘骥合适。所以她选择劝说，只是针对胡沈员的愧疚进行劝说。  


“从现在起认真待他就好了。”  


胡沈员只说了一层，而更深的一层，也是最根本的问题，胡沈员没有说。只有铺垫，钱敏也没有办法猜测结局。她只能针对他说出来的话进行回应。自己再了解他，也不是他肚子里的蛔虫啊。  
胡沈员听在耳里。他死死抱住枕头，如果钱敏留意的话，他的手隔着枕头正按着心口。他说了半天，最想说的终究是没有说出口。他怕一说出口，那样的情感就再也封印不住。  


明明都能和母亲和解，为什么面对感情自己还是一点进步都没有呢？每次觉得已经突破了一点，实际上自己一直都在原地打转。感觉自己像中世纪的落地钟摆，不断地，不断地，在原地摇摆着。即使摇摆的距离加起来已经能绕地球一周，真正移动的位置也不过是方寸之间。  


他劝说自己，让内心的激流平静。  


一时的性冲动终究会消失的。  


他还是会喜欢女孩子的。  


做朋友就好了。  


现在可能连朋友都做不了。  


这样想着，胡沈员沉沉睡去。

第二天醒来的时候，酒店房间里还多了个人，是刘骥。他一早就赶来了，还带了洗漱用品和早餐。  


“早啊。今天还要去十面那边，钱敏这里没有洗漱用品，我就带过来。”  


看着刘骥的脸，胡沈员突然觉得想哭，可是他忍住了。  


等洗漱完毕，胡沈员坐在车上吃早餐，刘骥一边开车一边跟他说：“对了，一个电视舞蹈节目想找你上，你要看一下资料吗？”  


“电视节目？什么节目？”  


“叫舞蹈风暴，是湖南卫视的一个新节目。会在今年十月开始。是综艺类的舞蹈比赛。应该会有很多受众。”  


胡沈员想到前几年的黑历史，皱起眉头。之前自己为了想要更多人看见，不加选择地参加了许多综艺类舞蹈类电视节目，比如一站到底，比如中国好舞蹈。然而结果都不尽人意，或者直白一点，非常让人失望。只要与电视扯上关系，总觉得不会有什么好结果。  


“我们今年的工作计划已经排满了，我现在还有巡演。好多作品还在排，年底要有演出。无径之径已经开始做宣传了，今年去英国的频率会更高，同样也是年底开始首演。十月一定非常忙。”  


切换到工作模式的胡沈员十分专业，在脑子里过了一遍今年的安排，最后跟刘骥说：  


“还是拒绝掉吧。”  


刘骥有异议：“我觉得这是个很好的平台，你一直致力于舞蹈的普及，试图吸引更多的人进入剧场。 这个机会难得。”  


“之前参加那些节目不也是一样，效果太弱了。”  


“那是你桀骜不驯，不服从节目安排，而且有些和舞蹈关联不大，自然是吸引不来。现在你和以往不同，我觉得是时候了。而且湖南卫视的综艺，基本上每一个都红。相信会比其他台做得好。电视不可以不抓住，一旦成名比任何宣传都要有效。”  


“我知道电视受众广，但是我不合适。我不觉得我和以前哪里不同。”  


“你比以前柔和。”  


“再说吧。”  


胡沈员转开话题。今天是公演的最后一天，除了之后的巡演，演出季暂时告一段落。


	18. Chapter 17.

距离下次巡演还有些时日，胡沈员却没有休息的闲暇，又接了一个云南的公益演出，公演结束便直奔云贵高原。飞机向来是最迅速的交通工具，不到三小时就降落到昆明，再转火车。云南地势险要，高空气流不稳，在省内基本依赖陆地交通。相比于飞机，火车给人悠哉的感觉。  


火车外的风景连成线，山峦与湖泊更迭，正值春入夏，翠绿碧蓝，赏心悦目。  


总是在路上的日子挺好的，不停地更换环境，心境也可以转换。人们总是说，出走出走，不只眼前的苟且，还有诗和远方。因为工作之便，走遍全国乃至世界，更可说是幸运。而且，不在伤心地，不想伤心事。胡沈员在路上清空脑袋。  


此行的终点是大理。大理是个好地方。自己不是第一次来大理，但每一次来都好像第一次来。大理太美了，正是个清除烦恼的好地方。  


胡沈员想到这儿不禁失笑，感觉自己每次都要靠物理意义上的逃离来逃脱心的困境。自己并不是软弱的人，只有遇上大朱才会这样。  


正是如此才不合适。他转头看了看邻座打瞌睡的刘骥，伸手握住了对方放在大腿上的手，十指相扣。  


这样就好。  


咣当咣当，火车行进，从昆明到大理花费了将近三个小时的时间，和飞机跨越大半个中国的时间差不多。在这个省份，生命节奏是不同的。  


城市呆久了就会想要慢下来。或许是人的本能里面有着对于慢的渴望。从前慢， “车马邮件都慢，一生只够爱一个人”，自然是不觉得。现在没了，才觉得珍贵。却只能在特定的地方体会，人也不会再只爱一个人。  


下了火车便有人接待。胡沈员的心情雀跃起来。大理的市区和古城区是截然不同的，古城区才是大理的灵魂，苍山洱海。之前听刘骥说，被安排居住的地方就位于古城区，正在苍山脚下。  


舞团一行人到了地方，是一栋别墅，四层，一层会客，二层改成了排练房，三四层居住。胡沈员的房间位于四楼，出门走廊通往露天阳台，前后都无遮盖，苍山的云雾就在脑后缭绕，远眺可以俯瞰整个古城区，洱海在天边。这样的风景，可见这房子地理位置非常好，正处于从苍山到洱海这巨大坡面的高腰之处。  


天空极低，天上的云浓厚而丰沛，寂静滚动，太阳间或露脸，那样大，看上去那么近，在阳台上伸手可触。  


即使是这样的房子，还是留不住胡沈员，他和刘骥驱车去洱海边看海。  


如果景色太美，有时候连惊叹都发不出来。  


胡沈员静静地站在码头边，看比人高的绿芦草摇摆，风很大，太阳在驱车的这么一会儿里已经红了，坠在天边，像熟透了的桃，又圆润又水嫩。  


刘骥手插在口袋里站在他旁边，四周看看，又低头看，他们脚边再跨一步就是洱海，岸边水浅，所以芦草才那么高，杵着也不少怪石。  


深呼吸，肺部变得清爽。连带着人都变得澄澈。刘骥发自内心地希望能够一直这样并肩站着。  


他不是浪漫的人，陪伴胡沈员总是有着实际目的为理由，细致入微也多少无聊，他也不想如此，只是除此以外的方式他也不知道。想必胡沈员也因此觉得疲倦吧。他知道胡沈员不喜欢自己，但是他也放不开手。他人在身边的话，他并不介意他的心不在这里。已经太多太多次，从胡沈员脸上的表情，胡沈员的动作，语气，从太多太多的细节里都能传达出他们之间的疏离。其实已经很明显了，只是胡沈员自己还未发觉，而自己也装作没有发现。他总是能感觉胡沈员在想着谁，可是这个感觉太过模糊，他自始至终都无法确定是否是真的。  


胡沈员处事周全，亲切又温和，越是这样，越觉得隔阂。若是他不愿意，谁都不能从他的铁壁之下窥探一丝一毫的秘密，包括自己。  


钱敏一定知道，可是他没有问。  


他保持着安全的距离，胡沈员不说，他也不问。更多的是不敢问，怕问了，自己无法接受。  
还有一点让自己欲罢不能，胡沈员偶尔会给自己莫名的甜头。比如刚刚在火车上扣来的手。他那时候的心砰砰跳着，却装睡，生怕醒来手就会被抽走。  


还有现在。  


只有现在，他觉得他们亲密。  


刚刚开车过来的路上，他恍然觉得浪漫。现在这样，四下无人，在天地之间，什么都不做，其实就是浪漫吧。于是，切实的他许下不切实际的愿望。  


胡沈员动了，他纵身一跃跳去水面，刘骥还没来得及惊吓，赶忙伸出手去，却见他稳稳落在一块巨石上。  


“帮我录个像吧。”  


胡沈员站在石头上，探出身子又把手机递给他。  


然后他开始跳舞，与风和应，与芦草为伴，这样跳着。  


刘骥开始录像，风声在耳边呼呼作响。镜头里的胡沈员即兴舞着，自在自得。刘骥透过镜头看他，手里小小的四方屏幕将胡沈员框住，可抬眼看他，他分明在广阔无比的世界里。  


那不是刘骥懂得的境界，或者说那不是自己能够达到的世界。  


他在他身上看到自由的影子。  


一个趔趄，胡沈员似乎要倒，刘骥吓得再伸手欲扶，胡沈员稳住了身子，完全不见惧色，又流畅地衔接起另一个动作。  


他接连几次，都在将倒未倒的边缘，却都化险为夷，看不出是因为石头滑而重心不稳，还是舞到兴头上的动作设计。  


刘骥的心一直悬着，也一直录着像。胡沈员的手机上缘不时弹出通知，震个不停。刘骥略略在意，他有点想看。  


天色渐渐暗了下来。胡沈员在星星也显出痕迹的时候终于从石头上下来了。他两颊因为运动而染上酡红，微微凌乱地喘息，脸上挂着笑。不是熟悉的表面上的笑，而是真实的开心。  


“到大理果然是要跳舞的。”  


刘骥看得痴了，被胡沈员拍了一下脑袋。胡沈员向来知道他在看什么。  


“回神没啊？”  


调侃的话语之下，刘骥将他揽进怀里。  


“好啦，回去啦。肚子也好饿了。”  


胡沈员安抚一般拍着刘骥的背。他们踏上归途。月亮明亮，清辉洒在洱海水面，波纹打碎了倒影。  


刘骥上车之后将手机还给了他，一边发动汽车，一边余光看胡沈员，他正在看刚刚的录像，还没有开始看手机消息。  


车子开动了，胡沈员那边点开了微信，发现罗天给他发了好多语音。他什么都没想就点了功放——  


“小胡！哎呀不得了啦大朱受伤了！”  


惊惶的语调异常响亮。

大朱百无聊赖地坐在医院的铁质椅子上等待叫号。  


他一个人来的，虽然在舞台上他是主角，到了医院还是得和其他人一样，乖乖挂号，慢慢排队。拐杖两根叠在一起，靠墙放在椅子的旁边。  


其实并没有伤得很重，脚趾骨折了而已，连同膝盖的旧伤也复发。让自己糟心的是，因为自己而影响了舞台。这是在舞台上受的伤，众目睽睽之下摔了，还是一个自己得意的高难度动作。当时差点疼得动不了，也没有余裕去弥补失误，硬撑着表演完。下台之后发现脚趾肿成血馒头。  


自己受伤不算什么，他在意的是观众。他让观众看了一场并不完美的表演。剧场和电视、电影不一样，是不能重复的。每一场都是独特的，现场的冲击与隔着屏幕的观感完全不一样。这也是观众进入剧场看的理由。正因为独特，才会吸引人。所以演员的责任重大，每一场都不能松懈。对于演员而言是众多场次中的一次，对于那一场的观众而言，是独一无二的一场。一次失误，对于观众而言，是不可逆的，是永远的。就算他们再次买票入场，之前看过的那场，也已经是有瑕疵的了。  


而且，因为杨老师没有配备B 角，之后的演出也只能自己硬上。受伤之后，就只能调整动作，原本很多难度动作都不能做了。这对之后的观众太不公平了。他觉得懊恼极了。  


不过还有更糟的，罗天偏偏那天来看了自己的表演。真不知道他怎么那么闲，明明整天说自己工作忙工作忙，还跟自己要票。来看了，好巧不巧看到自己摔倒，在他面前出糗倒罢了，而罗天当下就一惊一乍的，之后还到处通知，搞得他朋友同事以为他伤了什么致命部位，舞蹈前程就这么断送了。  


这两天被各类慰安消息吵得烦不胜烦。谢绝了一切说要过来看自己的人，一个人来复诊。  


那些消息里，没有胡沈员。以罗天跟胡沈员的关系，他没理由不告诉小胡。可能是因为自己跟他说了那些事，为了避嫌罗天没有通知他吧。  


大朱不知道自己为什么感到失落。明明躲着他的就是自己。  


太乱了。  


那些画面让他避之不及。这段时间自慰的频率增加了太多次，在臆想之中发泄出来。每次事后看到手上的污浊，都止不住地厌恶自己。  


又不是青春期精虫上脑的小鬼，自己到底在做些什么？  


更何况对象还是男人。  


而第二天还得见到胡沈员。在自己脑子里，胡沈员被自己各种蹂躏，那些不堪的想象，对应上现实里胡沈员平和的脸，焦虑和烦躁以及自我厌恶，他根本没有脸面面对。  


自己只能躲着。  


每次在舞台上看到他和和尚的对手戏，那些疯狂的欲念逼他几乎要冲到台上。比以往任何时候能更能体会刘邦的贪婪，项羽所拥有的，他全部要抢过来，还要更多，更多！  


幸好自己手上还有别的舞剧，还能有喘息的时间，不至于完全被一个角色吞没。庆幸又失落。没有十面的话，根本不知道如何去联系小胡。  


他跟他的交集如此之少。之前到底是如何做到联系那么频繁的？  
长这么大，也不是没有谈过恋爱，但这样的焦虑，他也是从未体会。要是小胡是女性的话，自己一定不会这么纠结吧？大朱自认为自己是很主动的，现在这样的状态，除了觉得那些想象可耻之外，更多的是

跨不过那个坎。  


他接受不了自己喜欢男人的事实。  


越想越是害怕，越是害怕越理不出头绪。他干脆放弃。  


只是那失落确确实实堵在他心口，让根本不爱看手机的大朱，这两天总是忍不住拿出手机翻看消息。  


即使这样，大朱也没好意思去问罗天，到底有没有告诉胡沈员。更不好意思直接发消息跟胡沈员说。说什么，说自己受伤了？那对方要回什么？他觉得胡沈员看到一定会一头雾水，而且受个伤就广而告之，希望得到对方的关心。大朱不可能容忍自己做出这样仿佛撒娇一般的举动。  


抬头看到对面不知什么时候坐了一个女子，高挑，很有气质。大朱觉得在哪见过。这样端详着，对方注意到了视线，也看向自己，两个人目光对上了。  


这一对上不要紧，仿佛强力胶黏住一般，大朱移不开了。对方也不闪躲，看了一会，就对他笑了笑，爽朗又坦荡。  


自己绝对在哪里见过。  


大朱直觉之间知道对方也是跳舞的，跳舞的人总有相似的气质。既然是跳舞的，要不是合作过，就是看过她的舞蹈。她的气质太分明，人又这样漂亮，应该不是舞剧配角或者群舞，如果不是，合作过一定不会忘记。那么，就是看过她的舞蹈。  


这样回忆，大朱想起来了。之前网上很红的丽人行，她是里面的中心。名字是……  


“朱凤伟！”  


护士叫了他的名字。大朱的思路被打断了，他忘记了自己脚还受着伤，慌忙站起，骨折的脚一阵剧痛，就要摔倒——上半身稳稳落到一个臂弯里，还有些清香。  


“你没事吧？”  


“啊……没事。”  


扶着对方胳膊，大朱调整着脚的受力，稳住身体站起，自然看到对方的脸。对方的眼里流露关切。  


郝若琦。终于记起了名字。  


“你好，你是朱凤伟啊？我见你眼熟。看你脚受的伤挺重的，怎么一个人来看病？”  


郝若琦见他站稳，一手让他搭着，一手去取拐杖递过去。  


“谢谢。”  


大朱一时间不知道该如何回应，呆愣地接了拐支撑起自己。郝若琦的声音听在耳里十分舒适。  


“我是郝若琦，现在在中歌院做舞蹈演员。”  


“我也知道你，我看过你的丽人行。” 大朱红了脸，又问，“你怎么在医院？”  


“我之前扭伤了，现在来复查。”  


“一个人？”  


“这点小伤都快好了，不用麻烦朋友陪吧。” 郝若琦大咧咧地说。  


“你要不要进来啊？” 护士态度不耐地催促。  


“哦哦，来了。”大朱才从茫然中回过神，拄着拐杖走进科室，却还回头看了一眼。郝若琦见他回头，就又给了他一个笑容，露出两个酒窝。  


大朱觉得晃眼。  


等到大朱诊察出来，郝若琦还坐在原来的位置。自是当然，她还在排队等着看医生呢。大朱却是一副惊讶的模样，他一瘸一拐走过去。郝若琦以为他又要道谢。自己不过是举手之劳，觉得不好意思，站起来扶他。  


大朱让她扶，低着头。郝若琦问他要不要坐，大朱的头又摇了摇。  


“你要回去了吗？怎么回去？朋友来接吗？要不然你等我看完了送你回去？” 郝若琦见他行动不便，

她向来热心，就顺口这么问了，反正她也方便。  


“……能不能加个微信？”  


大朱的话让她哑然失笑，“好啊。”

罗天的语音只听了那一句，就被掐断了。胡沈员把手机拿到耳朵旁边听。  


刘骥一边开车一边余光不住地瞟向胡沈员。胡沈员的神情没什么变化。  


但刘骥心里却忐忑。他记得大朱，虽然真正交谈只有一次，但是那次让他印象深刻。之后他只在排练场看到他。他和胡沈员似乎没有什么特殊的交集。但是那次他看胡沈员的眼光，以及胡沈员对他的态度，让刘骥不得不留意。  


舞者受伤在所难免，这样大惊小怪，是受了很严重的伤吗？不过罗天经常会用大惊小怪的语气说些平常的事情，他的信息总是夸张。不能因为他的语气就下判断。刘骥凝神听着，想要听到罗天之后的内容。  


可是什么都听不到。再看胡沈员，他已经将手机收了起来。  


“大朱受了什么伤？”  


“没什么大事吧。罗天没说。”  


语气淡淡的，胡沈员看着前方说道。刘骥装作漫不经心地问：“大朱是你十面的同事吧？你不担心吗？毕竟还有巡演，也没几天了。”  


“是哦。”  


胡沈员吐出了两个字便不再说话。刘骥心里的不安迅速膨胀。他们之间又陷入了沉默。  


第二天公益演出，胡沈员难得地出现了动作的失误，不过很小，刘骥没看出来。一起跳舞的舞团成员无心地提了一句被刘骥听到。舞蹈上他不是专业的，但是生活上他太了解了，他一直看着胡沈员，之后几日，胡沈员的心不在焉实在是太明显了。  


但是他问，胡沈员就答没事。无计可施。  


“我们要不要早点回去？”  


原本胡沈员想要多在大理待几天，他实在喜欢这个地方，想要去逛一下古城，去看一下三塔，参拜一下佛寺，爬一爬苍山，出行之前兴致盎然地给刘骥讲了计划，现在却在公益演出刚刚结束的当下，跟他这样说。  


“你不是想要休几天假？”  


“现在有点想回去。”  


“为什么？”  


“不为什么。我就是想回去。”  


难得地，胡沈员流露出不耐烦的迹象。刘骥有些忍不住了。  


“你要给我理由，我才能安排。这样随着性子，工作计划会被打乱。”  


“我只是不想休假，怎么会打乱计划？回去工作不好吗？”  


“其他人因为你也准备一起在这边带着，刚好大家都想玩一玩。另外机票都已经订好了，都是来回的，退不了。现在改时间这钱太多了。”  


“那就我一个人回去，你们在这里呆着。一个人的机票不贵。”  


“你为什么一定要回去？”  


“你为什么要问为什么？我自己的事情，是我的自由。你一直介入太多了。”  


“我是你的制作人，工作都是我经手，我必须要负责。”  


“不仅仅是工作，你什么都管，我觉得喘不过气了！”  


胡沈员明显地激动起来。刘骥意识到，这是他们第一次真正意义上的争吵，工作之外的，也是胡沈员的真正想法。  


他瞬间软了下来。  


“……对不起。”  


胡沈员似乎也意识到自己的失态，立刻收敛：“没事。”  


他不想跟他吵。  


“你跟我说为什么，我立刻去订票。”  


“不用了。我自己网上买就好，不能给其他人添麻烦。你带着他们一起逛一下大理吧，这里我之前已经来过了，该去的景点都去了。他们有些人还没去过。”  


平静的语气，阻断了回环的余地。胡沈员没有给刘骥回话的时间就转身离开。  


后台乱糟糟的，舞团的其他人没有注意到一直呆立在原地的刘骥。


	19. Chapter 18.

独自赶回来的胡沈员没有心情工作。跟朋友借了练功房，就整天闷在练功房里跳舞，有时候放音乐，有时候不放，就即兴跳，跳到筋疲力尽，浑身酸软。只有身体足够疲劳，才能做到什么都不想，无法可想。如果不是排练房晚上要关门，他恐怕连睡觉都免了。

他太担心大朱。连自己受伤的时候都没那么在意。

但那是以自己对身体的高度掌控力为前提的。

胡沈员对身体的掌控力不仅仅表现在跳舞过程中细微肌肉的运用，也表现在不跳舞时对身体的关照与保养。每日的热身一丝一毫都不会懈怠，跳舞之后的放松也是一样。

舞蹈演员靠身体吃饭，身体就是资本。排练演出再辛苦，也要倍加呵护身体。尤其是胡沈员，以柔软为特色，他虽然对自己狠，但是也都是在安全的基础上进行的。身体的任何部位都是重要的，肌肉，韧带，筋骨，身体就是一台精密仪器，保养花费再多精力也不为过。受伤会影响工作，还会让他人担心，如果严重可能再也不能跳舞。自己担不起损失。

而大朱与自己截然相反。大朱一贯不拘小节，看他排练多有过度使用身体的倾向，过于投入就不在意细节，这是他富于激情的表现力和张力来源之一，可是那样使用身体，对关节消耗太大。他的膝盖一直不好与他的习惯紧密相关。自己之前总是想要提醒他。现在真的受伤了，更是慌张。

不愿再去询问罗天，不想让罗天发觉自己的在意。在大理的时候，胡沈员就询问同是与大朱相熟的朋友，用轻描淡写的态度，旁敲侧击地了解他的伤势。在知道不是严重到不能跳舞的伤势之后，多少安心了些。即使如此，还是想自己亲眼确认。

一方面是担心大朱的伤势，一方面是单纯地想见他。

忍不住思念。为什么思念这么难熬？为什么自己不吸取教训？

已经下定决定要断了念想。可是罗天的一句话居然就让自己这样心神不宁。

心神不宁也应该忍着。

下定决心斩断的话，就应该留在大理。

可是自己回来了。

如果能缓和一点思念的痛苦的话，只是一点点的话。如果不被发现的话。

可以去见他吧。

只是几天没见而已。见到了又能怎么样呢？

没有可说的，没有可做的。如果还是之前的朋友关系，自己一定就可以登门拜访了吧。可是现在他躲着自己，自己没有立场去见他。

可是理性这么想着，却鬼使神差地询问舞剧的工作人员。杨老师通常不会配备B角，按照以往的情况，演员受伤，只要不是太过严重，还会上场。如果没有取消演出，那么极大的可能是大朱还会继续上台。知道大朱还会继续演出，只是改了动作。

想去看他演出。

这样想着，就已经买了票。

大朱演的是《平潭印象》，从前年开始就是他担任主角。君山王的角色很适合他。大朱一直都是力量型的演员，这一部舞剧里，他的动作也大部分以彰显力量的动作设计为主，非常消耗腿脚和关节。看了一些片花和预告，各种高空起跳，空中翻滚，怒摔，一个不小心受伤在所难免。

不知道现在受伤了的大朱会如何演绎呢。君山王从海中来，守卫家园，亦凡亦仙，要与龙共舞，腾云驾雾，不能起跳的话，气势该如何彰显？

专业作祟，胡沈员又开始担心演出效果。

舞台的表现一如胡沈员所担心的那样，不尽人意。

整个作品毫无疑问染上了浓烈的杨老师的风格，即使从云南换到了平潭，那种将民族特色以现代声光效果展示并搬上舞台的新东方美学意味并没有改变。使用了那么多新技术，还是符合传统审美。在传统审美上，热闹是基本。

配乐、主题、服装，确实改头换面，可以说是惊艳，气势惊人且庄严肃穆的民乐配乐，巨大庄严的福船道具，美轮美奂的特效灯光，各具特色的民间服饰，都给观众带来强烈的震撼。可是叙事方式、舞蹈语汇，舞美效果，还是以杨老师熟悉的方式整合起来。

杨老师偏爱那些华丽繁复、让人眼花缭乱的大场面，就难免囿于杂烩，导致过于华丽以至略显累赘。

舞蹈的编排和舞台空间的利用都还有更多的进步空间，许多舞蹈都有重复的迹象，让身为舞蹈演员的胡沈员看得颇为难受，不断地在脑子里重新编排。

而舞剧的整体叙事也松散不连贯。毕竟用一个舞台，120分钟来展示一个地区、一个文化，果然还是太勉强了。太多特色，太多民俗，太多故事，想要同时糅合进去，导致每一个桥段单独拎出来是一个很好的展现，拼凑在一起就成了民间艺术的蒙太奇。想要做的事情太多，反而弄巧成拙。

胡沈员一边观看，一边评判。他欣赏杨老师，只是一涉及专业就止不住用批判的眼光看待。他知道排演一整个作品有多么困难，更何况是这样大型的演出，这么多人，光是空间调度都已经焦头烂额，还有那么多技术的运用，杨老师又亲力亲为，必然是再辛苦不过。即使表示理解，他还是没办法抛弃自己的标准。过程的艰辛还是没办法决定最后呈现效果的好坏。

身为导演总是艰难。胡沈员感慨，默默在心中记下。自己以后也一定会面对这样的情况。

除此以外，大朱的舞蹈也印证了他的担忧。

刚开始与龙共舞的时候还能感受到震撼力，可是从某一个节点开始突然变得心不在焉。或许是因为受伤，所以有很多动作的限制，大朱的表演没了他以往的浓烈和张力。君山王几乎可以说是为他量身定做的角色，野性、活力、神圣，甚至与龙为伴，造型也帅气。这个角色具有所有优越的条件，却让观众席里的胡沈员觉得没有灵魂。他与平潭兰的双人舞，感觉不到爱意，即使在漫天孔明的绝美场景下，也不像一对真心相爱的伴侣。所以后面平潭兰死去之时，那样痛彻心扉就显得特别突兀。

这不像印象里的大朱。

胡沈员的位置是池座靠前的地方，因为高度的限制不能看清舞台的全貌，不过肉眼就可看清演员的脸。加上杨老师这次的作品又安排了演员进入观众，打破了传统的台上台下分离的局限，舞台背景和道具也融入了观众席，这个位置让胡沈员颇有种身临其境的感觉。

这个距离的位置使得观众能看到舞台上演员的脸，反过来意味着，舞台上的演员也能看清观众的脸。

胡沈员买票时间晚，这个位置的票贵，还有余票，便买了。他有一点担心大朱会看到自己。但是想了想自己以往的表演经历，在舞台上并没有余裕去看台下。而且那么多张面孔，大朱又如何会注意到自己。

可大朱确实看到了胡沈员。

他从云雾之间御龙而行，气势磅礴。这是他的出场。舞台上的光照耀着观众席，照耀着一张张期待又好奇的脸。所有人都在注视着自己。

在舞台上自己就是王者，他热爱舞台上的绝对支配感。

沐浴着光，他指挥着龙，身体里汩汩涌出力量，受伤的脚被遗忘，他以澎湃的激情跳舞。

舞台下有他邀请的人，他想要展示自己最好的一面。独舞已毕，他一脚蹬起跨越到龙背，双手张开迎接众人目光的洗礼，他骄傲地垂目环顾，在观众席寻找那个希望为之欣赏的观众。

他看到了胡沈员。

如果不是因为这样刻意的寻找，他一定不会留意观众席，一定不会发现隐于众人的胡沈员。可能就是命运作弄，这一惊，他差点从龙背上摔下。之后的演出大朱的表现可以用慌乱来形容。

为什么会来看平潭印象？为什么不告诉自己？为什么偏偏是这一场，他邀请了郝若琦的这一场。

原本被遗忘的脚伤开始剧烈的疼痛，每一次用腿几乎都行走在刀刃之上。

如果不看到他，他一定不会如此。

太糟糕了。

安可的时候，他不敢看台下。脚一跛一跛地上台，又一跛一跛地下来。无意识地试图用脚伤向台下的人解释台上的频频失误。

回到后台，理所当然遭到杨老师的一顿痛骂。

“脚受伤也不至于会出现那么多失误吧？你的情绪呢？你的投入呢？如果你不能演的话，我们可以取消的啊，这样对得起观众吗？”

大朱坐在椅子上沉默不语，低头盯着脚伤染成黑灰的纱布。接受着劈头盖脸的责骂，如果不是脚伤，现在应该是站着被骂。

“明天还能不能演了？这样你脚也不好，我们也不好。”

“……可以。”

“大声点！”

“可以。”

周围人被震慑。在杨老师怒气冲冲地走后，过了一会儿才敢围上来，七嘴八舌地安慰大朱。什么受伤了不要在意，我们都能理解；一次而已，之后补回来就好；你带伤上台已经很努力啦……喧闹得不得了。

都是关心的话语。

大朱则什么都不想听。

“好了你们别说了！”

他一把扯下白色假发，丢到地上。抱头堵住耳朵。大家面面相觑，对于生自己气的人，只能留点空间让他自己消化情绪，最后大家默契地四散而去。

不是这样的，不是因为受伤，不能拿受伤做借口。

他恼怒，恼怒胡沈员，更恼怒自己。

在他发现胡沈员那一刻，翻江倒海的疑问让他根本无法投入。

他对自己在意胡沈员在意到这种程度，甚至大过了他想要给郝若琦一个好印象的事实而感到恼怒。

已经没办法解释自己的行为了。所有的一切都在失控。

大朱一个人抱头坐了好久好久。

“大朱，有人找你哦？”

闻声，大朱终于动了，猛然抬起脸问：“谁啊？”

隐隐地期待。

“女孩子哦~” 

过来通知的工作人员语尾上扬，用八卦的态度凑了过去，刚刚散去的人又都把注意力集中到大朱身上，大朱则又低了头。

“哦，知道了。我去卸妆。”

“哎呀你不解释一下嘛大朱？”

“就是啊，是谁啊？” 

大家起哄扭头询问工作人员，能进后台的肯定也是跳舞的人，大家都认识，就好奇名字。那工作人员故作神秘，和凑过来问的人低头耳语。

“大朱你可以啊！郝若琦哎。”

“她好厉害的，人又漂亮！”

“你们够了啊。我们朋友。”

“现在是朋友，以后可就不一定了~”

“就是就是，会来后台找你，肯定对你有意思。”

意有所指的语调，大伙儿都来了精神起哄。本来大朱觉得心烦意乱，这样一起哄，大家燥热的气氛把他裹挟着带了起来，你一言我一语，驱散了大朱混乱的心绪，甚至让大朱都有点信了。

他从来不是会烦恼太久的人。又一次只能想一件事，不然也不会在跳舞的时候，因为一丝动摇就影响整场发挥。刚才的烦恼已经超负荷了。他不再想了。烦恼丢在脑后，他又是那个天真的大男孩。想到郝若琦，大男孩不禁莞尔。

胡沈员在剧院后门出口稍远的地方等着。从出口看向他的方向刚好被灌木挡住，而他则可以将出口一览无余。这样的位置适合盯梢。他也不知道自己为什么要偷偷摸摸的。光明正大地走进后台找大朱不好吗？躲在这里跟做贼一样。

怎么等他都不出来。

胡沈员觉得不耐。虽然对下台之后的忙碌深有体会，可是自己身处其中是不会有感觉的。什么都不做的等待最是难熬。

更何况胡沈员本来就处于焦灼状态。昏黄的路灯在头顶照耀，就好像刚刚在观众席从舞台照射下来的光。飞蛾围绕着路灯，不知疲倦地撞过去。胡沈员头仰得有些累了。这些飞蛾不知道光源被罩子隔着，无论怎么飞扑，都无法接近吗？

终于听到了声响，他把目光投向出口。吵闹涌出的人群，一个个辨认，都不是大朱。

眼见着人们互相道别离开，出口又恢复了冷清。

大朱已经走了吗？

自己跟着观众离场的潮流出来，确实耗费了一点时间。在那段时间里，大朱已经离开了吧。就这么错过了。

黯然神伤。

胡沈员踢了一脚脚边的石子，他不等了。转身准备离开。

忽然听到熟悉的声音。他又赶忙抬头，半个身子从灌木旁露了出去。

从出口露出半个身子，光头，扎着小揪揪，穿着宽松的运动服，不是大朱又是谁？他背对着自己，对着后门里面说着什么。门内暗，他只隐约看到个人影。

在跟谁说话？他又蹋出了一步，却感到手臂上一股力量。回头一看，惊讶不已。那是不应该出现在这里的人，是刘骥。

不是应该还在大理吗？计划里明天才是刘骥他们回来的日子。

刘骥拉着他的手肘，对他缓慢地，坚定地摇了摇头。他第一次看到这样的刘骥，眼底燃烧着什么，执着地，固执地，猛烈地盯着自己。

像是要把他烧着。

胡沈员惊惶地看了刘骥一眼，又去看出口。

里面的人也出来了，他认出是郝若琦。她和大朱说着笑，掺着大朱下台阶。他注意到大朱的笑容，大朱脸上的羞涩刺眼极了。

胡沈员被拉回了暗处。

自己到底在做什么。

炙热的头脑倏地一下冷静。

他庆幸自己没有站在一眼就会被看到的地方。

是了，这才是和谐的。

苦涩在胸中蔓延开来，还有自嘲的心情。

不由得苦笑。

大朱和郝若琦已经走远。

刘骥的手还抓着自己。

“走吧。”

他们就这样离开。

大朱被郝若琦搀扶着，他觉得不好意思。

“我没有严重到不能走啦。我刚刚还在跳舞呢。”

“你明显不在状态啊。这样还叫我来看。没事的，人总会受伤的嘛。”

郝若琦一手扶着他，一手兄弟似的拍拍他的肩膀。

“我被你叫来就是当护工的感觉，你需要的话我还可以背你哦。”

“瞎说什么呢，我怎么能叫女生背。”

“什么不能叫女生背，你说你是不是瞧不起我？”

“我没有那个意思！”

大朱被噎住，他不太知道怎么应付。事实是他的脚确实还在疼痛，只是想要逞能，尤其在郝若琦面前。郝若琦贴他太近，他不知所措。跟那么多女生一起合作，在舞台上什么肌肤之亲都做过了，现在郝若琦的接触却让他不习惯。

他们出了后门，他突然感受到视线，反射性地回头。

“怎么了？”

被莫名甩开手的郝若琦在身后好奇地问。

大朱快走几步，重新退到后门门口，四处张望。

他觉得他注意到了什么。可是目之所及之处，只有无风晃动的灌木和那孤高的路灯。

路灯昏黄，寂静地明亮。

几只飞蛾扑腾，不断地、锲而不舍地试图突破灯罩，撞向灯芯。


	20. Chapter 19.

大朱受伤，结束了这个城市的演出，杨老师便没有安排他继续去外地巡演，而是更换了主演。说着“十面埋伏的国际巡演可不能受影响”，杨老师叮嘱他好好养伤。

没了演出，又因为受伤而减少练习量。他百无聊赖，一冲动就约郝若琦出来。没想到对方竟然答应了。

“你没有排练吗？”

他们约见面的那天是周日，天朗气清，不冷也不热，正是出门的好时节。虽然是休息日，但是大朱还是好奇。毕竟自己要不是受伤，时间是很紧张的。

“我有啊。最近又在排演新节目。不过难得休息一天也不错。”

郝若琦在他旁边举起双手，伸了个懒腰。他们在公园里散步，旁边的大朱则中规中矩地走着。跟郝若琦在一起，大朱总是有点拘谨。

他们现在其实已经很熟了。初见面的时候大朱就觉得郝若琦性格很好，直接坦率，和自己很像。加了微信之后还有点不好意思聊，结果聊起来发现跟她交流完全不用忌讳什么，一来一往之间了解到彼此童年经历相似，对各类事物的想法也相近，颇有种相见恨晚的感觉。

没有什么特别的理由，看着她就觉得心情舒畅。四肢修长，有着漂亮的线条，高挑挺拔，举手投足之间透着一望见底的清爽。

看她走得那么欢，应该不介意自己挑选了公园这样一个无趣的地方作为约会的地点吧。或者她根本没认为这是约会？

“你的脚没问题了吗？这么走。”

“没问题了啊。从小跌打损伤惯了，我向来愈合很快。不然也不可能完成演出。”

“也是。不过你那次演出很勉强吧。之后还坚持演了两场，真是厉害。”

郝若琦回忆起她去看的那场，已经取消了难度动作，可是很多简单动作还是出现了失误。她在受邀之前也问了大朱，他带伤上场会不会太勉强了。当时大朱也说自己没问题。告诉自己他已经能够正常行走，排练也调整了动作，会给她展示一场不错的表演。可是实际的情况却让她全程提着一颗心。

“不是，那次是意外。”大朱脱口而出。

“什么意外？”

被这么一问，大朱才觉得自己失言。虽然觉得与郝若琦什么都可以说，但这个因由他显然不能告诉她。如果老实地讲，因为看到了一个意料之外的人导致发挥不佳，他会显得不专业。另外，直觉告诉他，不能跟郝若琦说这个意外之人的存在。至于为什么，他还没想清楚，只觉得不妥。他顿了顿，开口说：

“就是那天心情不好，台上又踩着脚趾了。”

“你怎么那么不小心？”郝若琦弯弯的眉眼没有责怪的意思，“下次可要小心点儿，受伤最麻烦了。你这不管怎么说也是骨折啊。”

“医生说没事，只要不再折到同样的地方。那医生挺厉害的。”

“医生厉害也要自己注意啊。那也是我的医生，人挺好。我还真挺担心的，幸好你现在可以休息了。”

“我也希望能尽快好起来。不跳舞太无聊了。”

郝若琦闻言笑了：“你平时没什么娱乐嘛？”

大朱刚想答没什么娱乐，却不愿让郝若琦认为自己是个无聊的人，最后回：“听歌看live吧。你呢？”

“我平时的话，会去打拳。”

郝若琦说着，弓腰摆出打拳的姿势。她两手握拳置于脸侧，双腿一前一后，重心不断在两脚之间交换，原地跃动之中，对着空气左右各出了两拳。

大朱看她这架势，问：“拳击吗？”

“是啊。算是我最喜欢的爱好了。”

说着郝若琦保持着手部握拳，轻轻向前一跃，在空中转身面对大朱，落地的瞬间出拳。大朱感到面上的劲风，拳头停在大朱面前。他没退半步。

“你不怕啊？”

郝若琦有分寸，她也练了很久的拳击了。不过拳击和舞蹈不同，拳头出去了就是出去了，没有精准控制，有时候会因为惯性而误伤。通常人被突然袭击的时候，为了保护自己总是会退，没想到大朱完全没有护身的意思。

“我相信你，不会伤到我。”

大朱单手握住她的拳头，将之从面前移开，两人的手落了下去，过程中郝若琦的手松了拳，就被大朱反握在了手里。

“拳击很适合你呢。”

这次轮到郝若琦红了耳朵，不过藏在头发里，看不见。大朱往前走了一步，郝若琦后退半步又侧身与他并排，却没甩开手。

不说话的话，气氛就暧昧的不得了，郝若琦显然不习惯。

“你喜欢听什么歌啊？”像是突然想起似的，郝若琦询问大朱。

一旦讲到喜欢的音乐，大朱打开了话夹子。大朱开始说自己喜欢的乐队，过去驱车去看live的经历。讲到自己驱车连夜赶往一个城市去追五条人的现场，完全不知疲惫。忽然颇有感慨——自己被舞台下的观众喜欢，去到音乐现场自己又变成了观众。人追人，喜欢向喜欢，一环套一环。感觉世间的喜欢都是单向的。

脑子里很清晰的想法，到了嘴上却解释了半天。最后还是觉得不够到位。

大朱说着，不自觉地用起了双手，比划解释。

“你还挺有想法的嘛，”郝若琦听他说完，用空掉的手呼上他的背，“看不出来啊。”

手掌与背发出“啪”的一声。大朱完全没有意识到自己之前松了手。

听到郝若琦说这话，他有点沮丧，虽然从语气知道她是开玩笑。他在很认真地传达自己的感触，而且他希望郝若琦能够理解。

要是不敏感的话怎么会选择做艺术，只是比起诉诸语言，用更直接的方式表达更适合自己。大部分时候都觉得语言很累赘，无论怎么尝试编织，都词不达意。所以自己才选择舞蹈。

如果是胡沈员就不会这么说。

他有点想念过去与胡沈员的交流。胡沈员流畅自如的语言运用能力，总是能滔滔不绝准确无误地表达。自己有时候说不出的东西，稍微描述一下，他就能精准地理解，并且帮助自己接续下去。

“开玩笑的，你别沮丧啊。”

郝若琦心想这个人什么心思都显在脸上也挺好玩的，安慰他：“我能理解你的心情。虽然不是乐队。我也有喜欢的舞者，其中有一个还来给我们上过课，他来的时候我可激动了。”

“哪一个啊？”

“哦！你也认识的，演虞姬的胡沈员，胡老师。”

大朱愣住了，他没有想到会从郝若琦那里听到这个名字，茫然地询问：“……你们很熟吗？”

“也没有，就那次见过一面而已。他来给我们上课，我去跟他请教了一下。你们才应该很熟吧？都是演一个舞剧的。”

“嗯……”

“怎么了吗？”

“我们挺熟的。”大朱改换了语气，陈述了一遍。

郝若琦不觉有他，听到他们很熟突然眼睛亮了起来：“那下次能不能一起约出来？我还想再跟他交流交流呢。”

大朱心里游移不定。可是郝若琦的请求他也不舍得拒绝，只得点点头。

大朱的犹豫不是没有来由。那天胡沈员来看他演出，他整个人都混乱了。只要一碰到胡沈员，他就开始失控。回到家之后，大朱冷静下来，认真反思了自己的过往行径，觉得问题都是出在自己身上。

一直以来与胡沈员相处，多是他包容自己。无论是最开始的时候帮助自己尽快适应角色，之后在舞蹈专业上的循循善诱，还是对那个意外的处理，胡沈员一直都是照顾的一方。

之前自己躲他躲得那么明显，在对方看来肯定很奇怪。来看演出却不提前跟自己说，估计也是因为自己躲他。

换做是自己，如果一个人躲着自己，还厚脸皮跑去找人家，会觉得丢脸。胡沈员也一样吧。他那么细致，一定注意到了自己的反常。即使如此却还是来看自己的演出，一定是因为担心自己。他分明当自己是好朋友，会变成现在这样都是自己的责任。

他觉得这是个和好的契机。

他在那个晚上凭一时蛮勇给胡沈员发了消息。

-你今天来看我演出了？

却石沉大海。

这让大朱怀疑自己跟胡沈员的关系并没有自己想象的那么熟。或许他来看演出只是受到杨老师邀请，根本就不是来看自己的。

第二天没回复的时候，大朱还觉得是胡沈员没看到，一周之后还是没有消息，他只觉得自己真是荒唐。

他跟胡沈员之间，撇去那个意外导致的肌肤之亲，撇去自己对他产生的莫名其妙的欲念，其实连朋友都算不上吧。只是同事而已。

大朱不知道为什么这个事实让他感到难受。本来和郝若琦出来对大朱来说是很开心的事情，而因为她提起那个名字，不由得开始郁闷。

他决定在巡演的时候跟胡沈员重新打好关系。

胡沈员和刘骥之间就好像什么事都没有发生过一样。他们既不提在大理的争吵，也不提剧院后门的相遇。长时间相处积累下来的默契，非一次打岔就会动摇。他们都知道，一切都照旧之下，一切都不一样了。

那天晚上刘骥把胡沈员带回去之后，做了一次又一次。胡沈员就任由他要，却干涸得连滴眼泪都没掉。

即使身体依照本能发泄，郁结也得不到纾解。他们的身体难以契合。他无数次反过来骑到他身上，自己动，自个儿折腾自个儿。

直到夜色淡去，天色孤白，双方都精疲力竭，无以为继。刘骥仰躺着，胡沈员趴着，一人占据一边，各自双手摊开，唯有指尖相触。

当时的刘骥凝望着相接的手指尖，默然地想：能这样触碰也是因为胡沈员疲累到睡熟，如果没有睡着，恐怕会缩回手吧。

刘骥在凌晨的时候去24小时便利店买了烟抽。已经很多年不抽烟，点燃并吸入的瞬间，呛辣的刺激直攻喉咙，要缓解这疼痛，便又接着猛吸了几口，好似有形体一般经过喉咙进入气管入肺，疼痛也缓和，只觉得闷。一根抽完，没了以毒攻毒的压制，喉咙便又疼痛起来，不自控地又点燃一根，循环往复。

吸烟是对痛苦的享受。

刘骥不认识几个人觉得吸烟舒服，即使是老烟枪也觉得难受，但就是有快感。

任何东西上瘾，都是如此吧。明知道有害，过程也那么痛苦，就是欲罢不能。但是自己戒了烟。也能再戒一次吧？

要说自己是如何得知胡沈员行踪的，他终于询问了钱敏，因此得来的情报。他与胡沈员整日相处，钱敏与他见面频率明显少于自己，结果还是不如她了解。该感谢她站在自己这边吗？

他说他总有种感觉，胡沈员心里有人。

钱敏说她知道，而且知道是谁。就这么告诉了刘骥。

刘骥印证了自己的猜想，查了演出日程就飞了过去。于是抓住了他。那大概是一向内敛的他情感外露最强烈的一次。

然后他看到了，在胡沈员看到大朱和郝若琦一起的瞬间，他看到了胡沈员的伪装裂开剥落，露出里面脆弱的底色，只有一瞬。胡沈员又修复了，跟他要求说“走吧”。

但是那一瞬间不可逆转，宣告了他的败北。这结局早就注定了，只是让一直冥顽不灵的自己面对真实。

是时候了。

如此凶猛地抽着烟，竟然就愣是坐在便利店外的台阶上，从天边鱼肚白抽到朝霞光万丈。在明媚的晨光中踩灭了最后一根烟，刘骥回了酒店。

胡沈员也醒了，他原本应当要睡的。他在看手机，刘骥进来抬头跟他打招呼。

“早啊。”

“早。”

他们好像什么都没发生一样互相致意。

“抽烟了？”

“嗯。”

刘骥身上浓重的焦油味刺鼻，从那味道就知道他短时间内抽的量有多么多。之前的话，胡沈员一定会出言担忧或者抱怨的，而现在只是这样一应一答。刘骥进浴室洗澡。

胡沈员继续看手机，盯着那条大朱发来的消息，划了过去。

当天下午他们就启程回上海。

之后的日程如车轮倾轧，工作室让刘骥繁忙劳碌，胡沈员开始国际巡演。

刘骥不再凡事接送，不再要求胡沈员告知行踪，不再心细如发地嘘寒问暖，慢慢地逐渐地减少着除了工作以外与胡沈员之间的联系。他没有给胡沈员解释，这些事情发生得悄无声息，又自然而然。胡沈员对此没有表示讶异。

他们毕竟彼此为伴那么久，刘骥曾经是全身心扑在自己身上，恨不得掏出心给自己看的状态，胡沈员怎么会不知道刘骥的想法。只是胡沈员没有表示，不代表他不难过。

一点点地，他们在彼此剥离。

这样好像什么事都没发生过的状态持续的时间很短，一个夏天，也很长，足够让一个人理清思路，下定决心。

那时候胡沈员刚结束了十面埋伏的国际巡演，和刘骥有了短暂的面对面不受打扰的时光。刘骥觉得巡演回来的他哪里不一样了，但已经不再重要。

他们像以前一样出去吃饭，刘骥还是像以前一样带他去他喜欢的餐馆，点他喜欢的菜。胡沈员想说不必如此，但是看到刘骥的状态，他又说不出。吃完饭，刘骥问他要不要走走。他说好。

他们走在街头，霓虹斑斓，热闹喧嚣，经过形形色色的人，每个人都带着各自心事，世人皆被烦扰迷了，显得这两人也不过普通。

人太多，四周景色都看不分明。一直走到黄浦江边，风又开始吹了。黑暗中江水荡漾，沿岸的灯倒映在江面上，点点连成线，绵延无尽。

今夜无月。

刘骥背对着他，风吹动他的衣摆。胡沈员站在他一步之后。四周的人不少，不知道为何却感觉身处真空。

刘骥转过身，江灯照得两个人的脸都亮堂了些，彼此的模样清清楚楚落在瞳仁里。

“我们之间的关系，其实一直都不算爱情吧。”

刘骥缓慢又确定地开口了。

“每次你看着我，我都觉得你像透过我看着别的什么。”

“毕竟我们这个圈子，人来人往，太多不确定，太多暧昧。” 

“我以为我一直在你身边就是伴侣了，实际上也不过是自作多情吧。”

刘骥用温和的眼神看着胡沈员，微笑着继续：“不要露出这样的表情啊，我会觉得我才是做了坏事的人。我看不得你难过。”

“比起我自己的感受，我更希望你能解放自己，我和钱敏都这么希望。”

“你自己没有注意到吧，你看他的眼神里有光，有腼腆，有羞涩，更有热情，都是我没见过的。”

“我多么希望那是你看我的眼神。”

“但我已经尽全力了，无能为力了。”

“我还是很爱你，我还会继续待在你身边。”

刘骥停顿，轻轻叹息一声：

“只是不再是那种形式了。”

他伸出手。胡沈员看着那只手，嘴唇咬得要出血了。 

他们公式性的握手。

以为会以握手结束，胡沈员却被刘骥猛拉进怀里。

刘骥的颤抖透过无缝的接触直传到胡沈员身上。

第一次他的拥抱是冷的，他那么用力，好像要把今后人生里所有的拥抱都耗尽在这一下里。

拥抱的最伟大之处，就是隐藏表情吧。隐藏他的表情，也隐藏自己的表情。

自己一定哭得很难看。

他的痛楚绞着胡沈员的心，绞着他的舌头，让他说不出话。

他太宠他了，而他又太信任他。

时间把他揉进他的生命里，即使以非爱情的形式，这种决裂，也好像把他生命里的那一部分撕下。

他不是不爱他，只是没有用他所期望的形式。

他曾经以为他们可以一直走下去，以家人的形式。因为合适，因为理解。可是终究还是抵不过那两个字，喜欢。

让他这么难，他连抱歉都说不出。

没有资格。

说出抱歉如同践踏真心，无从道歉，无法道歉。他的感情太过沉重，他的道歉太过轻飘。

他只能以沉默回抱他。

他们抱了很久。

分开之后，他们还是朋友。

胡沈员看着刘骥的眼睛那么红，看得他心惊又心疼。不过自己的眼睛在对方看来也一定红得像兔子吧。

所有的一切都没变，怎么就成现在这样了呢？

正是所有的一切都没变，才会变成现在这样吧。

自己从未真正改变过态度，一直都是刘骥在努力。

“你要是追不到朱凤伟，我可能不会甘心吧。”

刘骥在开玩笑。胡沈员笑不出来。

风声江涛怎么这么吵闹。一点都不体谅人的心情。


	21. Chapter 20.

巡演是一个非常耗费心力的过程。

每到一个新地方，与场地进行沟通，先布景、装台，再到演员走位，对灯，试音，剧组上上下下每一个人都绷紧神经。虽相较于舞台监督、导演这些职位来讲，舞蹈演员演出前期的压力没那么大，但也不小。

不同的剧场会有不同的设置，为了保证正式表演的时候万无一失，演员总是要提前进场，在现场进行整合和排练。尽管大部分剧院在承接演出的时候已经保证能够支撑演出，剧组开出的大部分条件都能满足，到了现场之后还是会发现还是有着很大的差异，所以演员们进剧场之后往往需要根据剧场从头重新排演。 

总体而言，让人激动，也让人疲惫。

胡沈员倒是乐此不疲，他非常喜欢见识世界上不同的剧院。又因为是纯粹演员的关系，比起自己担任主演和编导的作品的巡演，十面埋伏的巡演对于胡沈员来说是稍显轻松愉悦的。

而且，自己在国内才更痛苦。和刘骥之间互相装作什么都没发生，即使是胡沈员也觉得伪装太辛苦。两个人都内敛，显得不尴不尬又憋屈。如果刘骥质问自己，责怪自己，或许自责和内疚会少一点。偏偏对方不提，他也不能提。刘骥减少了联系，自己出了国，两人隔了十万八千里，才觉得舒坦一些。

工作的时候很认真，不需要工作的时候就抓住机会在剧院里四处溜达。以胡沈员的模样，在异国他乡总是会被认成小孩子，如果不带工作证可能就会被保安踢出剧场。

但胡沈员还是经常私自去参观剧院。自恃细致，不会遇上麻烦。

另一个经常让他出离众人的理由是，大朱的视线。

从一起出发巡演开始，他就能感觉到视线，被盯得发毛，他寻找视线的主人。并不难找，其主人根本没有隐藏自己的意思，再加上胡沈员总是有意无意地关注大朱，几乎立刻马上就知道了，大朱一直在看着自己。

只要自己与大朱处于一个空间，大朱的视线就像黏在自己身上一样，而自己一看过去，他又会若无其事地躲开。

他觉得迷惑。

这样的事情发生了太多次，他捕捉到一两次，四目相对，对方慌忙移开。

到底是为了什么呢？

胡沈员在脑子里走马灯一样过与大朱之间的事情，自己应该是没有露馅才对，大朱应该没有发现自己的心思才对。

像之前那样躲着自己不好吗？

只要还是躲着自己，不接触的话就不会让自己这么难熬。

他已经听到有人在开大朱和郝若琦的玩笑，面对着那些玩笑，大朱不置可否。

被感情驱使跑去见大朱，结果却看到大朱与女孩子的亲密模样。大朱是直男这件事再次灼烧着他的神经。他多么后悔意气行事。

偏偏在那第二天收到大朱对自己的询问。

自己被看到了。

当时的胡沈员仿佛置身冰火两重天，一半狂喜，一半悲哀。大朱主动联系自己，不再躲着自己，让自己无比激动。但这也意味着，大朱不在乎了。

之前躲着，是因为动摇和恐惧。现在不再害怕，自然就会愿意联系了。

所以胡沈员没有回那条消息。

不要给大朱念想，也不给自己念想。

既然已经有了喜欢的女孩子，就不要再来招惹我了。胡沈员由衷地希望摆脱那缕视线。

大朱的行为却违背着胡沈员的愿望。胡沈员注意到了大朱的刻意靠近，他们之间打照面的频率直线上升。胡沈员逼着自己正常地跟大朱打招呼，在排练时跟他讲话。好像如果不这么做，就会暴露什么。他不能让任何人看出端倪，包括大朱。这样勉强自己，更加煎熬。

有事没事，大朱就会出现在自己面前，在自己身边晃悠。比如说，在上个城市演完之后，大家一起去Pub喝酒。座桌小，大家三五成群，各自聊天，喝到兴起会更换位置。自己专门挑了离大朱最远的那一桌，坐在自己旁边的都是不怎么熟的工作人员。

“小胡你怎么跟我们坐一桌？不过去跟和尚他们喝吗？”

“跟你们喝也开心啊。他们那边太挤了。”

抬眼望过去，坐满舞者的那几桌是最热闹的，一层叠一层。尤其是年轻的小伙儿凑在一起，愣是把异国他乡的Pub喝出国内的味儿。

胡沈员则藏身在角度，和工作人员闲聊几句之后，就一杯接着一杯喝着闷酒。

大朱却拿着啤酒瓶晃悠过来，一会儿在胡沈员左边那桌喝，一会儿又去胡沈员右边那桌喝。和其他人大声地调笑，生怕引不起自己的注意似的。

而胡沈员处惊不变，面色淡定地喝着酒。

他这桌的人也有玩心。看到桌子上放了岩盐，要了一串12个shots，挑了一半往里面撒盐。将它们随机交换位置，划圈喝酒。

放的盐的量可是足足的。本来shots就刺激，运气不好喝到带盐的，表情不可谓不精彩。

大朱就在这时凑进来：“我也来玩！”

他的手臂从人头之间伸出，在胡沈员面前划拳，输了，拿起小小的玻璃杯就一口闷了。

整张脸瞬间皱成包子。

“操他娘的，好咸！！”

众人哄笑。他龇牙咧嘴一阵，又直直得盯过来，问胡沈员：“小胡你要不要试一下？”

胡沈员端着自己的酒杯，微笑婉拒。

“我们来拍张合照吧？我刚刚在那边也有拍。”

大朱的声音又响。

“好啊好啊！” 

众人附和。

大朱凭借着身高优势，高举手机自拍，把这一桌人都囊括进来，镜头里映下了胡沈员不带笑的脸。

大家围去大朱身边凑头看照片。大朱拖着手机，让他们看，视线又落在自己身上，调侃自己：“小胡你这表情也贼不开心了啊。好难得哈哈哈。”

胡沈员觉得自己头上要暴青筋了，生气。

你到底想做什么？

能不能不要再来招惹我了？

能不能拜托你不要再跟我说话了？

大朱这样试图拉近关系，太过刻意，落在胡沈员眼里，显得特别地愚蠢。他莫名愤怒，双手撑着桌子站起来，嘴上却说：“你们玩的开心，我先回去了。”

“哎，小胡？”

大朱的声音被抛在脑后。

胡沈员一个人回到酒店。他极度地想要倾诉，拿起了手机。想了想又放下了。

没有合适的人可以倾诉。无论有多少朋友，都不应该被自己败坏心情。更何况自己信任的人只有两个。因为时差的关系，钱敏一定睡了。而他不能再找刘骥。

于是将自己埋在被子里团成一团。

刚刚要是再多喝一点酒就好了。醉得多一点。

孤独。

胡沈员习惯了孤独。

因为习惯，独自在陌生的剧院里逛荡，才觉得自在自得，反而有种冒险的感觉。他左转右转，最后转到了道具储藏室。

道具室位于剧院中心二楼，一楼主要是排练房和布景室，空间大而空旷，二楼则多了很多曲折回环，有密集的小房间，有假发、戏服、各类设计的储藏室和工作室，最大的空间就是这个道具储藏室了。

密集的铁质货架气势磅礴地填充了整个空间，尺寸一致，宽一米高三米，不同种类的道具分门别类塞满货架，凌乱中却有秩序，货架与货架之间最多容纳两人同行，视野被高大的货架切割，只能从走道和各类道具交叠放置的缝隙中窥见更深更远的地方，即使站在连接道具室里外的主走道上，也一眼望不到头。

是一个因为物品惊人的质量和数量而具有无限威压感的空间。 

里面的道具有各类桌子，木质的，铁质的，圆的，方的，白色的，木色的，黑色的，直堆满一整面墙。有各类颜料盒，红橙黄绿青蓝紫，标签全是英文，浩浩荡荡压满了货架，解释了空气里的油漆味。假花假植物也不少，还有各类稀奇古怪的小玩意，有中世纪的碗，瓦罐陶罐，油画里才会见到的花篮和银杯，有一些可以认出是莎士比亚戏剧里面的小道具，一个角落里还放置着一个人高的单匹旋转木马，装饰华丽。

最让胡沈员感兴趣的是位于储藏室深处的两排电话，跨越各个时代的各色电话，像冰淇淋甜筒一样的听筒电话，像哑铃的手持电话，咖啡壶一样的的拨号电话，像机器人面孔的盒式电话……还有各种各样现代的电话。一如飞行器，蕴藏着历史与精巧的机器让他着迷。

他端详着，又忍不住伸手去触摸。偶尔外面会传来脚步声和人声。背地里的偷摸行动让他有莫名的刺激感。

如果不是他的袖子纽扣在他抬手的时候勾到一根电话线的话。

那一看就很贵重的银色听筒分离式电话受到牵引，做了一个漂亮的360度旋转跳水砸下来，胡沈员于千钧一发之际接住了它。

松了口大气。

可是要怎么放回去呢？

他仰头看电话原本的所在，皱起了眉头。垫脚的话伸手可以够到，但是要双手顶着电话放上去，就不行了。金属电话沉甸甸地被他抱在怀里，心情也沉重起来。

想到刚刚在货架之间看到的梯子。只能是搬那个梯子来踩，可是梯子也很笨重。如果折腾一趟，不知道要花多少时间。自己已经单独跑出来够久了，不赶紧回去估计剧组的人员要找了。

先空手试试吧。

胡沈员双手举着电话，努力往比他人还高的货架上放。一次失败，两次失败，三次失败，他额上渗出了细密的汗。

太过专注以至于完全没有注意周围环境。当他第四次垫脚举手试图放置时，电话又要从手中掉落，却被一双手接起轻松地放上了货架。

胡沈员被吓得差点蹦起来。

“小胡你这干什么呢？”

头顶响起熟悉的声音。脖子稍微后仰，双眸对上颠倒着的大朱。

“你，你怎么在这里？”

胡沈员还没从惊吓里缓过来。自己差点弄坏了剧院的财产，还以为来人是剧院的保安或者工作人员。因为惊吓所以来不及想更多，条件反射地腹诽：恼人！他怎么跟作祟一样到哪里都能遇到？

焦躁又涌了上来。

却没有意识到他被大朱包围，夹在货架与他只有一臂的空隙之间。大朱的双手还搭在货架上，低头看他。

“我来找你。”

“你不见了好久，我就问别人有没有看见你，和尚说看见你上了二楼。我就来找你。”

两人的脸还是颠倒着。大朱说这话无心，听者却有心。呼吸打在头顶，胡沈员感觉大朱的话语岩浆一样从上面滚流到他身上，让他从身体内部涌出火来。

胡沈员猛然从旁边退了出来。他要逃跑。

不能怀抱期待。

不能再次沦陷。

自己好不容易想清楚，要冷静对待。

要冷静！

心脏跳得快要蹦出来了。死命揪紧心口的衣服，他只驱动双腿跑着。他什么都想不了，刚刚那瞬间的慌乱支配了他，像被老虎盯上的兔子一样的本能性地逃跑。

不想要靠近大朱，不想要再让他影响心情。

自己难道还不够痛苦吗？

骄傲、优秀、完美的胡沈员，怎么会让一个这样鲁直的人一次次抓住自己？无论是情感上，还是现实里，他都不要再被抓住了。

在这样狭窄的空间，又怎么逃得远。

大朱怎么会让他逃。

他被抓住手臂，大朱没控制住力道，一提就将他掼到货架上。巨大嗡嗡的金属共振的声音。

大朱又害怕弄疼他，连忙松了手，一手伸去背后揽住胡沈员的肩膀，支撑着他，一手扶着背后的货架，意图稳定。远看倒像是童话故事里，骑士一手持剑一手抱公主的姿势。

不过他们俩都不觉得。

“你为啥要跑啊？”

胡沈员剧烈地喘息着，手还揪着胸口。他说不出话。

为什么？为什么？

他怎么知道为什么？

不，他知道为什么。刚刚那一瞬间大朱给他带来的冲击，“我来找你”，他的防线被轻易的跨过了。

心再次被惊动了。

如果不逃，他就忍不住了。身体诚实地给了反应，大脑仿佛雷击，全身的细胞都在诉说着喜欢。

这样被揽在怀里，胡沈员觉得自己身体与大朱手臂接触的部位要融化了。

自己一直都想要靠近他，他这样靠近了，却无法忍受。完全失控的自己，像青少年怀春一样的自己，这样的自己，自己都不认识自己了。

他要恢复成原本胡沈员的模样。

手掐进心脏的位置，用疼痛强行压制悸动。

他疯狂的喘息终于缓和下来——

“你长着一张坏人的脸。”

大朱一时语塞。

“我在跟你闹着玩呢。”

胡沈员微笑着说，大朱看着他，他脸上刚刚的惊惶随着红潮褪去，动摇消失了，刚刚要哭出来的湿润的眼也干掉了。

“我可以自己站。你松开吧。”

大朱默默地松开手，心里却放不下，他的直觉向来敏锐。

胡沈员不对劲，太不对劲了。

自己之前没注意到，只因为大朱自己混乱，过于关注自身才没有注意到异样。因为怀疑自己喜欢男人，一直躲着胡沈员。遇到郝若琦之后，觉得自己还是喜欢女人的，就放宽心。还想继续跟胡沈员做朋友。

要问大朱还想继续跟胡沈员做朋友的理由，大朱也答不出。只是他一想到失去胡沈员，怎么都无法接受。

不知道理由，就是难受，还难受极了。既然难受，就不要失去他。

大朱把这种感觉理解成对兄弟的不舍。他想借这次巡演，想要跟胡沈员恢复关系，便这一路上都在留意胡沈员。

留意了之后发现他对所有人都很好，可是跟所有人都不亲近。明明背影寂寞得不得了，却一直都是一个人。

今天又一个人消失了，自己实在放心不下，就出来寻找。偌大的剧场怎么会说找得到就找得到。但他还真是巧了，迷路就遇到了小胡。

但小胡遇着自己哪哪都不对劲。就比如刚刚，他看着自己几乎要哭出来，痛苦写在脸上，呼之欲出，可是他硬生生憋了回去。

原本以为只是自己躲着胡沈员，其实胡沈员也在回避自己。胡沈员看上去很自然，实际上别扭得不得了。到底哪里别扭大朱说不上来，但他的感觉比思考可靠多了。

胡沈员一直一直都在压抑着什么，他不是他所展现的样子。

虽然他自始至终都没想过胡沈员喜欢他这个可能性，但是他奇妙的直觉让他已经无限接近真相。

他不需要知道，他就是正确的。

“小胡。”  
“表达情绪，表达痛苦和悲伤，并不是不体面的事情。”

大朱看着自己站立的胡沈员，眼神认真。

“被骂了会难受，压力大了需要发泄，都是很自然的事情。我也会哭啊。如果不知道怎么发泄就去跳舞，舞蹈会救你。”

他可能事后会后悔。因为暴露自己，又说了这样矫情的话。但是在发生的当下，他再真实不过。

作为自由生长于天地间、上天宠爱的孩子，他从来都是抬头挺胸勇往直前的。这也是胡沈员眼里大朱的样子。

胡沈员没想到大朱会突然冒出这样一句话来。

这句话的攻击力何其强大。

几乎与他融为一体的盔甲，他拼命维护，大朱莽撞、不假思索地敲进来，最终被轻易穿透。越是简单的攻击越是难以防御，直球击中，噼里啪啦，盔甲崩裂。

他脱不掉盔甲，但是在这一瞬间，在这个人的面前，他防不住了。

偷得半刻枷锁释。

他注意到的时候，眼泪已经爬满了脸庞。

大朱慌了，在他旁边不知所措：“你你别哭啊，我没想到你会哭啊，小胡你怎么了……”

他欺身上前，抱住大朱，把头埋在在他怀里。大朱更加慌了。要知道不久之前，小胡还是他性幻想对象呢。手都不知道往哪里摆。

“小胡你别哭啊！”

“……这样不动……一会……就好。”

胡沈员的声音哽咽，他用大朱的胸膛捂住自己的呜咽，如果不这样，他大概会忍不住嚎啕大哭。

大朱感觉自己胸前布料一片湿，温热的。他把双手最后安放在胡沈员的后背，轻轻拍打。

等到巡演结束回去，他面对刘骥，已经做好了准备。

即使再哭一次也不怕了。

说开了之后，刘骥和自己之间的相处就彻底地轻松了。胡沈员比以前更信任和信赖刘骥。他们有时候会相顾苦笑，早知道分手才能真正互相依靠的话，不如再早一点。

不过他们也知道，不到那个程度，分开也没有用。就好像吃十张饼才饱，吃完了把嘴一抹说早知道就只吃那第十张饼了。

工作上，两个人更紧密地合作起来。争吵变多了，因为互相都摊开直接的态度，反而效率更高。刘骥又跟胡沈员提《舞蹈风暴》的事情，动之以情晓之以理。他说这段时间导演几次来联络他，甚至还派人登门拜访，是十分诚心地想要邀请胡沈员参加这个节目了。参加电视节目一定可以提高现代舞的知名度，提高舞者的知名度，对日后作品的宣传有很大帮助。胡沈员勉强松了口，觉得可以考虑看看。

而生活方面，胡沈员也对刘骥敞开心扉，跟刘骥讲了他之前的种种弯弯曲折。刘骥说你如果再不主动，就要错过他了。

“我见过他。因为我一直看着你，也看着你身边的人，所以我知道。他那是动心了的表现。只是不承认而已。”  
“你不知道你对别人的魅力有多大。他被吸引了。”  
“现在要火上浇油才对，不能撤退。”  
“既然都已经到这个地步了，就一不做二不休吧。”

刘骥成了军师一般劝导自己。真是世事难料。

胡沈员变得积极，主动邀约大朱。

“约我看展览？看什么展览啊？我可以叫上郝若琦一起吗？”

大朱这样回复。


	22. Chapter 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章私心特别多，写这个展览单纯是因为自己一直很喜欢team lab  
> 另外也是想要寓言一下  
> 这一篇之后将开启心机胡勾引憨憨朱~欲擒故纵~  
> 大朱要被虐啦我好开心

胡沈员请大朱和郝若琦来看的展览是有名的日本灯光展，Team Lab的无界[1]。第一次在中国举办展览，还有常驻的打算。

“小胡那么坚持，应该是很值得一看的展览。”

大朱在去的路上跟郝若琦这么说道。郝若琦之前提过想要跟胡沈员再交流交流。刚好小胡约自己，大朱就叫上了她。

到了展馆，大朱老远就看到胡沈员，沉肩立背，落落大方又矜持地站在展馆门口，穿着版型挺括的撞色衬衫，七分裤底下踩着一双牛津鞋，露出脚踝部分被沉色的彩袜所覆盖。很有品味的穿着。在展馆构成现代感十足的背景下，和谐又醒目。

郝若琦抢先伸手大幅度地摇着打招呼。

“胡老师！”

看郝若琦这么高兴，大朱觉得带她来带对了。胡沈员闻声往这边望过来，看到他们的瞬间脸上挂上笑。那两对大长腿快速迈起来，几下就走近了。

“小胡你来好早。”

“没有，我也刚到。郝若琦好久不见。”

对大朱笑了笑，又目光移向郝若琦，问候了一下。郝若琦接过话头：“嘿嘿，好久不见。那次之后我还想再看你演出的，一直没找到机会。”

“你有心的话下次我的剧场邀请你。” 

胡沈员和郝若琦越凑越近，就要把大朱的中间位挤没了。他们两人都有着自来熟又不冒犯的魔力。虽然只是第二次见，两句话就没了距离。大朱见状，就觉得哪里不舒服，忍不住插话：

“我也要。” 

“看你表现我可以考虑邀请你。”

胡沈员瞥了大朱一眼，个子矮角度低，视线从下面斜过来，又带笑。大朱慌忙挪开视线。他最受不了这个，无意识的魅惑。胡沈员已经被舞蹈浸透得完全，他的姿态在最是寻常的片刻，最是骄矜。总是会在意想不到的细节牵动人心。这些细节像羽毛，在大朱心里若有似无地骚动。

“什么表现啊？”

“我还没想好，想到了告诉你。我们进去啦。”

胡沈员笑盈盈地，引两人进去。

跟在胡沈员后面，郝若琦挽着大朱，凑到大朱耳边低语，“你跟胡老师感情真的挺好哎。”

“啊？”

大朱莫名大声。

“你们在说什么呀？”

胡沈员给工作人员检完票，转身询问。

“我跟大朱说你们感情很好。” 郝若琦直接地说了出来。

“我们是很熟。” 胡沈员表示肯定。

大朱拿手机给工作人员扫二维码检票，又提醒郝若琦：“若琪你也检票啦。”

胡沈员微笑着静静看着他们。

隐约的音乐渗了出来，在进入场馆的瞬间将三人席卷，连同绚烂的漫布整个空间的繁花。漆黑的空间里漫天遍地的花，只有花。眼里映满了花。像蜷川实花的镜头安到了自己的视网膜上，无数的花，花、花、花，无限生长，如梦如电，鲜艳荼蘼，落英缤纷，诡谲浪漫。

填满五感的音乐空旷飘忽。

他们踏入了万花筒一般幻境。天上、地下，前后左右，无一不是花，无一不在动。生命无穷，一呼一吸之间万种变化。

花之森林。

只能用震撼形容。

“哇……”

大朱和郝若琦由衷地发出感慨。郝若琦搓了搓胳膊，“妈呀我鸡皮疙瘩都起了。”

胡沈员已经来过一次，即使已经经历第二次，还是头皮发麻。但相比另外两人，他平静多了。

“这才刚刚开始呢。”

飞鸟拖着灿烂无比的长长的尾光从不知何处来，在幻境之间穿梭，如不灭的烟火，是八咫乌。它不顾众人，不落痕迹，穿梭于一面又一面独立的花墙，不同的世界被连接。他们忍不住追逐这太阳鸟——

无数的圆圈铺散在半人高之处，芦草一般。人走进去，侘寂听禅，豁然开朗。地面延伸，无边无际，细看会发现是镜子围满了墙，将这世界向无穷拓展，一直消融于黑暗。无数圆圈之上，季节在瞬息间流转，樱花流水，下一秒就萤火点点，金秋枫红，落雪无声。

八咫乌领路又消失。三人继续前行。沿途的走廊墙壁上浮现汉字，郝若琦伸手触摸，字在墙面碎裂消解，融化成点点光碎。那是个“萤”字。

“哇，这个字一碰会消失哎。大朱你也试试。”

话音未落，大朱早已上手试了，他也玩心甚重。玩得兴起，动作张扬颇有种打蟑螂的架势。郝若琦和胡沈员都笑他。

“刚刚那个空间叫地形的记忆。现在这个是群柱。”

跟随着胡沈员的介绍，完全被震撼的两人进入下一个展馆。大朱和郝若琦张大着嘴，惊讶惊叹，看不出有没有再听。光在他们身上流淌。

银色的世界。无数的柱子，毫无章法贯穿空间，寒冷强硬，仿佛被困于北极冰窟之中，光则流汇旋转，跟随着他们的脚步，一步一漩涡，冷硬流动。他们继续在眩晕中摸索，经历活着的水墨世界，穿越极光，踏过柔软的岩石，一个名叫“诞生”的空间又留住了他们。

四壁漆黑，一如他们来时的路，天顶极高， 360度无死角的灯密密地码在墙壁、屋顶，地面，光柱如刀，切割彼此，划破空间，又如画笔，密布排线，创作艺术。在中心无数的苍白光柱在中心汇聚成巨大的光球。直线变成圆，光变成实体，孕育光球。音乐吊着呼吸，指挥着灯，光球跟着音乐跳舞，人被光球牵引，他们从光球中穿过。笔直的白光在身上，好像中弹。

“这里好像迪斯科厅。”大朱不禁发言。

“要不要跳一下？” 

“不用了啦。”

“那么我们去下一个展厅吧。”

郝若琦明显对新进入的展厅过敏。她蹙着眉，看着蜂巢一样的花纹密布整个空间，鼓动着涟漪一样的光圈，又像蛇鳞，大地色的，好像身处内外翻转的蟒蛇体内，皮肤对着内部，一层一层节奏铺开的光圈是蟒蛇在呼吸。想象着外部或许血肉模糊。郝若琦加快脚步。

“我们走快点，我要密恐了……”

大长腿走得快，大朱怕胡沈员跟不上，顺手拉着胡沈员。

被牵着手腕的胡沈员忽然介绍说，“这个展览的主题叫无界的世界，我很喜欢。”

“为什么叫无界的世界？”

出了那个蛇一般的展厅，郝若琦就恢复了好奇。他们这时进入的空间有着极长的名字：“在人们聚集的岩丘上，注入水粒子的世界”。有着与他们刚进入时的花之森林很像的布局和灯光效果，地面却不再是平的，而是起伏的。变幻无穷的花海中央一座花的小山。他们三人登上山坡，坐了下来，看繁花变幻，再现的八咫乌飞掠而过。

胡沈员回答说：“我们现在看的都是试图突破边界的作品。作品与作品之间虽然是独立的，但是我们却感觉边界模糊，甚至不存在边界。无界的意味一方面是来自于作品本身，你看这个空间里各种花，各种灯光不断扩展延伸，时间与空间被巧妙地串联起来。另一方面的话。郝若琦，你发现我们的动作会影响那些图案了吗？”

“发现了。我们走过，或者触碰，就会产生变化。”

“我们这些观众也是完成作品的一部分。我们自由行走，探索发现世界，世界也因为我们的行动而变化，在这个过程中我们创造了新的世界。因为我们，不同的空间被连接起来，构成新的，而我们也沉浸并融入新的世界。人与空间建立联系，人与人建立联系，因为接触所以边界被扰乱，被超越。这是无界体验的另一方面。”

“我觉得这和现代舞里的接触即兴很像。在与他人的交互体验中，探索自身，探索他人，不断地试探边界，以期跨越边界，连接人与人，从而让我们的存在更加坚固，让自我与他人之间的关系更加持续。即兴接触在西方也被用作一种疗法。治愈人，治愈人与人的关系。”

“我只听说过接触即兴，没有练过。不过我有时候跳双人舞也有这种感觉。”

“现代舞很多地面动作，将身体与大地接触，在这个过程中不与地面产生坚硬的碰撞。接触即兴某种程度上可以理解为把对地面依赖转成对另一个人的依赖，流畅无缝地与他人连接。”

“我好想试一试啊。”

“大朱之前和我试过，下次有机会我和你也可以试一下。”胡沈员笑着说。

大朱突然打断：“我们可以去下一个主题了吧？”

“走吧。”胡沈员起身，拍了拍裤子。大朱拉着郝若琦起来。胡沈员看着两人身上流光溢彩。

他们再次进入的是一个无边无际的宇宙。宏大的音乐响彻，回音在空间里共振。大朱走到中心，转了个圈，环顾四面。

大朱觉得这个空间是他目前为止最喜欢的。

举目之处，无尽星光，浩瀚缥缈，星云同辉，氤氲漂浮。宇宙之中浮现无数写意的盘虬卧龙，似藤蔓，似云萝，似墨迹，巨大连绵，无数飞鸟一动不动，停立其上。

大朱看着那些在宇宙中的鸟，心想：是在养精蓄锐吗？

音乐转为细微叮咚，从小渐大，犹如远处有人走近。

有鸟拍翅。

乐音沉下，大朱忽有预感。

骤然腾飞，音声乍起，高昂澎湃。那鸟径直直地飞升向宇宙星空，拖着无限延展的光之尾翼。突如其来的视角切换，人跟着鸟，宇宙视野在飞快轮转，视觉的欺骗，强烈的失重感人如飞翔，那鸟何其壮观，何其庄严，又生出千鸟，尾光奇长伸展交织，互相碰撞化成结构的云，不断在浩渺宇宙中绽开无上莲花。

大朱忘记了呼吸。

翱翔越来越快，音乐越来越激越。鸟在宇宙中激烈地翱翔。

他仿佛被送至上天。

音乐渐收，如轻敲瓷碗，清脆柔和。刚刚沸腾的鸟与尾云凝在无尽虚空，星光闪耀，停歇化花，璀璨夺目。

凝然心是白莲花。

大朱久久不能平静，呆呆地瞪视着，直到莲花散落，消失于宇宙虚空。

“我也最喜欢这个。”

胡沈员轻轻开口，他与他并排，一起目睹了刚刚那壮观的灯光特效。

“有种飞升上天，在宇宙中穿行的感觉。自由且超脱。感觉心中的郁结都跟随着那只鸟，一扫而空。”

“像你。”

“像我？”

大朱低头看胡沈员，灯光辉煌却昏暗，他的脸埋在阴影里。

“哇，我好喜欢这个！”郝若琦也加入他们她刚刚站在更靠墙的位置观看，现在重回中心。她激动地感慨：“有种特别豪迈的感觉。在宇宙中的感觉很现代，莲花又觉得有佛性。”

“这个叫什么呀？” 问胡沈员。

“Crows are Chased and the Chasing Crows are Destined to be Chased as well，Blossoming on Collision.”

胡沈员嘴里冒出了一串英文。

“什么意思呀？”郝若琦继续追问。

“翻译过来就没有那个韵味了。可以回去查查。”

“是吗？好的。”

郝若琦并未继续追问，直爽地表示之后会查。

大朱又盯着无垠宇宙，郝若琦和胡沈员的对话落在耳里，留了个心。

之后他们又去了其他的展厅。郝若琦十分喜欢呼应灯森林。无数从天顶悬挂而下的感应灯，参差起伏，倒影在地板镜面，像迷途川里放河灯，天上飞孔明。人不在的时候寂寂明亮，人走进去就好像被激发了生命力，触碰就更换了颜色。特别浪漫。

郝若琦像小孩子进入了游乐园，在灯的海洋里徘徊，不舍得走。到了好看的地方，女生自然是要拍照的，郝若琦不能免俗。她就着灯自拍，胡沈员看到，就跑过去跟她一起拍。

大朱试玩了一下，就站在边缘等。感应灯好玩也就好玩那么一下子。这个地方就适合拍照。他目光追着胡沈员和郝若琦，他俩在五颜六色里拍得起劲。不仅自拍，还互相拍。

“大朱你来帮我们拍个照！” 郝若琦招呼大朱。

大朱老实地过去，拿了郝若琦的手机，开始帮他们俩拍。

镜头里的郝若琦和胡沈员或者托着灯装天真，或者装深沉低头垂目，各种凹造型凹姿势。虽然相比之前的空间而言，这个场景并没有多出彩。灯光色彩太多，唯美，但是有点俗艳。他们在其中倒是很合适，那些艳俗的光都显得清丽。但再好看也耐不住拍太多。

“你们还要拍几张啊？”

展厅里的人都换了一波，大朱终于耐不住发问。

“好啦好啦，最后一张。”

郝若琦一边说着，一边大咧咧地搂着胡沈员，比了个耶，胡沈员自然放松，也对他笑。两个人在灯掩映下，画面说不出的舒服。

“我也拍一张。” 大朱忍不住凑过来，举起手机要三人自拍。

“不是说是最后一张吗？”胡沈员笑道。

“要你管啦。”

咔嚓一下，手机定格了三人。

展览馆的互动区也特别有意思，可以自己画鱼投影。空间是海底世界一样的设计，在给定的白纸上画鱼，就可以扫描投影到空间之内。在墙壁、天花板、地板上，已经有无数前面观众留下的各色奇形怪状的鱼类了。

“大朱你画的好丑哈哈哈哈。”

郝若琦看到大朱画的，狂笑不止。胡沈员见了也忍俊不禁。

大朱毫无疑问是三个人中最没有绘画天赋的那一个。他们拿去扫描，负责帮助他们扫描的是一个小姐姐，她笑起来很甜，在他们之前是两个小孩子，小姐姐夸他们画的好。

然后大朱走上前，小姐姐看到他的画愣了一下，抬头看看人，又看看画。然后一言不发地放进了扫描仪。

大朱脸上红一阵白一阵，幸好灯光斑斓，看不出来。身后的胡沈员和郝若琦笑得前仰后合，互相扶着都要断气了。

胡沈员和郝若琦的鱼也都依次扫描，小姐姐分别夸郝若琦画的“是个很有气势的鱼呢”，胡沈员的鱼“非常简洁有设计感”。

大朱异常郁闷。

他们在灯光海洋内寻找自己的鱼。大朱的鱼很有辨识性，一眼就认得了。然后就顺着找到了郝若琦和胡沈员的鱼。一起扫描的鱼出现时间差不多，位置不会差太远。那三条鱼动起来了，摇头摆尾的，格外自在。

“哎，胡老师你的鱼一直挨着大朱的游哎。我的怎么离你们那么远。”

“是吗？”

胡沈员挨着郝若琦，跟着她手指着的位置看。

“感情好连鱼都知道。” 郝若琦笑呵呵地说。

大朱在一旁听到这话，又想否认一下。可是细究起来，这句话没有哪里不对。只是他总觉得，这句话放在自己和胡沈员身上让他觉得怪，尤其不想让郝若琦这么认为。

不过否认的话更不好。在巡演的时候，胡沈员在自己面前哭了，他被吓到。第一次看到胡沈员暴露真实的情绪。当时他一定遇到什么事了，才哭成那样。小胡其实感情上很敏感，他不想因为自己的否认伤到他。

最后大朱选择当做没听见。

“对了，你们有没有接到一个舞蹈节目的邀请？叫舞蹈风暴。我挺多朋友都接到了。” 

在三人一起离开场馆的时候，郝若琦突然问起。她想着自己接到了邀请，他们两个也一定会接到邀请的。胡沈员那么厉害，不被邀请的话，反而奇怪。如果能一起参加，那么见面的机会就会多很多了。大家工作都忙，下次再一起像这样出来玩，不知道什么时候。如果能借着工作凑在一起就再好不过了。

“我接到了。” 大朱回应，他正在读着手里的展览介绍。刚刚路过出口的时候随手取了。

“胡老师呢？”

“我也接到了。”

“你们要参加吗？我准备参加。”

“我也去。”大朱从展览手册里抬起头。

“那，我们就一起参加。”

胡沈员笑着总结道。

跟胡沈员告别，郝若琦跟大朱一起往车站走。他们有一段同路，也是因为这样才会一起来。

“你看什么看这么起劲？” 

她问大朱。

“一个作品介绍。那个宇宙飞鸟的。”

“哦，就是胡老师说英文名字的那个。是什么意思啊？”

大朱想了想说：“追逐之鸟。被追逐者终成追逐者，追逐者注定会被追逐，花朵绽放于他们碰撞的刹那。”

[1]上海有常驻展：https://borderless.teamlab.art/shanghai/


	23. Chapter 22.

大朱向郝若琦告白的时候，郝若琦没有很惊讶。

她被提醒过了。

那场告白来得非常突然。发生在大街上，过于随意，又有点过于郑重。

当时的她刚下训练，因为有额外想要练的动作拖晚了一点下班，脖子上挂着毛巾，拿着一瓶宝矿力走出单位，看到大朱迎面走来，她跟他打了个招呼，并没有深究他在这里的原因。过程中还喝了一口宝矿力。运动饮料能补充能量，她跳舞跳了一天，多少有点疲累，只想早点回家休息。

她独自走了一段，地铁站在马路对面，她刚走到路口等红绿灯。听到后面有人喊她的名字。

“郝若琦！”

她转过头。是大朱，他气喘吁吁的，跑到自己面前。这里离歌剧舞剧院没几步路，就算是追过来，怎么会这么喘？

“我要跟你说件事。”

大朱眼光犹疑，盯着地上。他以前一直都是直直地看着自己，今天这么反常？

她一开始纳闷，忽然知晓了理由。她想到前几天胡沈员给自己发的消息，应该就是暗示大朱今天的行为吧。

郝若琦拿着宝矿力，想喝，又觉得这气氛不方便喝，手就这么悬在半空中。

她和大朱就站在人行横道的红绿灯旁。路口正在施工，轰隆隆的杂音，烟尘加剧了雾霾，呼吸都变的不顺畅。

她看着大朱支支吾吾嗯嗯啊啊。汽车和行人匆匆而过，城市喧嚣之声不绝于耳。

交通信号灯红了又绿，绿了又红。

郝若琦等待着。

回忆起和大朱相识的点点滴滴。第一次相见是在医院，大朱受伤，自己当时注意到视线，抬头看到一个颇为帅气的青年，自己见过他，听到护士喊名字就确定了。胡老师曾经问过自己认不认识朱凤伟，自己那时候确实不认识，但是挺想认识的。他的特质很引人注目，和科班出身的自己有着不同的质感，却都是干练阳光的舞蹈演员。自己忍不住就出手扶了他，还搭了话。

没想到他会主动跑来要自己的微信。还是蛮惊讶的。

郝若琦一直大大咧咧，对男女之事并不敏感，只是觉着多个朋友多条路，便答应了。她的性格男女通吃，善于结交，总是无意识之中就有很多朋友。和大朱也是轻易熟了起来。

和大朱的聊天挺愉快的。他和自己很相似，对事物有着不谋而合的看法，一样地热爱舞蹈。聊熟了之后就百无禁忌。大朱有事没事就会约自己出门，她觉得两人相处很舒适，何乐而不为呢。而且自己担心大朱的伤势，大朱在微信里说受伤没事做挺郁闷的，自己就想帮忙消解。所以只要有空，就都会答应。

照顾他人几乎是郝若琦的本能，所以她总是被说有种大姐大的气质。

对于不了解自己的人来说，自己一贯的行事作风多少有些暧昧吧。其实本来郝若琦是没有意识到这一点的，被身边的男孩子说了几次，才发觉自己好像真的对距离感把握的没有那么清晰。

意识到了是意识到了，自己就是这个性格，一旦相处起来就忘记了，也改不了。

意识不到对方喜欢自己，就更没办法控制距离。自己一贯男孩子气，在男人堆里混得多了，动不动就会把对自己有意思的人处成兄弟。有时候会被抱怨，“当初我看到你觉得可好看了，可喜欢你了，谁知道你是这么个性格，莫名其妙就成了兄弟”。自己就会回：“当兄弟不好吗？”

郝若琦因此被大家说恋爱钝感。

或许自己就是缺少恋爱的一根筋。其实作为女生还是期待甜甜的爱情的，只是一直没有遇到让自己动心的人。若是不喜欢，和男生处成兄弟方便多了。

迟钝如郝若琦，却发觉了大朱对自己的喜欢。这种喜欢，比起发自内心的喜欢，更像是他刻意为之的结果。好像生怕自己不知道一样。

三天两头没事找事的讯息，直直盯视过来的眼睛，相处时的若即若离，都有种心不在焉的感觉。除此之外，还有有意无意的接触。舞蹈演员习惯接触，对于郝若琦而言，朋友之间的挽手、勾肩搭背、拥抱再普通不过。可是大朱有时候会让自己脸红心跳。比如那次在公园的那次，自己用拳头攻击他，他先是勇敢，丝毫未退，又坦率地说自己相信她，还牵起自己的手。

大朱长得好，身材好，跳舞也不错。在他谨慎小心的信息里，无处不体现着真诚。自己对他也有好感。

但郝若琦身边太多男舞蹈演员了。虽然大朱有着特别的素质，但是论优秀，还是不及的。没有让自己崇拜与佩服的感觉。

郝若琦对大朱总是差着那么一股子劲儿。到不了喜欢到想在一起的地步。

胡沈员就这件事跟自己聊过。郝若琦并没有觉得很胡老师聊感情有什么奇怪的。就坦率地跟胡老师说自己的烦恼。

而对于今天的事情，胡老师发来消息：“最近大朱可能会有意外之举哦。”

当时自己还觉得胡老师给自己发的消息莫名其妙，大朱的意外之举还少吗？现在明白了。

与胡老师对话很舒适，他总是能够提点自己。胡老师有让人信任他的魔力。她自从和大朱熟了起来之后，也顺势和胡老师熟了起来。

郝若琦印象里，大朱和胡老师关系很好。她认为跟胡老师熟起来是理所当然的。那些不自然的事实，都被郝若琦忽视了过去。例如，她与胡老师相熟是因为胡老师突然联系自己询问大朱的事情，大朱邀请自己去看展览胡老师也在。

那场展览让人印象深刻，让人觉得不虚此行。自己平时很忙，也没有看展览的习惯，如果不是胡老师邀请，可能就会错过。郝若琦又对胡老师心生感激。一个人怎么可以这么厉害。那次之后，他们三人之间的感情变得特别好。而且得知大家能够一起去参加舞蹈风暴，更是让人开心。三人聚在一起的机会又变多了。

三个人相处实在是很愉快，她不想打破这样的关系。

郝若琦还注意到，大朱在胡老师身边的时候总是显得不自然。而且大朱总是在自己面前不承认他与胡老师关系很好。

当时看那个追逐之鸟的灯光作品的时候，自己看着他们两个并排站立在由灯光创造出的幻觉般的宇宙中心。觉得他们两个就应该这样遗世独立，站在一起。自己没有介入的空间。

郝若琦和大朱很像，都对自己迟钝，对他人敏感。

不知道从哪里看过一句话，太过相似的人不适合在一起。

郝若琦这么想着，她还在等待，等待大朱开口。

施工带来的烟尘飞扬，汽车呼啸而过，人们在他们身边穿行。

她手上还拿着喝了一半的宝矿力，专注地看着大朱，她已经知道怎么回答。

“我一直都很喜欢你。”

大朱涨红着脸，终于挤出告白。如此郑重。他双腿岔开站着，双手攥拳，怎么看都是一副要打架的气势。说完之后猛地抬头瞪视着郝若琦。这样凶，一般人一定会吓到的吧？

而郝若琦处惊不变地站着，脖子上挂着毛巾，手里的宝矿力异常显眼。太过随意。

大朱心底抱怨他的身边怎么都是不会慌乱的人呢？自己鼓足了勇气，做了那么多思想准备，跑来跟郝若琦告白，结果郝若琦一点都不慌乱，就显得自己特别得白痴。

有时候一个人的态度就直接代表了回答。

大朱已经泄了气。但他还是有一点点不死心，想要郝若琦亲口的答复。

她往前走了一步，和大朱之间一臂距离，她的身高和大朱相差不多，稍稍抬头就可以平视大朱。

“嗯……谢谢你。我们做兄弟比做情侣好，真的。” 

这句话一出来，大朱觉得眼前一片黑。看着大朱眼神黯淡了下去，郝若琦不知道怎么安慰，她对这样的事情也棘手。不知道自己处理地对不对，看大朱这样失落，心底忐忑。

哎，为什么一定要告白呢……郝若琦有点沮丧。她只能继续说清楚。郝若琦双手拍上大朱的肩膀，宝矿力瓶子与肩膀发出轻微的撞击声。

“我也挺喜欢你的，不是那种情侣的喜欢。”

“谢谢你的心意。你一定鼓起了很大的勇气过来。所以我也正面回应。”

之后郝若琦还说了些什么，但大朱只听得“买卖不成仁义在。”

胡沈员接到大朱的微信电话是在夜里两点多。国内的十二点多。他在墨尔本，和Aakash准备Samsara的首演。往常这个时候他已经睡了，今天也躺在床上准备睡觉，经过一天的排练他已经疲惫得睁不开眼。看到了来电显示，他等了一会儿，在对方第二次打来的时候他接了电话。

“小胡我失恋了。”

听到对面明显醉酒的声音，胡沈员从躺着换成了坐姿。

“你怎么失恋了？”

“我跟郝若琦告白，被拒绝了。”

撒娇一般，大朱嘟囔着。

“什么时候告的白？”

“今天下午。啊，我应该听你的不去告白的。太尴尬了！”

声音渐大，胡沈员想象着挠头的大朱，忍不住嘴角上扬。

他和大朱之间的关系再次变得亲密，自己都没费什么功夫，稍微主动一点，跟大朱发发消息，大朱就如同打开了阀门不停地跟自己联系。刘骥说的没错，大朱只是还不承认而已。

大朱总是跟胡沈员聊郝若琦。不停地跟自己说郝若琦的事，字里行间透出“老子可是喜欢女孩子的！”的态度。不停地说郝若琦的优点，说女孩子和男孩子就是不一样。胡沈员也不恼，就顺着他，给他出谋划策，帮助他追郝若琦。虽然通常他采取行动之后都会无功而返，又跑来跟自己抱怨。而在围绕着郝若琦的对话之中，大朱会问胡沈员他的情况，似乎是不经意的询问。往往以郝若琦开头的对话，以胡沈员的情况做结尾。

胡沈员有时候跟大朱聊着，会偷笑，大朱自己完全没注意到他们对话内容比重的变化。他跟胡沈员聊郝若琦，似乎只是为了一个由头，找到一个除了舞蹈之外跟胡沈员聊天的共同话题。毕竟大朱不能和胡沈员整天聊舞蹈，但是因为“恋情”变幻的心情可以随时聊。

但他上个星期突然跟自己说要找郝若琦表白。胡沈员心里还是咯噔一下。毕竟虽然大朱跟自己聊得多，自己摸了个透彻。但是自己不知道郝若琦的心情啊。要是郝若琦答应了怎么办？

他也去试探郝若琦。前面转弯抹角地询问她对大朱的感觉，好在他之前就跟郝若琦聊过，所以郝若琦毫不忌讳地就跟他说了。胡沈员了解了郝若琦的想法，就安心了。于是提醒她说大朱可能会有意外的情况，郝若琦当时回应说“我当他是弟弟呢。只要他不告白的话，应该都不算意外哈哈。”

所以他接到大朱的电话，一点都不意外。不过自己有点好奇大朱的告白过程，就问他：

“你怎么跟郝若琦说的啊？”

喝醉的大朱老老实实又语无伦次地把所有的情况交代了一遍。说着说着，似乎触到了伤心处，就哭了出来。胡沈员就听着对面大哭。

跟个小孩子一样。

他说他在歌剧舞剧院门口等了四个小时。一直紧张地看着时间，在即将到下班时间的时候，还是怂了，就说自己先去别处溜达一圈，赌回来她还在就告白。结果心神不宁地逛了一圈回来，真的迎面撞上郝若琦出来。

“草，还不如不遇上呢。就这么错过好了！”

“你错过也不会甘心的。这是机缘。你们的缘分到这里了，也在这里缘分尽了。”

“什么鬼机缘，我才不信呢。”

“机缘总是会在的。就好像你和郝若琦，我和你。有时候缘分来了，躲也躲不过去，缘分尽了，就是终结，不想终结也不得不告别。”

这个电话似乎还要持续很久，胡沈员觉得有点饿，就下了床，去厨房给自己倒了一杯牛奶，放到微波炉里热。

他觉得自己跟大朱之间就是有缘的。这缘分像丝线一样，极细，几乎不可见，可是坚韧。自己几次想斩断，几次想逃离，却又一次次被这缘分给连系起来。

现在大朱也被牵引。

“缘分什么的，太玄乎了。不提这个，我好难受啊。”

“不说缘分，郝若琦认真面对你，跟你说清楚，她是真的想继续跟你做朋友。这不也是挺好的啊。友情比爱情更长久。”

这是开导的话。如果是真的喜欢，怎么忍得住只做朋友呢？

“说的也是……” 大朱却这样回答，“做朋友也没什么不好的……”

胡沈员把装了牛奶的马克杯从微波炉里拿出来，隔着被子感到有点烫，他小心翼翼地抿了一口，还是烫到了舌头，“唔”了一声。

“你怎么了？”

对面传来关切的询问。

“没事，喝牛奶烫到了。”

胡沈员突然有点恍惚，这样的对话太过日常，显得过于亲密。又喝了一口牛奶，从胃里涌起暖意。

“我们之后还要一起参加电视节目呢。这段时间调整一下，之后再见就不尴尬了。难受也就这时候而已，我知道的。这次参加节目的舞者还是水平很高的。除了我们三个，李响刘迦胡婕他们都有来，张引罗天也会参加。舞种也有很多，古典舞，现代舞，国标，芭蕾，街舞都有。别让这件事影响到状态，要好好准备。”

“嗯……”

不知道大朱有没有听，语气还是委屈，胡沈员继续说：“今晚喝了酒，好好睡一觉，明天又是新的一天……”

“你什么时候回来啊？” 大朱突然打断，可能是觉得自己的语气太像撒娇，又加了半句：“回来一起喝酒啊。”

“我可能还要在这边呆很久。新剧场有很多要适应调整的部分。毕竟我和Aakash又做编导又做演员，所有事情几乎都是我们两个人来做，所以很忙。”

“……哦。” 听筒里大朱的声音低了八度。

“怎么？”

“没什么…… 你节目能赶回来吗？已经十月了，不剩几天了。”

“会赶回去的。不过应该是卡着日子。”

“好吧。”

对面不说话了。沉默填满了通讯，不仅仅是沉默，还有两个人的呼吸声，大朱因为喝酒而粗重的呼吸打在话筒上，好像透过这遥远的信号，吹进胡沈员的耳朵。手机温热，比体温稍高。好像大朱就切实地贴在自己耳侧……

他有点耐不住，兀地开口打破这沉默。

“你喝了多少酒啊？”

“……没喝多少。忘数了。”

那肯定是喝了不少。胡沈员心想大朱不太能喝，倒是很爱喝酒。

“你明天还要排练，早点睡吧。”

这是结束通话的信号。大朱却接续话题。

“你那边几点了？”

“三点多了。”

“凌晨？这么晚了？”

惊讶，对面说话语速都快了。

“我这边比国内早两个小时。”

“那你早点休息。晚安。”

“好，晚安。”

对面挂了电话。胡沈员拿开手机，放到台面上，两手端起马克杯喝牛奶。牛奶凉了些，喝了一大口，便浸润了整个口腔。这时候手机震了起来，显示微信消息。

胡沈员放下杯子，想着喝个牛奶都喝不安稳，又点开看。

还是大朱的消息。

-你准备的节目是什么呀？

-刚刚忘记问了。

胡沈员不禁莞尔。虽然参加电视节目还是心情紧张，但是大朱的态度让他有点开心。

猎物上钩了。


	24. Chapter 23.

胡沈员准备的作品叫儿时。他跟大朱简单介绍了一下，他说这个舞蹈是致意母亲。将自己的童年和对母亲的情感都注入进去。

“那和我的也有共通之处，我也是将自己的童年经历融入进去，小时候在乡下的各种恣意妄为，那种自由自在和放飞自我的感觉。现在长大了太多束缚了，还是小时候幸福。”

“那是你的小时候。很开心呢。我很期待看你的作品。”

“嘿嘿，我也期待你的。”

走进湖南卫视舞蹈风暴的演播厅，胡沈员觉得陌生。电视的后台和剧场的后台不同，无论布置，格局，在其中忙碌的人群，都不同。无处不在的摄像机，话筒，在暗处聚集的拍摄人员，这样的场景他想起过去上电视的经历。并不愉快的记忆。

参加电视节目，和与观众面对面的剧场终究是不同的，差异让他紧张。

“胡老师！”

一个女生扑进他怀里，是张引。“我都等你好久了，这次和你同台竞技我好紧张。”

自己舞团成员的出现让他放松了下来。

“紧张什么，发挥自己就好了。”

说着安抚的话，胡沈员又看到被张引的呼唤吸引来的其他参加者。都是熟识的面孔。

“你终于来啦，等死我了。” 是罗天。

“我好期待你胡老师！” 郝若琦越过罗天抱住张引和自己。

“好久不见啊，胡。” 胡婕也凑过来。

刘迦，李响也都走过来打招呼，曾经合作过的彭捷也靠近致意。

最后他才看到大朱。被人群隔离开来，离自己远远的，笔直的视线越过人墙望着自己。他略过去。

“你怎么才来啊？”郝若琦首先发问，今天是彩排的当天，他几乎是卡点到的。

“我刚从墨尔本回来，下了飞机就过来了。时间实在太紧张了。这边结束我还要回去。”

“你这也太忙了吧。”

站在背后的罗天感慨。

“胡老师忙得我们都见不到几次。”

张引终于松开了胡沈员。

“怎么在墨尔本啊？” 胡婕替围在自己周围同样面带疑问的其他人发问。

“我有一个合作作品，一月份在墨尔本首演。叫无径之径。现在都在剧场排练。”

“哦哦，我听过，那个外国舞者叫Aakash吧，也是很优秀的舞者，很厉害啊小胡。”

“哪有，响哥桂冠舞者呢，我还差得远。”

“好久不见啊小胡。”

“好久不见迦哥。”

寒暄还在继续。

“哎，大朱你怎么躲那么远，你之前不是一直念叨小胡，他来了还不拥抱一下？”罗天冲着大朱招呼了一声。大朱才挪动脚步，走了过来。

“哦，小胡。”

“嗨，大朱。”

“你们怎么这么客气？”罗天装作惊讶，往两人背上一拍，两人撞到一起又分开。

郝若琦笑道：“太久没见都生疏了吗？”

大朱看了郝若琦一眼，刚要说话。

“彩排开始啦！”

大家原本放松的脸上又换上了严肃的神情。

“我们去准备！” 大朱拽着罗天走了。

其他人也都各自散去准备。胡沈员身边留下郝若琦和张引。

“大朱是怎么回事啊。刚刚你没来的时候还在说小胡什么时候到，再不到就赶不上彩排了。你一来怎么看上去浑身僵硬。”郝若琦看大朱和罗天走去旁边，转过来对胡沈员说。

“大概是紧张吧。”

“有什么好紧张的？见了我都能正常相处了。我其实一开始还挺尴尬的，大朱真让我松了口气。他先跟我打的招呼，哎搞得我好内疚。”

“为什么内疚啊？”张引询问。

“啊……” 郝若琦一时语塞。胡沈员凑到张引耳边解释。

“哇？！” 张引表示惊讶。胡沈员又继续对郝若琦说：“喜欢这种事情勉强不来。不用内疚。能自然相处就好了。”

“嗯。哎呀你快去热身，要上台的！张引你陪他！”郝若琦推着胡沈员和张引去把杆那边。

胡沈员大概知道大朱这样表现的理由，就好像未经人事的男孩。不见面的时候一个劲儿骚，见了面反而羞了涩，不好意思了。他的嘴角勾起一抹难以察觉的笑意。

胡沈员的彩排匆匆忙忙开始。圆形的舞台，四周又是开放的观众席，灯光从正上方打下来，没有标记物，站在舞台上完全迷失方向。胡沈员跳着之前准备好的作品，适应着舞台。

他选的是毛不易的《一荤一素》，这首歌寄托了毛不易对母亲的思念与遗憾。在跟大朱解释的时候，就说自己听到这首歌就很想跳了，几乎唱出了自己对母亲的心声。

这首歌曲调简单朴素。因此他在编排自己这个独舞挑选的是简洁、素雅的现代舞舞蹈动作，又因为自己的私心，加上了难度。作为舞蹈演员上台，无论何时都会想要展示自己的身体技巧，而胡沈员有着自己的骄傲，只有他这样极致的身体能力才可以表现出这样的舞蹈。

一曲舞毕。冯导演站在舞台下叫他。

“胡老师，你这支舞蹈很好，非常好。只是有一点，太难懂了。”

又是这句话，此前参加中国好舞蹈也是，还有别的节目也是，都是这句话。“胡沈员，你舞蹈很好，可是太难懂了。观众看不懂啊。” 电视节目和剧场不一样，不仅仅是设备，后台，工作氛围不一样。其目的也不一样，受众也不一样。走进剧场的，都是已经被筛选的观众，他们通过了解剧场内容，选择购买舞蹈门票，进入剧场这个特殊环境，他们有着会看到什么预期，有着能够理解的审美和理解能力。他们是为了自我独特的品位，艺术的追求，和电视观众是不同的群体，虽然会有重合，也是很小的子集。电视是大众传媒，它的覆盖面太广了，观众是不加选择的，太过高深的舞蹈，太过艺术的表达，是不合宜的。

胡沈员皱起眉，他知道他要听到什么。但是冯导演让他意外。

“我们希望能够做一个，科普类的节目。科普对于专业人士是不必要的，但是对于普罗大众可以吸引他们入门。就像纪录片。要有趣味，要用观众听得懂话讲给他们听。他们进来了，在给他们提供更专业更深奥的内容。胡老师你也当过老师，给新生上课和给学了很多年的学生上课，内容肯定是不一样的。我希望能够做一个，让大家都喜欢的节目，让更多人进来看，愿意听。”

“我跟你制作人沟通过，了解过你一直以来的想法。你想要吸引更多的观众进入剧场，我希望能让更多人了解舞蹈。我们想做的事是一样的。你也是编导，我是导演。你也从观众的角度想过吧。我和你的观众你不同，但可以是相同的。对不对。”

“你可以不用改，我觉得很好。我之后也不会剪掉，毕竟我们请的评委老师都是水平很高的，他们一定懂。你的优秀不容置疑。只是从我的角度，我作为一个普通观众的角度来看，这是一个看上去很厉害但是让我一头雾水的舞蹈。我只会觉得你跳舞跳得很好，是个很厉害的舞蹈演员，不过我不会觉得让我心动。不会记得胡沈员。”

“我刚看了不少现代舞作品，印象深刻的是朱凤伟的，他的舞蹈很浅白，我看过简历，我知道有动作不到位的情况，但是他让人记得。而且记得很深刻。这是我从一个业余观众的角度来说。”

冯导演的话，虽然和以往那些电视导演专断的命令不同，婉转中带有劝说。其实听在胡沈员耳里，还是有些难受的。但是他的一句，打动了他，“我们想做的事情是一样的”。

自己这么多年的努力，不就是想要普及舞蹈，让更多人看到吗？他渴望被看到，他想要让舞蹈跟唱歌、戏剧一样，被大众接受，被大众理解。

人们有的时候只是需要一点点引导。Aakash也这么跟自己说。

如果是以前的胡沈员，还是纯粹舞蹈演员的胡沈员，年轻气盛又理想主义，会固执己见。现在的胡沈员已经不一样了。他经历了现实的重击，生活的苟且，他知道难处，海外的经历让他开阔了眼界，更重要的是他是舞蹈编导。要让观众理解，当时邀请刘骥，学习戏剧构作不正是出于这样的考虑吗？

编排这个舞蹈的时候，怎么就忘记了呢。

这首歌这么感动自己，为什么自己的舞蹈不可以直接感动观众呢？

和音乐不同，这是有歌词的歌曲。有了实际内容，就可以用身体表现。这是可以成为戏剧一般的舞蹈。

胡沈员结束彩排联络了刘骥。

胡沈员的表演在初赛第二天，因此还有余裕修改。即使如此，离正式上台也只两天的时间。时间紧迫，他和刘骥通宵排练。

“这些具象化的歌词，倒是很好表现，比如小方桌，走了长长的路，月亮、风，敲打窗棂。我也从你舞蹈里看到了。不过总是需要一个主旨吧。”

刘骥在看了胡沈员一遍又一遍的修改版舞蹈之后，如此发言。

“这是一个关于母亲的作品，我觉得需要一个提纲挈领的东西，将所有的情感、事物连接起来。一个动作就好，首尾呼应。”

“一个动作连接所有啊。”

胡沈员念叨着，他浑身是汗，有点脱力。还是陷入了沉思。

“你不用着急，今天先到这里吧。你太累了，再这样下去录影的时候就身体不行了。”

“我再练会。说不定跳着跳着就有灵感。”

“不行，你去睡觉。”

“你好凶。那就再一次，一次就好。”

这么说着，胡沈员却并没有头绪。要用什么动作，才能将他所有的动作，情绪，连接起来呢？

胡沈员很少陷入这样的思维困境。一切都太赶了。

想不出来，胡沈员又开始跳。

这是一个关于母亲的作品。一边跳，一边还是不停止思考。

音乐萦绕在夜幕之下的排练室。

眼前浮现母亲习惯的手势。自己过年时候回去，母亲在机场送自己，一如她一直以来所做的那样，手与肩高，轻轻挥动跟自己告别。

从小到大经历了无数次与母亲的离别，她送走自己的时候，都是这样的一个手势。重复了无数次，只要想起母亲，首先就会想起这样一个手势。

掸灰一般的手势。轻飘，随意，小时候自己怨过怪过，那样的手势就好像母亲舍弃自己一般。自己就好像灰尘一样，被母亲急于送出去。长大之后，才理解，母亲这个手势，如此深情，如此沉重，举重若轻。

断了自己的念想。断了母亲的牵挂。

母亲这个手势，将她的无限不舍、无奈、辛酸苦辣，一同掸走。如果不这样，母亲害怕自己的不舍会让她再也放不开手，阻碍儿子的发展。儿时觉得绝情，实际上都是最浓郁的希冀。

不让儿子受影响。

不要挂意我。

你走吧。

走向你的未来。

我的儿子。

似乎听闻了听不到的思念。舞蹈之中，他无意间将手交握，贴在耳边。好像海螺。

海螺贴近耳朵，听到不存在的海潮。即是目之所及空无一物，海潮确实存在。就好像无声的爱。

海螺勾挂起桥梁，连通自己与母亲的海。那似乎遥不可及不存在的海洋，传说中的爱之海。

潮声阵阵，回响在耳边。

贴得那么近，贴到母亲的心愿，贴到自己的心坎。

他闭起眼睛。心中升起一片光，就是这个了。

音乐停止，胡沈员睁开眼睛。刘骥对他点点头。

“回去睡觉吧。细节明天再扣。”

第二天，胡沈员不停地不停地练着。

编舞好像雕塑，雕刻一个任务，找寻骨骼，雕刻血肉显现骨骼，最后琢磨细节。找到这一支舞的灵魂之后，再给骨头填充血肉，不断增添着细节，再修改，精益求精。

塞着耳机，他揣摩着歌词。

毛不易的歌总是那么轻易地就走入人心。一遍一遍，他回忆着母亲。

…固执地不愿停下，远行的脚步。忘了回头看，她有没有哭。

他忽然想到过年的时候，母亲对自己说的话，她一直都在关注着自己，“看你在外面过得好我就安心了”。

母亲一直都是这样，有什么事都自己扛着，从来不打扰自己，而自己也以为，母亲就真的那么坚强。身形比自己还要矮小，除夕夜她在烟花下露出的笑脸，她也用那张笑脸，在自己不在的时候夜深人静的时候痛哭过吧。

…听到这儿，你就别担心，其实我过得还可以。

那一个除夕夜，他与母亲达成了和解。在那个晚上，倾吐灵魂一般对着母亲诉说着这些年的不易，他终于把他的生活摊开在母亲眼前。多少艰难，多少无奈，可哪个人出来生活不经历困苦？漫漫人生路，终究会越来越好。

还有，还有……

一句句歌词将他推向回忆汪洋。他在其间浮沉。这些回忆都是他的珍宝。他舞蹈灵感的来源。

将歌词勾起的记忆的碎片一点点加入自己的舞蹈里。

快放的表情，哭泣扶泪的手，敲打心门的动作。

一点点雕琢，最终的作品渐次成形。

如果不是现在，如果是以前的自己，一定创作不出这样的作品吧。

正是现在，才让他能拥有这样的表达。自己这些年经历的事情，一个都不能少，构成了现在的胡沈员。生活以痛吻我，而我报之以歌。于他，应当是“报之以舞”吧。

他相信因果。相信福报。相信机缘。

信仰带来的稳定，所有的一切都会累积，所有的一切都将应验。这将是那个时刻。

他不停地不停地练着。

创作中的胡沈员专注且执着。散发着生人勿进的气场，形成强大的结界。跳舞的时候他最真实，没了接人待物的袍，就显出里子。

可是电视台的工作人员皆非凡骨。在娱乐圈里摸爬滚打来的，什么人没见过，什么态度没面对过？他们还是一遍遍跑来找胡沈员。在自己一遍又一遍的练习过程中，工作人员也一遍又一遍地催他接受采访，又要求他尽可能坐在后台观看其他选手的表演。

如果可以在正式上台之前，他只想安静的练习。可毕竟这是一个电视节目，面向大众的电视节目。事与愿违——

“胡老师您可以接受一下采访吗？我们都等了好久了。”

工作人员又一次催。他终于停下，走去架设于后台的铁架楼梯处接受采访。即使在参访过程中，他也绷着脚，反扣着脚趾点在台阶上。

“不用在意，我们可以开始了。” 对着盯着自己双脚的何炅老师笑着说。

何老师亲切又周全，于他身上仿佛可以一窥自己。这样有名的人却丝毫架子都没有，满眼都是真诚。真诚向来是打动自己的特质。

他提到有共同舞剧里的演员也一起参赛了。胡沈员才终于从作品创作中抽出来，想起大朱也要上台。

结束了采访，跟工作人员打听了大朱还未登台。胡沈员想着自己作品也基本上完成了，五分钟的空膝还是有的。他便走去观看厅加入其它舞者。


	25. Chapter 24.

“你紧张吗？” 上台之前罗天这么问大朱。

“有什么好紧张的。”

大朱赤着脚，敞着怀，穿越回廊，就这么走上了舞台。通向舞台的道路两旁伸出观众的手，尖叫声呼喊声此起彼伏。走上舞台是演员的荣光，他向来毫无顾忌，只要展现自己就好了，一如以往。

罗天的担忧不是没有道理的。这和以往的舞台都不相同，更是比赛。国内各种平台，各舞蹈种类里的佼佼者汇聚于此，同台竞技，有比赛，就会有输赢。患得患失是人之常情。更何况参加者都有着自己的骄傲，在自己的专业领域都有所成就，落差一定存在。只是现在的大朱还未意识到而已。

自从进入这个节目的后台开始，无形的严肃就笼罩着所有的舞者，每个人都在紧张，即使不去意识，比赛的压力也悄无声息的爬上来。这股压力被参与者互相之间的恭维和友好所掩盖，每个人都试图展示浑身解数，在他人面前却都客客气气。文化里的谦虚谨慎。衬托得大朱的坦荡反而异类。

大朱站上舞台，抬头举目扫视评委，脸上挂着与生俱来的桀骜不驯。

沈伟，沈培艺，都是舞蹈届的前辈、翘楚，他们挑剔、苛刻、专业，在电视节目上也丝毫不动摇自己的标准，扬扬做了多少年的舞蹈节目制作人，她一心致力于舞蹈的推广，刘宪华和彭昱畅是大众的代表，他们年轻、鲜活，对一切新鲜的事物抱有好奇，对出众能力坦率地表示敬佩。每一个评委都有其存在的必要，他们的每一票都沉重，决定了舞者的去留。在大朱之前，有留下者，也有离去者，他目睹了四票的生杀予夺。可是他依旧以这样的目光扫视着他们。毫无畏惧。作品的名字就叫《别怕》。

胡沈员走入观看厅，从显示屏里看到了此时的他。

大朱转过身。五条人满是草莽气的音乐响起，舞台上的空气变化了。顽皮、戏谑，无所顾忌，尽显自在。让人不觉得他在跳舞，更像是在玩耍，无声逼迫着众人的舞台，在他脚下竟然只不过是引人瞩目的游乐场。在自家的游乐场里当然可以恣意妄为，他或双手托脸表示惊讶，或手擤鼻涕直弹地上，嬉笑怒骂，跳跃倒立，连同那少得可怜的衣服都被当成了玩具。配合着音乐，掀动衣襟，眉毛都有着戏剧效果。最后干脆脱了甩到地上。这样的顽劣，音乐结束之后仍没有停止，四个评委眼见着他蹲下，旁若无人地搓洗衣袖。

即使身为评委的刘宪华站起来，彭昱畅调侃跪着，大声称赞，他也还是淡定鞠躬。扬扬，沈培艺老师陆续推杆，喜悦肯定是有的，但是那笑容跳完感到轻松的意味更多。  
直到沈伟老师，他一心想要获得沈伟老师的认可。他的犹豫才使得大朱的脸上显现出紧张与严峻。沈伟老师几乎算得上是国内现代舞天花板的人物，他的认可代表着自己现代舞的存在方式的合理性。并非科班出生，缺乏系统的指导，自己的舞蹈像是与生俱来的神的礼物。总被人说独特，独特是自己立身于此的根本。但是独特也意味着，和其他舞蹈者不同。正如他在采访中对何老师所说的那样，“我的舞蹈长在了我的身上，它跟我是一体的，它没有被雕刻过，力量型的，比较拙劣的，跟别人不一样。” 委婉地暗示着他的技术其实有所欠缺。他一直坚定地维护着自己的独立性，也有杨老师一般赏识自己的伯乐，引以为豪。但是这一小小的说辞，或多或少地如鲠在喉，一根看不见的刺扎在那儿，一动，还是会痛的。

最终沈伟老师推了杆。他举起了手，表示胜利。

这时候的大朱还不知道，沈伟老师此时给他心里埋下的这一丁点儿忐忑，会在这场比赛中引起怎样的效应。

在沈伟老师推杆之后，沈培艺老师也针对大朱的技术补充了几句建议。他点头，表示老师说的特别对。口头上的附和，动作却藏不住情绪。原本昂着的头渐渐低了，脸上显示出拘谨。他的脸轮廓分明，不笑的时候显得凶。那神情透过屏幕落到胡沈员眼里，反而让胡沈员有些不甘心。吸引自己的，就是大朱这份特质，他知道他有瑕疵，所有人都知道大朱有瑕疵。那是他的特质，粗糙的，生生不息的，仿佛茫茫原野上吹袭不止的风，他的不完美正是他的魅力来源。

完美。胡沈员再清楚不过，那不是值得人羡慕的东西。或许只是因为他拥有了才这么觉得。

而大朱的沮丧也给他更增添了几分压力。

明天就轮到胡沈员上台了。

大朱下来了，大家过来拥抱他。他四下环顾，茫然地在人群中寻找着。

“你在找什么呢？” 又是罗天，他首先出来迎接自己，又跟着进了后台。

“没什么。” 

大朱终于看到胡沈员，他还在角落里练习。难道他没有看自己的表演吗？心里隐隐的堵得慌。明明之前他说期待看自己的节目的。彩排的时候就没看，一直在练习自己的作品。

“沈伟老师也给了你票哦，怎么还这副表情？”

“你刚刚看我跳舞，觉得怎么样？”

“挺好的啊。我觉得比你排练好。你每次上台的表现都比你平时发挥要好。该说你是临场型选手吗哈哈。”

“是吗。”

“我也要拿四票！”

罗天在一旁信誓旦旦地表明自己的决心。大朱却没心思迎合罗天的气势。他也奇怪，为什么自己明明得了四票心里却并不舒爽。沈伟老师蕴含着严厉的话语还在大朱的耳边回响。他暗暗发誓，下次一定要获得肯定。

“大朱，你跳得很好啊！晋级了哎！我晋级了要找你PK哦。”

郝若琦也过来恭喜大朱。

“你来啊，随时欢迎。”

看到郝若琦大朱才松弛了一些。

他还是很喜欢和郝若琦相处。本来以为再遇郝若琦会尴尬，实际见面的时候却很自然地打了招呼。最开始大朱对于郝若琦也是模糊的好感，他觉得她漂亮，优秀，是女生，无论从哪个方面来讲都符合自己以前对梦中情人的想象。而且那段时间自己很混乱，急于想要证明自己并不是罗天说的那样。郝若琦的出现像是他的救命稻草，他急于抓住从而摆脱自己内心纠结的窘境。

和郝若琦的相处也让自己觉得舒适，聊天不会冷场，玩都能玩到一起，不像其他女生那样有着各种娇气矜持。自己身边很多女演员，相处之中总是被说直男，郝若琦却不在意这些。因此他觉得如果能和郝若琦在一起一定很开心。近乎急迫地接近她。自己有了这样一个烦恼，就想要找人聊聊，胡沈员就在这时候主动跟自己提起这件事。胡沈员虽然只比自己大三岁，恋爱经历倒是出了名地多，善解人意又体贴细致，几乎所有的问题都在他的抽丝剥茧下豁然开朗，自己就总是找他聊。很多主意都是胡沈员出给自己的。有时候约出来，有时候电话，有时候信息。有胡沈员在身边，他觉得安心。

而在胡沈员去了墨尔本之后，他和胡沈员的联系就少了。不知道是距离，还是时差，他总是回消息回的很慢，连电话很难接到。大朱就更多地联系郝若琦，可是越联系她，越觉得寂寞。最终他决定去告白。  
结果失败。他没有太意外，但自尊心受损不小。晚上在家一个人狂喝闷酒，最后忍不住给胡沈员打了电话。

他觉得这时候给他打电话再自然不过。

毕竟之前也跟胡沈员说过告白的事，身边也只有他知道自己喜欢郝若琦。告白失败这件事打击太大了，他不能跟任何人说，觉得丢脸。但如果是胡沈员的话，就没关系，毕竟他也在自己面前哭得那么惨过。大朱曾被罗天说爱面子，可是大朱觉得罗天才没有资格说自己。

大朱并没有发现自己已经非常依赖胡沈员。每次别人说自己和胡沈员关系好的时候，他总是条件反射似的否认。胡沈员和自己曾经有过性事，自己对胡沈员产生过幻想如此种种让他没办法对外坦承他们关系很好。有道是心中有鬼才会不承认，心无挂碍自然会承认。所以前天终于在彩排现场见到他时，自己没上去打招呼。

现在和郝若琦之间的关系，纯粹是兄弟的感觉。因为自己曾经喜欢过她，其实比兄弟还要更亲近些。

“小胡，一直在练习吗？”

大朱问郝若琦。

“应该吧？我没太注意。他刚刚好像出来过一会儿。”

“是吗。”

“胡老师真的太认真了，他一遍遍地练，我可算知道完美是怎么诞生的了。”

“什么完美啊。”

明明在自己面前哭成个傻子。大朱把后半句埋在肚子里。

“我看他也不一定拿到四票呢。彩排的时候我听导演说他作品难懂。”

“沈伟老师和沈培艺老师都是专业的，看到就知道他厉害，肯定会给的。最难的就是他们俩了，肯定四票。”

“你都四票了，小胡和我肯定都四票。” 刚刚不知道神游到哪里去的罗天也插了进来。

完全不知道自己成了话题中心的胡沈员还在练习着，和大家所认为的不同，他对自己并不自信。即使作品已经根据导演的建议改过，刘骥也肯定他的改编很成功。但过去的阴影还是压在他头顶。现在他是完美的胡沈员，而在之前，他的经历让他无法轻松。一直都在负重前行，他没办法掉以轻心。

忘我练舞的时间总是过得飞快，胡沈员眨眼就站在了进入舞台前的回廊里。

他深吸一口气，抬头挺胸，迈出了进入舞台的第一步，也是他舞蹈生涯里无数步伐中的一步。

这一步之后，一切超乎想象。

音乐停止，胡沈员在一片寂静中抬头。四位评委在刹那推杆，没有多说一句话。这一刹那，他被痛哭的欲望席卷。

怎么能忍耐得住？

弯下腰，藏住自己的脸。剧烈的抽泣，呼吸开始加速，身体止不住得抖动，情绪太过激烈带来的过度呼吸症状。

不行，不可以。

这是在镜头前，不能这样，要抬起头，要好看，要无懈可击。

他以意志平息情感的狂潮，一如他一贯以来的做法。脸上的表情还没办法恢复，比想象中更激烈的风暴肆虐，他用双手遮住脸，他要笑，要笑得好看。

评委站起来给他鼓掌，底下的观众以声音应援，“不要哭”，舞台下的观众以竖起拇指的手势围成完满的圆形。

他终于微笑，以克制，以优雅。

“我叫胡沈员，毕业于中央民族大学舞蹈学院。”

他停顿，眼里映着评委闪着的泪光，耳朵听着观众的肯定与欢呼。

这些肯定，来得太难了。太艰难了。

这么多年的艰辛，都在这一刻，这四票里，得到了回报。一切的一切都太难了。一切的一切都值得。

小时候被送进体操学院，因为条件不足转去学舞蹈，母亲为了让自己学舞蹈受尽了委屈，自己为了学舞蹈吃尽了苦头，在练功房里流过血流着泪，强行改变自己的骨骼形态，以他人侧目的决绝练习着，花费了如此毅力和狠劲，却在报考理想学院的时候因为身材而被拒之门外。在大学也被视作异类，在民族舞的学校练习芭蕾舞，在男性舞者中专精柔软。被外界拘束，再到自己拘束自己，毕业之后好不容易以为自己终于可以跳想跳的舞蹈，却还是因为特质被说不符合现代舞团的期望。横下心来做独立舞者，却面对着最最基本的温饱问题，每天以八九个小时的地铁为尺度谋生，参加节目与自己的性子冲撞宁可放弃机会也要固执坚持……直到遇到杨老师。即使已经在圈子内部成为所谓的“完美舞者”，他依旧卖不出去票。

那些默默无闻的日子，那些苦苦支撑的岁月，那些郁郁不得志的时光。

从他嘴里说出来，只是“我跳现代舞已经九年了，现在是一名独立舞者，独立编导。”

沈伟老师说：“我们从来没有这么齐心地感受到一个舞蹈演员的完美性。”

扬扬老师说：“我们一定要等到你结束再推，我们不舍得打断你。”

彭昱畅说他想自己的爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶了。

胡沈员谦卑的表示“谢谢”。平静地介绍编舞的思路，动作的来源。感动人的往往不是那些声嘶力竭的呐喊，那些激情洋溢的呼号，而是最平淡的事实。最朴实无华的陈述，最催人泪下。

“在这么大的舞台上，不让自己激动，每一个动作全到位了，这是一个成熟的舞者。”

沈伟老师的话缓和带着欣赏，听上去那么轻巧自然。但这肯定多么来之不易。

从评委的反应、观众的反应里，他知道从此以后他将被记住。他的舞蹈与观众连接起来了。这是他梦寐以求的事，他看到自己理想的轨迹，从黑暗中辟出的道路。

于是他说：“我希望能够通过这样一个机会，希望未来观众可以走进剧场，去感受舞蹈这份艺术的魅力。”

他说中国有这么多像我一样优秀的演员、编导，他们值得被看到。自己站在这里，就是他们无数人站在这里。自己被看到，将会是他们被看到，舞蹈被看到。

舞蹈从来都不是“此曲只应天上有”，它应当“飞入寻常百姓家”。

自己小小的一步，将会成为引导，让更广阔的天地进入。无论是观众进入剧场，还是舞蹈走向大众，哪一边，都将被开拓。

佛说机缘，人讲福报。

时机到了，理所当然。

他高举着手转圈冲观众致意，奔跑着下台。上台的时候抬首挺胸漫步走过的通往舞台的道路，两旁伸出观众的手，他在下台的时候弯腰俯身与之击掌。

表达者的幸福时刻，与观众真实的连接。

“你把我弄哭了！”

张引最先跑过来拥抱胡沈员，接着便是郝若琦胡婕，都是自己的朋友，将自己举起，抱着，抬入后台。

所有人的眼睛都是红通通的。

不知从哪里撒来的花瓣，拂过自己的脸，迷了自己的眼。

何炅老师也跟随着走来拥抱自己。他对胡沈员诉说他的感动。不同的解读，相同的感动。他觉得自己被深刻理解了。这就是创作者与观众的化学反应。表达者诉诸舞蹈、音乐、绘画、文字等等渠道，将他灵性降临的一刹那凝固并定格，将自己分解浓缩变形付诸于众人皆可了解的形式，然后撒手，让观众自主地裁切融化理性和感性，将自己填充进那个形式里，与创作者达成共鸣。

创作是一种祈祷。即使是单向地表达愿望，神灵终究会聆听，以未知的方式反馈回来。

胡沈员自忖，自己那么执迷于舞蹈和艺术，就是感动于这样的反馈吧。

三天的预赛结束了。公认的拔尖舞者，自己的好友张引，郝若琦，罗天都进了。还有大朱。

他这两天完全沉迷于练舞，忽视了大朱。但他从罗天那里听到了大朱很认真地看了他的舞蹈，从郝若琦那里听到大朱询问自己的状态。下一个赛制是面对面斗舞，作为舞者投票的四位优胜舞者之一，他拥有选择自己PK对象的权力。

胡沈员坐在回墨尔本的飞机上，导演发来消息询问他想选谁作为PK对象。

他根本没有翻晋级舞者的花名册，直接回复了朱凤伟的名字。


	26. Chapter 25

-大朱，我PK选了你。

自从接到胡沈员这条消息。大朱一个星期没睡好觉。他立刻回了，抱怨他怎么选了自己。胡沈员却隔了好几天才回复，简简单单的几个字：你最合适。他又发作不得。生气的来由不知道是他选自己多一些还是他迟迟不回复多一些。

他和胡沈员之间的联系仅仅靠着薄薄的手机。一旦拉开物理距离，他们仿佛隔了喜马拉雅峰与马里亚纳海沟之间的海拔差距。有时候盯着只有自己发出去的消息的手机屏幕，大朱会瞎想，胡沈员是真实存在的人吗，还是只存在于手机里。

可能连手机里都不存在，毕竟Siri都能随叫随应。

从来不觉得缺少一个人会让自己的生活出现这么大一片空白。就在一年以前，他和胡沈员还只是萍水之交的程度。

这半年自己身上到底发生了什么？现在竟然到了聊天哪怕没什么实质性内容，每天若是能有一句话的来回，都能让自己一整天心情很好。

选择自己对决让大朱心情很复杂。一对一斗舞，他们两个人一定有一个人要被淘汰。大朱没有特别重视这个节目，在目前的他看来，这个节目并不会对他的职业生涯产生什么重大的影响。就算被淘汰，输给胡沈员也不算丢面子。还没比就想着输，自己什么时候这么没骨气。越想越生气，最后竟是想着一定要把他斗下去。

除此以外，还有一点点窃喜。他知道斗舞的双方有合排的部分，意味着，他可以在舞台上和胡沈员有正儿八紧的合舞。虽然他一开始想的是在第三回合的搭档排位赛跟胡沈员合作。但经过这次可能就没机会了。

不管怎么说，一定要赢。要赢过那个总是游刃有余的胡沈员。想看他慌乱的样子。他的慌乱，给自己心里加入了胡椒，多了些说不清道不明的滋味。就好像那次他大哭，他时不时地回忆起来，就忍不住一阵躁动。

他开始数着日子专心练习自己的舞蹈。甚至请了杨老师来做指导。天知道他有多想赢。

胡沈员回来的时间点和上次一样，卡着彩排的日子。大朱之前完全不知道合排到底要用什么动作衔接。毕竟自己和胡沈员的舞蹈风格差异太大，他也没有看过胡沈员这次准备的作品。即使发消息询问，他得到的回复也是叫他不要着急。

他怎么能不着急。

“你怎么现在才回来啊。”

大朱见到胡沈员的时候直接开口埋怨。胡沈员则自然地转移了话题：“我们来彩排吧。时间也不多了。” 

大朱有种吃了哑巴亏的憋屈感。

胡沈员早就在脑海里构思好了他们连接部分的大概形式。他在选择大朱的时候就已经做了充足的准备。他自从《儿时》之后，就彻底放松了下来。在初赛之中已经获得了满足，走下去多久，能走到什么程度，他现在都以平和的心态看待。更有余裕，也思量地更周到。他想着他们一刚一柔，无论作品，这样的条件必然是要利用起来这样的对比优势。现在只要看互相的作品，再对开始和结束的具体动作进行合理的连接设计就可以。

但他就是不说，不告诉大朱。让他先跳。

大朱的作品取名《命运》，是他一贯的风格，野蛮又扎实。奇妙的是，和自己的作品遥相呼应。自己的作品《造极》，也同样是对挣扎的表达。只是大朱的直接外显，生如草芥，于底层破土而出，展现自我。自己的则深入，探索人性的幽微之处，替不能言说者诉说。一外一内，一张一收，正对应了他们一刚一柔。

明明他们之前根本没有交流过作品的意象。虽然他知道大朱的作品十有八九是他师傅帮忙编排的，但大朱选择的永远都会是和自己设想几乎风格一样的作品。

和大朱，一直都有这样的默契。

所以故意不和大朱事先商量，胡沈员只是想看看这样的效果。同时他也在试验，他在评判第三轮两人合作的可能。

“轮到你了。” 大朱走进自己，侧身给胡沈员让出位置，示意他跳。

“我已经知道怎么编排衔接部分了。”

“你才看了我的，你怎么知道？而且我不一定要按照你的来啊。”

“你会喜欢的。”

胡沈员笑着对大朱稍稍扬头，挑衅又勾人，得意的脸。走过的时候两人胳膊撞到一起，明明大朱已经让出了路。

大朱心里更不舒服了。

结果最后还是按照胡沈员的想法排了交接的舞蹈部分。按照胡沈员的说法，两个人身体特质不同，正合适上下落差的安排，采取托举和不同身位来凸显。最开始上台的时候要有张力，那么就从两面入场，以热血高校的对峙风格走进，在冲撞的瞬间大朱拦腰抱起自己，自己空踢，像是在打架实际上是合谋，两个互相认可的人角力之前的示威，这样能制造戏剧性。手臂回环之间自己旋转躲避，更有高手过招势均力敌的意味。只是简单说了想法，大朱一试竟然就毫无摩擦地顺利走了一遍。两人舞蹈与舞蹈之间的衔接也是如此。

“你是命运，我是造极。我这个作品想要表达的是抑郁症患者丰富的内心，他们被命运遮住了双眼。你遮住双眼，我替你打开，命运就降临到我的身上，再遮蔽我的眼，你不害怕，你自身有能量，我则瑟缩，因为承受不来。”

在胡沈员头头是道的时候，大朱一直认真地看着他。好像在思索语言里的内容与面前这个人是否有过真实的关联。胡沈员装作没有意识到他的注目。

如果可能，大朱还是想避免和胡沈员的肢体接触。虽然在跟郝若琦亲近起来之后，自己就不再对胡沈员有那些意淫的想法。但之前的印象太过深刻。刚刚试验入场动作的时候，拦腰抱起胡沈员的瞬间，熟悉的触感一下子勾起了被藏在深处的记忆。他将之压了下去。接着排练。

就在他们完整地过完两遍，准备继续精雕细琢的时候，何炅老师和拍摄的工作人员走上舞台。

“又来采访吗？” 胡沈员首先停下动作，笑着询问。他和何老师都人情练达，才见几面，已然相熟。

“是啊，你总是卡着时间，你们俩一起也只能这个时候采访。我先跟大朱聊几句，你先练着呗。”

“好啊。”

胡沈员就在旁边独自练习已经练过无数遍的动作。大朱和何老师站得不远，说的什么听得一清二楚。

“我听说，你们这一对是对手直接通知的你？”

“对。” 大朱回头看了一眼胡沈员，直率地叹了口气。

自己忍不住笑了，练着的旋转也不稳而停，回头看大朱，幸好此时的大朱已经又转过头跟何老师说话。

听到大朱说自己三票都选择了他，心里更是偷着乐，表面上却是一副严肃的神情，认真地练着舞。在何老师反过来询问自己理由的时候，用伪装认真的态度扯着谎。刚起飞的飞机如何会突然没有信号。又用故作夸张的神态增加可信度。何老师又给自己提供了一条早已知道的信息：杨老师给大朱提供意见。胡沈员却自如地变了脸，装出失策的模样。

作为演员的胡沈员水平也是很高的。

至于他怎么知道的，大朱那三天两头发来的消息里面总是有太多不必要的情报。

为了拍摄素材，摄影工作人员在他们旁边又呆了好一会儿，期间何老师一直再跟自己还有大朱聊天。聊得兴起，何老师又一同跟着他们回去后台。排练多少有些累了，他们就坐到地上继续聊。

胡沈员心情很好，他又逗大朱：“你知道我为啥选你吗？我觉得咱俩有缘。”

这句话三分玩笑，七分认真。他回顾自己跟大朱的相遇和经历，太多的巧合解释不明白。走到现在这步除了有缘不知道还能用什么形容。

大朱意想之内地嗔他：“你少来。”

恶作剧得逞的感觉，胡沈员笑得开心。大朱起手作势打他，实际上揉着他的头。而大朱脸上真实略过的忧愁，还是被胡沈员捕捉到了。采访结束，在何老师走远之后，他凑过去对大朱说：“32进20，会有复活赛制的。我和你一定都会进第三轮。”

“那也是你复活，我肯定要赢你。”

“好哦。等着。” 胡沈员站起身，左右拉肩膀，“我们再练几遍吧。”

大朱点头也跟着站起来，又听见胡沈员讲：“说起来我这支舞是在巴拿马想出来的。巴拿马很漂亮，像童话一样。”

大朱一直以为自己了解胡沈员的行踪，毕竟一直都在联系。即使对方回复得很慢，他在收到对方的消息之后也不在意。他本来就不是多心的人。胡沈员一直跟他说自己在墨尔本，居然还去了巴拿马？

在头脑里搜寻巴拿马的位置，从来没有听过的地名，似乎是在南美洲，比墨尔本还要遥远。小胡去了这么遥远的地方吗？为什么不告诉自己？  
隐隐地难受。大朱的眉头又皱了起来。

越来越明显了，跟小胡在一起时候的那种焦躁。

“巴拿马？你不是在墨尔本吗？”

“之间有空，又去了巴拿马，那边有人邀请。”

“你这么短短的时间，还能有空？”大朱的语气带上了不自知的埋怨，“你到底有没有时间休息啊？”

“有啊，在梦里。”

胡沈员移开视线躲了大朱质问的眼神。

放狠话好像是大朱的又一天赋。

这件事是胡沈员在经历了赛前喊话的录制理解到的。为了营造斗舞的氛围，节目组安排了赛前喊话的情节。胡沈员向来善于言辞，自然信手拈来，客气地讲“以柔克刚”。而大朱却让他意外。

“小胡，我要把你身上最后那点骨头全部剔掉。” 

大朱在镜头里一脸玩世不恭地吐出这句话。

大朱总是让他意外，不仅意外还让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。忽得想象在床笫之间吐露出这句话……他停止想象。

胡沈员并不疑惑为什么节目组要设置这样的环节。节目组的心思胡沈员在拿到表演服装的时候就一清二楚了。大概也是想炒作自己和大朱做CP吧，连服装都设计成情侣泡泡袖。大朱明显不喜欢这设计，苦着脸端详了很久，形容“娘里娘气的”。胡沈员看着这样的大朱，内心吐槽他迟钝地连节目组的意味都没发现。而节目组刻意营造的CP感的意图在录制正式上台前的剪辑素材时更明显了。其他的斗舞搭档都没有这待遇。

逆光的人影，两个人交错的肢体，托举、旋转、面对面的定格，设置毫无疑问都在营造暧昧的氛围。对于自己是司马昭之心，对于大朱似乎就是和其他日程毫无两样的录制。

大朱的直男特质，胡沈员束手无策的同时甚至都敬佩了起来。如果不是这样，他应该也不至于这么辛苦吧。一路撩来可累了。既然节目组都来助攻，本来就意图不轨的胡沈员自然也乐得顺应节目组的安排。虽然似乎对大朱没什么用。

他以为没什么用的，其实点点滴滴叠加，都有水滴穿石的效应。大朱已经食髓知味了。

就如同他们结束了每人两次交替的四十秒正式表演之后，大朱给胡沈员递上话筒，胡沈员的手拂过他的脖子。大朱即使不想承认也不能否认那一刻身体的战栗。

斗舞结束，他和胡沈员面对评委。这一场大朱站在舞台上较于上一场来得些许轻松。或许是因为胡沈员站在旁边的缘故。他面对投票的紧张得到了一点点的疏解。只是一点点而已。

再次看到沈伟老师，紧张感又爬上了脊背，脖子后部一阵阵发麻。只要站在这个舞台上，就会被人审判。不同于舞台表演，观众不会决定角色的生死，比赛却会。这一次，和胡沈员放到同一个天平上称着。

现在的大朱搞不明白自己是在为什么紧张。是因为和胡沈员对战，还是因为评委的生杀大权。自己本不应该害怕淘汰的。

在后台观战的时候，看着因为面对谁走谁留的一对对拍档或悲伤或沮丧，他还不以为意。真正站上来，看着底下五个评委，才知道那些都是真情实感。无声的压力漫浸整个现场。评委面露难色，他也面色严肃。身旁的胡沈员倒是气定神闲，除了因为舞蹈的喘息，淡然自若。还能够滔滔不绝地说着并非设计好的发言。

“我一直想遇到一个跟我完全不一样的人。”

是了，完全不一样。

为什么他不会紧张呢？现在的大朱并没有集中思考的能力。他跟着胡沈员，把在上台之前已经跟导演、工作人员对过无数遍的台词，坦白在观众之下。

这些台词，跟那句“有缘”一样。三分玩笑，七分认真。对于胡沈员是这样。

“我非常欣赏他身上的野蛮。”

对于大朱也是这样。

“我非常欣赏他身上的细腻。”

因为——

“他是刘邦。”

“他是虞姬。”

这话里面的几分几分，直到说完，大朱才意识到。在台下不觉得，到了台上，观众的起哄声太过明显。他觉得脸上烧得慌，垂下头遮掩。拉近的镜头里，一直被认为直男的大朱流露出羞赧的神情。这个时候他更搞不明白了，现在从后背挪至胸中的这份紧张，到底起源于哪里。

“所以你们是在同一部舞剧共演过？”

“是什么舞剧？”

“我们可以看一小段吗？”

评委发着问，他三次都和胡沈员同声回答。不知道是因为紧张，还是因为默契。

“可以。” 两人第三次的异口同声。

胡沈员放下了话筒，大朱却主动拿起话筒。无论是后台彩排还是现场，一直都是胡沈员引导回答，这是大朱第一次开启话题。他要解释。记忆里的片段，自己与胡沈员合作过的只有排练的那一次而已，而那一次，对于大朱而言甚至可以说有着深远的后遗症。他还在忌惮，他得解释。

想解释：我是刘邦，不是项羽。说出口的却是：我是刘邦，我曾经想要跳项羽。

“因为项羽和他有一段双人舞。”

他看向胡沈员。

胡沈员脸上笑容有些僵。他不知道大朱这句话是为了节目效果，还是照顾他的心情。毕竟之前的一次对于他而言也并不是愉快的记忆。听在胡沈员耳里这句话的解释意味更浓。他还在强调他是刘邦，不是项羽。

刘宪华提出配乐。胡沈员抢先同意。比起在寂静中跳那个片段，有音乐可以缓和气氛。

这意外的要求，让他们时隔几个月之后，再次跳起霸王别姬之舞。

手与手相接，舞蹈就是重复，千千万万次重复，直到至臻至纯。重复的动作，重复的表情，重复的情绪。

那时候的感觉又回来了。

自己是霸王？还是朱凤伟？

怀抱中的是虞姬？还是胡沈员？

心脏砰砰跳个不停。他庆幸有音乐，否则他怀疑贴的这样近，胡沈员就可以听到自己的心声。

这次他完成了舞蹈，他抽不出来。他还在紧张，这紧张已经混合了太多太多的要素，像各类泥巴一样搅和在一起，他完全无法抽离出任何一种因由。大朱一直沉浸在这样的紧张里。

他解释自己的舞蹈，面色严峻。胡沈员却一直带笑，明明他的作品才是致意抑郁者。

风暴时刻也都全然相反。自己在空中却有着随时要坠下去的沉重，胡沈员连接地面却仿佛展翅腾飞般的轻盈。

截然不同的两个人。并排站在这个舞台上。等待着裁决的去留。

评委说着表扬的话，他们觉得为难，等待着结果的两人却经历着数倍的煎熬。他们依次投下各自至关重要的一票。每一票，无论支持自己，还是胡沈员，都让大朱面色更沉了一分。他好害怕。

天不怕地不怕的大朱，害怕了。他害怕被淘汰。

害怕自己被淘汰，害怕站在自己身边的人被淘汰。但是他们俩里面只能留下一个。大朱完全没有余裕。

胡沈员一直都微笑着。

两票对两票平。这个结果只是让这个等待裁决的过程从砍头变成了凌迟。胡沈员的紧张也被调动起来。这个过程真的太漫长了。他看了眼大朱，大朱的脸色不对。胡沈员一秒停顿，对大朱竖起拇指，简单的鼓励。大朱见状以同样手势回应。像一面镜子映照彼此。明明看上去是两极。不知是谁先发起，他们牵起了手。

再一轮的观众投票。

闭上眼，等到再睁开眼的时候。

结局已定——获胜的是胡沈员，以65%的支持率，以绝对优势胜出。

大朱举起交握的双手，他首先拥抱胡沈员，对方的脸上分明挂着震惊与惊喜。他是由衷地为他感到开心的。

只是他还没来得及理顺心情，就要面对淘汰的事实。看着评委背后大荧幕上金灿灿的数字，他落寞地笑了。

不过这个瞬间他的紧张也如潮水般退去了。

至少他输给的对手是胡沈员。他不亏。

转身下台的时候他看到胡沈员站在台边，张开双臂等着自己。他对他笑，痞里痞气地走过去。像是在说：看吧都是你的错。

胡沈员走向自己。他把他一把抱起来，双手何其长，绕过他就包住了整个躯干，像抱个娃娃。那么用力，胡沈员有点疼。

观众在呼喊。声潮一浪接着一浪。

大朱举起单手冲观众示意，单手就兜住胡沈员。有点担心掉下去，胡沈员搂住大朱的脖子，大朱担心他掉下去，双手又搂了回去。爱染浮沉只一刻而已，然而两人好像都没有注意到。下一秒胡沈员被放下，胡沈员牵着大朱的手，引导他走下去。

这样一个全新的节目，没想到会让每一个参赛者都如此执迷。连同大朱都失了魂。

在要宣布复活的时候，一个二个名字从评委口中脱出，希望浮现又消失。直到最后一个名字。大朱双臂埋头。他已经害怕了，知道了害怕的猛兽，就这么囚禁于笼。

最后一个名字，是宣告他被套牢的预言。猛兽却激动地跳立起来。能不能脱出笼子，还看明天。


	27. Chapter 26

宣布复活的环节录制结束，大家还沉浸在激动里。包括大朱，他开始考虑到底找谁合作才能保证晋级。他不想再经历一次淘汰。上一场的打击比他想象中来的沉重。人总是在失去了之后才知道珍贵。原本只是抱着重在参与的心态，失而复得之后，大朱开始异常重视这场比赛。

骨子里的血性让他亢奋，他想要赢。

大朱正在脑子里一个个过着晋级的参加者，寻找着双人舞的对象。自己有着力量的优势，托举可以显示这一优势，找女孩子比较好。

胡沈员在乱哄哄的人群中找到自己，开口就问：“你有没有人选？搭档赛”

“嗯，郝若琦吧，王雪柔也不错。”

摸着下巴，大朱直接地说出想法。眼睛也在人群里面寻找着那两人的身影。

“要不要和我合作？”

大朱想过这个可能性。但是现在他犹豫了。跟胡沈员合作意味着更多的接触，他们将会花费大量的时间在一起。触碰胡沈员时的悸动让他刻意回避着这个选择。他茫然地看着胡沈员，嘴巴比脑子先说话。

“我想找女孩子。”

大朱在胡沈员面前简直就像一个透明的玻璃球，一眼就能看穿。胡沈员继续说：“你想要托举吧。我的能力能在空中做很多，你的力量非常合适。我们合作应该会很好。”

“而且，跟我合作，保证能进前三。”

微笑着轻轻说出这句话，胡沈员知道这句话对于大朱的吸引力。

他看到大朱在宣布结果时的失落还有复活时的激动，这句话的吸引力无可估量，就如同这场比赛的分量已经在大朱的心里无可估量。

而他也知道结果。

大朱看着胡沈员。他还是有着顾虑，尽管他还没明白顾虑从何而来。但是他太想赢了。自己的印象里，胡沈员从不说大话。他也了解胡沈员的能力，相信胡沈员说得出，做得到。

大朱答应了。

第一场之后，胡沈员的微博粉丝疯涨，每次发微博如雪片般的评论和点赞让他不习惯，却不至于惊讶。沉淀多年所得到的的收获，他不会视为意外。工作的邀约也以惊人的数量纷至沓来，刘骥和钱敏都忙得不得了。而他筹备了许久的《流浪》也已经安排好了首映的日期，排练量显著增加了。之前也忙，但是这样的量级也是前所未有的，胡沈员几乎没有任何自己的时间。

他跟Aakash说自己国内的工作也开始忙碌起来，暂时需要呆在国内。说这句话的时候，除了陈述事实，他还有一丝私心。他需要时间跟大朱排练。

从决定参与舞蹈风暴，得知赛制的时候，他就已经想好了，他要和大朱真正合作一次，合作一支双人舞。他有很多设想，他需要验证。曾经大朱说想要和他一起跳舞，现在自己递出橄榄枝。

只有两个人的排练，他们将会花费大量的时间在一起。双人舞是最容易滋生暧昧的舞蹈。舞蹈本就是是身体的艺术，身体与身体直接触碰，情感通过动作直接传递。高明的舞蹈能够达到与神相通的境界，舞到极致甚至可以达到高潮的快感。对于只会跳舞的胡沈员来说，舞蹈是人与人能到达的最亲密的状态。再进一步，就只有做.爱了吧。

爱欲，爱与欲相连。对身体的渴求贯穿人的一生，无论是婴儿对母亲的渴求，还是恋人对彼此的渴求，无一由爱而引发的欲望。心灵会引导肉体，而对肉体的渴求，也终将作用于心灵。大朱对自己已经产生了欲念，而自己苦心经营，让大朱一步步靠近自己。现在已经足够接近。火已经烧着了，他只要再添一点柴。他给大朱铺好了路，大朱只要走过来就行了。

他设想了大朱走过来的可能，也设想了大朱不会走过来的可能。他需要验证。验证之后，就是结束。

总是要给自己设一个终局。已经耗费了太多的心力，他将舞蹈风暴作为节点，若这次不成，他也就认了。不会遗憾了。

双人舞的编排，在这样的考量之下，他选择了改编暗夜彩虹。这只舞蹈本来就是自己对同性之爱的理解和抒发。他邀请大朱来看过，大朱似乎并没有看懂。现在是否能懂得呢？几乎是告白一样的行径。如果这样都不能让他走过来的话，自己就放下。

从现实角度也有考虑，大朱曾经看过动作，比起完全陌生的舞蹈，这支舞应当会更容易上手。

他们的第一次排练，以胡沈员教他动作开始。正如想象的，大朱熟悉动作的速度异常地快。

“我觉得这里可以改，我更合适这样的动作，也可以提高难度。”

大朱跟着做，同时也根据自己的能力改编。认真且专业，一直看着镜子。态度很自然。

直到十五分钟后两个人开始合作。

“等下我们真的要面对面咬着一张纸吗？”

“这是将用写信表达感情，当然需要用到纸。” 胡沈员故意忽视问题重点。

“不是，我是说，” 大朱刚要继续，突然觉得如果再问出来，反而显得自己在意过多，太过小气。胡沈员都不在意，你在意什么？

这动作虽然暧昧，自己跳过的暧昧动作难道还少吗？更何况还隔着一张纸呢，这时候在意个什么劲儿？

“……行吧。”

于是拿起纸咬上。可是身体直直地站着，一股子不情愿。

“你低一点。” 胡沈员语气里分明的埋怨。

大朱想回几句“谁叫你那么矮”，咬着纸说不得，哼了一声，弯了腰，可也就低了那么两厘米。还是一股子不情愿。

胡沈员见状，按住大朱肩膀压他下来，直接用嘴去咬纸。轻飘飘的纸一会儿往左跑，一会儿往右跑，胡沈员专注地去咬，他的脸在大朱面前晃，一会儿近，一会儿远。近的时候头发骚到大朱的脸，远的时候大朱就能看到他垂下的睫毛。

放在肩膀上的手很小却热。

胡沈员还在尝试。

你自己设置的动作，怎么会咬不到？大朱开始燥。

他忍不住用自己的手拿住纸的侧边，把另一头立到胡沈员面前。胡沈员抬了眼皮睨他一眼，咬了上去。

操。

他最受不了胡沈员这种不经意的抬目。心里骂道，他到底知不知道自己的样子有多撩啊？

胡沈员已经开始咬着纸背过去转圈，纸随着胡沈员的移动从大朱嘴里掉落，等到胡沈员转过来，他忘了接。

胡沈员拿开纸，“你不是记得动作？”

娘的，你花了那么久咬纸，我怎么会知道直接开始跳啊？

大朱把骂娘的话又憋了回去。

“再来一次。”

胡沈员平静地咬上纸，大朱粗鲁地抓了纸也咬上。心头无名火冒不能发。

他们这次顺畅地经过了两个人咬纸转圈，胡沈员单手取了纸，另一只手按下大朱的脖颈，牵引大朱步向自己背后，自己则转身背向大朱，大朱就着势头从胡沈员腋下伸出双手搂住他的胸膛，胡沈员单腿屈起，一腿伸出踮地，大朱便将他的躯干夹在胸和手臂之间，用力推出去。

一边推一边想，小胡这也太小只了。自己的手掌占了他大半个胸膛。六步之后，再把胡沈员推出去，胡沈员曲着的脚踏前一踩，另一只腿在后作中心旋转回来，绕过大朱的躯干，大朱单手揽住他，将他腾挪到背后，又提起胡沈员，让他在空中从自己的左后边移到右边，一直拿着纸的手伸出去，跟随着手也探出身躯。大朱同边的手在空中花了一个弧线，从上方降落，绕到胡沈员脖颈后面，缓慢收回，覆盖上胡沈员的眼睛。

小胡的脸也好小。一手遮了个完全。

胡沈员在他的手掌覆盖上的那刻缓缓转过来。他的睫毛在手掌间扫过，呼吸喷在手心里。

是在眨眼吗？ 

胡沈员似乎隔着自己的手看向自己。大朱张着嘴，他完全没在控制自己的表情。

手离开的刹那，那双眼睛露出，真的在看向自己。

大朱的心跳漏了一拍。胡沈员却继续躬身从他手臂间滑下。像蛇，胡沈员的前胸贴着自己弓步的右侧大腿，流畅地滑到后侧，自己想起动作赶忙拉他回来，他抱着自己的大腿头从前侧转下去，自己把着他的腿送他下去，又拉起。

这下胡沈员的身体直接贴在自己胯下。大朱身上发生什么清清楚楚传给了胡沈员。

胡沈员还抱着大朱的大腿，脸从自己大腿下露出来，脸上写满了疑问。

大朱从未感受到这样真实的窘迫。他直接松了手，胡沈员结结实实落在地上。啪地一声。

离地不高，不算疼。胡沈员躺在大朱的两腿间，从下方看大朱的背影。看不了两秒，大朱大踏步离开。

一句细微的“对不起”留在原地。

胡沈员耳里落了这句，从地上支起身子，看到大朱走去场边定了一下，又转了个直角弯走出门去。

胡沈员脸上的疑问当然是装出来的。但是大朱信以为真。

等了一会，他决定去找大朱。

可是大朱又进来了。

“你去哪了？”

故意不去问大朱为什么会起生理反应。

“喝口水。”

胡沈员用下巴指了指场边，大朱刚刚经过的地方就放着水壶。

“没看见。”

“继续练吗？”

“嗯。”

他们又来了一次，这次顺畅多了。接续着，他被大朱放到地上，手拉着手在地上转圈，然后从大朱弓腿的胯下穿出，头顶在大朱的胸膛，手伸在前方，拿着纸。大朱上半身贴近，单手扶上他的头，跟着他旋转，从左侧再到右侧，手离了胡沈员的头，伸到前方，握了胡沈员的手，随着手收回到胡沈员下巴脖颈处，胡沈员借势倒下，他仰起头，大朱的手接住他的头，他看到大朱的脸。大朱皱着眉头，脸上神情严峻。

“你放松点啊。”

胡沈员这一句话出来，动作就接续不下去了。大朱手也不知道该不该松，松了的话胡沈员又会掉到地上。他缓慢地放下他。

“你怎么这么严肃，要来点音乐吗？”

“……好。”

原本大朱想着来点音乐会不这么尴尬，结果音乐一响他就后悔了。《Scotty》这首歌像丝绸从光滑表面掠过一般的暧昧。而且他们又要从头开始。

以前和胡沈员的排练，比如霸王别姬，基本上一遍就过，三五分钟下来就能七七八八了。即使都是两个人熟悉的动作，而且胡沈员从不出错，但是那样顺畅地配合也是很难得的。他跟别人合舞的时候都没有那么顺畅过。今天的状况也是一样，动作都没有人出错，两个人的身体都很合，或者应该说太过相合，这样一遍遍重复还做不到的原因，全在大朱自己身上。

他又懊恼。越懊恼，越慌，手上力度就控制不住了。开始练习空中动作，他左手把着胡沈员的腰，让胡沈员与地面平行，再前甩扔到肩上右手接住，这一把力气可大，大朱手臂上筋肉分明。胡沈员不吃痛，闷哼了一声，背和腿一前一后从大朱肩上落下，头就落到大朱胸前，颠倒着转头看大朱：“疼……”

大朱连忙把胡沈员放下来。他心里颇不是滋味。脸色又黑了不少。

“我是个人好吗，不要当电风扇一样扛啊。”

胡沈员落地，一手按摩着自己的腰，一手拉着大朱的小臂，抬头抱怨大朱。眼睛对上，大朱慌乱地挪开，低声一句：“抱歉。”

“不用道歉，再来。”

胡沈员态度一直都很温和，一遍接着一遍，即使失误也不恼。这样的态度让大朱逐渐冷静下来，有了跳舞的状态。有了状态的大朱托举稳定，充满安全感，胡沈员在大朱身上如鱼得水。

音乐溪流一样持续不断地叮咚作响，他们终于顺利地过了一遍。

“休息一下吧？”

大朱站在原地看了下挂在墙上的钟，过了快一小时。

“我们还挺快的，不到一小时就排完了。”

胡沈员走到门边拿起水瓶对大朱说。

“嗯，是顺下来了。我觉得还得再练。”

“那是肯定。”

门突然开了，两人一同看向门口。门外是刘骥。

“胡老师，你出来一下。”

“没事你进来，不用拖鞋。”

刘骥看了看大朱，走了进来。看胡沈员端着水瓶，刘骥很自然地接过帮他拧开递回去。胡沈员也没看，接了就喝。

“流浪的首演场地联络好了。厦门的沧门剧院，你生日那天。”

“哇？太好了！” 胡沈员兴奋地抱上刘骥。

“好啦你别太兴奋。我刚好经过，就过来跟你说。你还要排练吧，” 刘骥从胡沈员的臂弯里看向大朱，双手揽上胡沈员的背，“你继续吧。”

胡沈员和刘骥分开，刘骥的手还揽着胡沈员，胡沈员笑得异常开心：“谢谢你啊！”

“我走啦，你加油。”

“拜拜~”

胡沈员对着刘骥招手，刘骥也同样，然后带上了门。门关上的瞬间，练功房里的低气压就弥漫上来。

音乐刚好停了。

胡沈员转身看到已然逼近的大朱，阴影将胡沈员完全包住。刚刚恢复正常的脸色又黑了。

胡沈员似乎完全没有注意到一样，拿着水瓶走出大朱的影子，倚靠到把杆上。

大朱半天开了口：“小胡，你……和刘骥什么关系？” 语气里满是小心翼翼。

“情侣。” 胡沈员看着大朱脸上乌云满布，“以前是。”

“……什么意思？”

“我和他现在分手了。” 

大朱心里想什么脸上就会忠实地反应出来，胡沈员一直都知道。而亲眼见到这样戏剧性的表情变化还是在心里偷笑了一下。跟变脸似的。

“哦……分手还能做朋友？”

“分手怎么不能做朋友。我和他认识好久了，本来就是朋友，而且工作上我很需要他。一开始是有点尴尬，但因为工作必须要接触，时间久了就自然了。你和郝若琦不也还是朋友？”

“嗯……”

“喝水吗？” 胡沈员把水瓶递给大朱，大朱盯着看了看，然后才接过，仰头喝干了。

“你喝这么多？”

“再来一遍吗？” 大朱捏了瓶子，在水瓶变形的卡啦声中问胡沈员。

“好。”

胡沈员重新播起音乐，他们站好位，继续练习。明明是大朱提议要练习，结果大朱又开始乱用力，胡沈员几次被弄得生疼。

“大朱……真的轻点，我是人啊，不是物品。”

胡沈员不记得第几次跟大朱讲这句话。

“知道了。” 大朱嘟囔着继续。

“从刚刚的开始。”

听着胡沈员的指挥，大朱又上手把他扛起来。通常来讲，就算排练一整天，托举对象比胡沈员重很多，大朱也有自信绝对不会摔对方。他向来很自信体力，可是不知道为什么，就在他抱起胡沈员的时候，他脚下一滑，两个人就这么摔倒在地。

好在大朱摔自己的经历可多，动用技巧让自己不至于摔伤，不过用身体护住胡沈员，后背摔得还是疼。胡沈员赶忙转身，双手撑在大朱的头的两边，准备起来。却被大朱拉住了手臂。

“怎么了？” 胡沈员问。

大朱呼吸变得深而且缓慢，两个人长久地凝视。最后，大朱松了手。两个人都站起来。

“怎么了？” 胡沈员又问了一遍。大朱没有回答。

刚刚胡沈员压在大朱身上的时候，大朱差点就想这么翻身压回去。这股冲动从刘骥来的时候就开始了，一直咆哮在他的胸口，他觉得不可理喻。胡沈员分明是男人，自己分明喜欢女性。这不可能，太不可能。

他最后强压下这股冲动。他每次遇到胡沈员，每次一触碰他，他都会感受到这股冲动。一次又一次，这冲动越来越强大。他快要压抑不住了。他觉得自己在失控。

他看着胡沈员。这不是胡沈员的错，是自己的问题。他不能再让这种事情影响到他和胡沈员的关系。

“我觉得这舞蹈还需要改动……”

胡沈员似乎完全没注意到大朱的心情，开始说起他改编舞蹈的想法。大朱终于让自己平静下来。

大朱不知道的是，胡沈员心中的设想已经得到了验证。


	28. Chapter 27.

大朱和胡沈员保持着距离。在不跳舞的时候。比如并排站着的时候中间隔着半米，比如在后台他避免坐在自己身边。

他们不跳舞的时间很少。

双人舞大改了一两次，最后定下以争吵与和解为主题的《好，听你说》。在舞蹈主干编排完之后，通常是斟酌细节，这次他们还要考虑风暴时刻。第三轮搭档赛，两个打分模块，一个是表演部分，一个是风暴时刻。一比一的占分比率。如果只有自己的话，胡沈员并不担心，任何一个动作拉出来，只要到位，风暴时刻他都有自信能拿到高分。大朱在，他需要慎重考虑。邀请大朱的时候，夸下了海口，说出去的话自然要实现的。大朱对这个舞台有了执念，现在还没有体现出来，但是很快就会的。大朱的头脑总是掉在他敏感的情感和直觉之后。这一点让人担忧又焦急。虽然这也是他可爱之处。

大朱增加了胡沈员对风暴时刻的担心，也减少了探索风暴时刻的焦虑和枯燥。

“我觉得这个可以。” 大朱说道。

胡沈员身体笔直，与地面平行，双腿被大朱扛在肩上。

“那就这个吧。”

他松了身子，在大朱身上落下，大朱一手扶着他的腿，一手伸去背后揽住他，又把他夹到侧面。胡沈员正要问为什么不放下自己，大朱玩起来，把他在身上随意地甩来甩去，胡沈员偶尔能从空中看清大朱的脸，很是享受的样子。大朱有意识地控制力道，不把胡沈员弄疼。

他现在和胡沈员跳舞自然多了。第一天出现的失误频频，完成动作上面的磕磕绊绊，都一夜之间消失了。 

除了偶尔对上视线长久时，忽然慌乱地移开。还有不跳舞时的回避。大朱一切正常。他跳舞的时候很开心。从内而外的开心。他是真的喜欢跳舞。连带着胡沈员都欣悦起来。

由于大朱跳舞时的状态很好，他们就不断地尝试各类动作。刚刚似乎终于找到满意的。他们对风暴时刻的考量，更像是两个孩子在老师不在的练功房里面尝试老师不允许的高难度动作。体型差得到了最大的利用。

胡沈员也乐意被大朱扛在身上脚不沾地，像飞。

大朱的托举非常稳。他的肌肉坚韧，用力时结实得像石头。他的手掌很大，有自己半胸的大小。他的脚步坚实，纵然挪移自己纹丝不动。大山一般的安稳。自己可以专注于动作，丝毫不惧。因知自己不会坠落，就算坠落也会被保护。就像第一天那样。

胡沈员一直在寻找一个托举自己的人。虽然除了比自己还要瘦小的Aakash，他几乎可以被任何人托举，脱胎于暗夜彩虹的这只双人舞，很多动作他都在跳暗夜彩虹的时候经验过，但没有人有大朱这样的安全感。如果可以，胡沈员想要一直这么飞着，永远不要下来。

但他终究是要被放下来的。

两人手还未脱离，练功房的门开了，罗天探了个头进来。

“哦呀。” 大朱首先看到罗天。胡沈员闻声也转了身子看过去。

“你来干嘛？” 大朱发问。现在大家都在忙着训练，罗天怎么有空来探班。

“看看你们在干吗呀。”

大朱笑，丝毫不给罗天面子：“去去去，你别打扰我们排练。”

“哎呀，还不能给人看了，你们在做什么龌龊事情？”

“别胡说。” 大朱的语气突然有些愠怒。胡沈员扶住大朱的手臂，大朱不说话了。胡沈员问罗天：“你来做什么呀？”

“啊，没什么，就看看你们。”

“看风暴时刻吧？” 胡沈员微笑戳穿罗天的小心思。

“哎呀胡老师你这样聪明我们就好说话了，打开天窗说亮话，我是想看看你们风暴时刻的。你们能不能做一套动作看一下。”

“不行。” 大朱又是一个拒绝。

“没事，给他看看也可以。” 胡沈员一边背过身贴着大朱的胸，一边说。大朱不动，他不乐意给罗天看。罗天见状，撒娇说：“大朱你别那么小气嘛，你看人家胡老师都答应了，怎么就不给看了。”

“就看一个八拍行不？”

还没等大朱答应，罗天就开始数了。

“一、二、三……”

大朱的手从胡沈员腋下伸出去，按胡沈员的胸，胡沈员就顺势松了力气落进大朱的怀里，扶他的手，跟他的动作。刚一步，罗天那边语音落。

“……八。”

“你看，这就一个八拍了。” 大朱得意地说。

胡沈员没想到大朱会这么来，被逗笑。回头看罗天，罗天被耍，笑脸僵在那儿，更好笑了。

“你回去啦，看是不会给你看的。”

大朱挑了挑眉毛调侃。

“好啊你，大朱。我伤心了。走了。”

“不送啊。”

大朱还在乐。

正式上台之前，胡沈员握着大朱的手，他在发抖，手也冰凉。他以为自己不会紧张，可是实际上台之前，紧张感悄无声息地侵蚀了他。

“大朱，我今天真的没劲儿……”

反握住胡沈员的手用力，大朱自己也紧张，但若是身边有人比他外显，他便会撑起来。

“别怕，我们肯定进前三。” 

这样握着，手里的手渐渐暖起来。他们抽签抽到第一个，胡沈员抽的签。当时自己头上晴天霹雳。这简直就是开门白。不过他相信胡沈员，从一开始他就相信胡沈员。他们这么多天的排练，胡沈员连英国的工作都推了，不会白费的。出场顺序不会掩盖作品的好。

想到一天前何老师采访时胡沈员接过自己的话头说“只要能完成到五六十，就可以进前三”。全力以赴就好了。完成到百分百，那么就算评委打分只打到五六十，也会是前三的成绩。

他一直牵着胡沈员的手，目光相对，也没有什么好怕的。他牵着他走向舞台。

直到上台他们变成争吵的模样。语言的危险，迅速、方便、快捷、不经大脑也因此争吵，追逐，鄙夷，烦躁不安。胡沈员的手堵在他的胸前，胡沈员在剧烈的喘息。

激烈的争吵，戏剧性的开场。

他首先拿了纸，抓着胡沈员的手覆上他的心口。

听得到吗？

他和他咬着一张纸，这次大朱按下胡沈员的脖颈，他们额头相贴。

圆形舞台边缘的灯逐一点亮，点燃一圈之时，音乐响起。

气愤地指责，手指与手指针锋相对。

他在他身后拥抱，却将他推向远方。他们暴躁地隔着一张纸书写着，谁也看不到谁。身边即使就站着想要倾诉的人，却开不了口。

他将胡沈员抱起，他在他身上流动，攀援，坠下又浮起。

采访时，胡沈员说“我们的舞蹈从一开始，第一个音符起，到最后一个音符落，我们中间都没有离开过彼此。”

他的腿在空中翻转，他的身子在他手臂间安定。那张纸在两个人手中交替，大朱接过了胡沈员手中的纸。胡沈员从大朱手中翻滚滑下，从他身上流到地上，他蜷缩起来。大朱在远离，他在阅读，他忽然转身靠近，他便起身接应。

他与他又重新联结在一起。他被他扛在肩上，递上那张纸，那封信。他震惊地阅读，在空中躺下。连同脚指尖都绷紧。

听到了吗？

音乐的节奏越来越快。胡沈员在这焦虑的音乐中一直一直地阅读着，大朱追逐着不断游移的胡沈员。大朱挠头，苦恼，他想看信。胡沈员背对着自己，他从未面对。他一次次将他抱起，他又一次次从他怀里挣开。自己躺下示弱却将他蹬出去更远。

他又一次地离去，大朱走过去抢了那张纸。那张纸是谁的信？胡沈员惊惶失措，他深情俯身。

是谁的信？

是大朱的信，是胡沈员的信。是人与人之间传达的信，是所有人的信。书写多么伟大，落于文字的情感所具有的深度与广度竟能贯通灵魂。

音乐倏尔激昂，脉搏一样的力度安抚慌张。

他们张开双臂，像两只鸟，大朱向下扑翅，胡沈员向上展翼。他们再次，这次永久地联结在一起。

他把他拦腰揽住，胡沈员倒立着看信，他再被放下却紧接着被拉起。像弓一样拉满，像弹簧一样张弛。他倒下手伸向前方——

他跃起而他拉住他的手。

他起跳、腾空，停顿，稳稳地落在他怀里。手臂强劲胸膛温暖，纹丝不动，坚实厚重。

两颗心脏隔着胸腔，扑通、扑通。

他不会再坠落。

“我们的所有的动作都在一起，像一句话一样连绵不断。到最后那一刻，才停住。”

大朱抱着胡沈员旋转，好像他们从未分离那样。一圈又一圈，最后停驻跟随面对拥抱，那张隔绝二人又沟通二人的纸从他们手中飘零而下。暗夜彩虹里的痛苦挣扎，在此尽显浓情蜜意。

风行水上，一气呵成，淋漓尽致。

“我们搭档就是，天合之作。” 胡沈员在采访中的话，字字不虚。

这是大朱在这个比赛里第一次不担心打分。他有信心。他又是仰着头睨视评委，评委的赞不绝口似乎是理所应当。评委询问他，在其他十一组选手中是否有竞争对手的时候，他说：“走到现在，我觉得没有。”

大朱放狠话确实是天赋。他从来就是不拘一格，无规无矩，这样莽撞，何足挂齿。

评委开始打分，他主动牵起胡沈员的手。他还记得他紧张。而胡沈员缩回了手。

得到的分数令胡沈员大张了嘴，他预想自己会有足够高的分数，但是抽到第一个出场的时候整个脊背都凉了。他还没从震惊中缓过来。大朱像个小孩一样手舞足蹈，转身拥抱他。距离一下子缩短，胡沈员一愣，才缓过来回抱。大朱又要牵他的手，他给了。

以96分的高分站到舞者待定区，他们心里已经有底了。胡沈员终于吐出之前的忧虑，第一个出场真的要吓死了。吐出了心声，胡沈员便又恢复成淡定老成。他懂得如何自己给自己安全感。而大朱则不然。他们看着之后各组的比赛。越看，大朱心里越慌，他也不知道在慌什么。明明已经拥有了足够高的分数。没理由会被淘汰。

罗天、胡菁和张渊博在自己与胡沈员之后出场。评委们对他们的舞蹈同样给出了各类溢美之词，除了沈伟老师以一贯的严厉点出要害。和自己这组别无二致。

“坐立难安。” 身边的胡沈员走动起来。连同胡沈员都这么说，大朱的心越来越下沉。

他问胡沈员：“我觉得刚才是不是说话有点狂妄了？”

狂妄又何妨。

虽然很想这么说，但是胡沈员的心也难安。还没有回答，大朱突然抓了胡沈员肩膀，把头埋进他的肩头，在他耳边发出沮丧的声音。巨大的身体弯腰团起，和他刚刚的狂妄对比鲜明。

真可爱。

胡沈员伸手揽他的肩，轻拍抚摸安慰他。像是在给某种大型猛兽顺毛。大朱个子高，胡沈员手短了点，实际上只够到脖子。

在他们的来回中，罗天组的分数已经打完了，屏幕上的光圈旋转，分数即将公开。

大朱一直躬身将就着胡沈员，胡沈员的手一直按在他颈后。他们以极其孩子气且滑稽的姿势以手遮眼，从指缝间看结果。

他们高过了罗天组。他们高过了之后所有组。胡沈员的心在一次次打分中越来越稳定，大朱也被安抚。他们成功晋级。

搭档排位赛可以说是胡沈员最轻松的一场。他和大朱最先上场，又提前晋级。因为之后还有一场和刘迦一起的国内演出，也不用赶着行程出国。所以他就窝在后台观看厅看其他选手的比赛。身边一会儿是常宏基，一会儿是郝若琦，一会儿王雪柔，还有很多其他的舞者。郝若琦在自己身边呆了好久好久。但胡沈员对他们都没有太留意。张引淘汰之后，就没有很在意陪伴在身边的人都有谁了。他对所有人都很好。只要靠近他都以礼相待。

只有大朱。

他挑选着离自己稍微远一点的地方坐着。中间一定要隔着那么一两个人。刚刚在台上也是一直都隔着半米。大朱刻意保持的距离。胡沈员多少知道大朱在顾虑什么。他到底还是没有想通。

即使设想已经验证，有的时候大朱无意识的行为还是会让他瑟缩，自己被他的反复弄得心烦意乱。所以他在他牵起自己的手的时候缩了手。胡沈员心里埋怨自己好没出息。可是大朱无意识表现出来的亲近让他更欲罢不能。比如他对他说“别怕”，比如他埋在自己肩头的大脑袋。

他还有耐心。

录音结束，他们被安排进摄影棚拍合照。因为节目组的要求他和大朱都赤膊上阵。大朱闹了好一会儿别扭，他的闹别扭以低声骂娘和强烈抗议为主。

舞者自然会喜欢展示自己的身体，尤其是大朱，对自己的身体向来引以为傲。大朱会顾虑是因为胡沈员。他作为男人的冲动，每次遇到同样是男人的胡沈员就无处安放。那些刻意保持的距离，那些躲闪的眼神，都是证明。经历双人舞的他们一起度过的时间太久。大朱有种箭在弦上的危机感。

但他最终没拗过节目组。

他们脱了上衣，垂在腰上，站到白色的临时背景布前面。背景布是卷轴悬挂式的，卷轴在上，下面的布被拉到合适的长度，踩在他们脚下。其他参赛的舞者或拍完，或等待被拍，都在旁边围观。

摄影灯的灯光打得晃眼。大朱拼命祛除杂念，胡沈员就站在他面前。他看着胡沈员，和自己别无二致的身体构造却有着柔和的线条，后颈直落，连及肩膀，背脊中央椎骨从肌肉下面突出，连成一串，因为瘦而明显，像成熟的果实。他莫名想要咬上去。身体便贴近。已经感受过无数次的体温就在自己胸膛之下，温热，触摸上去，皮肤却凉。

他咽了口口水。胡沈员开始摆姿势。他茫然地跟着动作。

手臂从胡沈员的肩头绕到前方拿住他的下巴，手指轻易陷入胡沈员的脸颊。异常柔软的触感，像杏仁豆腐。一个男人怎么可以有这么软和的脸。

“看镜头！不要看对方！”

摄影师毫无疑问在对着大朱喊，因为胡沈员一直目不斜视。大朱回过神，他不敢想刚刚自己在摄影师眼里是什么表现。

他勉力控制面部肌肉。自己到底还是个专业的演员。这点小事还是可以做到的。

胡沈员看他，偷笑。他一气之下手上用力，掐住胡沈员的脖子猛往旁边掰。胡沈员成了上身后仰斜倒，两腿挺出去的扭曲姿势。

胡沈员应该是痛的，但他什么都没有说。

大朱两手掰着胡沈员的头，傲慢地看他倒在自己手里。他眼睛闭上了，一副逆来顺受的模样。大朱燥得不行，在心里狂骂节目组没安好心。

“你们怼近点！”

摄影师不知道自己的话在大朱心里成功引火，被骂惨了。可是表面上大朱还是老实地根据摄影师的指示做着动作。

他张开手臂，在胡沈员两侧张开，胡沈员在自己手臂里做出同样的姿势。这么直接的对比，大朱发现自己的手臂比胡沈员的长太多，又壮，胡沈员细细瘦瘦的，几乎没什么肌肉线条，又小只，脸、手、身躯，无论什么都是小小的。什么都是小小的……大朱又忍不住想歪。就着姿势的方便，他凑到胡沈员耳边，低声说道：“小胡，你那里，是不是也挺小的？”

胡沈员一个肘击打在大朱的胸上。

“哎你们干嘛呢？” 摄影师又对他们喊。这喊声怎么可能阻止得了已经打成一团的两人。大朱善于力道，胡沈员却灵活，他闪避着大朱大张双臂的抓捕，在各种空隙之间给大朱不重也不轻的攻击。原本合适长度的背景布被他们打闹的脚下不断地拽拉长度，咔的一声，到头了。随着这一声，他们才停止。此时，他们脚下的背景布皱巴巴的，摄影师和工作人员的脸也皱巴巴的。周围的舞者哄堂大笑。

这么一出之后，大朱轻松自在多了。继续和胡沈员拍照，郝若琦和王雪柔也加入他们。

等到正片出来，已经是一个星期后了。胡沈员刚刚结束了在烟台《未知》的演出。随着演出的结束，他在国内的工作也告一段落，明天就飞英国。收拾东西的同时观看节目的播放，比他想象中要好的表现。看节目的目的比起看自己的表现，他更在学习。第一天见面的时候，冯导演对他说想要通过这个节目将舞蹈这门传统印象里高冷的艺术推向大众，而导演也确实做到了。他每一期都追着看。他想了解冯导演是如何理解观众，如何掀起热潮的。手机响了，是导演组发来的照片。虽然拍照的经历挺波折，大朱在照片里的模样却是很好。胡沈员都悄咪咪地存了。


	29. Chapter 28.

胡沈员又去英国了。大朱是从胡沈员的微博里知道的消息。

一旦不在同一个空间，胡沈员就跟人间蒸发了一样。自从录完搭档排位赛之后，他发消息，打电话，都只能收到一星半点儿的回应。不得已跑去微博互动。在微博上胡沈员倒是回复得积极，大朱却不觉得高兴。

是为了迎合节目组的设计吗？节目组这么明显的把两人往一起凑，就算是大朱也明白了节目组的意思。大朱每每看到评论里那些意淫的粉丝留言，他们连cp超话都建起来了，他只感到头痛。

“被你盘完我要去盘别人了。” 这句话更是扎得他太阳穴直突突。但他没有时间和心思细想。

他要准备下一轮比赛的作品，这一次是16进8的比拼，竞争更激烈了。而这次节目指定了歌手做配乐，偏偏抽到的是自己棘手的周杰伦，他想象不出自己在周杰伦的歌里跳舞的模样。自己还被分配了导师，沈伟老师。他比起杨老师更让他尊敬。第一轮的时候沈伟老师就给大朱异常严厉的感觉，他想给沈伟老师留下好印象。但自己的工作还在继续，《春之祭》的全国巡演让他分身不暇。大朱感觉所有的事情都堆在一起，一团乱麻。

大朱整天塞着耳机听周杰伦的歌，又跑去请教师傅。每天大脑都在飞速运转，都要过载了，头顶冒烟的感觉。原本小胡在的时候，他什么都不用担心，两人过场是小胡编的，双人舞是小胡编的，而且他编的都那么好，自己除了根据自身能力改动一些别扭的部分，完全不需要花费更多的精力。当时没发现这一点带来的弊端，现在才觉得自己实在是太依赖小胡了。现在要一个人完成挑选音乐编舞跳舞配合，只能用焦头烂额来形容。

小胡到底是怎么做到平衡那么多事情的？想到之前小胡还频繁地跟自己联系的时候，他跟自己说的工作内容。他有时候手上能够同时进行四五个舞蹈的创作、编排、练习，还能有条不紊。更不要说他还在不同国家之间奔波。就算有帮手，这也已经不是凡人的程度了吧。

想到帮手，大朱忽然想到刘骥。

刘骥是他的制作人，他一定能够随时随地联系到小胡吧？他一直都呆在小胡身边，他能掌握小胡所有的行踪，但自己不能。他还曾经是小胡的恋人。之前在酒店目睹的情景又复现在眼前。小胡跟他……

耳朵里周杰伦轻佻的rap浮躁地飘着，更添了一分隔靴搔不到的痒。大朱拔掉了耳机。

大朱烦躁的心态直接体现在了他的舞蹈中。春之祭的排演中杨老师又来说他了。

“大朱你不是抓住了祭司这个角色吗？现在怎么越来越跳回去了？”

杨老师的质问总是严厉。

“我没有，我还是按照以前的跳啊。”

“你的祭司现在没有灵魂。祭司应当是通神的存在，要纯粹，要心无杂念。你现在杂念太多。”

“我跳舞的时候什么都没有想。”

“不是什么都不想就是心无杂念。这是一个状态，不仅仅是跳舞时候的状态，在舞台上的状态，还包括你平时的状态。你自从参加比赛开始就浮躁得不行。压力太大的话，干脆退赛吧。我一直都是支持你的，可是影响你现在正常的工作生活了，我不认为你在比赛上也可以发挥好。”

大朱已经在比赛上耗费了那么多心力，第四轮的作品也已经准备就绪，他好不容易挺进16强，他怎么可以容忍退赛。在这两个月里，这场比赛逐渐侵占他的生活，比起工作，在他的心里分量更重。争强好胜是人的天性，更何况是受本能驱使的大朱。

而且如果退赛的话，就算他和胡沈员还有十面埋伏这个共演的舞剧，但他可能和胡沈员就再也没有交集了。他有这种预感。

“开什么玩笑！我肯定要继续参加！我要赢！” 他第一次这么激动地跟杨老师说话。周围所有的人都为之侧目。

站在他旁边的金花拽了拽他的衣袖，她看到杨老师脸上的凝重都要滴下来了。杨老师一直把大朱视同己出，这样的态度她还不至于当场翻脸，但她也气极。

“随你。你之后的舞蹈我不会指导。” 杨老师冷冷地丢下这句话。

之后几天的排练，杨老师一句话都没跟大朱讲。

比起争吵，冷战带来的压迫力更大。没了杨老师的建议，即使有师傅的帮忙，大朱的编舞还是多少陷入了死胡同。而师傅寡言，又在外地没办法亲自到场指导。大朱陷入了孤立无援的状态，只能跟自己死磕。

自己是无法评判自己的。专心练舞蹈，就没办法顾及全局，如果设想全局，细节又会失准。他重复着-录像发给师傅，师傅给他评论，他在在基础上改-这个过程。收效甚微。

他在春之祭的排练场里练自己的作品，请同事帮忙看，金花是其中之一。她和大朱也相识很久，也合作了很多次。她对于大朱的舞蹈有发言权。只是她和大朱一样不善表达。只是觉得这个舞蹈欠缺点什么，又说不出来。看了半天，金花终于说出自己的想法：“大朱，我觉得杨老师说的是正确的。你心不在焉。”

“我哪有心不在焉？你看我天天跳舞，听歌，听到都要吐了。一遍遍合，这样还算心不在焉？”

“你看你语气这么急，一点都不像你。参加节目之后你就不对劲了。”

“我哪有？跟节目有什么关系？算了算了，不用你看了，你去休息吧。”

金花不放心大朱，可是大朱浑身散发着阴沉，她最后还是离开了。之后大朱和金花之间的交流也变少了。

大朱更加焦躁了。他越练舞，越觉得不满。参加比赛录影的日子渐渐近了，就要面对沈伟老师了，他的作品还是不尽人意。已经被淘汰过一次的大朱经历过害怕，他的得失心越来越重。

压力就是在这些点点滴滴的小事之中积累的。

大朱拿着那份不甚满意的作品《真相》，提前两天进入节目录制的现场。这一次他抛弃了以往的风格，以身体讲述故事，情绪为次，技术技巧成了关注的重点。他就要展示这支舞蹈给最强调技术的沈伟老师看。心里忐忑不安。

他见到了沈伟老师。沈伟老师微笑着，看上去一点攻击性都没有。但是所有人都知道，沈伟老师是经验和水平的凝聚体。他的眼睛就是解剖刀，庖丁解牛，细致且精准，任何缺陷在他毒辣的眼光之下都无所遁形，丝毫不见血地杀人于无形。多少选手在他的评断之下，悬着的心都被割了个稀巴烂。他越是平静，越是恐怖。

大朱就在这样的眼光审视之下，开始了舞蹈。

每做一个动作，沈伟老师的眉头就皱紧了一分。

“就到这里吧。” 沈伟老师说话轻轻的。听在大朱耳里却像一声炸雷。

他呆然地停止动作，站在那里。沈伟老师缓慢地，一字一句地开始说出他的看法。

“你的动作不够，太不够了。”

一针见血。舞蹈编排是致命的。

“这个歌曲的空间，是可以放很多动作的。比如说我想要十分的动作，你给我两分。”

而在动作编排的背后，还有动作细节的缺陷。他在沈伟老师的指导下开始一个动作一个动作地细扣。

“不对。这个动作不要直接下去，要下去再冲一下。”

“不对。要直撑出去。”

“不对。不能弯腿。”

沈伟老师一次又一次打断他，他的动作越来越紧绷。束手束脚。直到收紧蜷缩。

“你现在给我的感觉只是一个动作而已，我根本没有被打动。” 这是致命一击。

他的压力，他的忐忑汇聚交杂，变成黑暗中吞噬灵性的魔物，那魔物在这场比赛之中苏醒了，此时在沈伟老师平静的批评里，越来越膨胀，越来越巨大，直至将他完全吞没。聚沙成塔，点点滴滴积累的压力，终将压倒一个人。

他再也无法抵抗，痛哭出声。他怀疑自己。

专业，专业，专业。从沈伟老师嘴里，只听到专业二字。

这样的压力，本不应该将他囚困至此。从来都是自在张扬的猛兽，被驯养了。

曾经的山中之主在栏杆之内呜咽，他的利爪，他的尖牙，明明他还拥有，却被收敛，乃至忘却了。人们会感到可惜吧。

大朱本应是自由自在地舞蹈着，不应该质疑自己的。他是璞玉，是琥珀，是天然去雕饰的嶙峋怪石。这是他的特色。观众总是不解为什么大朱会有如此魔力，一路将一个个从学院中走出来、基本功扎实的优秀舞者比拼下去。殊不知正因为从未经历过学院派的束缚，他才如此具有震撼力。

他跳舞，不是他选中舞蹈，而是舞蹈选中了他。他跳什么角色，那个角色就降临到他身上。所以他美，他夺目。他赤脚跳舞，赤裸站立在大地上，连通着赐予他舞蹈的神灵。

舞者，巫者也。他祛除了技巧，回归本质。在这规则遍地的现世，他毫不掩饰地挥洒着人性最深处的欲念。狂妄、野蛮、鲁莽，生命力何其丰沛。从骨子里带来的舞蹈，他跳舞的时候，神灵降临。自古神灵选降人类，以巫赐名，以舞赋魂，他们事无形以舞降神也，为人祈福，为神祈祷。

他被降下本应拯救世人。

他多年前在雨夜跳舞，只是在天降骤雨的时候灵光一现。他觉得要跳舞，便跳了。无视旁人，无视世俗，无视规矩。看上去多么荒诞，但在他那里又多么合理。他那时候看到一个人，那个人受他吸引，被他迷惑，与他共舞。他觉得奇妙。他不知道，那一刻那个人看到了他的光。而他在这么多年世俗尘埃之下，被沾染，直到这个比赛，被掩盖，光芒尽失。他连自己的无助都纾解不了。

他的舞蹈不再感人。

在正式的比赛中，他被具有初生牛犊不怕虎的新鲜生命力常宏基比拼下去。常宏基的身上也发着光，少年的他还没有被磨灭。

即使如此，沈伟老师还是不忍舍弃他，导师有从自己剩下的选手中选择一位选手晋级的权利。他就这样进入了8强。他一直都是被眷顾的。但他知道自己这次是侥幸。

大朱和胡沈员第四轮的比赛并不在同一场。他排练几乎见不到胡沈员。

他本来想去联系胡沈员，胡沈员会理解他，会安抚他。这样糟糕的心情，在见到他瞬间，一定会得到缓解吧。可是他没有。这次他和胡沈员是竞争者。这次的竞争比以往都要激烈。怎么可以像竞争对手示弱呢。

不过自己爆哭的事实，大家都知道了。毕竟赛场只剩下16个人，一点风吹草动就可以闹得满城风雨。他不觉得丢脸，毕竟这种事谁都会遇到。而且他也晋级了。

罗天来询问他的时候，他说了自己压力很大。郝若琦来安抚的时候，他对她说谢谢。胡沈员应该也听到了风声，但他没有来问。

大朱告诉自己是因为胡沈员很忙。而胡沈员也确实很忙。他还是在彩排前一个晚上卡点回国。回来就开始编舞排练。他的作品编排时间只有两天。这些情报大朱都是从郝若琦那里听来的。

第二天录影的时候，大朱才见到胡沈员。

他看到胡沈员身边围着众多的朋友，看到胡沈员跟大家谈笑风生。他站在人群中，被隔绝在人群外。他忽然觉得自己不应该去打扰。

胡沈员这次的作品又是从生活出发，描述生活中幽微的情绪与感触。他以一贯的克制细腻打动人心。

《不易》。生存不易，生活不易。守着小小的梦，把苦水往肚子里咽。

他看着他的舞蹈，忍不住想哭。

在胡沈员上台之前，他跟郝若琦说“小胡可鸡贼了”，说“小胡一点儿都不关注生活”。都是赌气的话。他很清楚，胡沈员远比他外表看上去复杂，远比他看上去活得艰难。所以他才可以表现出这些。如果说自己的舞蹈浑然天成，他的舞蹈是靠着血汗，靠着岁月，压榨出来的精华。他心疼。胡沈员的作品一直都在表达自我。到底是怎样的生活，才会让他这样痛切贴近生活不堪又美好的一面。

他听说他在两天的训练里，跳塌了两张床垫，最后这张床垫，坚硬得跟砖头一样。胡沈员不吃痛的，在跟自己合作的时候，稍微大力一点就不行了，比自己托举过的女孩子还要不吃痛。

跳塌了两个垫子，舞台上的这个垫子又那么硬。他不觉得疼吗？

肯定是疼的吧。

他只是擅长忍耐。

在评委投票的时候，他比自己站上舞台的时候还要紧张。口里不断念着胡沈员的名字。就好像祈愿。好像每一次念叨，真的可以给胡沈员加持。大朱曾以为站在台上等待自己的评断的时候最痛苦，在台下等待胡沈员的评断更痛苦。

如果总是会得偿所愿的话，就不是人生了。

胡沈员也落选了。

他不明白评委这样选择的缘由。或许他们是从专业的角度选择的吧。或许是因为胡沈员编排的时间太短了，在设计上不够精巧，而且他的很多动作有着模棱两可的不确定性。但他的舞蹈，其实比对手的更容易让人记住。

而评委判断的标准则是：专业就是专业，专业不可否定。

又是专业。

有关专业，从即兴可以一窥一二。大朱曾经和学院出身的朋友讨论过即兴的问题。即兴有着太多的不确定性。有些即兴，在特定的时刻，特定的地点，会挥发出超乎想象的感染力。这种感染力就好像所有一切都设计好，脱离了那瞬间就再也不存在。但也因为只在那时那刻，可能存在很多的瑕疵，很多的失误。之后也不可复制。

但是在朋友看来，在专业人士眼里，不精准到位的东西，不具有打动人的基本。要在同一个水平才可以触发感动。专业的人看到作品首先会评断其技术技巧，一看一听，就知道对方水平如何。如果无法搭上线，就没办法引发感触，引起共鸣。即兴难就难在，要到位，还要即兴发挥。如果技术到位都做不到，就不要谈即兴了。

在最开始海选的时候，沈培艺老师就说：“在舞台上玩感觉是你的修养好，但是单单玩感觉是没有说服力的，不能赢得别人对你的尊重。只有你的技术才是流血流汗拼出来的。只有技术才能获得别人对你的尊重。”  
技术技巧才是辛苦血汗拼出来的，表现不能只依赖情感玩感觉。

可是已经达到了那个水平，被允许了自由发挥，还被条条框框束缚是正确的吗？

他跳塌了两个垫子，并不是因为练习量不够，他对作品的斟酌也绝不轻慢。专门为电视镜头所设计的舞蹈语汇。即使这样，被评论：思想中的舞者是感人的，却不能赢。

如果这样判断输赢的话…… 大朱更不能理解了。

刘宪华说：“我是最接近一般观众的看法的。从一般观众的角度来看，我选择胡沈员。”但是他所持的一票并不能将胡沈员从待定变成晋级。

最后胡沈员在导师选择之下晋级。宣布名字的时候，大朱是发自内心的激动。

进入八强之后竞争将变得惨烈。下一轮的擂台赛以导师选择的选手做攻擂者，在这一轮率先晋级的选手作为守擂者，攻擂者挑选守擂者进行挑战，若是被多数评委选择则晋级，反之则淘汰。大朱和胡沈员都是下一轮的挑战者。再一轮之后，便是冠军赛。成功，成仁，尽在下一轮。


	30. Chapter 29.

胡沈员选择挑战的的对手是常宏基。将大朱击败的少年。

大朱在观看厅透过屏幕看着他们。

胡沈员将自己的虞姬拿了出来。他若跳虞姬，便所向无敌。虞姬是他成为完美的胡沈员的根基。他从这一角色起，便打开了通向未来的道路。只要提起虞姬，就会想起他。在表演的历史上，多少人演绎过虞姬。每一个都在人们心中留下了深刻的烙印。就像是成功的魔咒一般。胡沈员也不例外。而他的虞姬，又是独特的，无可取代的。能把反复演绎过的角色再度赋予生命，与那些经典演员并驾齐驱，胡沈员绝非凡骨。

大朱以前在十面的后台看他跳舞的时候没有感觉，跟他一起跳舞的时候也没有感觉。现在透过荧幕，在这个比赛里，他忽有所感。他觉得不真实。自己曾经跟这个人一起跳过舞吗？曾经跟这个仿佛在天上的人在现实里相处过吗？不是做梦吗？

仿佛做梦一般。他在屏幕的另一边，自己伸手怎么也触摸不到。

屏幕里的胡沈员定定地盯着常宏基：“今天我这么美，你敢吗？”

没有人可以抵抗虞姬的魔力。常宏基也被魅惑。所以从站上舞台的时刻开始，常宏基的肢体就是收紧的。他慌了。就好像之前的大朱一样。

压力太可怕了。外部的压力是如此，内心的压力摧毁性更大。压力让人怀疑自己。不仅仅是作为虞姬的胡沈员的挑战带来的压力，还有参加这场比赛一场一场累积出来的压力。这个比赛像流沙，将所有的参赛者吞噬淹没，越挣扎陷得越深。

心态决定一切，没了稳定性，灼灼升空的新星一般的常宏基在这场对决中陨落。

目睹流星陨落，大朱沉默了。他不知道自己是什么，他登上今天的舞台，本来就是侥幸。而他即将面对的，正是常宏基面对过的，彗星相撞。

他在之前那一轮中，对自己身上的光芒黯淡下去深有所感。他有预感，或许这就是他最后一次站上那个祭台一般的圆形舞台。

这次他走了险招，一改一贯的生猛形象，走深情路线。用舞蹈表达对母亲情谊和祝福。灵性的舞者，情感是武器。他想要再次以情感征服众人。

这是他对自己的怀疑的反射。他在尝试。可是殊不知，他的怀疑使他丧失了灵性。舞蹈作为情感的渠道便堵住了。

他希望借此恢复自己舞蹈的感觉，可是他摸不清方向。这段时间他越来越焦躁，在跳舞的时候越来越力不从心，感觉就像手握沙，他越想做好，手抓得越紧，沙子漏得越快，流失得越快。

以至于接到母亲电话的时候，他感到不耐烦。对方跟自己哭诉，说自己生病了，好无助。自己却说生病了为什么哭，很重的语气。明明自己手中准备的就是抚慰母亲的作品，却在现实里如此伤害她。人总是对亲近的人发脾气，不自制地伤害他们，却把彬彬有礼和容忍留给陌生人。因为知道对方不会离开，所以任意妄为。多么傲慢。

挂了电话才觉得内疚。

他从小母亲就在外地打工，却很是疼爱自己。然而长大后却连一次生日都未曾给母亲过，现在还这样说话。可是他不好意思再打电话回去。

大朱不太知道怎么使用语言作为传达的工具，他向来开口不经大脑。如果知道如何言语表达，他就不至于会伤害亲人。他忽然想到胡沈员介绍他们那支双人舞的时候说“当我们说话的时候，其实有的时候不一定是你经过思考的话，所以语言可能会伤害到对方。”似乎就是再说自己。真实到令人不适。

他太多的话都藏在心里。乱糟糟的，情感都搅和在一起，成了漩涡，更让他理不清楚。他一个人有点坚持不住了。

他打电话给胡沈员。

这次胡沈员接了，只响了两声就接了。这是自从开始比赛以来第一次这么短时间接自己的电话。

“大朱？”

“你接电话好快。”

“我觉得你可能要打电话过来。”

“什么意思？”

“我也不知道，突然有种感觉。遇上什么事了吗？”

“我没什么事就不能打你电话？你是三宝殿吗？有事才找？” 

“哈哈，没有这个意思。你下一轮的作品准备好了吗？”

“嗯，准备得差不多。这次的作品是关于我母亲……” 大朱开始给胡沈员讲他作品的构思。胡沈员总是有办法让大朱打开话匣子。

最后大朱说：“我第一次在舞台上走心。我有点……有点慌。”

“你都走到这里了，为什么慌？”

“我也不知道，那个舞台让我慌，一靠近就紧张。罗天都被淘汰了，上次我是进了。我很感激沈伟老师。可是……我也不知道，就是不想输。”

“你不用想太多。你又不是我。这个舞台是很让人紧张，我也紧张。可是比起紧张，我更相信那个舞台。不仅仅是这一个舞台。那么多舞台，我都相信。你信任舞台，舞台也会回应你。这是我的经验。你这次要在舞台上展示内心，先放松，试着去相信它。输赢重要，展现你的特质也很重要，不要丢弃它。”

大朱安静地听着。他突然又开口：“小胡。”

“嗯？”

“你跟你母亲关系怎么样啊？”

对面沉默了一阵，大朱不知道胡沈员此时在想什么，可是那倏然停顿的呼吸声，好像下定了很大的决心似的。忽然对面以极度郑重的语气，从他意想不到的方向，慢慢讲述与母亲的过去。

大朱没想到一个简单的问题会引发这么幽深的内容。胡沈员完全地敞开心扉，以清淡的语调勾画沧桑。他懵，听筒里传来的话语连同着他对挂掉母亲电话的内疚，在内心翻涌起波涛，疼痛不已。他很想去到胡沈员身边拥抱他，也想回家给母亲一个拥抱。他做不到，又说不出。不善表达在此时是多么大的遗憾。直到对面说完，跟他说还有事要忙，他在茫然中挂了电话，连句再见都没说。

他之后想起来觉得不妥。于是在进入录制现场之后，在终于又见到胡沈员之时，大朱坐去他旁边，他们的化妆台一向挨在一起，胡沈员画着京剧的妆，看不到表情。两个人都看着镜子。不说话。其间意义，都懂。

那个电话多少将大朱的状态拉了回来。可是大朱对自己的怀疑，胡沈员却纾解不了。随着时间推移，从大朱越来越严肃的脸和越来越少的话中，所有人都能看出他的紧张。

他还是被束缚着。

他之后跟母亲打了电话，跟母亲要毛线球，那个毛线球他要抱上台，作为道具说服他人，因为他自己说服不了自己。他也试图说出他的愧疚，但语言七拐八拐。母亲并不介意。母亲一直都是无条件爱孩子的，一个电话的冒犯，她怎么会生气。她裹好便寄给了他。

他又想着，说不出来的话，就用身体表现吧。即使他有着不详的预感，也至少要在这个舞台上表达出要说的话。

他抱着无数颗心，包括母亲给他绕的那颗，站上舞台。侧头看到胡沈员，他对他做了个比心的手势，口型说着“爱你”。他却不觉得安心。

他试图信任这个舞台。嘴里也说着他信任这个舞台。但实际上他却办不到。

歌手金志文唱着《中国姑娘》，平缓的曲调润泽着观众的心。歌手帮了很大的忙。他的舞蹈还是不如之前那般有着通天的力量，但他化身孩童，把他的天真、顽皮，他的深情、真挚，都溶解在音乐里，融化在舞台上。不管程度，至少他传达了。小时候母亲常年在外，现在长大了他独闯天下，两人之间相聚时刻那么少，联系却丝丝缕缕，像那怎么也拆不到头的毛线球，思念从心里拆出，恒久绵长。

音乐渐转，生日快乐的歌词衔接而上。他向空中递出一颗心。这一支舞蹈，是献给母亲的生日礼物。这么多年，辛苦你了。

他很努力。跳完舞，环顾四周，观众围着舞台在哭，灯光像蜡烛，使得这个舞台更像祭台。他就是祭品。

旁边何老师作为主持人发着言，要求他挑选对手。什么都没想，他放出了狠话——“决赛见。” 他没有笑。说完他就后悔了。预感更让他笑不出来。

他还是很想赢。谁不想赢，不想赢就不会继续参加比赛了，他大可以放手不干。可是这份得失心，让他脚步变得滞重，更伤害了身边的人，让他开始考虑是否值得。

如果不是焦虑，可能他不会对杨老师发脾气，不会对母亲流露厌烦的态度，这些事实让他内疚，让他难受。只是一场比赛而已，只是一个舞台而已。为什么会把自己影响得如此焦头烂额。这样的状态，又怎么能够表现好？

无论选择谁，可能结局都是一样的。

对手是一路赢过来的首席芭蕾舞者，他们的作品主题和他的类似，却优雅、浪漫，比他的更有感染力。

在一旁看着的时候，他的预感越来越强。与他们站在一起的时候，看着评委席，他把他想说的一股脑说出来。他很平静，这份平静不是好兆头。

评委觉得艰难。沈伟老师一直都青睐他，他虽然是四组评委里最讲求技术的，却是最青睐大朱的一个。于是也是现在最艰难的一个。他最后选择了首席。

正如大朱的预感，他被淘汰了。

内心空落落的。他对自己说已经舞台上完成了愿望，已经足够满足。劝自己不要在意。可是心情怎么都轻松不起来。他觉得痛苦，这份痛苦发泄不得，却更煎熬，像被吊着罚站在锥子上，不可以不踩，一直踩着却血肉溃烂，超脱不能。

他对着观众说着要坚持自己的特质。可是内心里却止不住对自己的怀疑。

场边的胡沈员一直看着他，他担心大朱的状态。他晋级了冠军赛，比赛至关重要，他必须要全力以赴。本无暇分心。但他还是在录制结束之后去找大朱。

大朱的状态比他想象的还要糟糕。

他当时接大朱的电话，就是因为有着奇怪的感觉：他不接这个电话不行。现在他坐在酒店的房间里，庆幸自己接了电话。不然大朱的状态可能会更差。

此时的大朱把巨大的身体团起来窝在飘窗上，头埋在双臂里，像是被人训斥打骂过的小孩。

刚刚他敲门敲了好久，打电话也不接。因为大朱舍友在离开前说他确实在里面，他才锲而不舍地敲门。不知敲了多久，大朱开了门，面无表情。胡沈员从来没有见过大朱这样的表情。除了在舞台上根据要求面露凶光，大部分时间大朱都是很开朗的一个人，因为知道自己面色凶，所以尽可能柔和表情。而现在他这张脸，可怖阴郁。

不过他让胡沈员进来了。

然后他就维持着把自己缩起来的姿势到现在。胡沈员以为他在哭。可等到大朱终于抬起头的时候，他眼睛很干。

胡沈员难得不知道怎么开口安慰。大朱现在是受伤的野兽，要小心对待。胡沈员口袋里的手机从刚刚开始就不停震动着，估计是刘骥联系他，催他赶快下楼，他还要赶飞机，再不走可能会误机。但是他就坐在这里，陪在大朱身边。

两个人对视着。

安静的酒店房间内震动声实在恼人。大朱终于开口：“我没事，你走啊。” 说完又埋下头。

“大朱。” 

胡沈员想说些什么，又住了嘴。自己现在是晋级的身份，他是淘汰的选手，胡沈员意识到，自己无论说什么，都没有立场。

一场比赛，怎么能把那样骄傲的天不怕地不怕的人逼成这样呢？

虽然自己也有着压力，但是自己所经历过的事情太多了，这一场比赛，不过是又一个经历而已。这次他拿着虞姬上台，已经做好了淘汰的准备。晋级了反而觉得有些不可思议。

但是大朱不同。他的人生多是顺遂。这可能是他面临过的最大压力。大朱单纯又直接，他是被眷顾的，被爱的，因此他温暖而治愈。看他跳舞好像看到神灵，神爱世人，他以身体传达。他身上的光来自于他的无拘无束，从自然中来，到自然中去。他和其他的舞者是不一样的。自己看到过他的光。被他的光拯救过。在多年前的那个雨夜。

大朱和自己有缘。从他第一次正式见到大朱开始，胡沈员一直这么认为。他原本以为那场雨是意外，他不会再见到那个人，他见到了。他原本以为他和大朱只会是同事，不会有更多的交集，他与他越来越熟悉。他原本以为大朱是直男，不会受到他的吸引，大朱一次次地靠近自己。他们之间有太多太多不可解释的巧合，将他们不断拉向彼此。

就好像举头三尺有神明，冥冥之中皆注定。

其他人都没有看到他的光。还将他的光逐渐消弭。胡沈员觉得生气。他要把他解放出来。虽然安全感要自己站立到大地上才会拥有，但他可以引导他。之后，就看他自己了。

“大朱。” 胡沈员再次唤道。

大朱还是埋着头。胡沈员不以为意，他接下来的话，以一段毫无关系的讲述开启。

“我在刚从大学毕业的时候，进入现代舞团，因为身体条件的关系，适合我的角色很少，上台的机会并不多。我经常跳群舞。然而我还会出错。”

大朱一动不动，但是胡沈员知道那些话都被听进去了。

“那时候真的挺艰难的。每天还要从住的郊区到市中心排练，坐漫长的地铁。我都要绝望了。”

胡沈员不喜欢诉说过去的艰苦，无论再辛苦，如人饮水冷暖自知，说出来别人不会理解，也不能安慰。他更不想引起同情，尤其在他已经获得一定的成就之后，否则好像苦难就能换取成果一样。就算开口，也不过寥寥数语，以尽可能戏谑的方式提起。

但是大朱却闯进他封闭的世界，告诉他可以直接表达痛苦和情绪。所以他之前跟大朱说了他和母亲的过往，现在他跟他说早年的艰辛。告诉他，完美的胡沈员，其实是破碎拼成的。不会觉得难堪。

“有一天晚上已经很晚了。我一个人回家，坐地铁之后还要走好远，我走在路上，天上下着雨，那时候我觉得要放弃舞蹈了，可能就这么回老家比较好。然后我看到一个人，在深夜，在暴雨里面跳舞，跳得乱七八糟的，也没有音乐，也不打伞，可是他跳的特别特别得尽兴。”

“那天的雨特别特别大，我打伞都湿透了。可是他完全不在意。就在大街上跳舞。像发了疯一样，却那么感人。”

“他那么自由，就好像神灵降临。在那一个晚上我被感染，和他一起在暴雨里跳舞。那时候我理解了我为什么要跳舞。那一刻的感动我至今难忘。这么多年我知道安全感只能自己给自己，人只能自己救自己。但是那个时候，我切切实实地被拯救了。于是我坚持下来了，一直走到现在。”

胡沈员的话说完了，他没有说那个雨夜里的人是谁，如果大朱记得，他一定知道，如果大朱不记得，便没必要提起。他的话就说到这里了。他站起来，大朱还是埋着头。

“我走了。”

胡沈员走后许久，大朱才又抬起头。


	31. Chapter 30.

大朱一直在思索胡沈员的话。他终于知道多年前那场深夜暴雨里，和他一起共舞的那个人，是胡沈员。那本来是一个无比平凡的夜晚，他凭着年轻义气，一身无畏，跑进暴雨里跳舞，恣意妄为。只不过是一时脑热而已。

有另一个人在暴雨里和他一起跳舞，他当时只觉得开心，那是与生命在天地间共呼吸的极致喜悦。他没想到却给对方带来了那样大的冲击。在胡沈员淡然的描述里，那几乎是改变人生的一步。

自己竟然有那样的力量吗？自己的舞蹈竟然可以那样影响他人吗？

他审视自身，他不觉得自己可以承担这样的重量。他听到那席话，不觉得兴奋，更多的是不解，自己和当时，到底哪里不同了？自己还是那一个人，自己的技术在这么多年里进步了太多，为什么胡沈员不提他在舞台上的表现，而把多年前那个荒唐的雨夜即兴拿出来说？即使给他带来了那样的冲击，对现在的自己又有什么价值呢？

说起来，自己确实再也没有那样纯粹的跳舞冲动了。他作为一个职业的自由舞者，到处找舞台跳。舞蹈成了谋生的工具，每一天都在跳舞，跳着编好的舞蹈，跳着符合大家期待的舞蹈。

“你的舞蹈只是动作而已，我根本没有被打动。” 沈伟老师的话依旧响彻在自己的耳边。

自己现在的舞蹈，和胡沈员那时看见的舞蹈之间，到底有什么不同？为什么一个被说毫无感染力，另一个却拥有拯救他人的力量。自己到底什么有地方改变了？

一直都在跳舞，但自己真的在跳舞吗？

他再问胡沈员，胡沈员只发来短短一句：你看我的舞蹈，就会明白。

大朱抱持着这个疑问，坐进了最终冠军赛的舞者观看席。他在寻找答案，他要看看这样说的胡沈员，会展现给自己怎样的舞蹈。

胡沈员和菅原小春一起上台，胡沈员比女性的菅原小春矮一些，瘦许多。他们均身穿水墨点缀的白衣白袍，衣料轻薄，走过的时候裙角飞扬，仙仙然不落凡尘。

这一轮四进三是帮跳环节。请嘉宾合舞一个完整的作品，作品两两对决，分为两组，评委每组择一个，剩下一个再由观看舞者投票选择。胡沈员邀请了日本舞者菅原小春进行合作。他此时和她站在台上，而大朱坐在台下。

不同于之前透过屏幕，现在是亲眼可见。即使如此，大朱看着胡沈员还是觉得遥远。胡沈员身边站着的是世界级的舞者，胡沈员本身又是多么优秀的舞者。对自己的怀疑连同这种莫名的丧失感，这段时间一直追逼着他，压抑令他窒息。

胡沈员站在菅原小春身后，脸与脸相接，他们贴得极近。大朱看在眼里，心中滋味不可说。

舞台边缘点亮灯火，名为《丛林法则》的舞蹈开始。

舞台上的菅原小春盘腿而坐，胡沈员贴在她背后，菅原两手在下，胡沈员两手在上。

四臂观音端坐祭台。乐点轻柔，他们扭动身体，他们嘴唇逐渐靠近。鼓动之音乍响。相撞一般，上下分离，张开手，手心里睁着眼睛，再在寂静中交汇。

鼓声又起。铃铛脆响。四手观音驱动手臂，千变万化。力道千钧，干脆爽利。

节奏缓慢，却紧抓不放。紧迫丝丝入扣。

铃声鼓点如同脉搏，整个演播厅化成一个巨大的心房，缓慢却平稳得跳动着，几乎肉眼可见空气的震动。浩然的空间温暖黏腻，无数人类包裹其间，心脏共鸣。

是谁的心房？

是谁的心脏？

绿色的光照耀，温热蒸腾上来。这是丛林，这是自然之中。现场在感受着自然的脉动。

大朱的心脏也被搅进混沌。台上两人一次次鼓动着身体，将人们带入一个潮湿危险的世界。悠远之处，老鹰呼啸，野兽咆哮，密集之雨击打树叶，两人在舞台上奔跑。

这个世界没有规则，弱者将被摧毁，强者永远面对挑战与威胁。强弱位置随时改变，万物瞬息万变。

胡沈员在舞台上展示野性。此时的他一改一贯柔软，充满爆发力，菅原小春本身就是极度野性的舞者，她极其适合。

他忽然觉得胡沈员在舞台上回到了多年前的那个夜晚，在暴雨里与人共舞，肆意、疯狂，从心所欲。

菅原小春应当是自己。自己应该在那里。他应该在舞台上。这份野性是属于他的。胡沈员向他展示他本来的模样。

他感到有什么在冲破枷锁。一下，又一下。一次比一次强，一次比一次用力。

鼓点越来越凶猛。两头野兽在缠斗，在玩耍，在搏命，在嬉闹。自然没有规则，不知轻重，残酷无比，用生命来做砝码。生命无拘无束，自我衡量判断。

马声嘶鸣。

你还不明白吗？你是这个模样的，世俗不应该拘束你。

仿佛闪电击中，灵光乍现，电光石火之间骤然领悟。

大朱终于明白，这些天的怀疑是多么的没有来由。他跳现代舞，因着迷于其不同于其他舞种的特性，顺着劲儿动作，利用惯性，解放肢体，现代舞是解放的产物。他本以舞蹈践行，却在这个比赛中忘却了。自己本来是这副模样，自己的舞蹈就是要质拙，要粗糙，要野蛮到摧枯拉朽，要野蛮到无所顾忌。

舞蹈是要感人的，他的舞蹈是感人的，这份感人来自于他独一无二的灵性，他的特质。正是这份特质感动了胡沈员，甚至将胡沈员从泥淖里拉出来，再重新站在大地上。而现在，胡沈员向他展示源自于他的力量。

看吧，这才是你。

他的力量多么强大，足以承托一个人的一生。这份力量催生的舞蹈可以拯救他人。

不要怀疑。坚持你的特质。

专业是重要的，但他的存在就应该是挑战。所以沈伟老师一次次将他留下，一次次选择他，那么在乎专业性标准性的沈伟老师，被他征服。他竟然反而被困，如何对得起那些被他踩过走到八强的职业舞者。纠结动作的精准，在乎专业与否，将他的灵性夺去了，他要抢回来。

如果再次跟朋友讨论，他便会说如果即兴，就要尽兴。他要的就是即兴的氛围，即兴的不可理喻，即兴的天降灵光。他的生命力能够撕破那些存在于世俗之间仿佛不可撼动无人敢撼动的陈规旧习。他甚至不需要理由，只是因为他想，他可以。他一直都是失控的，他应该是失控的。失控就是他的存在形式，他享受着失控，享受着突破一切，恣意妄为。这场比赛怎么可以困住他，怎么可以束缚他？

他是自由的，他的自由是神赐，他的舞蹈是天性。他是被神选中的舞者，是天地孕育出来的孩子。他应当连通神与人，他应当蔑视一切规则。

任何规则都不应束缚他，都束缚不了他。他本不在乎世俗的循规蹈矩。就像他来的时候那样睥睨评委。谁曾想他会被比赛的规则戏弄。

经历这次，他明白了专业的世界是不同的，他也向往，只是他的目的不在于那。他的特质才是他的武器，从土里生发而出，或许拙劣，或许不完美，但纯粹，浑然天成，极赋生命力。舞蹈长在他的身上。

坚持自己的独特在这个专业的世界里一定会很艰难，就像这场比赛给他的打击一样。随着他向上走，他会面对更多更多的挫折，更多更厉害的舞者会拦住他的去路。但是他不害怕了。

他像烧不尽的生生草原，大火之后，重新漫山遍野。

舞台上胡沈员和菅原小春相拥定格，如同雕塑。

下面是李响的表演。胡沈员和菅原小春以手指嘘声，牵引李响，李响带着他邀请的芭蕾舞团走上舞台，开始表演。

大朱目光却追随着胡沈员。胡沈员此时乖顺地站在场边。大朱注视着他。

此时他那么温顺，那么柔和，刚刚在舞台上却那么强烈，那么张扬。大朱惊叹又佩服。他有点骄傲，这样的胡沈员，曾经在自己身边。一直在自己身边。

大朱突然愣住。他突然意识到这个事实。胡沈员一直，一直都在自己身边。

他们之间的交集，除了这场比赛，也就只有十面埋伏那场舞剧而已。甚至在十面埋伏里，他都没有和他的对手戏。

他为什么一直都在？

是胡沈员故意呆在自己身边。他一直努力缩短着他们之间的距离。自己之所以觉得他遥远，不过是自己设限，他其实一直都在离自己那么近的地方不是吗？

胡沈员的各色模样开始在大朱脑海里翻书页一般地过。这两年来，从第一次见面开始，微笑的他，哭泣的他，捉弄自己的他，自己捉弄的他，老师一样的他，尽显脆弱的他，舞台上完美的他，自己身下呻吟的他……自己眼中的胡沈员，和大家眼中的胡沈员，第一次出现了分岔。大朱终于意识到，胡沈员在自己面前展现了太多别人未曾见过的模样。

“情侣。” 胡沈员笑着说出这个词的时候，自己的心入坠冰窟，虽然下一秒说他们分手了。他见过刘骥和他相处的情景，是不是他也曾经在刘骥的面前展现过那些模样？

不是只有自己见过。大朱觉得怅然若失。

为什么会如此？连面对郝若琦都没有这样的感觉。为什么？

大朱内心的答案已经呼之欲出。这一切的不合理，都可以用最简单的两个字解释。

喜欢。

是的，胡沈员喜欢他，而他也……

承认这件事不应该很难。自己一直都知道的，自己其实一直在无视这个事实。他早就受到胡沈员的吸引，早就抵抗不住诱惑。只是他跨不过那个坎。胡沈员是男人。

爱总是那么没有来由，人作为主体唯一不可控的就是呼吸和爱。同性之爱被指责成异端，是社会的建构，是世俗的规则。世人说，他们不合常理，世人说，他们违背伦理。世人说，他们没有道德。方正规则的世界将他们排挤在外。

自己无法面对，就是顾虑这样的规则，才会给如此简单的想法戴上枷锁。

自己去看暗夜彩虹的时候，就感受到压抑。后来才知道寄托了胡沈员对同性之爱的理解。生于黑暗之中的彩虹，以近乎不可能的艰难也渴求着存在。爱情就是爱情，不会因为性别而改变。他们本不应该面对这样的压迫。

如果规则的存在只有压迫，那么不如直接推翻了去罢！

何须在意那些世人的说辞？世间的规则怎么能拘束他？就如同自己的舞蹈一样。

他喜欢就喜欢了，害怕什么？

他没有规则，他就是规则。

冲破牢笼的野兽，恣意地舒展身体。他不需要炫耀力量，谁会炫耀确定无疑的东西呢？

精神仿佛回到童年在田埂上跳舞，万物匍匐在他脚下的时刻。他是世间的王者，一切由他来定夺。

感情也是。

观众的掌声把大朱从思绪中拉回来。

李响结束了表演。胡沈员和菅原小春回到舞台，等待着评委的审判。这一次，大朱不再担心了。

胡沈员的作品获得了三票，他首先成为冠军候选人。菅原小春先下台，他在台上微笑着冲观众招手。白衣飘飘，衣袂翻飞，转身而去。

观众在尖叫，大朱看到他在人群之间，他被众星捧月。他离自己好远。如果自己再不突破那一层的话，如果自己还停留在原地的话。

胡沈员好像就这么走了，再也不回来。

再也抓不住。

大朱突然有这种预感。现在正在比赛，之后他还要上台。他不可能就这样离开。他之后也会再见到胡沈员，他们还会在一起工作，他们还会有机会跳舞。但是……

必须是现在，如果不是现在的话，就没有意义了。大朱内心涌起一股冲动。这股冲动就好像当年想要在雨夜跳舞的冲动一样。

他不管这冲动从哪里来，有没有道理，他只遵循。他要追上，他必须要抓住胡沈员，必须要告诉胡沈员，就在现在！

“哎你去哪里？还没结束呢比赛，待会要投票！”

张渊博小声喊着，想去拉大朱，大朱的人影已经消失在通道尽头。

他在他们走惯的通向舞台的走道里追上胡沈员。短短一段路，即使是跑的，他也没有消耗多少体力，但他在喘息。胡沈员被强硬地拽住手臂，拉转过身。菅原小春疑惑地回头，胡沈员用英语叫她先走。她看了看胡沈员，又看了看大朱，大朱强拉着胡沈员的手臂，丝毫没有允许手中之人离开的意思。她忽然笑了，冲胡沈员点点头，带着意有所指的笑容离开。

走廊里只剩下大朱和胡沈员两个人。

大朱死死攥着胡沈员的手。凝视着他的眼睛。那样凶，又那样真挚。

他心里风暴肆虐，嘴上却不知道要说什么。

他就只能这样瞪着胡沈员。

胡沈员看着大朱。他透过他的眼睛看到他内心的风暴。看到全身心回复本来野性的大朱，他的冲动。

他知道是时候了。

踮起脚尖。

时间变得极其缓慢。踮起脚尖靠近的这几厘米的距离，横跨了整个宇宙。他看着大朱，大朱的脸越来越近，因为年轻而满是瑕疵的脸，未经保养而粗糙的皮肤，青涩未退的痘印，放大的毛孔，因急迫和紧张而开阖的鼻翼。

世界静止了。

在鼻尖即将触碰的那一刻。

“你还不来吗？”启动口唇。

轻轻地，轻轻地。

轻不可闻。

那气息羽毛一般飘。 

飘啊。飘至悸动的心。飘至踮起的脚尖。

就要落地无声，消失不见，不带走一片云彩。

就在要飘至地面的瞬间——

胡沈员后颈被可怖的力度按下，脑壳生疼，啃咬似的掠夺，仿佛要把他拆吃殆尽。

如同狂风暴雨中摧折的柳树，几乎要将自己勒断的力量。

啊啊……

就是这个，他所渴求的。

自由，野蛮，生生不息，灾难降临一般的力量。如同初次见面时劈头盖脸打在身上的厚重之雨。

砸得人生疼，却比任何时候都能感受活着的实感。

被爱着的实感。

三咫乌鸟追逐相撞。宇宙经历大爆炸的瞬间，介质传声。

他听到了。

缺氧导致窒息，大脑一片空白，对空气的渴求化为更加激烈的口舌吸吮。

手臂攀上背，像攀上山巅。求生的欲望让他用力掐进后背的紧实肌肉，疼痛像点燃的导火索一路催升到头顶发麻，大朱感到胡沈员的双手似乎直直穿破薄薄的肌肉层，直接掐按在骨头之上。

胡沈员等待这一刻太久了。几乎用尽了他全部的生命力。他的苦苦思念，他的压抑煎熬，他的耐心等待，他的苦心经营，全部，终于，都在这一刻等到了，等到了回馈。

大朱的手在他身上肆虐，像内心的风暴。他的手炙热，滚烫，似乎隔着衣服就要把他烧伤。

贴在一起的身体，砰砰作响的心跳，他也在回应。

身体是无可掩饰的，心底最赤裸的欲念。爱不过是对欲望，对完整的追求。

爱欲分离了太久，终于在这一刻严丝合缝，它们在两人身体里叫嚣冲撞，几乎要冲破肉体凡躯。

好想就在这里，在这人来人往的后台走廊，随时会被撞见的危机之下，占据他，被占据。进入他，被进入。被大声宣告，他爱他，而他获得了他的爱。

但不是现在。

大朱的身后响起了脚步声，李响下台了。他们终于分开，这次拥抱的分开比以往任何一次都要艰难，他们太不舍得，但是又不得不分开。他们的身体还在尖叫，抗拒着一分一秒的分隔。

“你俩在这儿干嘛呢？”

李响走了过来，看到呼吸急促的两人并排站在走道里，他们脸色潮红。他觉得奇怪。

大朱一言不发地大步走回演播厅。

“走吧，响哥，他就来恭喜我哈哈。”

李响一脸不信地看着拼命平复呼吸的胡沈员。

“走啦。”

胡沈员走去后台。


	32. Chapter 31.

胡沈员又一次站在进入舞台的道路上。舞台的灯光从天上打下来，光晕晃眼，观众模糊了脸。

他的心境已与以往都不同。

赛前采访的时候，导演问他，这场比赛给你的最大的记忆点是什么？

他没有想很久，即使这三个月来发生了如此多如此丰富的事情，这场比赛给他带来的收获如此意想不到又意料之中，他最后只说了两件事：

这个节目的温度。“每一个工作人员都在尽他们的努力去更了解舞蹈，怎么讲舞蹈，怎么把舞蹈这么不太让人懂的语言，把他放到电视屏幕里，能够让观众看懂。”

舞蹈的思考大众懂得。“舞蹈不仅仅只是伴舞，也有自己的思考。我觉得我最幸福的时刻就是当我跳完舞以后，大家看见的不仅仅只是这只舞蹈，他们看到了属于他们生活里的温度和温暖。”

这是一个有温度的节目，也是一个相信的节目。

舞蹈通过这个节目向大众敞开，而处于这个世界里的舞者也了解到，大众可以走进来。他们有这个能力。在互相不解的两方之间架起桥梁，信任带来理解，带来爱。

他说：“每次我在跳舞之前，每次编舞之前，我都会去观察我身边的人。我去看他们的言行举止，去看他们的神态，我就想象着他们经历过什么样的故事。把生活里的情感和生活里的场景，用眼睛身体带入排练厅，我们带着自己的生活阅历，带着自己的人生经验，放到这个舞台上。” 

他比以往任何时候都更加信任这个舞台。他对大朱说要信任这个舞台，他一直都是这么做的，这一次，他更坚定。

“只有拿到这个奖杯，才是给这个舞台画上一个最完美的句号。我也想感受一下奖杯的温度。”

他上身什么都没穿。赤裸是坦诚。孩童出生之时，情侣依偎之时，人都是赤裸的。丢下浮华的遮蔽，暴露出全部的真实。他第一次赤裸的站在舞台上，他将在现场两百位观众面前，在全国十四亿的观众面前，彻底地展现自我。

这个通道两旁坐着舞者，大朱就位列其中，在他身边。

他走上舞台。

他要将这三个月来在这个比赛的经历和感受浓缩到这三分钟里。他参加这个节目之前，他还不想参加这个节目，他怎么也预想不到现在的情景。这个节目里有跌宕起伏，有喜怒哀乐，让人欲罢不能，又流连忘返。他甚至在这个比赛里，等到了爱情。

安静如同深海，他扭动旋转肢体，他在深海里苏醒。音乐降下，叮叮咚咚，从海面上洒下细细碎碎的月光。钢琴声起，逐渐成调，海水涌动起来，他舒展四肢，任由洋流抚动。

周深的《大鱼》唱调轻启，像在诉说遥远又绵长的故事。他在故事里舞动身体，将潮起潮落之间的故事化为实体。

他在舞台上自由自在，自然流畅，他将专业与通俗结合，将美感与创意相融，用空间调度，动线编排，在舞台每一个角落留下他的印记。舞台被他纳入领域，成为他的一部分。他从来就属于这里。这是他的安身之处。

然后，天降飞沙。沙尘卷卷，雾霭沉沉，烟云迷离。他转圈进入从天顶直冲而下的沙瀑。叹息般吟唱着的歌声绕梁昂扬。

观众的尖叫声穿透天穹。

大鱼在瀑布中溯流而上，逆流而行，他俯下身拾起沉沙带入高空挥洒。他双手合十，缓缓将手举过头顶，沙子毫不留情砸在他的手上，砸在他的身上，每一寸裸露的肌肤都感到穿刺般的疼痛。苦行的祈祷，蜕变经历痛苦。

他穿越砂砾，穿越瀑布，穿越打在身上刺骨的疼，他穿越过窄门。遇见了舞蹈，遇见了大朱，遇见了这个比赛，遇见了太多太多的人事物，直到遇见了现在的自己。

北冥有鱼，其名为鲲。化而为鸟，其名为鹏。

绝云气，负青天，扶摇而上，乘万里之风，展图南之翼。

所有人起立鼓掌，大朱也在其中。

三组冠军候选人都结束了表演，一齐站上舞台。现代舞舞者胡沈员，首席芭蕾舞者敖定雯王占峰，古典舞舞者李响，每一个人都是他们各自领域的巅峰。他们等待着投票。评委一人十票，观众一人一票。  
四位评委的票都投给了胡沈员。观众的投票要再揭晓。

何老师先邀请并致意着三个月来每一个付出心力的人。

工作人员上台了，舞蹈总监上台了，导演上台了，编导上台了，舞者们上台了。他们都在等待宣布投票。

何老师不会故意设置悬念，他看到结果便坦荡念出。

——我们宣布，冠军是胡沈员！

……

胡沈员觉得自己在飘，多么不真实。仰头看天，摄影棚的天顶上密密麻麻排列着照明吊杆，顶灯、聚光灯、柔光灯、电脑灯、筒灯、投影幻灯…… 

一个个数出名字，机器不会做梦。

是真实啊。

胡沈员接过何老师递过来的奖杯，那是他的形象，儿时以倒立之姿窥看沙发之下的世界。在那个身形之下，卷起旋风。非常用心的奖杯。

他拿在手里，感受着它。他说：“这只奖杯的重量，它非常重。”

这份沉重来自于它所代表的太多意味。

它是荣耀。毫无疑问。

它是他的理想照进现实的一缕光。作为舞者被看到，让大众走进剧场，让舞蹈走向人。

它更是他的责任。从今往后，他将肩负着引导更多人了解舞蹈，进入舞蹈世界的责任。他不可能一个人完成这些。

他说：“今天这个冠军属于我们台上的所有舞者。其实我每天都在思考，什么是舞蹈，直到今天我都没有找到舞蹈到底的样子是什么，但是舞蹈它让我发现了另一个更精彩的世界。所以这座奖杯属于舞蹈。也感谢舞蹈风暴，让我们台上所有的舞者，和观众，再次相遇。”

他说完，对观众鞠躬，转身又对站在舞台上的大家深鞠一躬。

无论是对导演，对工作人员，对观众，对一起走来的舞者们，他的内心升起极大的感谢。

何炅老师接过话筒，给他的，给他们的这个比赛，做了最简单又最接近本质的收尾——“感谢所有了不起的舞者。舞者是真正的偶像。”

大朱第一个冲出去拥抱胡沈员。他拥抱得那么紧，又那么宠溺。人为什么只能用如此简单的动作表达亲昵，表达祝贺。但是拥抱可以隐藏表情。他把他的脸藏起来，让胡沈员刚刚仰头看天憋回去的眼泪在他的怀里涌出来。他揉着他的头，沙子沾满了他的手。

他拿着的奖杯膈着他，他不介意。这个奖杯的重量，他懂。

这份奖杯，它太重了，对于胡沈员来说。当时他说他也想感受一下奖杯的温度的时候，他就一阵心疼。他怀里这个人一路走来，太不容易了。无论是家庭的荒凉，学舞的坎坷，世态的炎凉，他似乎从来没有能够安身的地方。他一直受挫，遇到杨老师终于再见曙光，通过这个节目朝霞万丈，似乎可见太阳升起。胡沈员他终于在他受挫的领域里，获得了认可。

他还不了解他之前的那些辛酸细节的皱褶，但他之后有时间可以慢慢抚平。

大家都涌过来，胡沈员露出脸对大家笑。他忽然将他抱起抛向天空，众多人一起围上来加入。他们都爱胡沈员。

大朱的手一直没有离开胡沈员的身体，无论是落下，还是抛高，胡沈员一直在他的双臂可及范围内。他不会再让他坠落。

至少现在，他希望他感受到最纯粹的喜悦。

胡沈员直到进入更衣室脚步都是虚浮的。大朱支撑着他。他们走的早，天知道他们是怎么摆脱那些围绕在冠军身边发疯的舞者们，都是他们的好朋友，发起疯来就更肆无忌惮了。大朱的手一直绕在胡沈员身上，制造出一个结界，不至于让他倒下。胡沈员在大朱耳边说他还是虚的。

所以他们现在处在空无一人的更衣室里，更衣室的灯大亮着，更衣室里因忙乱而一片的狼藉无所遁形。穿过没穿过的衣服四散各处，铁质衣架杆毫无章法地叠在一起，都挂满了衣服。椅子胡乱地散落在角落。大朱一进门就让胡沈员坐到靠近衣架的椅子上。

“你休息一下。” 大朱要去找衣服给胡沈员披上。

这一声没落，胡沈员背手锁上了椅子后面的门。这一行为的意味太过明显，大朱僵直了身子。刚刚场中的时候那一股蛮劲儿现在冷静了下来，那时候的冲动让他没细想。他所有的经验都是和女性，除了酒吧那次他没有和男性做过。现在他意识到他其实不知道该怎么办。

操他娘的，为什么酒吧那次没有记忆？

大朱看着胡沈员清亮的眼睛盯着自己，太过单纯就像少年。刚刚还站不住的他靠近过来。

大朱就愣在那儿，看胡沈员伸手解他的裤子，看他抬起眼对他笑。那笑容纯良，可亲，温和，他眼神还是清亮的。

然后他俯下身，跪在自己面前，含住了自己。

大朱不知道该怎么形容当时的感觉。晴天霹雳？电极刺激神经？外星人给大脑做实验？

胡沈员的技巧很好，他喊着大朱的性器有节奏的吞吐着，还伴随着旋转，一会吸住龟头，用舌头挑逗尖端，一会整个吞进深入喉咙，牙齿轻咬，刺激上下。一手在下圈过大朱的囊袋，像逗弄猫爪一般轻柔按压，一手绕去背后掐揉大朱的屁股。黏腻的水声在透亮的更衣室内回荡。大朱在胡沈员的口中几乎是倏忽之间涨大，不一时就坚硬如钢铁。

胡沈员在技术方面的追求总是精益求精，无论是舞蹈，还是性事。而大朱几乎都是凭本能行事。他从未有过这样的体验。完全经受不住，稍稍挑逗一下，就站不稳，他赶忙扶住身后的衣架。巨大的身体撞到衣架，霹雳咣啷的巨大声响震得人耳朵发麻，大朱身后本来就叠在一起的衣架如同折断的树杈一样交互支棱在一起。

胡沈员不放过他，他在大朱的凝视里，在大朱吞咽口水的声音里，脱掉自己身上唯三的衬衫和裤子，还有内裤。他还穿着绿色的舞蹈长袜。即使有空调，十二月的长沙室内也不暖和。赤脚他觉得冷。他也已经起反应了。

大朱还是用奇怪的姿势扶着衣架，其他衣物完好，只有下身以突兀的姿态挺立着。就这么看着胡沈员。看着他和自己别无二致却什么都小上一号的身体。

胡沈员的身体很美。线条柔和，皮肤白皙细腻，在苍白无机质的灯光下，像大理石雕刻出来的一般，令大朱回想起他在国外的剧院里见过的裸体少年雕像，他们那么精致，那么圣洁，即使赤裸置于公共场合，也不让人起邪念。但眼前的胡沈员在呼吸，大理石的少年雕像在呼吸。那些少年的圣洁只不过来自于没有生命力而已，一个活生生的这样的存在站在面前，怎么可能控制得住？

他还穿着绿色的袜子。更显人间气。

“脱掉。我们没什么时间。他们马上就会回来。” 胡沈员轻轻地说着，大朱小腿支撑斜仰躺在重复叠加的衣架上，胡沈员似乎是爬上大朱的身子一般覆盖上去。他要帮他脱衣服。他刚抓起大朱绿色风衣的衣襟，被大朱拦腰勒住，大朱抱着他站起来，又把他放下。

“我自己来。” 三下两下除掉碍事的冬装，大朱的身体也完全彰显在胡沈员眼前。从第一次见面就知晓的近乎完美的肉体，神赐一般的肉体。比多年前雨夜里更加精干。他还来不及欣赏，被大朱抓住头吻上。还是像在舞台走廊里的那一吻般强烈到令胡沈员晕眩，他抱住大朱的脖子，尽可能将身体送上去，赤裸的身体贴在一起，同样男性的特征撞在一起。温度越来越高。他不耐地抬腿磨蹭。

大朱的手按着他的头，一手从他的背脊顺下，直到他的屁股，一路抚按下去，手里都是粗糙的沙子。在胡沈员白皙的皮肤上留下一条条红印。停留在屁股上，他掐拧起来。手劲很大。胡沈员疼得呜咽，声音被闷在口腔里。

大朱不自觉的将胡沈员抱起，他太轻了。大朱两手都掐着胡沈员的屁股抱着他，胡沈员的背抵在衣架上。大朱蹭撞着，衣架轻微地咣咣响。他不知道如何继续。他松了口，两个人呼吸着对方的吐息，他呼吸加快了，被抱在怀里的胡沈员则呼吸急促。两人身上都出了薄薄一层汗。

大朱自然是不愿意说自己的窘境的。胡沈员一手环着他的脖子，平视着大朱，他的眼睛还是清亮的，一手往自己身后探去。

“大朱，用后面的。” 

胡沈员向前挺胸，弯曲了腰身，扩张着自己，肋骨与肋骨碰到一起，贴得紧。他垂下眼睛，脸上开始露出轻微的苦闷，眉头皱到一起，睫毛一颤一颤的。

大朱看到贴的极近的这张脸这样的神情，他本来就已经被挑拨上来，他本来就已经忍受不住，胡沈员最清楚不过，他和他就这么贴在一起呢。他这个表情，还有自己扩张自己的行为，彻底让他丢失维持理智的可能。胡沈员心里多少也有几成故意。

他被翻过来，肩膀直接装在衣架上，哗啦一声，如滔天水浪，衣架猛撞上衣架，架上的衣服铃铛一般相撞。胡沈员赶忙伸出手扶住衣架，他的腰被大朱把在手里，穿着袜子的脚在空中无处施力。大朱就顶在入口，他的呼吸声那么响，那么沉。胡沈员听在耳里，便开口：“可以进来的。”

接着他就被疼痛填满。他抓了衣服咬住。

刚刚在口的时候就发现了，大朱的尺寸令他心惊。现在直直捣入身体，更何况因为时间紧迫他的扩张准备并不充足。他全身抽紧，死命抓着衣架，脚趾尖都紧绷起来，穿着绿色袜子的脚勾出漂亮的弧形。

大朱没有余裕注意胡沈员的疼痛，他一下下撞进来，衣架一浪接着一浪地响。毫不留情，毫无体贴，和一年前酒吧里一样。胡沈员却并不介意，他享受这种疼痛，这种疼痛让他有活着的真实感。就好像跳舞拉筋掰骨时候的疼痛。

胡沈员茫然地想着自己可能是对疼痛上瘾吧。这样的疼痛，仿佛要吧自己撕裂，拆开，把所有的骨头都重新剔掉再重组。想到大朱曾经放过的狠话，胡沈员在心里笑了，他真的做得到。只是他现在只能死命咬住衣服，不然给自己发出声音。在舞台狂欢的舞者们随时可能回来。

大朱欺身咬上他的脖子，口腔里满是沙。他都咽了进去。牙齿嵌进肌肉，几乎要穿透胡沈员。胡沈员咬着衣服，眼泪止不住。大朱终于注意到胡沈员的状态，他又欺身，一个硬挺，胡沈员差点哀叫出声，就在他松了口的一瞬间，大朱把手指伸进他的嘴里。 

“喊出来。”

他的神经在这句话之下炸起来，本来因为不出声而拥有的虚假安全感消失，五感变得异常敏感。脚步声、人声都传了过来。更衣室外面的休息室里面有人，大家陆陆续续回来了。

他不能被发现。他想闭上嘴，大朱的手指卡在牙齿之间，更恶劣地搅动舌头。

“我都不介意了。被发现也没关系。”

大朱的话落在他身上，更激烈地冲撞着。他即使不想，闭合不上的嘴也不听大脑的指挥。他的哭声漏出，他的呻吟、他的呜咽，都连续不断地从那张开的口不停地不停得倾泻而出。

衣架唧唧呀呀地响。

衣服哗啦啦地相撞。

他全身软了下来。他不再坚持了。他的哭喊回荡在空旷的更衣室里。

刺激从体内那一点弥漫开来。大朱的体量让他即使不知道快感点在哪里，也能从不错过。

麻痹感从下半身辐射到全身，肢体因为快要高潮而使不上力。他太柔软了，手指无力地、只是意思一下抓着衣架。全部的体重都沉在两人身体相接的部分。他们放松，比以往任何时候都更加能够感受到彼此，他们的意识交融在一起，仿佛在彼此的躯壳之间流通。惯性、重力，动量、摩擦，他们不追求结局，他们只沉沦这一刻。好像接触即兴追求的那样，边界被突破。

胡沈员在夺冠之后再一次浮在空中，他的脚点不着地，他的身体悬在空中。一波一波的快感把他送向天际，虚无飘空。他漂浮着，无论是精神，还是身体。他在虚空中舞蹈，全身心地放纵。他觉得安心。

他被翻转过来，他们两人滚到地上。胡沈员被弯折到极致，大朱还遵循本能地撞着，他放肆地尖叫、哭泣、嘶喊，他的手扒上大朱的背，他的脚缠上大朱的腰，他还穿着那双绿色的袜子。

他们终于在奇妙的同步中达到高潮。

在那一刻，胡沈员用短短的指甲在大朱神赐无暇的身体上留下断断续续的血痕。就像他在舞台上留下印记，他在大朱身上也留下印记。

胡沈员是个贪婪的人，只是伪装包裹成平和完美与世无争的模样，他想要的，他一个都不会放过。

你是我的。

就像那个奖杯，就像舞蹈，就像他的理想，还有大朱。

时间过得飞快。转眼就到了胡沈员的生日。那天他和大朱从更衣室出来之后，休息室里的大家沉默了好久，就好像静止画面一般。然后就都心照不宣地装作无事发生过。罗天走过来哈哈大笑拍着大朱的背，像卡壳了的机器人。郝若琦看到他俩脸就红成了苹果。常宏基被吓到，原本很亲近胡沈员，之后看到胡沈员就躲起来。李响一直用嫌弃的神情看着他俩，似乎在说“精虫上脑”……

大家对待他俩的态度直到好久好久之后才恢复正常。

胡沈员当时是想着，他等不了更久。庆功宴之后大朱就去山东演出，他之后会更忙，《无径之径》和《流浪》都在一月演出，在之后就是新年。他已经等待了太久，下次见面可能要等到明年，他忍受不了。

只是他低估了两人积压的能量。太过恒久的思念，如何能在短短的十几二十分钟的肌肤之亲之中消解？持续吸引不断旋转的两颗星在坠向彼此的瞬间，只会爆炸燃烧， 不燃尽灵魂不会罢休。

被发现了也没关系。大朱如此说。反而省了事。不必掩盖，不必隐藏，他和大朱将坦坦荡荡走在阳光之下。

12月29日，胡沈员的生日。

他在厦门沧门剧院演出《流浪》。演出非常成功。安可之后，他和观众之间有提问解答的环节。

观众问：“台上留到最后的那一点点的灯，是什么寓意？”

“这些留下的灯，原本是我们打包好的行囊，我们将它们扔到天上，它们是我们失去的东西，但他们会变成新的东西，像归来一样回到我们身边。直到最后一直留在台上，它们是我们的心留下的影子，也是即将照亮我们前方路的指引。” 

此心安处是吾乡。纵然身在流浪，心有指引，便不会迷路。

就好像在流浪的最后，所有演员背向观众，朝向前方一直走下去。

Fin.


End file.
